


Love Me...

by A_Ghost_Writer



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Adult Content, F/F, F/M, Ghoul, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content, Yandere, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 48
Words: 107,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Ghost_Writer/pseuds/A_Ghost_Writer
Summary: All they want is for her to love them...This is a Yandere Tokyo Ghoul X Female Bi Reader!This is my original work so no stealing please!Tokyo Ghoul belongs to Sui Ishida!This is also on my quotev!https://www.quotev.com/ghostwriter
Relationships: Amon Koutarou/Reader, Arima Kishou/Reader, Furuta Nimura/Reader, Itori (Tokyo Ghoul)/Reader, Kamishiro Rize/Reader, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Reader, Karao Saeki|Torso/Reader, Kirishima Ayato/Reader, Kirishima Touka/Reader, Mado Akira/Reader, Mutsuki Tooru/Reader, Nagachika Hideyoshi/Reader, Nishiki Nishio/reader, Oomori "Yamori" Yakumo/Reader, Shirazu Ginshi/Reader, Suzuya Juuzou/Reader, Tatara (Tokyo Ghoul)/Reader, Tsukiyama Shuu/Reader, Ui Koori/Reader, Urie Kuki/Reader, Uta (Tokyo Ghoul)/Reader, Yomo Renji/Reader, Yonebayashi Saiko/Reader, Yoshimura Eto | Takatsuki Sen/Reader
Comments: 38
Kudos: 173





	1. Yandere Profiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If a character is dead and a yandere, they will only appear here. If the character is "dead", their name will be crossed out with a strike on the yandere list. There will still be yandere alerts when needed. 

**Yandere Profiles**

~~**Dead** ~~

~~**Ghoul** ~~

**Name:** [Rize Kamishiro/ Binge Eater](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Rize_Kamishiro)

**Type:** Obsessive, Manipulative  
 **Status:** Dead  
 **First Meeting:** Ethereal  
 **Nickname:** Darling  
 **Reason:** She loves (Y/N) more than anything else. She felt that darling was the perfect name for (Y/N). She likes the way the word darling rolls off her tongue. 

**Name:** [Yakumo Oomori/ Yamori/ Jason](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yakumo_Oomori)

 **Type:** Obsessive, Violent  
 **Status:** Dead  
 **First Meeting:** Love Made Me Do It  
 **Nickname:** My (Y/N)   
**Reason:** (Y/N) belongs to him and him alone. He wants everyone to know that (Y/N) is his. He calls her my (Y/N) because he owns her and all of the love she has. 

* * *

~~**Human** ~~

**Name:** [Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

**Type:** Obsessive (Stalker), Manipulative  
 **Status:** Dead  
 **First Meeting:** Ethereal   
**Nickname:** (Y/N)   
**Reason:** Hide likes the way (Y/N) tastes on his lips. He can’t get enough of it because it is addicting. He calls her (Y/N) because she is perfect and no nickname can match her.

**Name:** [Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

 **Type:** Delusive, Isolating  
 **Status:** Dead  
 **First Meeting:** I Want You  
 **Nickname:** Wife  
 **Reason:** He wants to marry (Y/N). Amon slips up sometimes and believes that he has already married (Y/N) even though he hasn’t. He calls (Y/N) wife because marriage is the easiest way to tie her to him. 

* * *

**Alive**

**Ghoul**

**Name:** [Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

**Type:** Obsessive, Submissive, Manipulative   
**Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** Ethereal  
 **Nickname:** Honey  
 **Reason:** He remembers what honey tasted like. (Y/N) has always smelled sweet and her scent got stronger after he became a ghoul. He calls her honey because he believes she would taste like honey.

**Name:** [Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

**Type:** Delusive, Isolating, Obsessive  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** Ethereal   
**Nickname:** Dear  
 **Reason:** Touka deeply loves and cherishes (Y/N). She couldn’t live or function without (Y/N) by her side. She calls her dear because (Y/N) is simply hers and she believes that (Y/N) likes the nickname.

**Name:** [Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

**Type:** Isolating, Violent  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** Don’t Leave Me  
 **Nickname:** Sunshine  
 **Reason:** (Y/N) is the center of his world. She is the light in the color muted world he saw. He calls her sunshine because (Y/N) is the center of his world just like the sun is the center of the universe.

  
**Name:** [Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

**Type:** Delusive  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** No One Would Hurt You Again, Or I’d Kill Them  
 **Nickname:** Angel  
 **Reason:** To Yomo, (Y/N) is a pure human who can do no wrong. He believes that (Y/N) will be with him no matter what happens. He calls her angel because she is pure and innocent for him and him alone.

**Name:** [Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

**Type:** Manipulative  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** My Heart Is Yours  
 **Nickname:** Baby  
 **Reason:** (Y/N) looks young and innocent in his eyes. She has a childlike innocence to her. He calls her baby because she is his innocent baby and no one else's. 

**Name:** [Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

**Type:** Isolating, Delusive, Submissive, Masochist  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** You’re Mine  
 **Nickname:** Princess  
 **Reason:** When he first saw (Y/N), he knew she had to be his princess. It was love at first sight for him. Shuu calls her princess because it is the most fitting name for the love of his life.

**Name:** [Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

 **Type:** Manipulative, Obsessive  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** I Licked It So It's Mine  
 **Nickname:** Beautiful  
 **Reason:** (Y/N) is the most beautiful human she has ever seen. She would kill to see that beauty everyday of her life. She calls (Y/N) beautiful because the human stole her breath away with her beauty.

**Name:** [Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

**Type:** Violent, Isolating  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** Unrequited  
 **Nickname:** Flower  
 **Reason:** (Y/N) is frail and very easily broken. Ayato has no choice but to look after her and make sure she is okay. He calls her flower because she can be easily torn apart like a flower so he has to protect her.

**Name:** [Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

 **Type:** Delusive, Submissive   
**Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** If You Leave Me, I Won’t Forgive You  
 **Nickname:** My Juliet  
 **Reason:** She believes that (Y/N) and her are in a Romeo and Juliet situation. She believes that they love each other even though they are on opposite sides. Eto calls (Y/N) her Juilet because she is Romeo.

**Name:** [Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

**Type:** Semi-Isolating, Submissive

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** But I Am Not Even Yours Anyway

 **Nickname:** Dearest

 **Reason:** (Y/N) is his most dearest love. He can’t get enough of her and it's driving him insane. He calls her dearest because (Y/N) is so very dear to him even more than anyone else.

**Name:** [Haise Sasaki](https://tokyokushu.fandom.com/wiki/Kaneki_Ken/Sasaki_Haise)

**Type:** Submissive, Delusive

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** Time Goes By So Fast, As To Stay In The Past

 **Nickname:** Observer

 **Reason:** (Y/N) the Observer in charge of the Quinz unit. Haise is very well acquainted with the Observer. He calls (Y/N) observer as a sign of respect. 

**Name:** [Mutsuki Tooru](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tooru_Mutsuki)

**Type:** Delusive, Obsessive, Submissive 

**Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** Time Goes By So Fast, As To Stay In The Past

 **Nickname:** (Y/N)-sama 

**Reason:** (Y/N) was the first person Mutsuki met after becoming a Quinx. He instantly fell in love with the human. He calls (Y/N) “(Y/N)-sama” because he believes (Y/N) to be better than him in every way.

**Name:** [Ginshi Shirazu](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ginshi_Shirazu)

**Type:** Submissive

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** Time Goes By So Fast, As To Stay In The Past

 **Nickname:** Sweetheart

 **Reason:** (Y/N) was the first one to make small talk with him when he first joined the Quinxs. He fell slowly for the observer. He calls (Y/N) sweetheart because (Y/N) is an absolute sweetheart.

**Name:** [Urie Kuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kuki_Urie)

**Type:** Violent, Obsessive, Submissive

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** Time Goes By So Fast, As To Stay In The Past

 **Nickname:** Treasure

 **Reason:** (Y/N) is the only one he will listen to. He worships the ground (Y/N) walks on. He calls (Y/N) Treasure because (Y/N) is a treasure he wants nothing more than to have to himself.

**Name:** [Saiko Yonebayoshi](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Saiko_Yonebayashi)

**Type:** Manipulative

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** I Am Not Who I Was

 **Nickname:** Queen

 **Reason:** (Y/N) is willing to play video games with Saiko. Saiko always gives (Y/N) the nickname Queen in the video games they play together. She calls (Y/N) Queen because (Y/N) is a Queen and she will worship everything (Y/N) says. 

**Name:** [Karao Saeki/ Torso](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Karao_Saeki)

**Type:** Obsessive, Violent

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** And I Can't Hide Anymore

 **Nickname:** (Y/N) 

**Reason:** Torso really only wants to eat (Y/N). He is a yandere because of how obsessed he is with (Y/N). There is some but not a lot of love so he just calls (Y/N) by her name.

**Name:** [Kichimura Washuu/ Furuta Nimura/ Souta](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kichimura_Washuu#Anime)

**Type:** Delusive, Violent, Submissive

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** I Will Wait For You

 **Nickname:** Mommy

 **Reason:** He is someone with mommy issues. He suffers from abandonment from his own mommy. He projects it onto (Y/N) and will do anything he has to in order to keep (Y/N) from leaving him even if (Y/N) doesn't know him in the beginning. That is why he calls (Y/N) mommy. 

* * *

**Human**

**Name:** [Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

**Type:** Delusive, Manipulative, Obsessive  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** Am I Not Good Enough?  
 **Nickname:** Sugar  
 **Reason:** (Y/N) is so sweet. He gets a sugar rush when he is kissing her and touching her. He calls her sugar because when he first kissed her, she tasted sweet like sugar.

**Name:** [Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

**Type:** Manipulative, Isolating

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** Who Did This To You?

 **Nickname:** Beloved

 **Reason:** Akira is very formal when it comes to (Y/N). She feels like (Y/N) loves her even though (Y/N) spends her time with other people. She calls (Y/N) beloved because she knows that (Y/N) loves her.

**Name:** [Kishou Arima](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kishou_Arima)

**Type:** Obsessive

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** Monster

 **Nickname:** Bunny

 **Reason:** (Y/N) is small and innocent like a bunny. He can’t get enough of her and everything that she does and is.. He calls her bunny because (Y/N) is his very own bunny.

**Name:** [Koori Ui](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koori_Ui)

**Type:** Obsessive, Violent

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** Everyone Wears A Mask

 **Nickname:** Mine

 **Reason:** He has been watching (Y/N) since (Y/N) first came to the CCG. He despised (Y/N) because (Y/N) was able to do whatever she wanted without punishment it seemed like. He calls (Y/N) mine because his hatred blossom into love.


	2. You Made Us Love Sick

“CCG Base to 203”, the radio sounded off. 

“Intruders reported at the Aqua Building in the 20th Ward”. 

“Intruders believed to be Ghouls”, the radios once again supplied. 

The ghoul known as Binge Eater was in the building. Surrounded by bodies, the ghoul ate and ate and ate. 

“I want more. More. More. More!”, the ghoul moaned out. 

Only being interrupted by another ghoul cracking his fingers. 

“My, my. What a mess.”, the intruding ghoul spoke. 

“They weren’t kidding when they called you a Binge Eater”, The ghoul known as Yamori said. 

The Binge Eater dropped her prey. 

“All I wanted was to enjoy my meal. Why must you interrupt me?”, she spoke.

“You don’t know who I am, do you?”, Yamori spoke. 

The Binge Eater chuckled. 

“Of course I do. You are a miserable wretch who gets a kick out of pestering others and taking their darling. “

Yamori’s laughter filled the room. 

“I got orders from above. They’ve asked that I take you alive. However, before I do that, I don’t see the harm in taking a finger or two. Maybe an arm or a leg, or perhaps all four, and even her.”, Yamori belted out with an insane look in his eyes. 

He grabbed his special weapon. 

“Surely, you wouldn’t mind”, he continued. 

The Binge Eater chuckled, “I should have known a big man like would carry a small weapon. If you think I’m going to go down easily or give up her, you’re mistaken.”

Yamori ran forward towards the Binge Eater with the intention to harm. 

“Watch it, or you’ll lose more than just limbs.”, Yamori Warned. 

The two ghouls kagunes appeared. A cloud of smoke covered Yamori’s field of vision. When the smoke cleared, the Binge Eater was gone. Using the distraction, the binge eater broke the glass of the aquarium and water rushed towards Yamori. The Binge Eater jumped onto the ledge over and out of the building while taking Yamori’s special weapon away. 

Yamori looked around before realizing his special weapon was gone. 

“How dare you. Those are mine… she is mine. Give her back, you thief!”Yamori shouted angrily. 

On top of the building, there stood the naked Binge Eater. She looked at the weapon in her hand. 

“I don’t wanna play with you anymore”, she spoke. 

The Binge Eater tossed the weapon away from her. And like that, she was gone.


	3. Ethereal

In the 20th Ward at the coffee shop, Anteiku, three friends sat down together. 

Hideyoshi Nagachika was dying with laughter and banging his hand on the table. (Y/N) was giggling softly beside her friend, Ken Kaneki. 

“It’s not that funny”, Kaneki defended himself. 

He lifted up his coffee. 

“You can’t take her to a bookstore on the first date. Isn’t that right, (Y/N)?”, Hide spoke. 

(Y/N) smiled. 

“I would not mind having a first date in a bookstore. That is if, I could manage to get a date. “

Kaneki blushed and looked away from (Y/N). Hide shot Kaneki a semi-dark look for looking at (Y/N). 

The three friends were completely oblivious to the ears listening to them. 

“See, (Y/N) thinks it’s a good idea”, Kaneki spoke to Hide. 

Hide chuckled, “don’t do it. Trust me. She’ll think your lame. “ 

(Y/N) playfully hit Hide from across the table. Hide laughed and smiled at her. 

“Hide. Be nice to Kaneki. As for you, Kaneki, do whatever you want. If you want to take her to the bookstore, take her to the bookstore.”, (Y/N) said as she turned her full attention to Kaneki. 

“I’ll take her to Big Girl for hamburgers”, Kaneki said with a blush. 

Hide started snorting and banging his hand on the table. (Y/N) smiled and softly shook her head. 

Kaneki seriously said, “I’m being serious. Quit laughing. (Y/N)‘s not laughing at me.” 

“I know. That is what makes it funny”, Hide snorted,” you can’t take her to a place called Big Girl”. 

Kaneki blushed and turned towards (Y/N). The young girl smiled at Kaneki as she took a sip of her coffee. Kaneki blushed even harder. He could image how (Y/N)’s lips would taste. Oh. Who was he kidding? She was way out of his league. She would never want him. Kaneki hoped that the date he was planning would help get (Y/N) out of his mind. Though he knew deep down that he could never forget (Y/N). 

“Hide. Be nice to Kaneki”, (Y/N) chided. 

“What makes you an expert? Where would you take a date”, Kaneki said begrudgingly. 

“I would take (Y/- I mean that’s easy. I’d see what the girl was in to and then pick a place that I think she would enjoy. “

Hide prayed that neither of them - especially (Y/N)- caught his screw up. He could not have her find out about his crush on her yet. Even if she looked like an angel. Hides eyes looked over (Y/N)’s form. He watched as she sat down her cup of coffee. He wandered how her hand would feel in his own hand. Her hand would be ethereal. 

“Such as..” Kaneki brought Hides train of thought to a halt. 

“You know girly places.”, Hide stuttered. 

Kaneki countered, “you don’t have a clue, do you? (Y/N) where would you like to go on a date?” 

(Y/N) faced Kaneki. 

“So bold Kaneki”, she teased. 

Kaneki’s face went into flames. 

The cafe seemed to quiet down as if they were waiting for her answer. 

(Y/N) thought for a moment. 

“I don’t know where I would go. As long as I am with someone I like.” 

(Y/N) blush. Her shyness taking hold of her. (Y/N) buried herself in her seat.

She was just so adorable. 

“If I did,” Hide spoke up. “I wouldn’t be here looking at your ugly mug, Kaneki. I would be with a hot chick right now. “

“Named (Y/N),” Hide thought. 

Kaneki nodded as he turned his attention to the television. 

“You got a good point”, Kaneki said not really paying attention anymore. 

(Y/N) and Hide turned to see what Kaneki was looking at. 

On the television, there was a news report about a ghoul attack. 

“They’re hitting close to home… (Y/N), one of us should walk you home from now on”, Hide said seriously. 

Kaneki nodded his agreement. 

(Y/N) frantically shook her head. 

“No! I mean. I don’t want to be a bother to either of you.”, (Y/N) spoke shyly. 

Kaneki said adamantly, “you’ll never be a bother to me, (Y/N). I’ll walk you home anytime.”

Kaneki blushed once he saw (Y/N)’s own blushing face. They turned away from each other while blushing. How could he say something like that? He must have made her uncomfortable. 

Hides eyes narrowed at Kaneki. Best friend or no. (Y/N) was his. Only his. Well... if push came to shove, Hide could always get rid of Kaneki. He glanced at (Y/N). He would just have to make sure (Y/N) would be fine without Kaneki. After all, she was his and only his. 

Hide was quick to turn the conversation back to Kaneki. 

“So who is she?”

“Huh?”

Kaneki snapped his attention back to Hide. 

“Which one of the girls in here is your special lady friend?”, Hide teased. 

“(Y/-“, Kaneki started to say before Hide interrupted him. 

“Is that her?”

Hide indicated towards the purple haired waiter. 

“No”, Kaneki said flustered. 

As if. The purple haired waiter doesn’t hold a candle towards (Y/N). (Y/N) was perfect. No one could compare to her. 

“But she is pretty cute. I would not mind going on a date with her”, (Y/N) said blushing. 

Both of the boys shot the purple haired waiter a glare.

Hide called the waiter over for a drink so he could be a closer look at his enemy.

Kaneki shot a glare towards Hide for calling that thing over to steal (Y/N).

The purple haired waiter started her path over to the table. 

(Y/N)’s blush deepened. 

“Hide”, she whined. 

Hide's mind went into the gutter. Oh god. He wanted to hear her whine his name over and over again when they were together in the most intimate way. 

Kaneki frowned a little before replacing it so (Y/N) couldn’t see anything. He wanted (Y/N) to whine his name. Not Hides. 

The group of friends order their coffees. 

“What is your name,” Hide innocently asked. 

He needed to know so he could figure out who she was and how to get rid of her. 

“Hide!”, Kaneki explained. 

(Y/N) was busy blushing, but she did lean in to hear the answer. 

“I’m Touka Kirishima”, the purple haired waiter shyly responded. 

“I’m (Y/N). It’s nice to meet you too”, (Y/N) was quick to answer. 

She gave Touka a closed eye smile. 

Touka blushed and looked down at her pad. Such a beautiful woman. Touka looked back up. 

(Y/N) was still smiling at her, but now, she had her eyes opened. 

Touka blush deepened. 

Hide jumped in. 

“Let me cut to the chase. Are you seeing anyone?”

(Y/N) stood up causing Kaneki to stand up as well. 

“Hide, cut it out. Don’t make her uncomfortable.”

Touka blushed and ran away. 

Hide didn’t like the blush that Touka had on her face. He glanced back at (Y/N). He found her determined look on her face cute. So cute and all mine!

“Hide. You can’t do that to people. It’s rude”, (Y/N) berated him. 

Sorry (Y/N). But I need to know so I can protect you. Hide sat back down. 

The other two followed suit and sat down. 

“Man what a hottie”, Hide said to lighten the mood. 

“If you get (Y/N) and I kicked out, I’ll never forgive”, Kaneki chastised. 

“Kaneki is right, Hide. I like this place. Kaneki, what were you saying about the girl you liked ”, She back Kaneki up before turning towards him. 

You are the girl I like. 

“This is the only place I see her.”, Kaneki enlightened her. 

The bell chimed and (Y/N) looked towards the door. She couldn’t help it. Her and her sense of curiosity always made her look at who came into the cafe. 

A beautiful purple haired woman in a dress entered the shop. 

(Y/N) could help but stare at the beautiful woman. 

Kaneki followed (Y/N)’s haze. He gasped. 

“That’s her”, Kaneki spoke up. 

Hide turned towards the door to see the woman. 

Touka shoots the purple haired beauty woman a look. 

The woman walks past the table. As she does so, her gaze finds her darling. She smirked. Her beautiful darling was here. Now all she had to do was get those annoying pests away from her (Y/N). She had been watching the beautiful darling for months now. She wasn’t going to let some humans take her precious darling from her. Not now. Not ever. She watches her darling as she sits down. She is careful about not being seen by her darling as she looks at her (Y/N). 

“You don’t have a chance”, Hide said towards Kaneki. 

Hide stretched. 

“Now that (Y/N) and I have seen you lovesick, (Y/N) and I have blackmail for days. (Y/N) and I are going to jet ”, he continued. 

Hide places enough money down for his and (Y/N)’s coffee. 

“Don’t worry about it (Y/N). I have you covered.”, Hide said. 

“Are you sure? I’ll pay you back”, (Y/N) offered. 

“Don’t worry about it”, Hide smirked. 

Hide would love if you could pay him back. Maybe with you on your knees. 

Sweet (Y/N) had no clue what was going on in Hide’s head. 

“What? You’re leaving? Both of you? You don’t have to leave”, Kaneki stuttered. 

He didn’t want (Y/N) to leave his side. Ever. 

(Y/N) and Hide stood up. (Y/N) offered Kaneki a smile. 

“See you later Touka”, Hide said. 

“Goodbye Kaneki”, (Y/N) said. 

She rubbed Kaneki’s hair. 

Kaneki blushed. 

Hide was waiting for her by the door. 

(Y/N) waves goodbye to Touka. 

“See you, Touka. I hope to see you again”, (Y/N) spoked. 

Touka waved back. 

“Come back and see me”, Touka said as (Y/N) and Hide walked out of the cafe. 

Touka’s words didn’t go unnoticed especially by the other purple haired woman. 

The purple haired woman glared at Touka. Stupid, insolent ghoul. She’ll eat that bitch for even talking to her darling. 

Kaneki opened his book. He tried to focus solely on his book and get (Y/N) out of his mind. But he couldn’t no matter how hard he tried. (Y/N) filled his mind. His eyes shifted over to the purple haired woman. Maybe she could get (Y/N) out of his mind. It was unlikely that would happen though. 

The purple haired woman could feel Kaneki’s gaze on her. She smirked towards herself. Now all she had to do was bait him and she could get rid of him. Then he would no longer mess with her darling. She pulled out a book. It was “Egg of the Black Goat”. She could care less about the book, but it was one of her darlings favorites so she would read it. Plus it was the perfect way to lure Kaneki into her. She glanced at Kaneki and caught him looking at her. 

Kaneki blushed and looked away. Kaneki glanced back at her. 

She smiled at him. She then buried herself into the book. 

Kaneki steeled his nerves before going over to her. 

She smirked. She would get her way and then finally, she could be with her darling. 

Soon….

* * *

**Yanderes**

~~~NEW YANDERE ALERT~~~

**Name:** [Rize Kamishiro/ Binge Eater](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Rize_Kamishiro)

**Type:** Obsessive, Manipulative  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** Ethereal  
 **Nickname:** Darling  
 **Reason:** She loves (Y/N) more than anything else. She felt that darling was the perfect name for (Y/N). She likes the way the word darling rolls off her tongue. 

**Name:** [Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

**Type:** Obsessive (Stalker), Manipulative  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** Ethereal   
**Nickname:** (Y/N)   
**Reason:** Hide likes the way (Y/N) tastes on his lips. He can’t get enough of it because it is addicting. He calls her (Y/N) because she is perfect and no nickname can match her.

**Name:** [Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

**Type:** Obsessive, Submissive, Manipulative   
**Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** Ethereal  
 **Nickname:** Honey  
 **Reason:** He remembers what honey tasted like. (Y/N) has always smelled sweet and her scent got stronger after he became a ghoul. He calls her honey because he believes she would taste like honey.

**Name:** [Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

**Type:** Delusive, Isolating, Obsessive  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** Ethereal   
**Nickname:** Dear  
 **Reason:** Touka deeply loves and cherishes (Y/N). She couldn’t live or function without (Y/N) by her side. She calls her dear because (Y/N) is simply hers and she believes that (Y/N) likes the nickname.

** *See Yandere Profiles For More*  **


	4. Love Made Me Do It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!
> 
> There is mature scenes and suggestive scenes in this chapter! 

Hide and (Y/N) walked side by side. They had taken the scenic route to (Y/N)’s about. It was about forty minutes longer from the cafe to her apartment this way. 

“You think Kaneki will ask her out”, (Y/N) asked. 

Hide nodded. 

“He can do it. “, Hide said. 

(Y/N) nodded. She inched closer to Hide as they walked to her apartment. She was uncharacteristically quiet. 

“Something the matter (Y/N)? Oh I know. You are jealous that Kaneki is asking someone out”, Hide teased. 

Hide’s heart tighten. He couldn’t handle it if she said yes. 

(Y/N) looked around. The streets were almost clear minus a few businessmen. She was nervous, and it was written clearly on her face. She grabbed Hide’s hand when a cat shut out in front of them. 

“Ah!” 

(Y/N) buried her head in Hide’s side. 

Hide blushed. He was as red as a tomato. He was happy that she was so close to him. A question surged forward in his mind. Was everything alright?

“It was just a cat. (Y/N) is everything alright?”, Hide asked concerned. 

(Y/N) shook her head. She didn’t want to be a bother to Hide at all. She slowly let go of him much to his disappointment. 

“It’s nothing. I’m just tired.”, (Y/N) semi-lied. 

She was tired, but there was a reason behind it. 

Hide frowned. 

The two stopped in front of her door to her apartment. 

“What’s wrong, (Y/N)? You can tell me anything”, he asked. 

Hide smiled reassuringly. He would take her worries away. He knew he could. They were made for one another.

(Y/N) smiled weakly. She believed someone was watching her, but she wasn’t sure. She didn’t want to involve Hide in something that could get him hurt or even kill him. 

“It’s nothing Hide. I promise”, (Y/N) spoke softly. 

Hide frowned. In order not to upset her, he didn’t say anything else about it even though he desperately wanted to know what was wrong. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Call me if you need anything. I don’t want you going about by yourself with all the ghoul attacks”, he said sternly. 

He could not handle it if something were to happen to (Y/N). Hide would never forgive himself if (Y/N) got hurt, and he wasn't there to save her. He would die. 

(Y/N) smiled and unlocked her door. 

“Thank you Hide. See you tomorrow. “

She entered her apartment and locked the door. She leaned her back against the door before sliding down til she sat on the floor. She was going insane. She could have sworn someone was watching her. 

Hide said goodbye to a closed door. He turned and started on his own way home. 

From above a nearby building, a certain Binge Eater watched the exchange with cold eyes. That bastard was trying to take her darling away. (Y/N) belongs to her.

~~~

Hide received a phone call from Kaneki when he was by the CCG emergency vehicles. He had gotten some food while on his way home. 

“You are a lucky bastard, you know that”, Hide spoke into his phone as he ate. 

“No joke. Who would have thought she likes the same author as me?”, Kaneki said as he ate his food on his side of the phone. 

“For real. What’s the author's name again? Sen Tasasaki?”, Hide asked. 

“Yeah. It’s (Y/N)’s favorite author as well. Oh and get this. We made plans to go to the bookstore together Sunday”, Kaneki said. 

“You and (Y/N)”, Hide asked. 

Hide didn’t like that. Not one bit. 

Kaneki blushed. 

“No. I meant Rize and me. You know, the girl at the cafe”, Kaneki rushed out. 

Hide sighed in relief. 

“Seriously? That sounds about as exciting as watching paint dry. But, you kids have fun”, Hide said. 

“Thanks man”, Kaneki said. 

Hide hung up the phone on Kaneki. He was glad that his angel wouldn’t be spreading time with Kaneki. That meant he had more time with (Y/N) without Kaneki interfering. Hide hurried his way home. 

~~~

It was close to 9 p.m. when (Y/N) texted both Kaneki and Hide goodnight. She thought for a moment before texting Kaneki one more time asking if she had lent him her favorite book by Sen Tasasaki. She couldn’t find the book anywhere. She really wanted to read it again. 

She wasn’t feeling good. The last couple of sleepless nights have been rough on her. She still could not shake the feeling of someone or something was watching her. She turned off the lights and crawled into bed. (Y/N) was asleep the moment her heard hit her pillow. 

After an hour or two, from the unlocked window in her apartment, a ghoul crawled. The ghoul crept in the tiny apartment and into the sleeping girls bedroom. The ghoul stepped into the light coming from the window in the room.

Yamori looked down at the sleeping girl. The covers had fallen off of her and onto the floor revealing the underwear the girl was sleeping in. She was curled up on her side. Yamori watched as (Y/N) breathed slowly though her slightly opened mouth. He couldn’t help himself. He reached out and ran his hand down the side of her body. His hand started to slipped in between her thighs. In between her thighs, it is so warm. He wanted to bury himself there. God. He wondered how she would feel around him. His hand subconsciously started to rise from its place between (Y/N)’s thighs. He was getting dangerously close to his pet’s flower. 

(Y/N) grumbled and rolled over. Her face held a tense look. It was almost like she was having a bad dream. Her breath hitched.

Yamori halted and listened. He could hear her breathing even out. He knew it was time to go.Yamori could not risk getting caught. As much as he didn’t want to, he removed his hand. Another time. He would have another time to play with his pet. He backed away from her. As quietly as he had entered the apartment, he had left. 

~~~

It was a bright and beautiful Sunday. Kaneki and Rize were sitting together in a small cafe. 

“So tell me Kaneki. Out of all of Takatsuki’s novels, which one is your favorite?”, Rize asked. 

Kaneki looked up as he thought. 

“I guess I would have to go with her first book.”, Kaneki supplied.

Rize gave a smile. (Y/N) liked that book. She should buy her another one. Rize took (Y/N)’s original copy. She couldn’t help it. The book smelled so much like her darling. 

“It was a breakout hit,” she answered.

Kaneki blushed. He looked down and saw inside her dress. His eyes shifted and noticed his date’s plate.

“Rize, you don't eat much, do you?”

He was willing to do anything to keep his eyes off of Rize’s chest. 

“Huh?”

Rize looked confused before looking at her plate. She swallowed. She could feel the food crawling up her throat. That wasn’t good. 

“ Oh Actually, I'm on a dietary regimen. Excuse me, I need to powder my nose.”, she said as she scurried off.

She's such a lady. However; she is nowhere near (Y/N) in terms of ladyship. Stop it Kaneki! You are on a date with Rize not (Y/N). I wonder what a date with (Y/N) would be like. No! Stop! Do not think of (Y/N). Think only of Rize. Only (Y/N)... Think of (Y/N).

~~~

“Thank you very much for today.”, Rize said as the two walked along the road. 

“No, thank you. It-It's been fun”, Kaneki spoke up as he blushed. 

Rize halted. She gave Kaneki a nervous and scared look. It’s time to get rid of him. 

Kaneki noticed. 

“Something wrong”, he asked. 

“The truth is, I live near where these recent incidents where the ghouls have been. Just thinking about it even now, I can't stop from trembling. I don’t want you to think I am weak. But I’m scared to walk home alone. “

Her voice trembled. Whether from excitement or fear, it is unknown. False tears filled her eyes. She held her hand to her chest. 

“I'll walk you home. What kind of date would I be if I didn’t at least do that much”, Kaneki said reassuringly. 

Rize brought her hand up to her face. Rize smirked behind her hand. Yes, this would do. Soon, this human would not bother her darling anymore. 

Rize walked beside Kaneki as they made their way to Rize’s place. 

On the way to Rize’s place, Kaneki started up a conversation with her

“Yes, so then Hide asked me, "Which do you like better, me or novels?” Kaneki said. 

“He sounds like a funny person.”, Rize chuckled. 

She was bored out of her mind but knew that she had to wait for the right moment to kill him. 

“Was there are reason for liking books or is it a new found passion”, asked as she continued. 

She was planning on tuning him out. 

“My dad left us a lot of books in our house. I lost my dad before I can even remember.I liked the books he left, and while my mom was out working, I spent the time reading them. When I was younger, I met (Y/N). She used to come over, and we would spend hours together reading. It’s one of the few things we do together without anyone else”, Kaneki rambled on, no longer paying attention. 

Rize perked up. Sure, she was mad that Kaneki was spending time with her darling, but this was information that she could use to get closer to her darling. She would just have to eat Kaneki slowly and painfully. 

“Then, ever since my mom died You know, Hide and (Y/N) are the only ones I've ever told this to.”, Kaneki finished. 

“Is that so? Ah It's this way.”, Rize spoke up. 

The two went by Touka and her friend. Touka listened as she past Rize and Kaneki. 

She led Kaneki down the dark pathway. Her grip tightened on Kaneki. She couldn’t let him get away. Not that he could if he wanted to. 

Kaneki followed innocently. He could not even imagine what was about to happen. 

The two stopped in front of a set of train tracks. 

“Well, I'm right over here”, Rize smirked. 

It’s time. Soon the only one her darling would need would be her. 

“Rize, Um, if you wouldn't mind, can I see you again? We do have a similar taste in books, and we're the same age. There's a lot we have in common, huh?”, Kaneki asked nervously. 

He needed to get (Y/N) out of his mind. He needed a distraction. Rize could be his distraction from (Y/N). 

“Kaneki Y- Yes? The truth is, I noticed you.

The way you were looking at me.”, Rize spoke. 

“Huh”, Kaneki was confused. 

“I, too happen to be interested in you.”

Rize walked and hugged him. 

Kaneki blushed and gasped. 

Rize moved towards his neck. 

“I want (Y/N) as much as you want her”

A train flew by. 

Rize’s kagune formed and centered on Kaneki’s eye. Rize sunk her teeth into Kaneki. 

Kaneki felt a searing pain in his shoulder. It hurt. It hurt! It hurt! The smell of iron filled the air. 

Rize pulled away with a sadistic grin on her face. Blood dropped from her mouth. Her eyes were black with red pupils. Finally, her darling would be hers and hers alone. 

Their bags fell to the ground. 

“Ah,Tasty!”, the ghoul teased. 

She pulled away from him. 

Kaneki fell on the ground holding his shoulder while whimpering patheticly. 

Rize’s coat fell onto the ground as she approached Kaneki. 

Kaneki looked up at her. 

“Kaneki, there's something I like even more than reading.Know what it is? It's pulling out all the organs of someone who isn't trying to run away from me especially someone who wants to take my darling away”, Rize smirked.

Kaneki was swallowed in fear. His eyes widened.

Rize’s kagune shot out from her body. She was laughing like a maniac. 

“That expression! It's fantastic! Would you let me thrill myself even more?! (Y/N) will be glad you won’t be there to bother her anymore. (Y/N) is mine. “, Rize teased. 

Kaneki was quick to get to his feet. He starting running in the outside direction of the ghoul. 

“No way! No way! No way! No way! No way! No way! No way!”, Kaniekei frantically said.

“Oh god. She is going to take (Y/N) from me. (Y/N) is mine.”, Kaneki’s mind screamed at him.

Rize’s kagune reached out and dragged Kaneki back to her. 

“I caught you! You can’t run from me”, Rize teased.

The ghoul tossed Kaneki to the side. 

Kaneki struggled to stand up. He was holding his wound from earlier. 

“I’m going for you Kaneki”, Rize laughed. 

She jumped up in the air using her kagune. She started her descent towards the human. Her kagune wrapped around Kaneki. She decided to have some more fun. She slowly started to crush Kaneki. 

Blood left Kaneki’s mouth. 

“What fun. I have made a mess out of you. (Y/N) would be so happy about this”, the ghoul teased. 

She gave a twisted grin.

“Kaneki! I'm going to gently scramble up your insides for you now, okay? Uh-oh, did you die? That's too bad.I really did like you.There's just the right amount of fat on you; you look nice and soft, and easy to eat.”, she went on to say. 

The sound of metal clinking against one other could be heard. 

A confused Rize looked up. 

The metal was falling and falling fast. It was not long before both the ghoul and the human were crushed by the falling metal. 

“How …. could … this … happen”, Rize chocked from under the metal. 

Sirens filled the air as Kaneki went under. 

From above the pile of fallen metal, stood the purple haired waiter from Anteiku. 

Love made me do it… my lovely (Y/N).

* * *

**Yanderes**

 ~~[Rize Kamishiro/ Binge Eater](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Rize_Kamishiro)~~ *DEAD*

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

~~~NEW YANDERE ALERT~~~

 **Name:** [Yakumo Oomori/ Yamori/ Jason](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yakumo_Oomori)

 **Type:** Obsessive, Violent  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** Love Made Me Do It  
 **Nickname:** My (Y/N)   
**Reason:** (Y/N) belongs to him and him alone. He wants everyone to know that (Y/N) is his. He calls her my (Y/N) because he owns her and all of the love she has.

***See Yandere Profiles For More***


	5. Don't Leave Me

_His abdominal organs are ruptured!_

_We'll begin operating immediately._

_Where is this place? I thought I was on a date with Miss Rize_

_Prepare for organ transplant._

_Without the consent of the next of kin? Organ? Next of kin? What exactly are they talking about? D[r.](https://images.app.goo.gl/PYaTj2JpSeKxJA787)_

_[Kano](https://images.app.goo.gl/PYaTj2JpSeKxJA787)! _

_I will accept full responsibility! Transfer her organs into him!_

_It's warm. Why?_

[Kaneki](https://images.app.goo.gl/K8XfpWHbrgTutis58) opened his eyes. Now one of his eyes was like Rize’s. He could hear the beeping of the hospital machines. He closed his eyes and succumbed back to sleep. 

The next time Kaneki opened his eyes. He felt a weight on him. He glanced down. His (Y/N) was laying on him. He blushed Wait his (Y/N)? Yes, his (Y/N). He raised his hand to play with her hair. It was as soft and silky as it looked. 

(Y/N) shifted and raised her head. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

_She’s so cute. And all_ _mine_ _._

She smiled at him so sweetly as tears filled her eyes. 

“You’re awake”, her voice trembled.

“(Y/N)? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Why are you crying?”

Kaneki was franic. Why was his (Y/N) crying? What did he do?

(Y/N) didn’t speak. She simply wrapped her arms around Kaneki. Though it did take her to basically crawl into Kaneki’s lap. Damn her shortness. Her tears soaked Kaneki’s hospital gown.

Kaneki’s face went red. He couldn't believe that his (Y/N) was in his lap, giving him a hug. Oh god. She smelled so good. He could just eat her up. 

(Y/N) started to pull away.

Kaneki wrapped his arms around her.

“ _Don’t leave me_ ”, Kaneki cried desperately.

He couldn’t let her go. Not now. Not ever. Not when he finally had her to himself.

(Y/N) readjusted herself to fit better on the bed. She shook off Kaneki’s clinginess because he had been in the hospital for a few days. She settled down on the right side of Kaneki. Her legs were slightly overlapping Kaneki's legs. Sleep was rapidly luring her in. Her sleepless nights were getting to her. She laid her head down on Kaneki’s shoulder and closed her eyes. She couldn't help but feel safe by Kaneki’s side. She fell asleep in a matter of minutes. 

Kaneki blushed as he gazed at (Y/N)’s form. He was so lucky. He tightened his arms around her. Nobody could have her. 

He closed his own eyes. He let (Y/N)’s slow breathing pull him to sleep. 

Kaneki awoke a few hours later. He glanced to where (Y/N) was supposed to be.

(Y/N) was no longer by his side.

Kaneki looked around frantically. He saw only her jacket.

Where had she gone? Was she okay? Was she safe? 

He needed her by his side. **Need her now.**

His eyes noticed a tray of food in front of him. He saw a note that had his (Y/N)’s handwriting on it. He picked it up to read.

_"Hey Kaneki!_

_Sorry I left without saying goodbye. You were just so cute sleeping that I couldn’t bring myself to wake you up. Sorry for falling asleep on you. Paranoia does that to a person. Anyway, make sure you eat some food. Hide came to get me. So don’t worry about me. I’ll make it home safely. Afterall Hide will be there to protect me. See you later!_

_Love, (Y/N)_

_P.S. Don’t worry me like that again.”_

(Y/N) thought he was cute? (Y/N) was worried about him? She is so cute! And so sweet for writing a letter to him. However: the word paranoia bothered him. Was she not safe? Was someone messing with her? 

Kaneki frowned at the mention of Hide. 

_Stupid Hide._ (Y/N) would still be by his side if Hide hadn’t interfered. If Hide kept taking his (Y/N) away, Hide would have to disappear. 

He picked up his chopsticks to take a bite of food. It tasted disgusting. Kaneki was quick to spit the food out onto a napkin. He couldn’t stomach anymore of the food. 

He heard the door open. Kaneki pulled the blanket over him. If it was (Y/N), he didn’t want her to see him like this.

A [nurse](https://images.app.goo.gl/kZJ6ZECSct95A1a98) entered the room. 

“Mr.Kaneki! Is this all you're going to eat? Oh, right. Your friend came by again today”, she spoke.

_Friend? (Y/N)?_

Not long afterwards Dr. Kano entered the room. The nurse left the room.

“How are we feeling, Kaneki?”, the doctor asked 

Dr. Kano gestured for Kaneki to open his shirt. He placed his stethoscope on Kaneki's chest. The doctor hummed before pulling back.

The door opened, and (Y/N) stepped in. She blushed when she saw Kaneki’s semi-naked self. 

“I’m sorry”, she stuttered before turning away to leave.

“No wait! (Y/N)”, Kaneki cried.

(Y/N) halted.

“I am not turning around until you are properly dressed”, the girl stuttered.

Kaneki looked down at himself confused. He blushed when he realized that (Y/N) saw him half naked. He yanked his gown closed.

Though in reality, he wanted (Y/N) to look at him when he was dressed like this.

“I-I am decent”, Kaneki stuttered out.

(Y/N) hesitantly turned around.

“I came back for my jacket”.

She couldn’t look at Kaneki. Her face is still red.

Kaneki glanced toward (Y/N)’s jacket.

“Stay with me.”, Kaneki asked.

(Y/N) blushed even more.

“K-Kaneki”, she stuttered surprised.

“I mean-I’ll need help after I get discharged”, Kaneki explained.

(Y/N) nodded in understanding. She walked past the two men. She picked up her jacket and stood towards the side so she wouldn’t be in the way.

Kaneki moved over and gestured for (Y/N) to sit with him.

“You can sit here so you don’t get tired standing.”, Kaneki suggested.

(Y/N)’s blush deepened, but she did not turn down Kaneki's offer. She moved to sit by him.

Kaneki turned back towards the doctor.

“I hear you haven't eaten anything since you were admitted, but there doesn't particularly seem to be anything wrong though.”, the doctor said.

“I feel okay. My sense of taste is off”, Kaneki said. 

His hand found (Y/N)’s. He held it tightly

(Y/N) didn’t pull away so Kaneki counted it as a win. 

“Sense of taste? Care to explain”, the doctor asked. 

“Everything tastes disgusting to me”, Kaneki explained. 

The doctor hummed before smirking a little. 

“That could be psychological in nature. It was a pretty serious accident, after all.There's no need to rush to rush yourself. Take all the time you need to heal.”, the doctor spoked. 

The doctor stood up and left. 

It wasn’t long before Kaneki was discharged. 

(Y/N) and him left the hostipal together. 

_“Nothing particularly wrong? It almost seems like the events of that whole day with Miss Rize were something that never really happened. But one thing is for sure. Ever since then, something has been something has been strange_.”, Kaneki thought. 

(Y/N) reached over to squeeze Kaneki’s arm. 

“You okay Kaneki? You are worrying me”, his (Y/N) asked. 

“I’m fine. Just ready to be home”, he replied. 

(Y/N) let her hand slipped into Kaneki’s hand. 

Kaneki blushed. Her hand was so warm.

From a distance, two very different ghouls watched the couple. 

One regretting not killing Kaneki the first time. And the other ready to torture Kaneki. 

Unknowingly having eyes on them, (Y/N) and Kaneki walked to Kaneki’s place. 

~~~

The two arrived at Kaneki’s apartment. A bag was hanging on the door. Kaneki picked it up so he could read the note. 

_"Kaneki! Congratulations on your discharge! Presenting some leftover high-quality ingredients from my place, along with your favorite hamburger._

_I hope you appreciate it! Wah-ha-ha!_

_P.S._

_When you're up to it, come on back to school._

_It's rough here on my own_.”

“I see Hide gave you leftovers. I’ll put them away.”, (Y/N) offered. 

Kaneki handed her the bag. 

(Y/N) went to the kitchen and started to be everything away. She returned shortly. 

Kaneki had flopped onto the bed. His eyes were closed. 

(Y/N) smiled. She pulled the covers over Kaneki. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. She turned and left but not before writing Kaneki a note. 

It was dark when Kaneki opened his eyes again. He sat up and felt something in his hand. He has crumbled up the note (Y/N) had left him. 

_“Sorry to leave you without saying goodbye again. I went home by the way. Take care of yourself and call me if you need me._

_Love, (Y/N)._

_P.S. You are cute when you are sleeping_

_P.S.S I know I already told you that but I wanted to tell you again.“_

(Y/N) was so cute. Kaneki brought the note to his nose. It smelled like her. His mouth watered. He began to have a visitor. Kaneki blushed. He was such a pervert. He was so dirty. Kaneki couldn't help but wonder what (Y/N) would say if he knew this happened from her scent alone.

Kaneki flipped on the television in ordered to distract himself. He wasn't paying attention to the news report that was airing though. His mind on (Y/N). 

“A ghoul doesn't have any need to eat this much in this short amount of time in the first place. One dead body will allow them to survive for a month or two”, Mr. Ogura said in the news report. 

“[Mr. Ogura](https://images.app.goo.gl/U7V8oxijUcCXsfWh9), can't ghouls be satisfied by eating the same food as humans do?”the spokeswoman asked. 

Kaneki’s attention focused on the news report. 

“No, ghouls are only able to derive their nutrition from people. It could be detrimental if they are anything else.Not to mention that their tongues work differently than ours do. When they eat human food, it tastes incredibly awful to them.”, Mr. Ogura continued on to say. 

_“Their tongues work differently than ours do It tastes incredibly awful to them”,_ echoed in Kaneki’s head. 

Kaneki shot up from his bed and towards the kitchen. He tore open the hamburger bags. He raised the hamburger to his mouth and bit it. He couldn’t hold it down. He covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom. He throw up the food in the toilet. 

_Oh, no Oh, no_. 

Kaneki started to devour food after food and drink after drink. He ran to the bathroom each time to throw up the food into the toilet. 

He squirted condiments and poured soda down his throat. He had tears in his eyes as it all came up and into the toilet. 

He broke some plates before breaking down. He sobbed on the floor. How was he supposed to take care of himself like (Y/N) wanted? She was going to hate him. If he couldn’t take care of himself, how could he take care of her?

His hand gripped a hamburger steak bag. 

“Presenting your favorite hamburger.”, Hide’s voice echoed in Kaneki’s mind. 

Kaneki stood. He got out a lot of water and started to cook the food. 

“Hide... Did you go out and buy this just for me?”, Kaneki thought.

He finished cooking. He brought a piece of hamburger to his mouth. His hand was shaking. He ate it. Tears streamed down his face. The fork clanked against the plate of food. Kaneki sank to the floor. 

“This can't be happening. “

Kaneki’s phone started to buzz. It was Hide. Kaneki clicked denied. He couldn’t talk to anyone. Not even (Y/N). Well maybe he could talk (Y/N). He could definitely talk to (Y/N). 

~~~

  
  


Hide watched as his call to Kaneki went to voicemail.

“Friend of yours?”[Nishio Nishiki](https://images.app.goo.gl/rPm7aZTwyBycZuDx5) asked Hide. 

He typed on his computer. 

(Y/N) entered the room after going to the bathroom. 

“I’m back”, (Y/N) said. 

Nishiki looked at her. He glanced over her body and licked his lips. 

”Yeah. He was supposed to get out of the hospital today, but I can't reach him. I went to see him several times, too, but he didn’t want any visitors.”, Hide continued on. 

“That’s strange,” (Y/N) piped up as she moved a box. 

Both men looked at her. 

“I visited him a few times. Well I fell asleep on him once so I don’t really count that as visiting. I even took him home after he was discharged. He was asleep though when I left. Maybe he is still asleep.”, she continued. 

Hide’s eyes narrowed. Was Kaneki trying to take (Y/N) away from him?

Nishiki didn’t like the sound of that. Even if he had just met the girl, he was still so attached to her. He should check out this Kaneki guy. 

“Hmm If it were me I'd cut off ties with anyone as rude as that.” Nishiki said as he stopped looking the girl. 

He glanced at (Y/N). 

“Not sleeping well”, Nishiki asked the girl. 

She handed a box to Hide. 

“Not really.” 

She picked up another box. 

“I feel like someone if watching me”, she slipped while not paying attention to her words. 

Both Hide and Nishiki were alarmed. Someone was stalking their (Y/N)?

“What were you saying about Kaneki? Hide? Nishiki?”, she asked as she looked back and forth between Hide and Nishiki. 

“Kaneki, (Y/N), and I have been best friends since we were kids. I don’t know why he didn’t let me see him”, Hide continued. 

(Y/N) and Hide continued to move boxes. 

“Best friends. How sweet”, Nishiki smirked. 

~~~

“Hello? Kaneki? How are you feeling? I was just at the bookstore in front of the station, and Takatsuki- what's-her-name is doing a book signing, so I thought I'd tell you. Anyhow, give me a call when you're feeling better. (Y/N)’s has been asking about you ”, Hide said in Kaneki’s voicemail. 

Kaneki was in bed. He slowly sat up. He slowly got dressed. He then made his way to the book store. 

It was drizzling when he got there. He read the sign. 

"The Akatsuki Sen book signing is now over." 

He signed and turned to leave. 

“Kaneki?” 

Kaneki turned. And before him was (Y/N). His (Y/N). The rain appeared to make her glow. 

She smiled at him. 

“May I join you?”, she asked. 

Kaneki nodded. He couldn’t speak as he looked at the beauty that was (Y/N). 

The two walked in silence. 

It wasn’t long before Kaneki’s stomach growled. He started to sniff around. He smelt something so amazing sweet. 

“Hungry”, (Y/N) asked. 

“We can stop and get some food.”, she suggested. 

Kaneki didn’t hear her. He was too busy trying to find the source of the sweet smell. He glanced around. There were too many other smells for him to find the source. 

_“People People People People Children People People --Woman --Flesh --Girl --Flesh --Man --Flesh --Family --Flesh --Children Boy Woman --Flesh Flesh Flesh --Child Boy --Flesh Flesh --Flesh Flesh Flesh --Flesh Flesh Flesh Flesh!_ ”, echoed over and over in Kaneki’s mind. 

He couldn’t take it. He ran and ran while leaving (Y/N) behind. 

She called out his name and started after him. 

Kaneki was too fast for her to catch him. 

Kaneki didn’t stop running until he made it back to his apartment. He slammed the door shut and locked it. His shoes slipped off as he ran to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror. One of his eyes was the same as Rize’s eyes. He whimpered. 

_“What’s happening to me?”_

Rize appeared in his mirror. 

Kaneki yelled and slammed his fist into the mirror causing the mirror to shatter. 

_I know what's causing it!_

_Transfer her organs into him!_

_Blades such as knives or kitchenware cannot hurt them_.

_Let’s see if that’s true. If that's true, then I’m a ghoul._

He scrambled for a knife. He raised it. 

_This won’t hurt._

He drove the knife towards his stomach. He screamed as the blade of the knife broke off from the handle and onto the floor. He tumbled backwards onto the floor. He sobbed. 

_What am I supposed to do now?_

~~~

Kaneki stood outside the area where the accident occurred. 

“Kill a person take their flesh! And eat it”, Kaneki’s hunger spoke. 

Kaneki snapped back. 

“What’s gotten into me?”

He started to sniff around. There was a sweet smell in the air. But not as sweet as the Scent from before. Kaneki turned towards an alleyway. 

“What is that scent? It's the first time I'm smelling it, but it seems so familiar. A sweet aroma, like Mom's home cooking. “, Kaneki’s hunger talking. 

He could see his mother’s cooking as he started to stagger towards the smell. 

“There's something over here that even I can eat! Where is it? Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?!”

Kaneki made turns and moved quickly. He was so hungry. He ran into some trash. He was drooling as he stood up to follow the smell. 

“It's close”

Kaneki stumbled on a ghoul and his kill. He watched the ghoul devour the human. 

“ _A ghoul. A human! How could I have been enticed here by the scent of a corpse_?!”his mind screamed. 

Kaneki collapsed into his knees. 

The ghoul looked up from his meal. 

Kaneki sobbed. What would (Y/N) say if she saw him like this? Would she be scared or even sympathetic towards him?

“You're a ghoul. What's the matter? Are you all right? Don’t cry, it’s okay. My name's [Kazuo](https://images.app.goo.gl/RbCKDwRwq7XmWMW3A).”, the ghoul offered up. 

The ghoul looked at his food and reached down to pull some meat apart from it.

“It's been a long time for me, so I can't share too much with you, but here, eat-- “, he said. 

Blood splattered from the ghoul. Some even got in Kaneki. 

“Good riddance. Don’t go plundering my feeding grounds. Hmm? I've never seen you before. Why is only one of your eyes red? That's nasty.”, Nishiki spoke. 

Nishiki walked towards Kaneki. He gripped Kaneki by the neck and slammed him against the wall. 

“Do you think you could hunt on my territory and get away with it?”, Nishiki said angrily. 

He was pissed. (Y/N) walks on his territory. He had to protect her. This one eyed ghoul would eat her.

“I-I wasn't I didn't know I just happened to be passing by”, Kaneki strained. 

“Do you think I believe that. Okay, imagine this. (Y/N) is naked and lying on the ground. Then some guy was there with his pants down says to you, "I wasn't doing anything.I just happened to be here.”, Nishiki said as he tighten his grip on Kaneki’s neck. 

He didn’t even notice that he said (Y/N). He was too angry to notice. 

On the other hand, it caught Kaneki’s attention. _This ghoul knows (Y/N)? She’s in danger!_ _He has to protect her!_

From above, Touka watched them. She was debating if she should interfere. If she did, (Y/N) wouldn’t be hers and hers alone. If she didn’t, (Y/N) would be hers. 

"That's the same as what you're telling me. If someone did that to my (Y/N) , I'd kill the guy. That's why I'm killing you, as punishment for trespassing on my feeding grounds”, Nishiki spoked. 

Touka dropped down from her place on the building. She was going to regret this. Really regret this.

“This isn’t your territory. Which means he wasn’t trespassing, Nishiki. So let him go”, Touka demanded. 

Nishiki turned towards her while holding Kaneki up.

“Touka”, he said. 

He dropped Kaneki. 

Kaneki gripped his neck as he coughed. 

“I don’t see what the problem is. I know that Binge eating bitch is dead”, Nishiki argued. 

“How does that make these your feeding grounds? You don’t have any say on the task of distributing the feeding grounds Rize stole. It will be distributed among the weaker ghouls. Just leave it up to those of us at Anteiku.”, she spoke. 

Her eyes turned into their ghoulish color. 

Nishiki turned towards her. 

“Huh?! You know, I still don’t understand why we have to rub everything by a bunch of fence-sitters like Anteiku. I am just reclaiming what is mine”, Nishiki said angerly. 

Nishiki started to walk towards Touka. 

“Because you were weak”, Touka started off. 

“I don’t appreciate being insulted by a punk with a smart mouth. Watch it. You’re starting to piss me off”, Nishiki snapped back. 

The two ghouls started to walk towards one another. 

“You think I’m scared”, Touka asked. 

The two engaged in a fight. They flew to one another. 

“You should be”, Nishiki shouted. 

Touka passed by Nishiki with ease. 

Nishiki was shocked when he got pushed back. He grunted. 

“Is that all you got, Touka”, he taunted. 

“What for it”, Touka answered. 

Nishiki’s eyes widened. Wounds opened on his body and blood splattered out. 

He semi-fell to the ground. 

“Do you want me to go harder next time?”, Touka asked. 

Nishiki grunted. He turned and ran tail. 

“Do you want to take your corpse with you?”, she said as she watched him flee. 

Kaneki was gasping. 

Touka turned her attention to him. 

Kaneki reaches out for the corpse. He stopped when Touka stepped over the corpse. 

Touka reached down and picked up a hand from the corpse. She offered it to him. She knew that she could use him to get closer to (Y/N). 

“You want this?”, She asked. 

Kaneki reaches for it before using his other hand to pull his hand back. What would (Y/N) say if she knew he ate human flesh? He hunched over. 

“You're not eating? Oh wow, only one of your eyes is different”, she said.

Her eyes widened as she remembered something. 

“You're the one who was with Rize. Why weren't you eaten? Then again your eye.”, Touka pretended to be shock. 

She knew what happened. However; she wasn’t quite sure how Kaneki survived something like that. 

“Please help me! I know you may not believe this, but I'm human. And yet I want to eat that I want to eat it so bad I can't help it But if I do, I won't be human anymore! (Y/N) won’t love me anymore!”, he sobbed hungerly. 

His hand reached out once more. He was struggling to keep it at bay. 

“If you're in that much pain, then eat.” , Touka encouraged. 

_Then (Y/N) won’t love you. She’ll only love me._

Kaneki was sobbing as he reached for the hand. He was so close but couldn’t bring himself to take the hand to eat. He hit the hand out of Touka’s hand. It flew off to the side. 

“No way! No way! No way! No way! No way! No way! No way! There's no way I can eat another person’s flesh. (Y/N) would hate me!”, he desperately spoke. 

_Let her hate you._

Kaneki had his head on the ground. 

“Killing people. Killing each other. I'm not like that! I'm human! I'm human! I’m not a ghoul! I’m human like (Y/N). Her love makes me human”, he cried out. 

“This is ridiculous. (Y/N) may be human, but she love belongs to ghouls”, Touka stated. 

_Belongs to me._

She turned and knelt down by the corpse. She broke some bones to get to an organ. Blood splattered onto her cheek. 

“Why not give in already? If you don't have the nerve to eat then I'll give you a hand!”, Touka angrily said. 

She turned and ran towards Kaneki. She shoved the organ into Keneki’s mouth. She was doing this for (Y/N) and (Y/N) alone. 

Kaneki swallowed. 

Touka glared 

_For (Y/N)..._

_Only for (Y/N)..._

* * *

**Yandere Guide**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Yakumo Oomori/ Yamori/ Jason](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yakumo_Oomori)

~~~NEW YANDERE ALERT~~~

**Name:** [Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

**Type:** Isolating, Violent  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** Don’t Leave Me  
 **Nickname:** Sunshine  
 **Reason:** (Y/N) is the center of his world. She is the light in the color muted world he saw. He calls her sunshine because (Y/N) is the center of his world just like the sun is the center of the universe.

** *See Yandere Profiles For More*  **


	6. Addictive

“Why would you do that to me?! There's no way I can eat human flesh! I'm human! I'm not like you monsters! I can’t turn into a monster. If I do, (Y/N) will leave me”. Kaneki choked out. 

Frustrated, Touka picked up Kaneki and punched him. 

(Y/N) should leave him. (Y/N) is **hers**. 

Touka slammed Kaneki against a grate. She sent a storm of rapid punch’s Kaneki’s way. 

Kaneki grunt. Blood flew out his mouth. 

Touka pulled him forward and kneed Kaneki in the stomach. She tossed him to the side. 

Kaneki hit a wall before collapsing to the ground. He panted. 

“Well? If I'm a monster, what does that make you?”, Touka taunted. 

“I'm begging you, please, tell me. I don’t know what to do. I can’t lose (Y/N) because of this”, Kaneki begged. 

Touka bent down to look at Kaneki. 

“That’s rough. But I can’t say that I pity you, though. “, Touka said. 

  
  


“What does cake really taste like? It's so nasty, it makes me want to puke, so I can't tell, but it's something that humans enjoy eating, isn't it? What was it like, living a peaceful life? One where you didn't need to live in fear of CCG and other ghouls? Give me a break”, Touka spoke. 

She stood up and walked over to the corpse. She played with its head as her anger grew. This stupid thing that everything sucked? He doesn’t deserve (Y/N). (Y/N) was to kind and too perfect for the weakling. 

She rose in anger. She turned towards Kaneki. 

“Does that mean that everything since I was born has sucked? Well, buddy? Answer me”, Touka demanded. 

She tossed the corpses head at Kaneki. She hit him on the face before it fell into Kaneki’s hand. 

Kaneki screamed once he realized what it was in his hands. 

Touka started towards Kaneki. Screw him. She was going to kill him. Then (Y/N) would be hers. 

Kaneki scrambled to his feet. He backed away with his hands raised. 

“I’m telling you. I'm human!”, Kaneki pleaded. 

Touka reached forward and grabbed his hair. She yanked him around. She tosses him off to the side. 

Kaneki slams into the ground. He pants and he gets up. His ghoulish eye making an appearance. 

Touka kicks the whole beside him. She started to sniff. 

Kaneki raised his hand to cover his face as he flinched. 

“You're not a ghoul, that's for sure. But you're not human, either. A half-breed like you isn’t going to last five seconds out here.”, Touka said angerly. 

Kaneki looked frightened. 

“If you want to be human so badly, why don't you see how long you last until you starve. I'll warn you right now, starvation for a ghoul is utter hell”, Touka warned. 

“That’s enough, Touka. Leave the poor boy alone”, Yoshimura Kakuja warned.

Both Kaneki and Touka turned towards the voice. 

A man in a waiter outfit stood there. 

“But sir”, Touka stuttered. 

“It must be hard, young boy. Come on”, Yoshimura said as he turned. 

Touka removed his foot from the wall. 

“Are you going to take him in”, Touka asked. 

“Of course, I am. It's our policy to help out our fellow ghouls. In their time of need”, Yoshimura spoke. 

Touka tched. She started to follow Yoshimura. 

Kaneki followed suit. 

~~~

Yoshimura quietly made some coffee. 

Touka sat to the side while Kaneki sat in front of Yoshimura. 

Yoshimura places a cup of coffee in front of Kei. 

“Sorry for the wait. Here you go,son”, Yoshimura said. 

Kaneki looked at the coffee. He was hesitant to drink it.

“What’s the matter? Do you not like coffee?”, Yoshimura asked. 

“It's not that. It’s just-“, Kaneki didn’t know how to explain it. 

“Kaneki, take a good look at this coffee. What do you think? Does it look strange”, Yoshimura asked. 

“No, sir. It looks quite delicious.”, Kaneki spoked. 

“Then why don’t you give it a try. “, Yoshimura offered. 

Kaneki's Hand shook as he brought the cup of coffee to his lips. He was prepared for himself to throw it up. He found that it was not the case. 

Touka watched bored. 

“This is delicious! But no matter what I eat, it tastes awful”, Kaneki explained. 

He had a few tears ran down his face. 

“Through the ages, coffee is the only thing that ghouls have been able to enjoy, the way humans do. However, we cannot satisfy our hunger by drinking it alone. Take this”, Yoshimura explained. 

Yoshimura handed Kaneki a wrapped package. 

“What is it?”, Kaneki asked even though he had an inkling. 

“When you need more, come on back. You need not hesitate. There is plenty where that came from”, Yoshimura said. 

Kaneki took the package and left. 

Yoshimura and Touka started to clean up the cafe. 

“I don’t get why you decided to help that kid.”, Touka started. 

“Touka, a little while ago, there was a story about an organ transplant on the news, remember?”Some steel beams fell, and two students were crushed beneath them.

The doctor took it upon himself to transplant the organs from the deceased girl into the surviving young man's body.”, Yoshimura spoked. 

Touka halted. Of course she knew. She caused it. 

“The girl that died in that accident was Rize.”, Yoshimura finished. 

“Then, you don't mean “, Touka pretended to be shocked. 

“Yes. He is that young man.He has had ghoul organs transplanted into him.”, Yoshimura said. 

“You gotta be kidding me.”, Touka said. 

That did explain a few things. 

“It's the first time I've seen this happen, but his body may be becoming like ours.”, Yoshimura said. 

Touka knew that would make everything harder. 

_Don’t worry (Y/N). She’d protect her from Kaneki._

~~~

Kaneki’s stomach growled. He gripped his head. 

_Flesh Flesh Flesh Flesh Flesh Flesh Flesh Flesh Flesh Flesh Flesh_

“You're neither a ghoul, nor a human. There's no place left for a half-and-half like you anywhere now.”, Touka’s words echoed in his mind. 

Out of his own mind, Rize appeared. 

“Who cares if you're a half-and-half? Neither a human, nor a ghoul You're still you.(Y/N) would like you. Enjoy being a half-and-half.That delicious flesh is waiting for you. It's so delicious, it's tantalizing. Once you start eating it, you won't be able to stop. It will put any steak to shame. Now, go on. Wolf it down. It's prepared extra-specially rare.”, Rize teased

She wrapped her arms around Kaneki. 

Kaneki screamed. He dropped down and his hands from the package. He was so hungry. 

His phone started to ring. He tossed the package to the side. He would eat it soon. 

~~~ 

Kaneki walked on campus. He had an eyepatch over his ghoulish eye. He looked at his phone. 

_"New message"_

_"Hide"_

_"Sub: You're gonna die alone" "_

_Missing you a bunch in Asian History" "_

_You need my notes?" "Missing you a bunch in Asian History"_

_"You need my notes?"_

  
  


Hide and (Y/N) turned a corner. 

“Kaneki”, (Y/N) questioned. 

Hide’s eyes followed her gaze. 

There was Kaneki. 

Hide started screaming and running until he grabbed Kaneki from behind.

(Y/N) followed minus the screaming. 

“Dang it Kaneki! How long are you gonna skip class, you jerk?! Put yourself in my shoes! If you don’t come back soon, I’m going to die of loneliness”, Hide said. 

(Y/N) moved and gave Kaneki a hug. 

Kaneki didn’t want her to pull away. But she did. 

“I have missed you Kaneki”, (Y/N) said. 

She gazed at his eyepatch. 

Kaneki blushed before turning towards Hide. 

“Hide, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. And what's up with the eye patch? You styling it up? While you were gone, I was so bored that before I knew it”, Hide rambled on. 

(Y/N) raised her hand to ghost over the eye patch. 

“Is your eye okay? You seemed sad when Hide mentioned it”, (Y/N) asked. 

“I’m alright”, Kaneki reassured her. 

_Now that you are by my side._

Hide started to shake Kaneki. 

“Hey! Are you even listening to me? Earth to Kaneki”, Hide asked. 

“I’m sorry? What did you say?”Kaneki asked. 

Hide groaned. 

“Hide, Kaneki. Let’s go”, (Y/N) said. 

She started to walk towards the club room. 

.

“I've got to go see Nishiki. He is an upperclassman with the sharp tongue but he’s okay. Do y’all want to come with me?”, (Y/N) asked. 

_And leave you in a room by yourself with a strange man. No way._

“Sure”, Kaneki and Hide responded at the same time. 

They sent one another a glare as they trailed after (Y/N). 

Both of them sent glances towards (Y/N)’s bum. It was so adorable. 

“Kaneki, are you eating right?You're looking pale. Remember I told you to take care of yourself”, (Y/N) said. 

“(Y/N)‘s right. You've gotta eat, or you'll ruin your health.”, Hide agreed with (Y/N). 

_(Y/N) cares about me! I love you, (Y/N)._

The trio walked to the club room. They arrived. 

Inside of the room, Nishiki was there with a picture of (Y/N). It was an underwear shot that he got when she was hanging up some decorations. She had been wearing a red lace pair. He could feel himself getting excited. 

(Y/N) opened the door. 

Nishiki dropped his phone on the table. 

“Nishiki, I'm sorry. I should have knocked”, (Y/N) apologized. 

He looked at her. 

“If it’s you, I don’t mind. If it’s someone else, I do”, Nishiki started. 

Hide and Kaneki followed her into the room. 

Nishiki turned his chair around to face the two other men. 

“So anyway, this is Kaneki, the good friend I mentioned before.”, Hide introduced Kaneki. 

_The Kaneki that slept with (Y/N)?_

Kaneki’s eyes widened. It was the ghoul that Touka beat. 

_(Y/N) was friends with this monster. He was going to hurt her._

Nishiki eyes widened when he saw Kaneki. 

_The ghoul from before? (Y/N) was his damn it._

Nishiki stood. He patted Kaneki on the back before wrapping an arm around (Y/N). 

“Nishio Nishiki, second year, School of Pharmacy. Good to meet you, Kaneki.” , Nishiki introduced himself. 

_How dare he touch (Y/N)!_

“Nishiki do you have last years material”, (Y/N) asked. 

Nishiki thought for a moment. 

“Where did I put that? Aw, it might be at home.”, Nishiki answered.

This is the perfect opportunity to get (Y/N) into his bed. 

“I don’t live too far. If you want, we could walk over there right now”, Nishiki offered. 

(Y/N) nodded.

“Kaneki and Hide. I’m sorry, but I have to stop by Nishiki’s place, so head on out without me.”

“No!”, Kaneki cried. 

_She can’t be alone with that ghoul. He’ll eat her._

(Y/N) tilted her head confused. 

“Um, is it okay if I go, too?”Kaneki asked. 

“Yeah me too.”, Hide joined in. 

(Y/N) looked at Nishiki. 

“Is that alright with you?”, (Y/N) asked. 

Nishiki sighed. 

“Yeah, sure. It's not like I'm planning on letting him in.”

(Y/N) smiled at him. 

“Thank you.” 

She gave him a hug. 

Nishiki hugged her back. He released her. 

“Come on”, Nishiki spoke before leading them to his house. 

“Yes, step right up. These are freshly made.”

(Y/N) turned towards the sound. The food smelled good. Her mouth started to wonder. 

Nishiki glanced at her then towards the food. 

“You want one (Y/N)”, Nishiki asked. 

(Y/N) nodded shyly. She started to reach into her pocket for some money. 

Nishiki stopped her. 

“I’ll buy you one. Hide, Kaneki. You are on your own for this treat”, Nishiki said. 

Nishiki stepped into line to buy (Y/N) a sweet. 

“Here you go (Y/N). “, Nishiki said. 

“Thank you. I’ll pay you back”, (Y/N) offered. 

_You can pay me back on your knees._

She took the sweet and started to eat it. 

Nishiki turned his attention to Kaneki. He had to get more information about him. 

“Kaneki, are you in any clubs?”, he asked. 

“Oh, I don't do that well around large groups.”, Kaneki replied. 

“The exact opposite of Nagachika, huh? And (Y/N) too”, Nishiki notes. 

The group started to walk again. Nishiki led him down a dark pathway. Nishiki turned around a kicked Hide deeper into the alleyway. 

“Hide”, (Y/N) cried out. 

She ran down the alleyway to find Hide. 

“I thought I was the only ghoul on campus. I guess not. Thought I was the only ghoul interested in (Y/N)”, Nishiki teased. 

Nishiki gripped Kaneki’s neck and slammed him into the wall. 

“Think I don’t know your plan? You were going to try and eat (Y/N). Weren’t you? I won’t let you”, Nishiki sounded insane. 

Nishiki tighten his hand around Kaneki’s throat. 

“You’re a monster. (Y/N) won’t love you”, Kaneki groaned out. 

Nishiki narrowed his eyes. He let go of Kaneki so he could punch Kaneki in the stomach. He punched a hole in Kaneki’s stomach. 

Kaneki threw up blood. 

“You better watch your mouth. You’re starting to piss me off”, Nishiki warned. 

Nishiki left Kaneki there. He started to walk towards (Y/N) and Hide. 

(Y/N) moved in front of Hide. She was on her knees. She was terrified. 

“Don’t hurt him”, (Y/N) said even though her voice was trembling. 

Nishiki bent down to be level with (Y/N). 

“You should worry about yourself”, Nishiki shot back. 

Kaneki struggled to stand. He had a clear view of (Y/N) and Nishiki. 

Nishiki pulled (Y/N) close. He could smell her. He tilted her head up and connected his lips to hers. He pushed his tongue into her mouth. She tasted so sweet. 

“No”, Kaneki yelled. 

Tears fell down her face. 

Nishiki pulled away after a bit.

_“You’re addictive”_

* * *

* * *

**Yanderes**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Yakumo Oomori/ Yamori/ Jason](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yakumo_Oomori)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

** *See Yandere Profiles For More*  **


	7. I Want You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!
> 
> Suggestive themes ahead! 

Nishiki connected his lips with (Y/N). He pushed his tongue into her mouth. 

(Y/N) tried to fight back. 

All Nishiki did was tighten his grip on her. 

_(Y/N)’s tastes so wonderful. I could swallow her whole…_

“Stop it. (Y/N) is mine”, Kaneki said weakly. 

(Y/N)’s eyes widened. 

_His?_

Nishiki tighten his grip on (Y/N) even more. 

She was starting to bruise. (Y/N) whimpered. 

“Get away from her.”, Kaneki said weakly. 

Nishiki started to slip a hand up (Y/N)’s skirt. He squeezed her thigh. 

(Y/N) tried to kick him. 

Nishiki used his ghoulish strength to squeeze her thigh. His nails started to pierce into her skin. Blood trickled down her thigh. 

Her scent filled the air. 

Kaneki’s mouth started to water at the scent. 

Nishiki moaned into her mouth as he smelt her blood. 

Kaneki moved towards Nishiki. 

“You heard me! Stay away from (Y/N).”, Kaneki yelled. 

Kaneki started to run towards Nishiki. He raised his bag in the air and threw it at the other ghoul. 

Nishiki was quick to pull away and stand. He kicked Kaneki away. 

Kaneki flew across the area. 

“Kaneki!”, (Y/N) yelled. 

She scrambled to her feet. She wiped her mouth. She shielded Hide with her body. She didn’t know what to do yet. 

Nishiki glanced at her before turning towards Kaneki. 

“Attacking with your bag? What are you, a woman?!”, Nishiki yelled. 

Kaneki groaned from his spot. He coughed out blood. 

Nishiki walked until he stood on top of Kaneki. He knelt down. 

“You just don't get it, do you? Humans are nothing but things to eat. Are you having fun, playing like you're friends with what amounts to livestock? Playing (Y/N) like that? She is mine and no one else’s. She is not food. She is my mate. Not yours”, Nishiki lectured Kaneki. 

(Y/N) trembled. She had to do something. Kaneki was in danger. 

_Mate?_

Nishiki gripped Kaneki’s hair. 

“It’s rude to play with your food. You should probably go ahead and eat Nagachika. Quit pretending he is your friend. (Y/N) would be better off without him too.”, Nishiki spoke. 

“No”, (Y/N) yelled. 

“I won’t let you touch Hide. I-I like him! Just like I like Kaneki and Touka and you, Nishiki. You guys are my friends. Please don’t hurt Hide. Please don’t hurt Kaneki. Please”, (Y/N) begged. 

Nishiki frowned. He was the only one (Y/N) should like. He pulled Kaneki’s hair. 

“I’m not pretending. Hide is my friend and (Y/N) is mine”, Kaneki grunted out. 

“I see.”, Nishiki said. 

He lifted Kaneki by his hair.

“Don’t you think that hanging out with (Y/N) and Nagachika is risky? The guy is no idiot. And (Y/N) is far too innocent for you. It’s dangerous for (Y/N) to be near you. “

Nishiki removed Kaneki’s eyepatch. 

(Y/N)’s eyes widen. 

_Kaneki is a ghoul?_

“You can't even control your own eyes”, Nishiki continued. 

He tossed Kaneki so that Kaneki hit the wall. 

Kaneki coughed up blood. 

“Come on, get up. Or should I kill Nagachika first? Then you? (Y/N) will be mine and mine alone after the two of you are out of my way. “, Nishiki taunted. 

Kaneki weakly started to fight back. 

Nishiki easily dodged him. 

“What’s this? Here, avoid this!”, Nishiki teased. 

He kicked Kaneki. 

Kaneki was slammed into the roof before falling back down. 

(Y/N) watched in fear. She had to do something but what? What could a human like her do?

“I guess I've toyed with you more than enough. I could have taken no time at all by releasing my kagune.”, Nishiki said as he walked towards (Y/N). 

“There's no way I can beat someone like him. I’m not strong enough. I have to try”, Kaneki said to himself. 

“(Y/N)! Stay away from her, you bastard”, Kaneki shouted. 

Nishiki smirked. 

“Worried? Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of (Y/N). “, Nishiki teased. 

Nishiki smirked before connecting his lips to (Y/N). One hand found (Y/N)’s behind and the other wrapped around her waist. He pulled her close. His hand on her behind slipped under her skirt. He squeezed. 

_A thong…?_

(Y/N) thought quickly. Maybe she could distract Nishiki so Kaneki could get Hide, and they could escape? 

She wrapped her arms around Nishiki’s neck. She tried to pull him close. (Y/N) kissed back. 

Nishiki was in heaven. (Y/N) was kissing him back. He squeezed harder.

“No No No No”, Kaneki thought. 

(Y/N) why? Why were you kissing that ghoul? The ghoul that hurt him. Why? (Y/N), you are his. 

Kaneki gripped his fist closed. 

“I can't lose (Y/N)”, he thought. 

His ghoul eye made an appearance. His kagune shot from his back. 

“I won't let that happen!”, Kaneki shouted. 

His kagune shot towards Nishiki. 

Nishiki grunted as he dodged Kaneki.

He laughed as he used his kagune to fight Kaneki. 

Kaneki was fast. He used his kagune to tear multiple holes into Nishiki. 

(Y/N) watched. She collapsed onto her knees. 

_Kaneki… Nishiki… why?_

Nishiki screamed as blood poured out of him. 

Kaneki continued to spear Nishiki. 

“Damn you! Stop it! Stop it, you dumbass! I'm dying!”, Nishiki screamed. 

Nishiki’s blood splattered the room. 

(Y/N) was slowly being soaked in the blood. 

Kaneki tossed Nishiki so that Nishiki got stuck in a metal bar. 

(Y/N) stared up at Nishiki’s body. 

_Why?_

Kaneki turned towards (Y/N). His ghoul eye focusing on her. 

“(Y/N)...” Kaneki spoke. 

He took a few steps towards her. 

(Y/N) scrambled back. 

_Kaneki’s a ghoul! A ghoul! A ghoul! Is he still the same Kaneki as before?_

A hurt look came across Kaneki’s face. 

Kaneki sniffed the air. 

Rize appeared over Hides body. 

“He sure looks delicious. What a savory aroma. It's making me hungry. So what do you think, Kaneki? Doesn't he look delicious?” , Rize said. 

“Stop it! Hide is not for eating!”, Kaneki agreed back. 

(Y/N) watched as Kaneki trained his eyes on Hide. 

“Are you sure about that? Take a good look. He wants to take (Y/N) away from us. You can’t let that happen”, Rize explained.

Kaneki nodded. He started to breath heavily. He started to drool. 

“He does look good!”, he laughed maniacally. 

He took a step forward towards Hide. 

Kaneki stopped and gripped his head. 

“Stop! Stop that! What are you talking about?”, Kaneki cried. 

“Kaneki”, (Y/N) asked softly. 

She reached out from her place on the floor. She didn't think she could stand. 

“You want him so bad you can't stand it, right? You don't have to put up with it. You're not doing anything wrong.

Come on, quickly. He's all yours”, Rize wrapped her hands around Kaneki. 

“All mine? Like (Y/N)?”Kaneki asked. 

“Go on.”, Rize said as she faded. 

Kaneki turned towards Hide. He slowly walked that way. 

(Y/N) tugged at Kaneki’s jacket. 

Kaneki was quick to turn around. In his starvation state, he kicked (Y/N) across the room. Not even caring, he turned towards Hide to eat. 

Blood poured from (Y/N)’s mouth. It hurt so badly. Tears fell from her eyes as her vision went hazy. She could still hear but barely. 

“You're right.This is my special treat, isn't it? I have to eat him. Hide is my friend! Yes! He is my friend, so I have to eat him! (Y/N) would be mine then”. 

Kaneki opened his mouth to take a bit of Hide. 

“You're becoming so much more like us, huh, half-breed? Your sense of reason has given way to hunger, hasn't it?”, Touka spoked. 

(Y/N) glanced towards the sound. 

_Touka?_

(Y/N) succumbed to her wounds and past out. 

Kaneki looked up at the ghoul. 

“Move it!”, Kaneki threatened. 

“You don't give a damn about your own friend's life now. I only car about (Y/N). You know what? After you gobble this guy up, you'll regret it. In a sea of blood and entrails. Such is a ghoul's hunger, and our destiny.”, Touka taunted. 

Kaneki growled. His kagune appeared behind him. 

“I’ll try to go easy on you. But I can’t promise anything”, Touka yelled. 

The two ghouls clashed. 

  
  


~~~

Kaneki’s eyes shot open. He sat up and began to feel around his mouth. 

The door to the room he was in opened. 

“Touka found you and brought you back here”, Yoshimura said. 

“Where’s (Y/N)?”Kaneki fanatically asked him. 

Yoshimura frowned. 

“Please follow me. “

Yoshimura turned and walked out of the room. 

Kaneki was quick to get off the couch and follow. 

Yoshimura opened the door to another room. 

“Hide!”, Kaneki exclaimed. 

Hide groaned and rolled over. He was bandaged up. 

“Where’s (Y/N)?”Kaneki asked again.

“Hide was the only one Touka brought with her”, Yoshimura explained. 

_(Y/N) is missing? How can this be?_

Kaneki turned towards Hide. Tears formed in Kaneki’s eyes. 

“This hunger. It seems to be getting worse and worse by the day.”, Kaneki started. 

He pushed his fingers into his mouth. He drew his fingers back. There was blood on them. 

“I completely lost myself. I was so hungry, I thought I might die. I didn't even realize what I was doing. And then, I went after Hide But right now, that's completely gone. That blood that was in my mouth”, Kaneki continued. 

He turned towards Yoshimura. 

“What did you do while I was asleep?”,Kaneki asked. 

“There is only one way to satisfy a ghoul's hunger. I’m afraid we had no choice. If we hadn’t stepped in, you would have devoured your friend.”, Yoshimura stated. 

Kaneki started to sob. 

_He could have eaten (Y/N)._

“Don’t be ashamed. You’re one of us now.”, Yoshimura comforted. 

He placed a hand on Kaneki’s shoulder. 

Kaneki rested his head on the door frame. 

“I know that. And as a result, I’m gonna lose my best friend and my (Y/N). Because I care too much about them. About (Y/N). I can’t put them at risk. I can’t put (Y/N) at risk.”, Kaneki sobbed. 

“You care a lot about this (Y/N)”, Yoshimura observed. 

“She is my everything. I can’t live without her”, Kaneki said. 

“She sounds like she could be your mate”, Yoshimura offered. 

“Mate”, Kaneki asked. 

“Your soulmate. The one that will be you for the rest of your life. For ghouls, mates are a compatible match during the mating season. They are very precious to ghouls. Many ghouls will fight to the death for their mates”, Yoshimura explained. 

_(Y/N) is my mate?_

“What am I supposed to do? It’s not like I could just join the ghoul world while being apart of the human world? No one wants me around because I am a half-breed. I’m alone. Even (Y/N) doesn’t want me. She knows I am a ghoul. There is no place for me. “, Kaneki sobbed. 

He covered his eyes as he continued to sob. 

Yoshimura opened the window. 

“I can assure you that it is not true. Don’t you see you are both a ghoul and a human, Kaneki? Therefore you are the one and only person to who has a place in both worlds. I promise you, you’re not alone. Why don’t you join us at Anteiku? I’m sure we can help you find your way. It’ll be good for you. It’ll give you the opportunity to understand us. Then you can judge for yourself whether or not we’re just ravenous beasts”. Yoshimura said.

Kaneki nodded. 

Yoshimura walked out of the room Hide was in.

Kaneki followed. 

“I’ll start out by teaching you how to make one of our delicious cups of coffee.”, Yoshimura offered. 

Kaneki wiped his tears away. 

“Yeah, sounds good. I have never made coffee before.”, Kaneki said as he closed the door. 

Behind the closed door, Hide opened his eyes. 

~~~

“Isn’t the rain lovely”?[ Mado Kureo](https://images.app.goo.gl/2jMWjgi9hZAXQrHG9) asked. 

“Rain makes their senses duller. This is perfect weather for us to work in.”, Mado continued as he stared at the rain. 

Behind him, stood [Amon Koutarou](https://images.app.goo.gl/jZe5ZbjE273DPfi18). In Amon’s arms, laid a bandaged up (Y/N). 

The two inspectors had found her in the area from the earlier ghoul attacked. 

Amon couldn’t bring himself to place her down. 

“According to the 20th Ward Branch's report, three months ago, there was a predatory incident by what they believe was a binge eater here in this building, and there were eyewitness reports of a Jason sighting at that time”, Amon spoke. 

“Binge eater and Jason, huh?”, Mado hummed. 

“Interaction between two S-rated subjects?”, Amon questioned. 

Amon tighten his grip on the girl. Could one of the ghouls had tortured this sweet innocent little girl? 

“Who can say? I doubt they were cordially sharing a meal, though.”, Mado said. 

Mado smelled around. He started to look around. He jumped down onto the lower platform. 

“Mr. Mado? Mr. Mado!”, Amon shouted. 

(Y/N) eyes twitched. She slowly blinked her eyes before realizing she was in someone’s arms. She looked up expecting it to be Hide or even Kaneki. Her eyes landed on a handsome young man who was smiling gently at her. She blushed. 

“I’m Amon, CCG inspector”, Amon offered. 

“I’m (Y/N), student. “, (Y/N) offered back. 

(Y/N) glanced down when she realized she was cold. She was wearing CCG coat and nothin else. She blushed and looked at Amon.

"My clothes? What happened to them?", she question.

"When I found you, your clothes where covered in blood and ripped in pieces. I gave you my jacket after I patched up your wounds.", Amon explained.

He blushed. 

"Allow me properly apologize when I take you home", Amon continued.

"Apologize?", (Y/N) questioned

Amon blushed even more.

"Yes, for seeing you without your clothes on. I had to undress you so I could take care of your wounds," Amon explained. 

(Y/N) blushed and nodded. She looked around and noticed how far up they were. She froze and buried her hand in Amon’s neck. She didn’t like the height. 

Amon blushed. 

_She is so cute._

“Amon!”, Mado shouted. 

Amon turned to face Mado. 

(Y/N) refused to move her head. 

“You see? I knew the weather would work in our favor. As far as I am concerned, there is only one drawback to this downpour. It’s a shame we’re not able to hear the scumbags throes of death”, Mado laughed. 

Amon looked down at the girl in his arms. She is so small and fragile and his. 

_(Y/N), I want you…_

* * *

**Yanderes**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Yakumo Oomori/ Yamori/ Jason](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yakumo_Oomori)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

~~~NEW YANDERE ALERT~~~

 **Name:** [Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

 **Type:** Delusive, Isolating  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** I Want You  
 **Nickname:** Wife  
 **Reason:** He wants to marry (Y/N). Amon slips up sometimes and believes that he has already married (Y/N) even though he hasn’t. He calls (Y/N) wife because marriage is the easiest way to tie her to him. 

** *See Yandere Profiles For More* **


	8. No One Would Hurt You Again, Or I'd Kill Them.

Yamori kicked open the door of [Asaki Fueguchi](https://images.app.goo.gl/mYCrmxvTj66f1Gn1A)’s office. 

“I see the doctor is in. “

The doctor stood up suddenly. 

“Yamori”, Asaki stuttered. 

“I lost the whatsit you made for me before. I seem to have misplaced it. I want you to make me another one. I need it so I can have (Y/N) to myself. “

Yamori cracked his fingers. 

“Okay”, Asaki stuttered. 

Yamori cracked his fingers again. 

“Thanks,Doc. I'll be back soon. (Y/N) is waiting for me.”, Yamori said as he turned to leave. 

The curtain in the room was pulled back. 

“What now dear?” [Ryouko Fueguchi](https://images.app.goo.gl/oX5ciFwsBynd1Ugz9) asked. 

Asaki stared at her. 

~~~

“Take your time. No need to rush”, Yoshimura said. 

Kaneki carefully poured the coffee. He then took a sip of the coffee. 

“How is it?”, Yoshimura asked. 

“Compared to yours, sir, it's somehow different.”, Kaneki observed. 

_Would (Y/N) like the coffee?_

“Coffee takes on a completely different flavor depending on the effort put into it. Just like with people, there's no need to rush.”, Yoshimura chuckled. 

“Right.”, Kaneki said as he nodded. 

“There is one important thing. Anteiku is not just an ordinary coffee house. It's also where the ghouls of the 20th Ward come together, for fellowship.Of course, human customers come in, as well. Just as you once did.” Yoshimura started. 

“Ghouls should hide themselves from the rest of the world, right? A-And yet, you serve human customers”, Kaneki interrupted. 

“It's necessary to learn about people in order to live in their world. To us ghouls, humans are living textbooks.Besides, I like people.”, Yoshimura finished. 

“Oh”, Kaneki said. 

“Okay, I think it's time I had you go down and give Touka a hand.”, Yoshimura suggested. 

“Yes, sir”, Kaneki replied. 

Kaneki nodded as he turned to leave. He walked down the stairs. His mind wandered to (Y/N). He hadn’t see her since the accident, and he couldn’t reach her from her phone. 

_(Y/N) where are you? I need you._

Kaneki opened the door and walked out. 

“Hey, Kaneki!”Hide waved.

“H-Hide! What are you doing here?”, Kaneki asked surprised. 

“You nitwit! I came here to thank Touka, of course!”, Hide said. 

“Thank her?” Kaneki asked. 

“She helped us out when we were caught in that accident, right?”Hide explained. 

“Huh?”, Kaneki said. 

Touka kicked his ankle. 

“Sounds like he hasn't completely recovered, huh?”, Touka said. 

“Are you okay?”, Hide asked Kaneki. 

”Good. Yeah.”, Kaneki replied. 

Hide smiled. 

“Well, I’m glad”, Hide said. 

Hide stood up and put his bag on. 

“I heard Nishio is still in the hospital, so, you know the fact that we got off with just scratches is all because of you,Touka.”, Hide continued. 

Hide turned towards Kaneki. 

“Have you seen (Y/N)? I can’t get a hold of her.”, Hide asked. 

Kaneki shook his head. 

“No. I can’t get a hold of her either.”, Kaneki said. 

Hide frowned. 

Touka frowned too. She needed to get (Y/N)’s number. 

“Well, Kaneki, see you later.” Hide said before leaving. 

“See you later.”, Kaneki said. 

Thanks for coming in.”, Touka said as he left. 

She turned towards Kaneki. 

“Make sure he doesn't find out about you being a ghoul.”, Touka warned. 

Kaneki started to clean up Hide’s cup. 

“I know. Thanks”, Kaneki spoke. 

“If he ever catches on about us, I'll kill him, on the spot.”, Touka threatened. 

“Huh?! You wouldn't!”, Kaneki said startled. 

Kaneki split coffee. 

“If you don't want him to get killed, keep it hidden.” She finished. 

The door to the cafe opened. Both Kaneki and Touka turned towards the door. 

“Welcome! Good afternoon”, Touka welcomed. 

Ryouko and her daughter, [Hinami](https://images.app.goo.gl/dYte2qw9sr9Y1UVD8) stood in the doorway. They were drenched. 

(Y/N) stood behind them also drenched.

“Hello Touka”, Ryouko greeted. 

“Ryouko! (Y/N)! Kaneki, towels!”, Touka demanded. 

She hurried to the pair. 

(Y/N) walked from behind them.

"Excuse me", (Y/N) said softly.

Relief flooded Kaneki and Touka when they saw (Y/N). 

(Y/N) glanced at Touka warily.

_Was Touka a ghoul too?_

“Okay”, Kaneki said. 

He scurried off to get some towels. Kaneki handed a towel to Touka. He then went to dry (Y/N) off.

(Y/N) flinched but let him.

Touka glared at Kaneki. How dare he hurt (Y/N)! Touka started to dry of Hinami. 

Ryouko took a towel to dry Hinami's hair. 

“I'm sorry to trouble you.”, Ryouko said. 

“Don't be silly.”, Touka chided. 

Touka glanced at Hinami before glancing at (Y/N). 

“Hinami, long time no see.”, Touka said, trying to cheer Hinami up. 

Hinami buried herself in her mother's side. She whimpers. 

“Hinami”, Touka softly said. 

“Where is Yoshimura?”, Ryouko asked Touka. 

“Inside.Kaneki! Give her a new one! She needs a new towel”, Touka snapped at Kaneki. 

“I’m sorry”, Kaneki spoke. 

He took the old towel and handed Ryouko a new towel. 

Hinami glanced at Kaneki. 

Kaneki softly smiled at Hinami. 

Hinami once again buried her face in her mother’s side. 

Ryouko looked at (Y/N).

"Are you (Y/N)?", she asked.

(Y/N) nodded.

"Yes, I'm (Y/N)", (Y/N) answered.

(Y/N) smiled at Hinami. 

Ryouko tightened her grip on Hinami. Ryouko and Hinami were escorted through the door to Yoshimura. 

“They're ghouls?”, Kaneki blurted. 

"Kaneki", Touka barked.

_(Y/N) didn't know see was a ghoul._

Touka threw a towel at Kaneki. 

(Y/N) gulped.

"Touka... You're a ghoul", (Y/N) asked.

Touka shyly nodded.

"And the woman and her child", (Y/N) asked.

“That's Mrs. Fueguchi and her daughter. We’ll be looking after starting today.”, Touka explained before walking off. 

“Looking after? Why did they come here,” Kaneki asked.

Touka started to wipe up the bar. 

“Yeah, it's a bit of a long story.”, Touka spoke. 

“So tell me. We have time”, Kaneki urged. 

“ You're getting on my last nerve! You can't even do anything!”, Touka said frustrated. 

She split some coffee on herself and the table. 

"Touka", (Y/N) gasped.

She hurried over to Touka. (Y/N) took the finger Touka split coffee on and brought it to be mouth. She sucked on it.

Touka blushed. 

“I'm well aware of that”, Kaneki said bashfully.

He wished he was in Touka's spot.

“Let’s drop it.”, Touka started. 

(Y/N) pulled away.

"Sorry", she stuttered.

"Its okay", Touka reassured.

Touka smiled softy. 

“Did the manager tell you anything?”, she asked Kaneki as she kept her eyes on (Y/N). 

_(Y/N) is so cute!_

“Huh?” 

“About the box-carriers?” Touka asked. 

“Box-carriers?”Kaneki asked back. 

“The guys who carry the big attache cases!”, Touka shouted. 

(Y/N) flinched.

"Sorry dear", Touka apologized.

(Y/N)'s smiled.

"It's okay", (Y/N) said.

Touka blushed.

_(Y/N)'s lips look soft._

Touka couldn't help herself. She leaned down and kissed (Y/N)'s lips while ignoring Kaneki in the background.

~~~

Inside the CCG, the doves where having a meeting. 

“This is the status of the 11th Ward. They are clearly starting to demonstrate organized movement. It may be only a matter of time before there's a war. That's all that I have. Anyone have anything else to report?”, [Itsuki Marude ](https://images.app.goo.gl/CjDg8wUjga8mS7BX7)finished. 

He looked around the room. 

Amon stood up. 

“Amon Kotaro, Detective First Class. I'll start with this.”, Amon started. 

He pulled up a picture of Yamori’s weapon for everyone to see. 

“I believe everyone is aware that three months ago, the 13th Ward's Jason came in contact with an S-rated ghoul who was a binge eater in the 20th Ward. This was left by him at the crime scene. There was a human girl that was tortured by Jason. She is currently under my custody and I move to keep it that way”, Amon started. 

“A human girl? And she is alive”,Itsuki asked. 

“Yes, sir. I have her location with me at all times”, Amon answered. 

_I’ll protect you. I promise._

“Keep an eye on her. Jason might come back for her.” Itsuki started. 

Amon tightened his fist. He could still see all the woulds on (Y/N)'s naked body. She is so innocent. How dare the ghouls take advantage of her!

Itsuki glanced at the weapon. 

“What is that?”, he asked. 

“We believe it is a ghoul medical apparatus. When we analyzed it, we discovered that it was made of quinque steel.”, Amon answered. 

“Oh. Really”, Itsuki said in boredom. 

“ Jason's objective is currently unknown.

However, I would like to report that since their contact, the fact that any binge predation ceased.”, Amon finished. 

Amon sat back down. 

“It sounds like something is smoldering in the 20th Ward. That's the head of the class at the Academy for you.”, Itsuki praised. 

“Aren’t you lucky, Mado? Having such an excellent partner allows you more time to play with your toys”, Itsuki asked.

“Yeah, yeah lucky me. I don’t mean to be rude but could we hurry and wrap this up? I can think of a million more productive ways to use my time”, Mado said.

“I’d toss you out if you weren’t such a good investigator. All right, Mado and Amon, keep on it, you're in charge of the 20th Ward. Understood?”, Itsuki ordered. 

“Yes, sir”. Amon answered. 

“With even the ghouls from the up-to-now quiet ward becoming active, I can't help but feel that this is a harbinger of things to come. But our purpose here at CCG is to drive every last ghoul out of Tokyo! That is the one and only simple task that we should be doing! That remains unchanged! All right, let's focus our energies and get to it!”, Itsuki lectures. 

“Yes, sir!”, the room shouted as they stood. 

“Our regular meeting is now adjourned! Dismissed!”,Itsuki finished. 

Mado and Amon left the room. 

“In any case, we're now free to investigate the 20th Ward.”, Mado said. 

“Yes. Be that as it may, this is our only lead”, Amon said as he held up Jason’s weapon. 

“Don’t forget the girl. We’ll see her afterwards.”, Mado chided in. 

“The weapon is enough. We've caught the end of the thread. We just have to roll them out, until we reach the other end. It won’t be long. “, Mado said. 

“Yes,sir”, Amon said as he nodded. 

Mado looked out the window before walking on. 

“The 20th Ward”, Mado muttered. 

“What about it”, Amon asked. 

“On nothing. The gourmet, the binge eater, and Jason. Fun”, Mado laughed. 

Amon looked out the window. 

_No one would hurt you again, or I'd kill them..._

~~~

Yoshimura and Kaneki stood in front of a plate of sandwiches. 

“Give it a try”, Yoshimura urged. 

Kaneki lifted up the sandwich. He hesitated before taking a bite. He started to retch. He ran to the trash can to vomit it up. 

“I'm sorry, but there is no way I can do it.”, Kaneki gasped out. 

He wiped his mouth. 

_What would (Y/N) do if she saw him like this?_

“Are you all right?”, Yoshimura asked. 

“The bread is like eating a bland sponge, while the cheese is like curd-smelling clay.”, Kaneki explained. 

The half ghoul threw up so more. 

Yoshimura laughed. 

“Well, those are quite the amusing expressions.” Yoshimura said. 

The older ghoul picked up a sandwich. He took a bite. 

Kaneki watched. 

“The trick is not to eat it; you swallow it whole. You have to pretend to chew it about ten times. If you make chewing sounds while you do it, it will seem more real. Then, be sure to throw it up before you start digesting it.

Otherwise, it will ruin your health. Kaneki, someday, once you've practiced, you can eat with your friend again and even (Y/N)”, Yoshimura explained. 

“I'll do my best. For (Y/N).”, Kaneki said with determination. 

Yoshimura sat the sandwich down. 

“I have a present for you.”, Yoshimura said. 

He handed Kaneki a jar of sugar cubes. 

“Sugar cubes?” Kaneki asked. 

“They're a bit different on the inside. Dissolve them in coffee and drink it, and they will control your hunger to some degree.”, Yoshimura explained. 

“What exactly do they contain?” Kaneki asked. 

“Probably better if you don't know. “Yoshimura said. 

“Thanks this will help a lot. “, Kaneki said. 

_Someday I can eat with you (Y/N)._

“I hate to ask this if you. Would you mind staying late today, Kaneki?”, Yoshimura asked. 

“No. I don’t mind at all sir”, Kaneki responded. 

“I usually ask Touka to stay, but she is busy studying for a test. I'd like you to go out food shopping in her place.”, ``Yoshimura said. 

“F-Food shopping? I-I can't kill anyone!”, Kaneki said alarmed. 

“No, you won't be harming anyone. Anteiku provides food for our friends who cannot hunt people. You understand the necessity for that, yes?”, Yoshimura explained. 

“Yes. Sir. But if we're not hurting anyone”, Kaneki started. 

“Go see [Yomo](https://images.app.goo.gl/xmgSwUT3avAPhMrn8). He’ll be happy to answer any questions you have. “, Yoshimura said. 

It wasn’t long before Kaneki was in the car with Yomo Renji. 

“U-Um, M-Mr. Yomo? What exactly is meant by "food shopping"? “, Kaneki asked. 

Yomo didn’t answer. He continued to drive. He stopped on top of a mountain. 

“Get out.”, Yomo said. 

Yomo looked up at the edge of the cliff. 

"Wait someone is there", Yomo said. 

Kaneki glanced at the person his eyes widen. He scrambled to get out the car. 

"Kaneki," Yomo tried to stop him.

Kaneki's arms wrapped around the person and pulled them back. The person fell on Kaneki.

"K-kaneki",(Y/N) stuttered.

"You can't leave me", Kaneki said as he buried his face in her face.

_She smells so good._

Yomo stood off to the side.

"What are you doing? You could die at this height", Kaneki.

(Y/N) did not answer. Her eyes were trained on Yomo.

"Are you a ghoul too", (Y/N) asked Yomo.

"You know, angel", Yomo asked.

(Y/N) nodded.

Kaneki tightened his grip on (Y/N).

"Why are you here?", Kaneki asked trying to get (Y/N)'s attention on him.

(Y/N) pulled away to stand. 

"The view", her voice cold as she lied.

(Y/N) glared at him. She was still mad about early.

Kaneki winced. Maybe he shouldn't have pulled (Y/N) and Touka apart? Oh who was he kidding. (Y/N) is his and his alone. He'd kill Touka before she could completely still (Y/N) away. 

Yomo smirked.

(Y/N) helped Kaneki up. She looked over the railing. 

Kaneki leaned on the railing. 

“Whoa, we're so high.”, Kaneki said amazed. 

“Don't lean on that. You’ll fall.”, Yomo warmed. 

At that moment, the railing gave way. Kaneki started to fall. His kagune appeared and helped slow his fall. 

"Kaneki", (Y/N) shouted in alarm. 

She almost fell over the railing. 

Yomo wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling. 

_She is light. To light..._

Yomo picked her up. 

"Hey", (Y/N) said startled. 

“I'm alive”, Kaneki panted. 

Kaneki sat up and looked around. 

Dead bodies surrounded him. 

He screamed. 

Yomo jumped down. 

(Y/N) held onto him tightly.

Kaneki glared at Yomo.

_(Y/N) was his, dammitt._

“People die here a lot. They come here to give up their lives.”, (Y/N) explained. 

Both Yomo and Kaneki looked at (Y/N) in alarm.

_Why did she know that?_

"She's right. This is where we food shop", Yomo said.

Yomo placed (Y/N) down despite not wanting to.

“Th-The people of Anteiku choose to eat suicide victims. “, Kaneki asked. 

Pack him in.” Yomo demanded as he dropped a bag. 

Kaneki gulped. 

Yomo picked up the bag and carried him to a body. Yomo prayed. 

(Y/N) followed suit and prayed as well.

Kaneki watched in shock. He looked between the body and (Y/N). 

_What if this happened to (Y/N)?_

Kaneki wouldn’t let that happen.

* * *

**Yanderes**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Yakumo Oomori/ Yamori/ Jason](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yakumo_Oomori)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

~~~NEW YANDERE ALERT~~~  
 **Name:**[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

 **Type:** Delusive  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** No One Would Hurt You Again, Or I’d Kill Them  
 **Nickname:** Angel  
 **Reason:** To Yomo, (Y/N) is a pure human who can do no wrong. He believes that (Y/N) will be with him no matter what happens. He calls her angel because she is pure and innocent for him and him alone.

** *See Yandere Profiles For More*  **


	9. My Heart Is Yours

(Y/N) sat in front of Touka and Kaneki. 

Touka poured (Y/N) her fifth glass of coffee. 

“So both of you are ghouls. Kaneki however is a half ghoul.”, (Y/N) asked. 

Both Touka and Kaneki nodded. 

“Are you mad at me”, Touka asked. 

She blushed. 

(Y/N) looked at her confused. 

“About the kiss”, Touka added. 

(Y/N) took a sip of her coffee before answering. 

“Yes and no. I did enjoy the kiss however; I wish it was in a more romantic place.”, (Y/N) answered. 

Touka perked up and gave (Y/N) a huge smile. 

_(Y/N) is hers! She liked the kiss!_

Kaneki frowned and glared at Touka. He wanted to kiss (Y/N). 

(Y/N) looked at Kaneki. 

“Did this happened when the accident happened or where you born this way?”(Y/N) asked. 

“The accident. How did you know?”, Kaneki asked surprised. 

(Y/N) glanced at her coffee. 

“I didn’t at first. But little by little I put the pieces together. You know, you not liking your favorites any more. The sudden loss of appetite for human food. Avoiding me and Hide. The final nail in the coffin was with your fight with Nishiki”, (Y/N) said. 

She blushed thinking about Nishiki and what happened. But that’s a memory for later. She shook her head. 

“As for Touka”, (Y/N) started. 

Touka perked up and looked at her excitedly. 

“You were there right?”, (Y/N) asked. 

Touka tilted her head confused. 

“You were there at Nishiki and Kaneki’s fight. You made sure Hide and Kaneki where safe, right?”, (Y/N) asked. 

“Yes. I brought both of them here. You know about the fight, dear”, Touka said. 

(Y/N) nodded. 

“Yes. I was there”, (Y/N) said. 

(Y/N) took a long drink of coffee. 

Blood drained from Touka’s face. 

“You were there”, Touka asked startled. 

(Y/N) nodded. 

“Kaneki hit me with his”, (Y/N) paused. 

She didn’t know what to call it. 

“...tail”, (Y/N) said unsure. 

Touka turned her face to Kaneki. She was going to kill him. How dare he hurt (Y/N). 

“I would be dead if it wasn’t for the two CCG investigators.”, (Y/N) spoke. 

Both Kaneki and Touka snapped their heads to face (Y/N). 

_CCG investigators?! Did they hurt (Y/N)!?_

“CCG Investigators”, Touka decided to ask. 

“Yes. It was a Mado and Amon”, (Y/N) said as she brought the cup of coffee to her lips. 

She blushed as she remembered that Amon had seen her naked. A thought dawned on her. She needed to give Amon his jacket back. 

“I was bleeding out and Amon patched me back together. He even took me home afterwards”, (Y/N) continued. 

“It’s not safe”, Touka nearly shouted. 

(Y/N) dropped her cup startled. Coffee spilled onto her lap and ruined her white dress. 

“Touka”, Kaneki snapped. 

He was quick in patting (Y/N) down with a wet towel. 

Touka lip started to tremble. 

_How could she hurt (Y/N)? The love of her life was hurt.,, because of her._

“It’s okay”, (Y/N) ressured. 

She smiled at Touka. 

“I have some clothes you can wear (Y/N).”, Touka offered while hoping that would make it better. 

(Y/N) nodded. She winced when she tried to stand. The coffee had gone through her dress. 

Kaneki held (Y/N) so she wouldn’t fall. 

Touka was quick to pull (Y/N) from Kaneki. She led (Y/N) through the door and to her room. She couldn’t believe it. 

_(Y/N) was in her room!_

Touka sat (Y/N) in a chair. 

“Give me a second to get you some clothes.”, Touka said. 

She dug in her closet. She pulled out a blue skirt and a white button up. She hesitated at the lingerie bag she had deep in her closet. When she saw it window shopping, she couldn’t help but imagine (Y/N) in the lacy underwear. She pulled it out and put it under her clothes for (Y/N). Touka went back to (Y/N). 

“Here”, Touka offered while blushing. 

(Y/N) stood and took the clothes. She placed the clothes on the chair and started to take off her dress. 

“(Y/N)”, Touka stuttered while blushing. 

(Y/N) looked at her innocently. 

“Is something wrong? I figured it would be okay because we are both girls.”, (Y/N) said. 

Touka nodded. She couldn’t stop staring at (Y/N). 

(Y/N) pulled out the lingerie before looking at Touka. 

“It’s the only like I have that might fit you”, Touka said sheepishly. 

(Y/N) smile and nodded. 

“It’s okay.”, (Y/N) said. 

She started to switch her underwear when she noticed that the lingerie came with white thigh highs that attached to a garter belt. (Y/N) put it on with ease. 

Touka couldn’t help herself. She slipped out her phone and secretly took a few pictures. She would savor the pictures later. 

(Y/N) started to put on the skirt. The skirt was pretty but a little short. Being a short girl, meant that if (Y/N) jumped to high or bent over low someone behind her would get a show. (Y/N) started to put on the shirt. The shirt was too small so it didn’t button up past her chest. (Y/N) turned towards Touka. 

“How do I look” (Y/N) asked. 

“Perfect”, Touka answered. 

The two girls both blushed. 

“Let’s go back to Kaneki”, (Y/N) said. 

She held out her hand for Touka to take. 

Touka took it. And led them back to Kaneki. 

_(Y/N)’s hand is so warm._

(Y/N) sat back down at her spot at the bar. 

Kaneki blushed when he saw her outfit. 

“What were you saying earlier about it not being safe at my apartment”, (Y/N) asked Touka. 

“If you CCG Investigators find out that you know ghouls, you could be in danger.”, Touka said. 

(Y/N) nodded. 

“You can stay with me”, Kaneki offered. 

(Y/N)’s eyes widened as she looked at Kaneki. 

Touka glared. 

“(Y/N) should stay with me. We are both girls”, Touka said. 

A glaring match sparked between Touka and Kaneki. 

(Y/N) thought for a moment. 

“How about this? One of you takes me home and the other on picks me up.”, (Y/N) offered. 

“Why that way (Y/N)”, Kaneki asked. 

(Y/N) smirked. 

“Because I will feel safe because I have two strong ghouls keeping me safe”, (Y/N) supplied. 

Both Kaneki and Touka blushed. The two looked away in embarrassment. 

_(Y/N) thinks I am strong?_

“Unless of course neither of you want to be bother by me.”, (Y/N) finished. 

“No”, Kaneki and Touka shouted. 

They glared at each other. 

(Y/N) smiled. 

“Then it is settled. You two can take turns walking me to and from my apartment. Touka do you have a pen and paper”, (Y/N) asked. 

Touka was quick and supplied pen and paper to (Y/N). 

(Y/N) wrote her phone number on it before handing it back. 

“Here is my phone number. Call me whenever you want”, (Y/N) said. 

Touka blushed and held the paper right. 

_(Y/N) gave me her number!_

Kaneki glared at Touka. 

Touka didn’t care. She got (Y/N)’s number!

(Y/N) looked at Kaneki. 

“I’m sorry for my behavior earlier. I should not have been mad at you but I was”, (Y/N) said as she looked down. 

Kaneki shook his head. 

“No. It’s fine. I know you didn’t mean it.”, Kaneki started. 

(Y/N) with tears in her eyes. 

“I’m a horrible friend. I should have been there for you. Why didn’t you tell me? I would have helped you”, (Y/N) started. 

Kaneki panicked. 

“Because I didn’t want to hurt you. I still don’t want to hurt you. (Y/N) I”, Kaneki couldn’t finish. 

_… love you…_

Touka reached over and rubbed away (Y/N)’s tears. 

“Kaneki”, Touka snapped at him. 

(Y/N) was crying because of him. 

“I’m sorry. I’m being selfish”, (Y/N) said. 

“It’s not selfish (Y/N). You just want to help (Y/N).”, Kaneki offered. 

Yoshimura walked over. 

“Is everything alright”, Yoshimura asked as he looked at the crying girl. 

“Yes. I’m sorry for crying”, (Y/N) said. 

Yoshimura smiled gently. 

“It’s alright dear. And who are you”, Yoshimura asked. 

“I’m (Y/N), sir. “, (Y/N) replied. 

Yoshimura grimaced before smiling. 

Touka tightened her grip on (Y/N). 

“He’s like me and Kaneki”, Touka said once she saw (Y/N) looking at her in confusion. 

(Y/N) nodded. 

“Kaneki needs a mask. Why don’t you come with go with Touka and Kaneki, (Y/N)”, Yoshimura asked. 

“What? But tomorrow is my one day off.”, Touka complained. 

“I don’t have to go if I am intruding on your day off Touka”, she said while thinking it was her fault. 

“You are not intruding dear. I just wanted to spend tomorrow with you that’s all.”, Touka replies gently. 

“How about after we get Kaneki’s mask, me and you can spend the night at my place”, (Y/N) offered. 

Touka blushed. 

“It can be a girls night”, (Y/N) said. 

_A night with (Y/N)! How fun!_

“I don’t see why he needs a mask though”, Touka said. 

“There are two inspectors in the 20th Ward. That’s why he needs a mask”, Yoshimura said. 

Yoshimura faced (Y/N). 

“Since you know about the ghouls, you should get a mask too”, Yoshimura said. 

“Why do I need a mask”, (Y/N) asked confused. 

She was a human. Not a ghoul. 

“Consider it a way to learn more about ghouls”, Yoshimura offered. 

(Y/N) nodded. 

“Yeah, you got it”, Touka said. 

She looked at Kaneki and glared. 

“Listen up eyepatch, 2:30 tomorrow at the train station. Show up late and I’ll kill you.”, Touka threatened. 

“Right”, Kaneki choked out. 

“Touka be nice”, (Y/N) chided. 

“Yes, dear”, Touka said as she smiled at (Y/N).

~~~

(Y/N) and Kaneki stood outside the train station waiting for Touka. 

Touka raised her foot and kicked Kaneki away from (Y/N). 

Kaneki stumbled forward. 

“Touka. Be nice”, (Y/N) said. 

Touka wrapped her arm around (Y/N)’s arm. 

Kaneki was quick to get (Y/N)’s other arm. 

Touka started walking. 

(Y/N) tighten her grip on both Kaneki and Touka as she heard the different people. 

“Don’t worry, dear. I’ll keep you safe”, Touka said. 

“I’ll keep you safe too, (Y/N)”, Kaneki put in. 

(Y/N) smiled. 

“Thank you. Both of you.”, (Y/N) said. 

Touka led (Y/N) and Kaneki through a door. 

“We are here Uta”, Touka called as she entered the room. 

“Wow”, (Y/N) let go and started to wander around the room. 

Masks were everywhere. 

“Geez. Is he sleeping on the job”, Touka asked as she looked for me. 

(Y/N) stumbled on a white cloth on a stand. She lifted it up curious to see what was underneath it. 

“Boo”, Uta said. 

Uta’s eyes widen. He saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in front of him. She was perfect. Perfect and **his.**

(Y/N) yelped. 

Both Touka and Kaneki turned to her direction. 

Both were ready to kill. 

(Y/N) tumbled back and fell on her butt. 

Uta was quick to get up to help the fallen girl. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing”, Touka snapped at Uta. 

“Everyone needs a good scare now and then”, Uta said. 

He picked up the girl and placed her on his stool. 

“Thank you”, (Y/N) said. 

“This is Uta. He’s going to make your masks. For both of you.”, Touka explained. 

“What’s your name, baby”, Uta asked (Y/N). 

“I’m (Y/N)”, she said while looking at his eyes. 

She didn’t catch the whole “baby” nickname. 

_He’s a ghoul too. I should have known._

“I’m Kaneki”, Kaneki piped up. 

He didn’t like the way Uta was looking at her. 

Uta sniffed. He started to smell Kaneki. 

“That smell. Very unusual.”, Uta said. 

He moved to smell (Y/N). 

“So sweet. Human?”, Uta asked. 

(Y/N) nodded shyly. 

“Yes. And you are a ghoul”, she said while hunched over a little. 

Uta nodded and turned towards Touka. 

“Hey Touka. I heard the Doves are on the prowl”, Uta said. 

(Y/N) tilted her head. 

“Doves”, (Y/N) asked. 

Uta glanced at (Y/N). 

“CCG investigators, baby”, Uta explained. 

(Y/N) blushed. 

“(Y/N) is fine”, (Y/N) said. 

“Baby suits you”, Uta said. 

“Yeah. It’s true.”, Touka said. 

Uta pulled (Y/N) in close. 

He pressed his chest against (Y/N)’s chest. 

(Y/N) blushed. She figured that he needed to do this to make her mask. 

Touka clenched her fist. She hated it but (Y/N) needed a mask. Plus Uta was the only one in the ward that made masks. 

“But the 20th Ward is pretty quiet. Why on earth are they in our business now”, Uta asked. 

He started to sniff (Y/N) again. 

“I’m guessing that it has something to do with Rize”, Uta said. 

Touka crossed her arms. She moved closer to (Y/N). 

“It’s possible but Tsukiyama has also been pressing his luck lately”, Touka said. 

Uta turned towards Touka. 

“Oh yeah. Him”, Uta said. 

“Excuse me. Is the 20th Ward more peaceful than all the others?”, (Y/N) asked meekly. 

“Wow baby, you are the very picture of naivety”, Uta said. 

He patted (Y/N)’s soft hair. 

_I’ll keep you safe, baby._

“How would you like to stay here tonight with me, baby”, Uta asked. 

(Y/N) blushed. 

“Uta”, Touka snapped. 

Uta ignored her. 

(Y/N) couldn’t answer. 

“Have a seat over there, Kaneki. I’ll take you measurements firstl”, Uta said. 

He was willing to do anything to make (Y/N) stay longer. 

“Do you have any allergies?”

“No”

“What about rubber or metals?”

“They're fine” 

“You want this full-face?”

“Um”

“It’s your first one; maybe a half-mask, instead.”

“Whatever you say”

“The eye patch is cute. Do you like them? Wanna include it”. 

“When I get hungry, it turns red, regardless of whether or not I want it to.”

“You could always just fill up, you know. Care for a snack?”

Uta handed him an eye. 

“Th-That's okay.”

“Kaneki, do you have a girlfriend, or anyone?”

Uta needed to know. Needed to know it wasn’t (Y/N). 

“No, I don't”, Kaneki said. 

“You're one of those, you know Those guys who get more attention from older ladies than from those of your own generation.”, Uta said as he licked the eye. 

(Y/N) giggled. 

Kaneki looked at her. 

“Sorry. Continue on. “, (Y/N) giggled. 

“U-Um, do these questions have to do with anything?”Kaneki asked. 

“Yes.I feel more motivated if I get to know you better.

What about Touka? Are you interested in her?”, Uta asked. 

Uta sat behind Kaneki and started to take measurements. 

“She's kind of scary.”, Kaneki answered. 

_(Y/N) is better._

“Scary? You think so? I find her to be a hard worker.”, Uta said. 

“A hard worker, you say?”, Kaneki said. 

_A (Y/N) stealer for sure._

“For us to blend into human society, we need to have a mask that we never take off. If we're suspected for even a moment, we're done for, so we have to conduct ourselves seamlessly enough that we don't become too involved. She lives her life accepting that risk. Her work at Anteiku and even going to school. “, Uta spoke. 

(Y/N) listened in. 

“What reason could she have for being so involved with people?”Kaneki asked. 

“That's a good question. But then, when I get the occasional human customer, right here, my pulse races. It's hard to explain, but it's enjoyable.”, Uta said as he held his neck. 

Uta finished and moved towards (Y/N). 

He started his mask planning for (Y/N). 

“Do you have any allergies?”

“No”

“What about rubber or metals?”

“They're fine” 

“You want this full-face or half?”

“Um. Can you decide for me?”

“Of course, baby”, Uta said. 

“Boyfriend? Girlfriend?”

Touka and Kaneki listened in. 

“No. As if someone would date me”, (Y/N) said self-consciously. 

_I would date you._

“Don’t say that baby. You are very beautiful. I would love to go on a date with you”, Uta said. 

(Y/N) blushed. 

Kaneki and Touka glared at Uta. 

Uta started to take her measurements. To his disappointment, he finished. 

“Kaneki, Touka. Go ahead, I’ll follow you”, (Y/N) said. 

The two nodded and walked out the door. They both stopped out side. 

(Y/N) halted when she remembered something. 

“What about payment”, (Y/N) asked. 

“A date”, Uta said. 

(Y/N) flushed red. 

“You can’t be serious”, she stuttered. 

“Yes. A date, baby. That’s all I want for you mask”, Uta said. 

He slipped his phone number into her hand. 

“When you put up your mask, we can go on the date.”, Uta said. 

“Are you sure”, (Y/N) asked. 

“(Y/N), my heart is yours”.

* * *

**Yanderes**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Yakumo Oomori/ Yamori/ Jason](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yakumo_Oomori)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

~~~NEW YANDERE ALERT~~~

**Name:** [Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

**Type:** Manipulative  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** My Heart Is Yours  
 **Nickname:** Baby  
 **Reason:** (Y/N) looks young and innocent in his eyes. She has a childlike innocence to her. He calls her baby because she is his innocent baby and no one else's. 

** * ** ** See Yandere Profiles For More*  **


	10. You're Mine

(Y/N) unlocked the door to her apartment. She entered. 

Touka followed behind with her overnight bag. 

(Y/N) paused for a moment. 

Touka looked at her. 

“Something wrong”, Touka asked. 

“I am hungry but I don’t want to be rude and eat while you can’t”, (Y/N) said. 

Touka smiled. 

“It’s alright. I can have a coffee while you eat”, the ghoul offered. 

(Y/N) smiled. 

“You can put your bag in my room. It’s down the hall”, (Y/N) said. 

Touka smiled and went down the hall. She entered (Y/N)’s room. 

_I can’t believe I am in (Y/N)’s room!_

Touka sniffed the air. 

_It smells so good!_

(Y/N) was in the kitchen. She was cooking some ramen while the coffee machine did it’s magic. 

Touka wandered into the kitchen. 

“I know the coffee won’t be as good as the coffee you make so I apologize”, (Y/N) said. 

She took the cup of coffee and placed it on the table. 

Touka sat down and took a sip. 

_Any coffee you make is wonderful._

(Y/N) finished her ramen and sat down. She slowly started to eat. 

“The coffee is wonderful, dear”, Touka said. 

(Y/N) blushed. 

“Thank you.”, (Y/N) said as she ate. 

It wasn’t long before her bowl was empty. 

(Y/N) put the bowl in the sink. She glanced at her watch. 

“Wanna have a movie marathon? I have all the Indiana Jones movies”, (Y/N) offered. 

“Indiana Jones? Who is that?”Touka asked confused. 

“It’s an American movie about the archeologist who finds treasure. My dad introduced him to me.”, (Y/N) said. 

(Y/N) gently pulled Touka up so they could go to her bedroom. 

“You’re dad? You never talk about your family”, Touka said. 

(Y/N) stopped. She had a vacant look on her face. 

“I don’t want to talk about my family”, (Y/N) said cold. 

(Y/N) walked to her closet and pulled out her pajamas. 

“Let’s put on our pajamas.”, (Y/N) said turning to change the mood. 

She started to change clothes. Her pajamas were made of pink silk. She rubbed the pajamas. Normally she slept naked or in her underwear. 

Touka watched until (Y/N) was finished. Touka dug in her bag. 

_Fuck._

(Y/N) looked at Touka. 

“Something wrong? Oh! There is a bathroom down the hall for you to change in. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. “,(Y/N) said. 

“No. No. Not at all. It’s just that I forgot my pajamas”, Touka said embarrassed. 

(Y/N) dug in her closet. She pulled out a red silk pajamas. 

“Here. You can wear these. “, (Y/N) offered. 

(Y/N) handed Touka the pajamas before turning around to give Touka some privacy. 

Touka quickly put on the pajamas. 

_I’m wearing something of (Y/N)!_

“I’m finished.” 

(Y/N) turned around and smiled. 

“You look so cute. “, (Y/N) complemented. 

Touka blushed. 

_(Y/N) thinks I am cute!_

“Why don’t you get on the bed while I pull the movies up”, (Y/N) said. 

Touka climbed onto the bed. 

_It smells like heaven._

The movie started to play. 

(Y/N) turned off the lights and climbed into bed next to Touka. She leaned against Touka. 

Touka blushed and wrapped her arms around (Y/N). 

(Y/N) focused on the movie. However; it wasn’t long before she was asleep. She still has countless sleepless nights on her. It was taking its toll. 

Touka listened as (Y/N)’s breathing evened out. She buried her face in (Y/N)’s neck. 

_(Y/N), you're mine…_

~~~

It wasn’t long before (Y/N) had finished her coffee at the coffee shop. She stood up to go to the bathroom. She walked past the door and down the hall. She opened the door and yelped. 

Hinami was inside eating. Hinami looked at her. 

“Sorry”, (Y/N) bowed. 

She quickly exited back into the cafe. She bumped into Koma Enji. 

“Something wrong, shorty”, [Koma Enji ](https://images.app.goo.gl/82kTZPdxu67w9vxg9)teased. 

The two had meet earlier on that day. 

Koma was quick to start calling her shorty.

(Y/N) looked down embarrassed. 

“I saw Hinami eating”, She said. 

Koma chuckled. 

“That's not good, (Y/N). Girls, especially, don't like to be seen eating.”, Koma said as he made some coffee. 

He handed (Y/N) the cup of coffee. 

She took it. 

“Take this to her while you're apologizing.” Koma shooed her off. 

(Y/N) walked back to the room where Hinami was. She looked at the bloody plate outside the door. She knocked on the door. 

“Hinami, can I come in?”, she asked. 

“Yes.”, Hinami said. 

“Sorry about earlier. Um, this is by the way an apology.” (Y/N) said. 

She placed the cup of coffee down. 

“Miss, I don’t want to be rude but what are you”, Hinami 

“I’m”, (Y/N) started. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just that you’re different from other humans. If you were like us, I would be able to tell even from far away”, Hinami explained. 

“I’m human”, (Y/N) said. 

Hinami’s eyes widened. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you”, Hinami said. 

“It’s okay. Really. I’m more surprised you are taking this so well. Most ghouls don’t like me”, (Y/N) said. 

She did not know how false that statement was.

(Y/N) glanced at Hinami’s drawing. 

“Did you draw that yourself? Who is it”, (Y/N) asked. 

“My daddy”, Hinami shyly said. 

“I hope that you get to be together soon”, (Y/N) said. 

“Me too”, Hinami replied. 

(Y/N) glanced at Hinami’s book. 

“Is that Monochrome of Rainbows?”, she asked. 

“It is”, Hinami said confused. 

“I can’t believe you’re reading, Takatsuki. She is my favorite.”, (Y/N) explained. 

She started to walk over to Hinami. 

“Her books must be tough for someone your age. However that’s a book of short stories. So I guess it’s easier to read. So tell me, Hinami, which one is your favorite”, (Y/N) asked. 

“I think it’s called Little Night in Rain Time”, the ghoul hesitantly said. 

(Y/N) thought for a moment. 

“You mean Flowers at Sunset? That one inspired her book Egg of the Black Sheep.”, (Y/N) said. 

“Wow! You know so much you’re really smart. Oh hold on.”, Hinami opened her book. 

She pointed to a word. 

“Can you tell me what this word is”, she asked (Y/N). 

(Y/N) bent over to see it. 

“Sure. That’s hydrangea”, (Y/N) answered. 

“Hydrangea? Like the flower”, Hinami asked. 

“Yes the flower”, (Y/N) said. 

Hinami flipped the book pages. 

“Okay. Then, what’s this one”, Hinami asked. 

“That would basically mean thin ice. But it’s pronounced verglas”, (Y/N) said. 

“That’s pretty. Just like you”, Hinami said. 

“I suppose but there is another word for it that I like better. Have you ever heard, glazing? I think it’s prettier.”, (Y/N) asked. 

Hinami smiled brightly. 

“Yeah”, Hinami said brightly. 

Both of them didn’t notice Touka at the door. She was listening in. 

_Hinami could be apart of our family (Y/N)._

Hinami started to write the information down.

(Y/N) helped along the way. 

“That’s impressive. Do you always take notes”, (Y/N) asked. 

“Since I can’t go to school, I write everything I learn in my notebook”, Hinami explained. 

“That’s smart of you. Hey I have got an idea, Hinami. How would you like me to teach you new words every so often?”, (Y/N) offered. 

“Really”, Hinami asked excitedly. 

“Yeah.”, (Y/N) said. 

“I would love that. Thank you so much”, Hinami said. 

For the rest of the afternoon, (Y/N) and Hinami spent time learning together. 

~~~

[Tsukiyama Shuu](https://images.app.goo.gl/Tb1tyMuSKcJZLYmp9) hummed as he walked to Anteiku. 

Inside (Y/N) was handing each ghoul a lunch. 

“What’s this, shorty”, Koma asked confused. 

“Coffee and Yoshimura’s special sugar cubes. Yoshimura packed the actual food for you. I thought it would be nice if I did this. Since everyone has been so nice and explaining things that I don’t understand to me”, (Y/N) said. 

She blushed and looked away. 

Blushes lit up the room. 

“Good morning (Y/N)”, Hinami said. 

(Y/N) turned to face her.

“Good morning”, (Y/N) said. 

Hinami wrapped her arms around (Y/N). 

(Y/N) smiled and wrapped her arms around Hinami. 

“Come along Hinami”, Ryouka said. 

“Bye, (Y/N)”, Hinami said as her and her mother walked through the door. 

The doors to the cafe opened. 

“Hello. Welcome”, Kaneki said. 

Tsukiyama entered. 

(Y/N) first noticed his bright red suit. 

“My. My. What an aroma. All the sudden, I feel the need to be much more relaxed.”, Tsukiyama said. 

His eyes landing on (Y/N). 

(Y/N)’s phone dinged. 

_You’re mask is ready, Baby_

_Love,_

_Uta_

Kaneki and Touka moved in front of (Y/N). 

“Tsukiyama!”, Touka said. 

“Long time no see, mon Cheri”, Tsukiyama greeted. 

“What is it”, Touka snapped. 

“Oh. Come now. I’m a customer. Besides, do you have someone to introduce to me.”, Tsukiyama said. 

“She wants nothing to do with you.”, Touka defended. 

“Touka”, (Y/N) started. 

“It’s alright”, (Y/N) said as she moved from behind the two ghouls. 

“Hello, I am (Y/N)”, (Y/N) greeted. 

“Tsukiyama Shuu, at your service princess”, Tsukiyama said. 

He bowed to her. 

“You’re lucky I’m at work right now”, Touka warned. 

She placed her hands on (Y/N)’s shoulders. 

Tsukiyama looked at Kaneki. 

Kaneki wrapped his arm around (Y/N)’s waist. 

Tsukiyama’s eyes narrowed. 

“Who is this morsel,” he asked. 

Tsukiyama walked towards Kaneki. He could smell (Y/N) better now. 

_She smells delicious._

“What’s your name”, Tsukiyama asked. 

“Kaneki”, Kaneki said cold. 

Tsukiyama sniffed Kaneki. 

“C’est magnifique”, Tsukiyama said. 

It was clear that Kaneki was uncomfortable. 

“Excuse me but could you not make Kaneki uncomfortable, please.”, (Y/N) asked. 

Tsukiyama smirked and looked at (Y/N). 

“Anything for you princess.”, Tsukiyama said. 

_Anything…_

“Stop soliciting and take your skeedy sideshows somewhere else”, Touka said. 

“You really have no sense of tact, Touka. “ Tsukiyama chided. 

He placed a hand on (Y/N)’s shoulder. 

“I look forward to trying your coffee, princess. Give Yoshimura my best. “, Tsukiyama said. 

He ran his hand dangerously close to (Y/N)’s chest. 

Touka was this close to throwing hands. 

Tsukiyama moved to leave. 

“Ciao then. See you soon… Princess”, Tsukiyama purred. 

Tsukiyama closed the door behind him. 

“Touka. Who was that guy”, (Y/N) asked softly. 

She looked at Touka. 

“Keep your guard up around him. He’s one of the 20th Ward parasites.”, Touka warned. 

(Y/N) nodded. 

“Okay”

~~~

Tsukiyama sat eating a plate of human. 

He smirked. 

“I want you… (Y/N). And I’ll have you”

_(Y/N), you're mine._

~~~

(Y/N) sat at a table reading “Monochrome of Rainbows”. 

She took a sip of coffee. 

“Princess”, Tsukiyama said. 

(Y/N) nearly dropped her coffee. She looked up and saw Tsukiyama. 

“Hello, princess”, Tsukiyama softly said. 

“Hey. Can I help you?”, (Y/N) asked. 

“May I join you”, he asked. 

“Sure. Be my quest”, (Y/N) said. 

Tsukiyama moved to sit in front of her. 

“Merci beaucoup”, Tsukiyama thanked. 

“So What brings you to Kamii University today”, she asked. 

Tsukiyama leaned forward. 

“What if I told, you are what brings me, princess”

(Y/N) blushed. 

“I’m really flattered but..” (Y/N) said. 

_Be careful (Y/N)... He is a parasite of the 20th Ward._

“I had a feeling I would have found you lost in the pages of a book. A bird from Anteiku told me of your passion, princess”, Tsukiyama said. 

_A bird?_

“Well. I’m not sure I’d call it a passion.”, (Y/N) said. 

She took a sip of her coffee. 

“I love books.”, Tsukiyama started. 

_I love you more, princess_

With just one sentence, you can lose yourself in someone else’s dreams. The way I see it. Literature serves as the bridge by which readers connect with an author's mind, allowing us to truly know and relish their thoughts. Splendid, yes. While the writer spins their tale, we freely walk the tapestry they weave. Immersing yourself in a book is liberation. You could truly forget yourself. If but for a time”, Tsukiyama said. 

“You really like books”, (Y/N) observed. 

“Well they’ve carried me through many better circumstances. Those treasured tapestries”, Tsukiyama said. 

_He reminds me of Kaneki._

“What’s this”, Tsukiyama said. 

(Y/N) looked at her book. 

“I didn’t know you like Takatsuki”, Tsukiyama lied. 

He knows everything about her. 

“Oh yeah.”, (Y/N) said. 

She lifted up her book. 

“Her style fringes on the side of delicacy sometimes. But her eloquence and elusive way with words really draws me in”, (Y/N) said. 

“Well put, princess. I’m also a fan of her work. Hey there’s this cafe run by a fellow bibliophile. Would you care to go with me some time? Rumor has it, Takatsuki visits every now and then.”, Tsukiyama offered. 

“Really?”, (Y/N) said surprised. 

_Parasite_

“Sorry. I can’t”, (Y/N) said while looking down. 

“I guess Kirishima wants you to keep your distance.”, Tsukiyama. 

_How dare Kirishima interfere with his time with his princess._

“No. It’s not like that.”, (Y/N) started. 

“Please. I’m not offended. Believe me, I’m used to being misunderstood. It’s just since Ms. Kamishiro died, it’s been hard to find good company”, Tsukiyama said sadly. 

“Ms. Kamishiro”, (Y/N) asked. 

“She was a good friend to me. Ghouls who love books are something of a rarity you see. Truth be told, I just wanted a friend that I could chat with, about things that interest me in a quiet and comfortable place.”, Tsukiyama said as he stood up. 

“Hey Tsukiyama. I’d love to join you at the cafe.”, (Y/N) said. 

_He loved the way she said his name_

“Great. Then I’ll see you this Sunday at 3 o’clock.”, Tsukiyama said 

He handed her a card with the place on it. Now all he had to do was get Kaneki to be entertainment for later on. 

(Y/N) took the card. 

“I’ll see you then, princess.”

(Y/N) watched as he walked away. 

From the tree above, Hide heard everything. 

_(Y/N), you're mine._

* * *

**Yanderes**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Yakumo Oomori/ Yamori/ Jason](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yakumo_Oomori)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

~~~NEW YANDERE ALERT~~~

**Name:** [Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

**Type:** Delusive, Isolating, Obsessive, Masochist  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** You’re Mine  
 **Nickname:** Princess  
 **Reason:** When he first saw (Y/N), he knew she had to be his princess. It was love at first sight for him. Shuu calls her princess because it is the most fitting name for the love of his life.

** *See Yandere Profiles For More*  **


	11. I Licked It So It's Mine

(Y/N) stood in front of her mirror. She applied some red lipstick. She placed the lipstick in her bag. She adjusted her black and red dress. She pulled up her thigh high stockings before slipping on some heels. 

She was out of the door and on her way to Uta. 

It wasn’t long before she reached Uta’s shop. 

She let herself in. 

“Uta, I’m here.”, (Y/N) called out. 

Uta appeared with a box. 

(Y/N) reached for it. 

Uta held it up. 

“After our date baby”, Uta said. 

(Y/N) pouted. 

_So cute_. 

Uta wrapped his arm around (Y/N). 

“Come on, baby”, Uta said. 

He led her to a bar. 

They entered. 

“Hey Uta”, Itori greeted. 

“[Itori](https://images.app.goo.gl/WTRqJCUcY53xpmeZA).”, Uta greeted. 

He helped (Y/N) onto a stool by picking her up. 

“Uta”, (Y/N) said startled. 

Uta sat down on the stool beside her. 

Itori poured two drinks in front of the couple. 

“Enjoy, beautiful”, Itori said to (Y/N). 

Uta placed his hand on (Y/N)’s thigh. 

(Y/N) blushed. She took the glass and took a sip. Her eyes widened. She spit the drink back into the glass and started to cough. 

Uta rubbed her back. He took her glass and took a sip. 

“Itori”, Uta snapped. 

“What? It’s your usual.”, Itori said. 

“She’s human”. Uta said. 

(Y/N) wipes her mouth. 

“It’s okay. I’m fine. Can I have coffee if you have any”, (Y/N) asked. 

“Anything for you, beautiful”, Itori said. 

She poured (Y/N) some coffee. 

“Thank you”, (Y/N) said. 

She took a sip of coffee. 

Uta squeezed (Y/N)’s thigh. He moved his hand up (Y/N)’s thigh. 

“Baby, tell me about yourself”, Uta asked. 

“I like to read. I go to school. I like coffee.”, (Y/N) said. 

She looked down. 

“I really don’t know what to say.”, (Y/N) said. 

Uta lifted up (Y/N)’s head. 

“You’re adorable, baby”, Uta said. 

(Y/N) blushed. 

Uta leaned in. He wanted to taste (Y/N)’s lips. 

(Y/N) leaned forward. 

The door to the bar opened to reveal Kaneki and Yomo. 

(Y/N) pulled away fast enough to fall out of her chair. 

Uta reached out to grab her. He ended up scratching her. 

_How dare he hurt here!_

The smell of (Y/N)’s blood filled the air. 

_It smells so good… so delicious_

Yomo was quick to catch her. 

“Yomo”, (Y/N) said startled. 

Yomo smiled softly. 

“Hello, angel”, Yomo said. 

He helped her onto the stool and sat beside her. 

(Y/N) used her handkerchief to clean up her wound. Soon, (Y/N) finished. 

“I need to throw this away. Do you have a trash can?”, (Y/N) asked. 

Yomo reached out and took it. 

“I’ll throw it away”, Yomo said while pocketing it. 

(Y/N) was sandwiched between Uta and Yomo. 

Kaneki frowned. He wanted to sit by (Y/N). 

Kaneki sat on a stool. 

“You know Yomo, baby”, Uta asked. 

“Yes. We met when Yomo found me at the Suicide cliff.”, (Y/N) said. 

“Suicide cliff”, Itori said alarmed. 

(Y/N) looked at her coffee. 

The ghouls leaned in. 

“I was looking for someone”, (Y/N) said. 

She wouldn’t say anymore. 

“So have the three of you, minus Kaneki, known each other”, (Y/N) asked while trying to change the topic. 

“Long enough to be stuck with each other. But way back when, Renji and Uta weren’t exactly on the best of terms, you see. Because of them, the 4th Ward was even more of a shit-hole than it is now”, Itori said. 

“But we’ve moved past those days, haven’t we?”, Uta said. 

Uta gripped (Y/N)’s thigh. 

Yomo glared at him. 

“Yeah, I guess”, Yomo said. 

He too placed a hand on (Y/N)’s thigh. 

(Y/N) blushed. 

Kaneki glared at the two ghouls. 

“Once upon a time, Renji was a total wild man,” Itori said. 

“Was he that bad”, Kaneki asked. 

“Touka kinda reminds me of Renji when she blows a gasket”, Uta said. 

“Touka? But she is an angel”, (Y/N) said confused. 

“Baby, you are so naive”, Uta said. 

(Y/N) pouted. She turned away from Uta and faced Yomo. She smiled at Yomo. 

Uta frowned and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“Baby, don’t be mad at me.”, Uta whined. 

Itori and Kaneki were fuming. 

_Don’t touch (Y/N)!_

“Enough talking about the past. Didn’t you have something to tell Kaneki, Itori”, Yomo said. 

Itori stood up. 

“Oh. I almost forgot.”, Itori said. 

She poured Kaneki a drink. 

“Here. Bottoms up”, Itori offered. 

“No thanks, I’m still underage”, Kaneki said. 

“Silly thing. Don’t worry. It’s not wine.”, she split the wine on Kaneki. 

Itori tore off the eyepatch. 

“Woo-hoo. Wow! It’s just like you said. A one-eyed ghoul. Sorry about that”, Itori said. 

Kaneki covered his face. 

(Y/N) got up from her seat. She walked over to Kaneki. She took a towel from Itori and started to clean up the blood. 

Kaneki looked at her and blushed. 

Uta glared and stood up. He wrapped his arms around (Y/N). 

Yomo was on the verge of standing up. 

_If he doesn’t let go of (Y/N)...._

“You can relax. It’s just us ghouls here, and (Y/N).”, Itori said. 

She placed a cup of coffee in front of Kaneki. 

“Take this. Maybe that will make it up to you. “, Itori said. 

She sat down. 

“I wonder if the other one eye ghoul is anything like Kaneki”, Itori said. 

“Who knows”, Yomo said.

“What? There’s another ghoul out there like me”, Kaneki asked. 

“Oh have I piqued your interest”, Itori asked. 

“Yes”, Kaneki said. 

Itori and Kaneki started to talk to each other. 

Uta slowly rubbed (Y/N)’s thigh. 

Yomo glared. 

(Y/N) blushed and looked at him. 

“Uta”, she said softly not wanting to interpret Itori and Kaneki. 

“Yes baby”, Uta asked. 

“Not in public”, (Y/N) said pouting. 

Uta continued. 

Yomo was up and pulled (Y/N) away. 

(Y/N) looked at Yomo confused. 

“Yomo”, (Y/N) asked confused. 

Itori glanced at them but continued to distract Kaneki. 

Uta looked at Yomo. 

“Baby, it’s getting late. Let me take you home”, Uta said. 

He held out his hand for her. 

(Y/N) took it. 

“Bye everyone”, (Y/N) said before leaving with Uta. 

~~~

Uta and (Y/N) stood outside her apartment. 

“Thank you for tonight”, (Y/N) said. 

Uta didn’t say anything. He leaned in and did something he had been wanting to do all night. He kissed (Y/N). 

(Y/N)’s eyes widen in shock. She moved her lips against Uta’s. 

Uta pressed (Y/N) against her door. His tongue entered her mouth. 

Their lips and bodies worked in sync with one another. 

They pulled away to breathe. 

“Goodnight Uta”, (Y/N) said. 

She slipped into her apartment without saying anything else. 

Uta stared at the door before making his way home. 

(Y/N) stood behind the door for a little while longer as she panted. She rubbed her thighs together.

_She had forgotten her mask_. 

~~~ 

Yomo sat in his chair at his house. He reached into his pant pocket. He pulled out the handkerchief that had (Y/N)’s blood on it. He smelled it. 

He groaned and pushed his hand in his pants. He rubbed himself. 

Oh god. He could see (Y/N) on top of him. He wished he could feel her. Make her feel good. 

He moaned.

Yomo continued to play with himself. It was not long before he ruined his pants. 

He panted. He needed to clean himself up. 

Yomo brought the handkerchief to his nose. Yomo smelled the handkerchief again. He leaned back and opened his pants more.

Maybe after another two or three rounds…. 

~~~ 

  
  


Uta barely made it home. He was so hard. 

All he could think about was how soft (Y/N)’s lips were. 

He wanted to feel her mouth on him. 

Uta’s hands were down his pants in seconds. He groaned at the friction. 

He wondered if (Y/N) was a screamer. 

Uta groaned as he found his relief. 

His eyes saw the box with (Y/N)’s mask. 

Uta smirked. 

He would see her sooner than he thought. 

~~~

(Y/N) dodged Amon's punch. She jumped off to the side.

"Good. I think we should call it a day, (Y/N)", Amon said.

(Y/N) panted.

"I hope someday, I'll be as good as you", (Y/N) said

"Its all about practice and patience", Amon said as he handed her some water.

(Y/N) drank half of it before offering the rest of the water to Amon.

"Here. You need some too", (Y/N) offered.

Amon blushed and took the water. He drank it.

_This counts as an indirect kiss. Right?_   
  


Amon spoke," I'll text you when we can do this again."

(Y/N) nodded.

"Okay. Thanks for training me,"

"Anytime", Amon replied.

_Anything for you._

(Y/N) looked at her watch.

"I have to go, Amon. See you later", (Y/N) said.

(Y/N) grabbed her bag and hurried off.

"See you later, (Y/N)", Amon said.

_I love you..._

_~~~_

“Princess,” Tsukiyama said. 

(Y/N) looked up from her coffee. 

“Yes. Sorry”, (Y/N) said. 

“What’s bothering you, princess”, Tsukiyama asked. 

“Oh. Nothing. May I ask you something”, (Y/N) asked. 

“Sure. Go ahead”, Tsukiyama said. 

He took a sip of his coffee. 

“I was wondering if you would like my phone number”, (Y/N) asked. 

Tsukiyama eyes widened. 

_Princess’ phone number?_

“Oh course, princess. I would love to have your phone number”, Tsukiyama said happily. 

He handed her his phone. 

(Y/N) typed in her number before giving it back. She then handed her phone to Tsukiyama. 

He typed his number in when he noticed a notification from Kaneki. 

_Hey, (Y/N)_

_Let’s get some coffee together._

Tsukiyama clenched his cup of coffee as he handed (Y/N) back her phone. 

_Kaneki… Princess is his._

The cup of coffee broke. 

(Y/N) reached forward on habit. 

“Ouch”, (Y/N) said as she pulled her hand back. 

She cut her finger. 

Tsukiyama looked alarmed. He stood up. 

“My apologies. I can’t believe I was so careless, Princess”, Tsukiyama said. 

Tsukiyama placed his handkerchief over (Y/N)’s cut. 

“It’s okay. It’s just a little cut.”, (Y/N) said. 

The white handkerchief was becoming red. 

“I’m sorry I ruined your handkerchief”, (Y/N) said. 

“I can always get a new one princess”, Tsukiyama said. 

(Y/N) held her wound. She was so clumsy. 

_“_ I’ll tell you what, princess. Let me make this up to you. Why don’t we go see some entertainment?”, Tysukiyama asked. 

“Sure why not”, (Y/N) said. 

She was thinking maybe a movie or shopping. 

She couldn’t be more wrong. 

“How’s your finger doing”, Tsukiyama asked. 

“I think the bleeding has stopped. Let me clean your handkerchief”, (Y/N) said. 

Tsukiyama took the handkerchief away. 

“Oh. Princess, I couldn’t allow you to clean a mess that I made. Don’t worry it’s in good hands. I need to use the restroom before we go”, Tsukiyama said. 

He sped off to the bathroom. In the bathroom he washed his hands before looking in the mirror. 

“I almost slipped up and embarrassed myself in front of princess.”

Tsukiyama placed the handkerchief to his nose. He breathed deeply. 

_Princess … you smell so good … so delicious._

“Such a tender mellow harmony”

He pulled the handkerchief tight across his face. He leaned back. 

_Princess … you are perfect_

~~~

(Y/N) stood in the shower. She watched her hair. 

“Miss. (Y/N)”

(Y/N) jumped. 

A butler stood outside the shower door. 

“I have left some fresh clothes for you. I hope they are to your liking.”, the butler said. 

“Thank you”, (Y/N) said. 

She turned off the shower. 

(Y/N) dressed in a simple black and purple dress. The purple reminded her of Tsukiyama. 

She waited in a fancy dining room. 

A maid rolled in some coffee. The maid placed the coffee on the table. 

“Fresh coffee from the house, miss. Please enjoy it, `` the maid said as she left. 

“Where’s Tsukiyama?”, (Y/N) asked. 

The maid didn’t answer as she left. 

(Y/N) walked over and picked up the coffee cup. She drank it. It wasn’t long before her vision blurred. 

She fell over. 

_Was… I… drugged?_

Her vision became dark. She soon was out. 

~~~

When (Y/N) opened her eyes, she was sitting next to Tsukiyama. 

“Look princess, Kaneki has come to play”, the ghoul said. 

(Y/N) looked at the center of the room. 

Kaneki appeared on a pedestal. Kaneki looked at (Y/N) and Tsukiyama. 

Tsukiyama smirked. He wrapped his arms around (Y/N). He licked her neck. 

“ _I licked it so it’s mine”_

* * *

**Yanderes**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Yakumo Oomori/ Yamori/ Jason](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yakumo_Oomori)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

~~~NEW YANDERE ALERT~~~

 **Name:** [Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

 **Type:** Manipulative, Obsessive  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** I Licked It So It's Mine  
 **Nickname:** Beautiful  
 **Reason:** (Y/N) is the most beautiful human she has ever seen. She would kill to see that beauty everyday of her life. She calls (Y/N) beautiful because the human stole her breath away with her beauty.

** *See Yandere Profiles For More* **


	12. You Are My Sunshine

Tsukiyama pulled away. He wrapped an arm around (Y/N). He held her tight enough that she would bruise. 

“Ladies and gentlemen. Normally, the flesh of a ghoul offers a coarse flavor, not worthy of eating. I’m sure those of you with discerning tastes are well aware of the fact. “. Tsukiyama said. 

Kaneki ran forward. 

“What is this! Stay away from (Y/N)”, Kaneki shouted. 

“What drew me to this rare cut was his equally rare scent. For a while this morsel is a ghoul, The sweet scent of human is inescapable. Let us explore this mysterious flavor together. Follow culinary pioneers, I salute your sense of adventure. Now let us enjoy the ultimate epicurean delight”, Tsukiyama said. 

The crowd started to cheer. 

(Y/N) tried to pull away. 

Tsukiyama tightened his grip. 

“And here’s the scrapper who will be preparing today’s mouth watering entree”, Tsukiyama said. 

A door in the pen Kaneki was in started to open. 

A large monster walked out of the door. 

“Pleasure to meet you teeny man”, [Little Taro](https://images.app.goo.gl/4XAwbUinQro3G1RE8) said. 

_(Y/N) is in danger._

Little Taro started to walk to Kaneki. He raised his saw and swung it at Kaneki. 

Kaneki dodged and moved off to the side. 

_Got to stay alive. Got to protect (Y/N)._

Kaneki started to run. 

Little Taro started running after Kaneki. 

Kaneki removed his jacket. He used it to blind Little Taro and cause the monster to tumble to the ground. Kaneki started to run in the opposite direction. 

(Y/N) watched the fight as she tried to get away from Tsukiyama. She had to do something to save Kaneki. She watched as Kaneki got trapped in a corner. She thought back to earlier. 

“Tsukiyama”, she baited. 

She needed Tsukiyama’s full attention. 

Kaneki’s eyes glanced at (Y/N). 

Tsukiyama looked at her. 

“I’m sorry”, she said. 

Tsukiyama tilted his head confused. 

(Y/N) gripped Tsukiyama’s shirt. She pulled him down so their lips met. 

Tsukiyama’s eyes widened. He feverishly kissed back. 

Kaneki’s eyes widened. 

“(Y/N)”, he yelled. 

Tsukiyama’s grip on (Y/N) loosened. 

(Y/N) raised her knee and kneed Tsukiyama. 

Startled, Tsukiyama let go of (Y/N). 

(Y/N) turned.

“Kaneki”, (Y/N) shouted. 

(Y/N) jumped. 

Kaneki's eye turned. 

The crowd was shocked. 

Kaneki ran. 

(Y/N) closed her eyes as she fell. She landed in Kaneki’s arms. She opened her eyes. 

Kaneki smiled at her softly. 

_(Y/N) was safe._

Regaining his senses, Tsukiyama looked around for his princess. 

_Princess? Princess!?_

Little Taro started to charge at Kaneki and (Y/N). 

Tsukiyama was not a happy ghoul. He jumped down. He stuck his hand into Taro’s back. 

Kaneki tightened his grip on (Y/N). He glared at Tsukiyama. 

_(Y/N) was in danger. It’s all Tsukiyama’s fault._

Tsukiyama ripped Taro in two. He then tossed off his mask as he walked towards his princess. He knelt down. 

“It’s over princess”, Tsukiyama said. 

She couldn’t hold her tears back anymore. Tears streamed down her face as she buried herself into Kaneki’s shoulder. 

_I can’t wait to have you all to myself, princess._

  
  


~~

_Help me!_

_Please, they are going to eat me!_

_Kaneki!_

_Touka!_

_Hide!_

_Uta!_

_Someone!_

_They are going to eat me!_

_Save me!_

_Yomo!_

_Tsukiyama!_

_Itori!_

_Nishiki!_

_Please save me!_

(Y/N) shot up wide awake. She panted. 

“Stupid dreams. Why did it have to be about me being eaten”, (Y/N) muttered. 

She looked around and realized she was in Touka’s room. She must have passed out after the whole deal with Tsukiyama. She shuddered. 

(Y/N) slowly got up. She stretched. She heard voices so she followed the sound. 

She watched Ryouko close the door before making herself known. 

“Hello, Touka. Hello Hinami”, (Y/N) said. 

She moved and sat down by Hinami. 

Hinami snuggled right up to her. 

Touka smiled at the scene. 

“Dear! You should be resting.”, Touka said. 

Touka hurried her way over to (Y/N). She sat down next to (Y/N). 

“I’m fine really”, (Y/N) said. 

She frowned a little. 

“What’s wrong, dear”, Touka asked concerned. 

“I. I am shaken up for the whole Tsukiyama ordeal. Thank you for letting me use your bed”, (Y/N) said. 

Touka blushed. 

“Anytime dear”, Touka said. 

_My bed is always available for you._

“Hey, (Y/N). What’s this word”, Hinami asked. 

(Y/N) looked over at the word Hinami was pointing too. 

“That word is orange osmanthus.”, (Y/N) said. 

Touka leaned against (Y/N). 

“Is that another flower”, Hinami asked. 

“Yes”, (Y/N) said. 

Her stomach growled. (Y/N) blushed. 

Touka smiled and stood up. 

“I’ll get you some food (Y/N)”, Touka said. 

(Y/N) started to get up. 

“Touka, it’s okay. I’ll get some food myself. You have already done enough for me”, (Y/N) protested. 

“Nonsense dear. You keep helping and I’ll get you some food”, Touka said. 

(Y/N) sat back down. 

The doorbell rang. 

Touka was set on edge. Who could it be? She looked out the peephole. 

(Y/N) stood up. Her curiosity is getting the best of her. Who was out there?

[Yoriko Kuroiwa](https://images.app.goo.gl/qx4bt9wpsUx8ZZxr9) stood outside. 

_What is she doing here?_

Touka opened the door. 

“Yoriko. Hey, what’s up”, Touka greeted. 

“I’m sorry, I should have called. But you weren’t at school so I wanted to make sure you’re alright.”, Yoriko said. 

“You came by to check on me”, Touka asked

“Yeah. And also…”, Yoriko said. 

Her eyes widened when she noticed (Y/N) looking to see who it was. 

“Touka. Don’t tell me that you two”, Yoriko started. 

Touka turned around and saw (Y/N). She blushed. 

“That’s (Y/N).”, Touka said. 

“I get it. I made you these dumplings”, Yoriko said. 

She lifted up a pot full of dumplings. 

“Share them with her”, Yoriko said. 

She handed Touka the pot.

Yoriko started to leave. She gave Touka a thumbs up. 

“Do I do something wrong”, (Y/N) asked shyly. 

She fidgeted. 

Touka turned to face her. 

“Of course not dear. You did nothing wrong”, Touka reassured. 

Touka placed the pot on the table. She took the lid off. 

“Smells good. May I have some?”, (Y/N) asked. 

Touka made her a bowl. 

“Thank you”, (Y/N) said. 

She took a bite of a dumpling and moaned. 

“It’s so good”, (Y/N) said happily. 

Touka smiled while looking at (Y/N). 

_She’s so adorable!_

(Y/N)’s phone dinged. 

_Baby, I have your mask._

_Uta_

~~~

Tsukiyama sat in his chair dramatically. 

“What should I do? Princess must be so lonely without me.”

Tsukiyama stood up suddenly. 

“That’s it. I have to eat Kaneki. Then, princess will be mine.”

Tsukiyama took the handkerchief with (Y/N)’s blood on it. He smelled it. 

“(Y/N), I’m coming for you” 

  
  


~~~

(Y/N) walked by herself on her way home. She stumbled upon some ghouls. 

_Nishiki?_

(Y/N) looked at the ghouls target. 

_I am going to die_. 

She stepped around the corner. 

“Hello, don’t you think you’re doing enough”, (Y/N) said. 

The ghouls turned to her. 

“Why is he a friend of ours”, one of them asked. 

“Don’t do it (Y/N)”, Nishiki weakly said. 

One of the ghouls approached her. 

“Well, you could say something like that”, (Y/N) said as she backed up. 

“Then be a good little girl and get out of here. Cause we’re about to dig into the bastard”, the ghoul said. 

“You’re going to eat him”, (Y/N) questioned. 

The ghoul swung at her. 

(Y/N) easily dodged. Her training is paying off.

“Wanna try your luck girlie”, the ghoul said. 

He started swinging at her. 

_He’s pathetic compared to Amon._

It wasn’t long before (Y/N) had tired out the ghouls. 

She walked over to Nishiki and picked him up. 

“I’ll take you home.” 

(Y/N) looked around. 

“Sunshine, why did you do that”, Nishiki asked. 

“Because I care about you. How do I get to your place? I have never been this way before”, (Y/N) said. 

_(Y/N) cares about me?_

Nishiki looked away before giving her the directions to his house. (Y/N) helped him inside. She placed him on his bed. 

“I’m going to get you coffee then swing by and get you food, okay”, (Y/N) asked. 

“Food”, Nishiki asked softly. 

(Y/N) made him a cup of coffee. 

“Stay here”, (Y/N) said. 

She handed him the coffee. 

“I’ll be back”, (Y/N) said. 

She left quickly. 

_(Y/N), I’m sorry._

~~~

(Y/N) walked out of the 24 hour convenience store. Now all she had to do was get the food. She shuddered. 

_Don’t think about it._

Arms wrapped around her and a cloth covered her mouth. 

She struggled and dropped the bag of coffee. 

“I’m sorry, princess. I require your assistance tonight.”, a man said. 

_Tsukiyama?_

(Y/N) went limp. 

~~~

Nishiki knocked on the door of Anteiku. 

Kaneki opened it with the letter from Tsukiyama in his hand. 

“It’s (Y/N). She’s missing”, Nishiki said. 

Kaneki handed Nishiki the letter. 

Nishiki read it. 

“Damn you Tsukiyama. How could you put (Y/N) in danger”, Nishiki. 

Kaneki was angry. 

“I’m the one he is after. I’m going to save her.”, Kaneki said. 

“I’m coming with you”, Nishiki said. 

“But in your condition it would be suicide. He’ll kill you”, Kaneki warned. 

_Less competition for me._

“Do you honestly expect me to sit at home while (Y/N) is in danger? I have to do something.”, Nishiki said. 

_(Y/N), I’m going to save you._

~~~

(Y/N) woke up to her laying on her side. She noticed the blindfold right off the bat. She pulled at her hands and realized they were tied behind her back. 

“Ah. Kaneki. Are you a fan of Beethoven”, Tsukiyama asked. 

_Tsukiyama?_

Kaneki and Nishiki stood at the entrance. 

“Tsukiyama”, Nishiki yelled. 

_Nishiki?_

“Well this is awkward. I don’t recall inviting you, Nishio.”, Tsukiyama taunted. 

Kaneki and Nishiki started to walk towards Tsukiyama. 

“Give (Y/N) back, you sick freak”, Nishiki warmed. 

“Apologies. But I can’t do that. She is mine. (Y/N) is my princess. For tonight she was my bait. I had to get Kaneki out of the way of our love”, Tsukiyama started. 

He placed his hand on (Y/N)’s thigh. 

“Looks like I’ll have to get rid of you too”, Tsukiyama finished. 

“You son of a bitch”, Nishiki growled. 

Nishiki threw the first punch. 

Tsukiyama effortlessly tossed Nishiki away. 

Kaneki swung his fist towards Tsukiyama. 

Tsukiyama dodged with ease. 

“You’re rather clumsy aren’t you”, Tsukiyama taunted. 

Tsukiyama punched Kaneki.

Kaneki got back up and charged at Tsukiyama. 

Tsukiyama kicked him away. He walked towards (Y/N). 

Touka jumped from the rafters and cut Tsukiyama’s eyes out. 

Tsukiyama’s eyes started to heal. 

“(Y/N) is not a toy to play with. She is mine. My mate”, Touka warned. 

_Touka?_

Touka kicked Tsukiyama. 

“Do you really think that’s enough to beat me”, Tsukiyama teased. 

Touka started a flurry of kicks and punches towards Tsukiyama. 

Kaneki kicked Tsukiyama once he was down. 

Tsukiyama groaned. 

“I’m leaving and I’m taking (Y/N) with me”, Kaneki said. 

Kaneki and Touka go to kick him. 

Tsukiyama nails Touka in her stomach while breaking Kaneki's arm. 

Kaneki screamed. 

“Let’s have a taste”, Tsukiyama said. 

He tore a hole in Kaneki’s stomach. He brought his hand up to his mouth and licked the blood. 

Touka stood up and kicked Tsukiyama. 

He blocked it with ease. 

Tsukiyama’s kagune formed. He used it to pierce Touka’s stomach. 

She groaned. She collapsed to the ground. 

_(Y/N)..._

“Touka, no”, Kaneki shouted. 

Tsukiyama started to walk to (Y/N). 

“No wait. I’m the one you wanna eat right?”, Kaneki said desperately. 

“Don’t tell me you forget. Princess is mine. I want her to watch me devour you”, Tsukiyama said. 

Tsukiyama reached over to (Y/N). He tore her shirt when he was trying to flip her over. His eyes landed on her shoulder. 

“What’s this? Someone has taken a bite out of Princess. How dare they! How dare they! I’ll kill them”, Tsukiyama shouted in rage. 

(Y/N) closed her eyes as she remembered how she got the scar. 

~~~

“Thank you for dropping me off detective”, (Y/N) said to Amon. 

“It’s my pleasure. Be safe (Y/N)”, Amon said before leaving. 

(Y/N) quickly found the key and entered Nishiki’s apartment. 

Nishiki laid on his hand while holding his stomach. He coughed up blood. 

“Kaneki. You son of a bitch. How come this wound won’t heal? Damn it”, he groaned. 

Coffee cans were littered around him. 

“I need to eat some flesh.”, Nishiki groaned out. 

“Nishiki”, (Y/N) said softly. 

She stood in front of him. 

_(Y/N)... I don’t want you to see me like this._

She ran over to him. 

Nishiki tackled her. 

Her eyes widened. 

“You’re a real lifesaver, Sunshine.”

Nishiki gagged and forced himself off of her. 

She slowly sat up. 

“It’s no use. I don’t have the strength.”, Nishiki said. 

He panted. 

(Y/N) slowly undid the jacket. She let it slid off of her without caring that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. 

Nishiki’s eyes widened. It was like a dream come true. He had imagined this in the past. But seeing it in real life took away his breath. 

_(Y/N)..._

“Here you go”, (Y/N) offered. 

Nishiki’s eyes landed on her shoulder. He gasped. He moved fast and sunk his teeth into (Y/N)’s skin. 

_She tastes amazing._

(Y/N) covered her mouth with her hand to muffle herself. She used her other hand to rub Nishiki’s hair. Tears fell from her eyes. 

_(Y/N), you're my sunshine..._

~~~

Nishiki charged at Tsukiyama. He screamed. 

Tsukiyama punched Nishiki away. 

Nishiki charged at Tsukiyama over and over again. 

Tsukiyama gripped Nishiki’s neck. 

“You’re wearing out my patience.”, Tsukiyama warned. 

He stabbed Nishiki in the stomach with his kagune. 

“You can’t win without your kagune”, Tsukiyama teased. 

Tsukiyama turned back to (Y/N). 

Nishiki grabbed onto him. 

“You’re a pest”, Tsukiyama said. 

He started to stab Nishiki over and over again with his kagune. 

“Stop annoying me! Stop annoying me!”, Tsukiyama repeated over and over. 

Tsukiyama finished and turned towards (Y/N). 

Nishiki gripped Tsukiyama’s ankle. 

“I’ve got nothing in this world but (Y/N). Lay a hand on her and I’ll kill you”, Nishiki weakly threatened. 

_(Y/N)... you're my sunshine..._

“Hey Touka. Eat me”, Kaneki said. 

“What”, Touka said. 

“For (Y/N). Eat me”, Kaneki said. 

Touka nodded. She moved over to Kaneki. She took a bite of Kaneki. 

Tsukiyama snapped his head to them. 

His kagune extended to stop them but it was too late. 

“Hate to break it to you, Tsukiyama, but (Y/N) belongs to me”, Touka said. 

Touka’s kagune formed. 

She tore Tsukiyama down.

Tsukiyama and Touka got into a full time brawl. 

Touka tore off one of Tsukiyama’s arms. 

“Princess, Just this once. Give me a bite”, Tsukiyama begged. 

Tsukiyama collapsed. 

“If you want to live, you’ll have to eat your own flesh. Filthy gourmet”, Touka said. 

Nishiki climbed up to where (Y/N) was. 

“(Y/N)”, he said weakly. 

“Are you okay?”, (Y/N) asked softly. 

“Yeah. Don’t worry. Just hold on. “, Nishiki said. 

He untied (Y/N)’s hands. 

Touka appeared behind (Y/N) and Nishiki. 

“Nishiki. Step aside. You’re in my way for my mate”, Touka said. 

(Y/N) slowly sat up. 

Nishiki bit his tongue knowing he was too weak to fight. 

Nishiki sat in front of (Y/N) while facing Touka. 

(Y/N)’s blindfold slipped off. (Y/N) looked at Touka with her kagune behind her. 

“How pretty.”

* * *

**Yanderes**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Yakumo Oomori/ Yamori/ Jason](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yakumo_Oomori)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

** *See Yandere Profiles For More*  **


	13. I Won’t Let Anyone Hurt You. Even If It Kills Me.

(Y/N) sat by Hinami. 

Hinami cried into (Y/N)’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay. Hinami. Just remember your dad loves you”, (Y/N) said. 

Hinami pulled away and let (Y/N) wipe her tears away. 

Ryouka knocked on the door. 

“Open Hinami, please I want to talk to you”, Ryouka tried. 

Hinami tightened her grip on (Y/N). 

“No, I’m not letting you in. Leave me alone”, Hinami shouted. 

“I know you’re angry with me but”, Ryouka started. 

“I just wanna see daddy and you won’t let me. Why, mom? Why won’t you let me see him? I hate you”, Hinami shouted. 

“Hinami”, (Y/N) said sharply. 

Hinami looked at her. 

“Don’t be rude to your mother. It’s not nice”, (Y/N) chided. 

“You need to calm down, Hinami”, Ryouka said. 

Hinami sobbed. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have raised my voice. This has been hard on all of us. I’m sure your dad misses you, just as much as you miss him. I’m sorry. I wish I could take you to see him, but I don’t want us to get in his way. I hate putting you through this.”, Ryouka said. 

Hinami looked at (Y/N). 

“Go on”, (Y/N) encouraged. 

Hinami stood up and walked to the door. She unlocked it. 

“Hinami. You’re not alone. Believe me, I miss him too.”, Ryouka said. 

“I’m so sorry, Mama”, Hinami cried. 

“Me too”, Ryouka said. 

The two ghouls hugged. 

“Are you still angry with me”, Ryouka asked. 

“No. So don’t cry anymore, okay?”, Hinami asked. 

“I can’t promise anything but I’ll try my hardest. Oh Hinami. I love you. We have to try to stay strong for daddy. We’ll be together again soon”, Ryouka promised. 

Ryouka and Hinami separated. 

“You’ve been such a trooper through all of this, Hinami. I wanna make it up to you so I’m going to get you a little present. Can you think of anything you want?”, Ryouka asked. 

“Hm.” Hinami said. 

“Well, give it some thought, okay?”Ryouka asked. 

“Thank you so much Mama”, Hinami said. 

Kaneki walked around the corner and saw the scene. He smiled softly before smelling the air. 

_(Y/N) is close by._

Kaneki backed away and decided to come back later. 

“I am the one who should be thanking you”, Ryouka said. 

(Y/N) smiled as she listened to the family. Maybe one day she could have a family like that… 

~~~

(Y/N) knocked at Touka’s door. She waited but there was no reply. She sighed. 

“Hey Touka. If you need to talk. I’m right here for you”, (Y/N) said. 

There was still no reply. 

(Y/N) turned away and walked away. 

Touka stood behind the door. 

_I’m sorry (Y/N) but for now, I have to focus on getting stronger._

~~~

  
  


(Y/N) entered the room Hinami was in. She sat down. 

“(Y/N), I have a word for you”, Hinami said as she pointed to a word. 

(Y/N) looked at it. 

“That’s cloudburst”, (Y/N) said. 

“What’s that”, Hinami asked. 

“It’s a sudden rainstorm that doesn’t last very long”, (Y/N) said. 

Hinami nodded and started to write it down. 

The door opened. 

(Y/N) looked at the person or rather ghoul entering. 

“What’s going on here”, Ryouka asked. 

“Oh! Hi mom.”, Hinami greeted. 

“Is this another reading lesson”, Ryouka asked. 

“Hm-hm”, Hinami said. 

“You’re so sweet to do this for her”, Ryouka said. 

“It’s no big deal.”, (Y/N) said. 

She stood up. 

“I should go.”, (Y/N) said. 

“Thanks again (Y/N)”, Hinami said. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow”, (Y/N) said as she left. 

“Okay”, Hinami said. 

~~~

(Y/N) opened her umbrella. She left Anteiku. She walked in the rain before she noticed Hinami on the ground. 

She dropped her umbrella and ran to her. 

“Hinami”, (Y/N) called. 

“(Y/N)”, Hinami shouted. 

(Y/N) reached her. 

“Calm down what’s wrong?”, (Y/N) asked. 

“It’s mama. You gotta help her”, Hinami begged. 

Hinami buried her head into (Y/N)’s clothes. 

“What? Where is she”, (Y/N) asked. 

Hinami pointed. 

(Y/N) took her hand. 

“Let’s go”, (Y/N) said. 

Hinami led (Y/N) to her Mama. 

(Y/N) pulled her off to the side and covered her mouth. 

“Hinami. Listen to me. Go to Anteiku. I’ll save your mother.”, (Y/N) said. 

She released Hinami. 

Hinami hesitated. 

“Go”, (Y/N) urged. 

Hinami took off to Anteiku. 

(Y/N) turned towards the fight. She watched Mado lift up his quinque and used it to kill Ryouko. 

(Y/N) covered her mouth as tears streamed down her face. 

_I’m a failure…. I can’t do anything_

~~~

(Y/N) sat crying on Nishiki’s shoulder when the door opened to the conference room. 

“Hey what’s up”, Touka asked as she entered the room. 

She looked at (Y/N). 

_(Y/N)?! Is she hurt?_

“Welcome back. Feeling better”, Yoshimura asked. 

“Much better thanks. I’m sorry for missing work”, Touka said. 

“I understand.”, Yoshimura said. 

“What’s with the doom and gloom”, Touka asked. 

She rested her eyes on (Y/N). 

(Y/N) sobbed more. 

Nishiki rubbed (Y/N)’s back. He kissed the top of her head. 

Touk glared at him. 

“It’s okay, Sunshine. It’s not your fault”, Nishiki ressured. 

“Well earlier today, investigators found Ryouko. She didn’t make it out alive.”, Yoshimura said. 

(Y/N) slowly pulled away. She tried to wipe her tears. 

Touka gasped before slamming her fist against the wall. 

“God damn it. And Hinami?”Touka asked. 

“She’s fine. She’s sleeping in the next room.”, Yoshimura said. 

“They didn’t see her face, did they”, Touka asked. 

She rested a hand on (Y/N)’s shoulder. 

No one answered. 

“I can’t believe this”, Touka said. 

“I’m sorry”, (Y/N) said softly. 

She wiped her tears away. 

“It’s my fault. I stood there and did nothing as they killed Ryouko. I should have done something”, (Y/N) sobbed. 

She buried her face into her hands. 

“No one is blaming you, angel”, Yomo said. 

“Why don’t we just kill the doves and be over with it”, Touka said. 

“If we kill Doves in the 20th Ward, it will attack attention. They’ll send reinforcements hell-bent on revenge. They’ll hunt us to extinction ”, Yomo said. 

(Y/N)’s head shot up. She turned towards Touka. 

“Touka don’t. I can’t lose you too. Please don’t”, (Y/N) begged. 

“So we are just going to let them get away with it”, Touka said. 

She ignored (Y/N). 

_I’m sorry (Y/N). But this has to be done._

Touka ran out the door and slammed it shut. 

“It’s my fault. All of it.”, (Y/N) sobbed. 

“You shouldn’t take the blame for what happened. It’s not yours.”, Yoshimura said. 

(Y/N) shaikly stood up. 

Nishiki was quick to stand up. He helped balance her. 

“I’m sorry for everything”, (Y/N) said. 

She slowly walked to the door. 

“Angel, where are you going” Yomo asked. 

She looked at him. 

“I’m going to find a friend”, she turned and left 

_(Y/N)... it’s not safe out there_

~~~

“Amon”, (Y/N) called. 

She quickly ran to him once she spotted him. 

Amon turned around. He was greeted with (Y/N) burying her face in his chest. He shyly wrapped his arms around her as he blushed. 

(Y/N) pulled away a little. 

“Walk me home”, (Y/N) asked. 

She gave him her best puppy eyes. 

_He’ll be safe now._

“Of course,”, Amon said. 

He wrapped his arms around her. 

They walked hand and hand. 

Amon glanced at her. His attention was turned toward screaming. 

(Y/N) heard it too. 

“(Y/N) stay here. “, Amon said before running off. 

(Y/N) didn’t hesitate to run after Amon. 

They stumbled on the scene of a CCG Investigator lying dead. 

A ghoul with a rabbit mask before them. 

Amon ran forward and hit the ghoul.

The ghoul easily dodged. The ghoul moved back once it saw (Y/N). 

“(Y/N)”, the ghoul said out loud. 

_Touka?_

(Y/N) was alarmed. 

Amon looked back at (Y/N). 

“(Y/N) run. Get out of here it’s not safe”, Amon demanded. 

(Y/N) couldn’t move. She was frozen. 

“This is why you should always have your quinque with you Amon”, Mado said as he appeared from the shadows. 

Amon used this as an opportunity to get to (Y/N). He shielded her with his body. 

_I won’t let anyone hurt you. Even if it kills me._

Mado swung his quinque at the rabbit ghoul as he taunted her. 

Mado managed to cut the rabbit ghouls shoulder. 

_No._

_No._

_No._

_I’m useless again._

The rabbit ghoul shot a look at (Y/N) before jumping away. 

Amon turned towards (Y/N). 

“Are you alright”, he asked. 

He started to pat her down while looking for wounds. 

“Amon. Thank you”, (Y/N) said. 

She kissed his cheek. 

Amon blushed. 

“I have to get to work.”,(Y/N) said. 

She started to run away. 

“Bye Amon”, (Y/N) said. 

“What a strange girl”, Mado said. 

_Work? I thought you were going home. (Y/N) what’s going on?_

~~~

  
  


(Y/N) made it to Anteiku. 

_I am so out of shape._

She said hello to Koma and Kaya before making her way past the door. She started to look for Touka. 

She found Touka holding her arm. 

“Touka”, (Y/N) said. 

She moved towards the ghoul. 

“You’re hurt.”, (Y/N) said. 

“Stay away”, Touka warned. 

(Y/N) backed away confused. 

“It’s my problem, not yours”, Touka said. 

Yoshimura walked around the door. 

“Did you go Dove hunting while you were out?”, Yoshimura asked. 

Touka glared at him. 

“She’s been injured. She needs medical attention.”, (Y/N) said. 

“That’s too bad. She won’t find any help here.”, Yoshimura said sternly. 

“Please, help her”, (Y/N) begged. 

“She should’ve thought of the consequences before she attacked the doves against my wishes. Whether she lives or dies is in her hands now. It doesn’t concern you, or me, or anyone at Anteiku. Go back to Kaneki, (Y/N). He is your mate. He’ll take care of you”, Yoshimura said. 

Touka frowned before running out of the room. 

“Hey Touka. Wait”, (Y/N) called. 

“Let her go.”, Yoshimura said. 

“Will all due respect. But Touka is my friend. I’m going to help her.”, (Y/N) said. 

“I’ll send Kaneki to help her. There are a few things we need to discuss (Y/N). Come to the conference room.”, Yoshimura said. 

(Y/N) looked at him. 

“I promise”, Yoshimura said. 

(Y/N) headed towards the conference room. 

~~~

Kaneki opened the door that led to Touka. He had a medical kit with him. 

“What do you want”, Touka asked. 

“I brought you the first aid kit and we need to talk”, Kaneki said. 

“I don’t need it”, Touka said. 

“But you’re bleeding”, Kaneki said. 

“It’s not your concern.”, Touka said while looking away. 

“Touka”, Kaneki started. 

“Can’t you see you’re annoying me? Go away you damn human”, Touka lashed out. 

“I’m more ghoul than human these days”, Kaneki shot back. 

Kaneki sighed. 

“Why did you go alone?” Kaneki asked. 

“It’s okay if a killer like me dies out there. But when an innocent, like Ryouko or Hinami or even (Y/N) gets hurt, especially when there’s not reason for it, it drives me crazy”, Touka said as she buried her face in her legs. 

“Hear me out. We work together to keep (Y/N) safe. We share her”, Kaneki proposed. 

“Why would I share her with you”, Touka snapped. 

“Because she likes both of us. Together we could keep her safe”, Kaneki argued. 

Touka thought for a moment. 

“Fine”, she agreed.

_I’ll kill you before you even get the chance to steal (Y/N) away from me._

~~~

“Mate”, (Y/N) said shocked. 

“Yes, I believe that you are Kaneki’s mate”, Yoshimura said. 

“So you’re telling me, that ghouls can be attracted to certain scents of people and when they catch a compatible scent, they follow it and it leads to their mate. On top of that you think that I am Kaneki's mate”, (Y/N) said as she tried to wrap her brain around it. 

“Yes. That being said. You need to be careful. Kaneki is still new at being a ghoul. You could get hurt”, Yoshimura said. 

(Y/N) nodded. 

“Okay. I’ll be careful”, (Y/N) said. 

_Would Kaneki really hurt me?_

~~~

(Y/N) stood in front Uta’s door. She waited for him to open the door.

The door opened.

“Hey baby, come on in”, Uta greeted.

(Y/N) entered the workshop. 

Uta led her over to his desk. He handed her a box.

“Thank you”, she said.

She opened the box. She looked confused.

It was a black dust [mask](https://images.app.goo.gl/jyWMoYwU8jhLgdUf6). It had a red bleeding heart on it.

She looked at him. 

“Why this design”, she asked.

Uta lifted up her chin.

“Because baby, I love you”, Uta said.

He connected his lips to (Y/N)s.

* * *

** Yanderes **

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Yakumo Oomori/ Yamori/ Jason](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yakumo_Oomori)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

** *See Yandere Profiles For More*  **

* * *

Hello! Thanks for reading my story!

Here is the [poll](https://www.quotev.com/quiz/12498785/Love-Me) to decide if the reader should stay human, become a ghoul, or become a Dove.

[Love Me...](https://www.quotev.com/quiz/12498785/Love-Me)

The poll will end on March 7, 2020.

Thank you for taking the poll!


	14. I'll Keep You Safe. No Matter Who I Have To Kill.

(Y/N) followed Mado. 

“Are you sure I am going to be any help”, (Y/N) asked. 

“Of course. Just keep following me”, Mado said. 

Mado led her to a sewage way. 

(Y/N) followed. 

“Go on in. I’ll be right behind you”, Mado said. 

(Y/N) nodded and started walking in. She noticed Hinami on the ground holding a bag. She turned. 

Mado wasn’t following her. 

“Hinami. What’s that?”, (Y/N) asked softly. 

“My mama”, Hinami sniffed. 

_It’s a trap!_

“Hinami we have to go”, (Y/N) urged. 

“Ghouls and the world don’t mix. We can’t live like this. I just wanna go wherever mama went. Could you send me there? I just wanna see her again. Please let me go to her”, Hinami cried. 

(Y/N) knelt and wrapped her arms around Hinami. 

“It’s going to be okay.”, (Y/N) said. 

Hinami hugged her back. 

“I miss my mama so bad”, Hinami sobbed. 

“(Y/N)”, Touka shouted. 

Touka ran in from the way (Y/N) had come. 

(Y/N)’s eyes widen. 

_Where’s Mado?_

“Touka-“, (Y/N) started. 

Touka stood in front of (Y/N). 

“I knew being (Y/N) would bring me my prey”, Mado said as he walked out of the shadows. 

“How’s your wound Rabbit”, Mado taunted. 

Touka turned towards Mado. 

“Like your gift honey. I know you must miss your folks. I have collected all but one of the Fueguchi family. You’re all I need.”, Mado laughed. 

“You bastard”, Touka screamed. 

Her eyes changed into their red and black color. Her kagune appeared. 

Mado summoned his quinque. 

Hinami gasped and held on to (Y/N) tighter. 

“Hinami, what’s wrong”, (Y/N) said alarmed.

“It’s daddy”, Hinami said. 

(Y/N) paled. 

Mado used his quinque to attack Touka. Mado laughed. 

Touka dodged. She tried kicking Mado but Mado used his quinque to block the kick. 

Touka shot spikes out from her kagune at Mado. 

_Have to keep (Y/N) safe._

Mado used his quinque to block them. 

“You’re not like the other guppies, are you?”, Mado laughed. 

He used his quinque in a series of attacks. 

“Bounce for me! Bounce, rascally rabbit! Better keep moving or you’re mine.”, Mado teased. 

Touka stopped. 

Mado’s quinque fell short. 

“Your weapon isn’t much use in confined spaces like this”, Touka said. 

Mado noticed that his quinque was all tied up. 

Touka was able to get close now. She attacked him and threw him against the wall. 

Mado grunted. He coughed up blood. 

“Do you know what it's like to be hunted for no good reason? The confusion and the fear. And the rage when someone close to you has been butchered? Do you have any idea what that feels like?”, Touka asked as she stared down Mado. 

(Y/N) held Hinami tighter. 

Mado sneered. 

“You monster”, Touka yelled. 

(Y/N) flinched. 

“Ryouko never hurt anyone and you killed her for just being a ghoul. There’s only one way to deal with your kind. Kill them all”, Touka shouted. 

_Minus (Y/N)._

Mado opened his other case. Ryouko’s kagune formed. He hit Touka with his quinque. 

“Mama”, Hinami said. 

(Y/N) held her back. 

“That’s right. You recognize it, don’t you? What’s wrong? Don’t be shy. Say hi to mama”, Mado screamed. 

Hinami cried loudly. 

“And here I thought you would be happy to see her one last time”, Mado laughed. 

“I’ll kill you”, Touka yelled. 

She jumped towards Mado. 

Mado aimed his quinque at Touka. 

Touka dodged. 

(Y/N) buried her face in Hinami’s hair. 

Touka got pinned against the wall. 

Mado tightened his quinque around her. 

“Are we having fun yet”, Mado laughed. 

Touka screamed. 

(Y/N) yanked herself from Hinami. She ran towards Mado. She grabbed and pulled at his arm. 

Mado tossed her to the side with ease. 

“(Y/N)” Touka yelled. 

Touka used her kagune to shoot shards towards Mado. 

Mado tossed Touka against a wall. He pierced Touka’s stomach. 

Touka retched up blood. 

“I can’t wait to see the quinque you become”, Mado teased. 

(Y/N) struggled to get up. 

Touka screamed. 

“You know honey, using your mama and daddy together makes for one powerful combo. I can’t even begin to tell you how much fun I had ripping them both to shreds. There was blood everywhere”, Mado laughed. 

Hinami covered her ears. 

(Y/N) gripped her head before running towards Mado. 

Mado tossed her to the side again. He raised his other quinque to end (Y/N). 

“Stay out of my way”, Mado warned. 

“Stop it. Don’t hurt her”, Touka groaned. 

Mado used his quinque to wrap around (Y/N). He started to squeeze her. 

“Leave her alone”, Touka yelled. 

Touka hit the quinque with her fist. 

Blood dripped from Mado. 

“What just happened”, Mado asked. 

His quinque around (Y/N) fell to the ground. 

(Y/N) struggled to breathe. 

“‘No. That’s not it. Where the hell did my hand go?”, Mado asked.

“Hinami”, (Y/N) gasped. 

Hinami sobbed. Her kagune has formed. It was a mixture of her mama and daddy. 

“Stop it. Don’t hurt (Y/N) or Touka anymore. And don’t use my mommy and daddy like that. It’s wrong and I’ll get you”, Hinami screamed. 

Her kagune lashed out. 

Mado released Touka. He blocked Hinami’s attacks. 

Touka fell to the ground. 

“Absolutely incredible. I’m impressed, honey. The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. You’re kagune’s truly something to behold. I want it. Give it to me”, Mado demanded. 

(Y/N) crawled over to Touka. 

“Dear”, Touka said weakly. 

“It’s okay. I am here”, (Y/N) said. 

She held her hands to the wound and put pressure on it. 

Hinami managed to get a hold of Mado. She cut his stomach. 

Mado screamed. He fell into the water. 

Hinami sobbed. 

“Hinami. Finish him off”, Touka said. 

“I can’t”, Hinami sobbed. 

“Why not? He deserves it for what he did”, Touka said. 

_For what he did to (Y/N)._

“I know. But I don’t care about that. I don’t care about revenge. I’m just sad. That’s all. I can’t help it. I miss them more and more everyday. It won’t stop hurting. Mama and daddy. I’m so lonely without you.”, Hinami sobbed. 

“What a trooper. She’s right. She’ll only get lonelier without her parents. I’ll send her to them. And once she’s in hell. I’ll use her as my new quinque”, Mado screamed. 

He had managed to get up and grab his quinque. 

Touka finished him. 

Mado fell to the ground as blood poured out his neck. 

(Y/N) released a breath. She collapsed. The reality of the whole situation setting in. 

_So tired. I’ll just close my eyes for a second._

  
  


~~~

Kaneki screamed as he ran towards Amon. He threw a series of punches towards him. 

Amon dodged each punch. 

“Quit screwing around”, Amon said as he flipped Kaneki. 

_I gotta try to keep him busy. I can’t let him get to them. To (Y/N)._

Kaneki pushed himself away and up on to his feet. 

“Are you looking for a fight? Then you’ve got one”, Amon said. 

He summoned his quinque. 

Amon ran towards Kaneki with his quinque. 

Kaneki is pushed over the edge of the cliff they were on. Kaneki landed on his stomach. He groaned. 

“There’s something I have always wanted to ask you ghouls”, Amon started. 

He walked down the stairs towards Kaneki. 

“When you take the lives of innocent people, do you every stop to think about the pain you’re causing?” Amon asked. 

Kaneki gasped. 

“This world would be a better place without you. Think about all the orphaned children. The families destroyed by grief. The loneliness. Are your victims just faceless entrees to you? Is (Y/N) just a faceless entree to you? Answer me you monster”, He slipped in his angered state. 

Kaneki frowned. 

_This Dove knows (Y/N)?_

“The Rabbit murdered a good man, the other day. So put (Y/N) in danger.”, 

Amon placed his quinque on Kaneki’s back. 

“(Y/N) did nothing to be put in danger.” 

Amon hit Kaneki’s head. 

“This world has gone to hell and it’s your kind who sent it there”, Amon said. 

Amon hit Kaneki with his quinque. 

Kaneki went flying away a few feet. 

Amon started to walk towards Kaneki. 

_(Y/N) is mine..._

Kaneki gasped. 

_Mine. Mine. Mine. (Y/N) is mine._

“You’re wrong. (Y/N) was never in danger. I would have protected her.”, Kaneki said. 

Kaneki pulled himself up. 

“Yes. (Y/N) is safe”, Kaneki said. 

“What are you talking about? (Y/N) is in danger because of you ghouls”, Amon said. 

“I’m still not getting through to you, am I”, Kaneki asked. 

Kaneki lifted his head. 

“I’ll make you understand”, Kaneki promised. 

Amon hit Kaneki with his quinque. 

Kaneki flew back. He got up again. 

This happened over and over. Amon hitting Kaneki and Kaneki getting back up. 

“(Y/N) is safe”, Kaneki said. 

“Stay down already”, Amon yelled in anger. 

_Only he knew how to keep (Y/N) safe. Only him._

Amon hit Kaneki. 

Kaneki didn’t get up. 

“I’ve had it with you. (Y/N) is not safe with a ghoul.”, Amon said. 

Kaneki gripped Amon’s ankle. 

“Let go of me”, Amon demanded. 

“I can’t let him get to (Y/N)”, Kaneki said softly. 

Amon hit Kaneki with his quinque. 

Blood dripped from Kaneki’s head. 

“I have no choice. It’s the only option. I won’t fight you. Just this once. I’ll let you do your thing. “, Kaneki said to himself. 

He unzipped his mask. He stood up and started running towards Amon. He screamed. 

Amon turned and hit Kaneki with his quinque. 

Kaneki was pushed back before getting up and running back to Amon. 

Kaneki managed to jump on Amon and take a bite of the man. 

Amon groaned. He tossed Kaneki back. 

Kaneki’s kagune formed. 

_For (Y/N), I’ll win._

Kaneki attacked Amon with his kagune. 

Amon used his quinque to protect himself. 

_I have to protect (Y/N) from this ghoul._

Between the two there was a series of hits and dodges. 

“Stop bugging (Y/N)”, Amon shouted as he hit Kaneki. 

Kaneki broke his quinque. 

“I’m completely helpless without my quinque. (Y/N) is in danger. No. When a foe is before you, fight. Even if it costs you your life. ”, Amon muttered. 

“You need to rub while you can”, Kaneki warned. 

He held down his hand. 

“The way this is going, I won’t have the strength to keep from killing you. So please, you have to run.”, Kaneki begged. 

“No. I’m not going to run away from a ghoul”, Amon said. 

“Hurry”, Kaneki shouted. 

His kagune hit Amon and tossed the Dove against the ground. 

Amon gripped his stomach. Blood dripped from it. 

“Get out of here. For (Y/N)’s sake, get out of here. She’s safe here. I’m begging you. Please go. I don’t wanna be the monster you think I am. A monster who can’t protect (Y/N)”, Kaneki begged. 

Amon laid on the stairs. 

“That ghoul. Why didn’t he finish me off?”He asked himself. 

Kaneki was down the stairs a little while away. 

“It’s no good. I can’t control it. (Y/N) help me”, he gasped. 

He used the railing to lift himself up. 

“I need to eat flesh. I need to taste (Y/N).”, Kaneki gasped. 

Yomo appeared behind Kaneki. 

“Be careful that’s dangerous. Standing so close when I’m dying to grab a bit of flesh.”, Kaneki warned. 

He turned and pierced Yomo with his kagune. 

“I finally understand why Yoshimura has taken such an interest in you. From here on out, I’ll be keeping an eye on you too. For angels safety”, Yomo said. 

Yomo removed his mask. 

“Come home Kaneki. You’re safe”, Yomo said. 

Kaneki started to return to normal. 

“Yomo. It’s you. What have I done?”Kaneki asked. 

Yomo held out a package. 

“Eat this”, he offered. 

_Angel, I’ll keep you safe. No matter who I have to kill._

* * *

** Yanderes **

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Yakumo Oomori/ Yamori/ Jason](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yakumo_Oomori)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

** *See Yandere Profiles For More*  **

* * *

Hello!

It has been decided that the Reader will stay human and not becoming a Dove!

Thanks for reading!


	15. I Don't Wanna Be Your Friend, I Wanna Kiss Your Neck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Mature themes ahead
> 
> See bottom notes for a/n 

Touka collapsed in front (Y/N). 

_You’re safe._

Hinami sat beside (Y/N). 

“(Y/N)”, Kaneki called. 

His eyes widened when he saw (Y/N) on the ground with her eyes closed. 

“She’s fine. Just sleep.”, Touka said as she pulled herself up. 

“I’ll carry her”, Kaneki said. 

“No! I dragged her into this. I’ll take care of this.”, Touka snapped. 

“Neither of you will carry her. Kaneki, you are still hungry. Touka, you are too weak right now”, Yomo said. 

He made his way over to her. He picked her up princess style. Her phone slipped out of her pocket. 

“Let’s go”, He said. 

He turned and walked out of the water way. 

Kaneki frowned. 

_She’s mine._

Touka took Hinami’s hand. 

_(Y/N) belongs to me_. 

Above the ghouls, there was Hide on his bike watching (Y/N). 

_Soon…._

~~~

Amon stood over Mado. He collapsed and held Mado in his arms. Tears streamed down his face as he caught sight of (Y/N)’s phone. 

_This is (Y/N)’s phone. The ghouls… have her. It can’t be. They can’t have her. He was supposed to protect her. Only him. Why? Why? Why? How could this happen? How could he fail her? She must be in so much pain. How could he fail her? How? How?_

He tilted back his head and screamed. 

“(Y/N)!!”

~~~

(Y/N) sat on a bar stool. The store was closed but Yoshimura let her in. She rubbed her bandage up wrist. She felt self-Conscious with all her injuries. She absently mindedly rubbed the bandage that was wrapped around her neck. She had worn a ankle length white dress to cover her bandages but she felt even more exposed. 

Touka walked around the corner and dropped the cups she was carrying. 

“(Y/N)”, she said surprised. 

She was expecting to see (Y/N) out of her so quickly. 

_(Y/N), you should be resting._

“What the hell? You’re so useless, woman”, Nishiki said to Touka. 

“Shut up before I shove it full of glass, you misogynistic pig”, Touka shot back. 

(Y/N) gently smiled at their bickering. 

Koma placed a cup of coffee in front of her. 

“Thank you”, (Y/N) said as she took it. 

“Oh yeah? You would try that cause you don’t know what a trash can is. Ha! I’ve been here too long to bus tables. “, Nishiki mocked. 

“Because you suck so hard at everything. Screw you and your lazy ass. Do (Y/N) a favor and quit. That way she doesn’t have to see your lazy ass anymore”, Touka demanded. 

(Y/N) smiled and shook her hand. 

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you? You know what”

“We have a business to run, guys. So is there any chance you can cut back on all the cursing”, Koma tried to cut in. 

“Bitch”, Nishiki said. 

“Bring it dumbass”, Touka snapped. 

“Look, I’m a gentleman”, Nishiki started again. 

“You’re a brave pair to ignore me like this. Impetuous even. It’s like you’ve ever heard the legend of the Devil Ape.”, Koma said. 

(Y/N) shuddered and dropped her coffee on her. She winced. Even she has heard of the Devil Ape. 

“I’m not lazy”, Nishiki argued. 

“Oh, hell, yeah, you are”, Touka yelled back. 

Kaneki walked over to (Y/N) and handed her a towel. 

“Thank you”, (Y/N) offered. 

Kaneki smiled before bending down to clean up the broken cups. 

(Y/N) moved to help him. 

“It’s okay (Y/N) I can do it, I don’t want you to get hurt”, Kaneki offered. 

“It’s okay. I want to help you”, (Y/N) smiled as she spoke. 

Kaneki blushed. 

The other two ghouls continued to argue without a care in the world. 

“If I were lazy, I wouldn’t have gotten into Kamii. You’re dumbass is never going to make it into college”, Nishiki said as he argued. 

“You wanna make a bet”, Touka argued. 

(Y/N) and Kaneki finished. 

(Y/N) stood up. 

“I am a mess”, she said. 

“Kaneki, Touka, Nishiki. I’m going home if you need me”, (Y/N) said. 

Nishiki and Touka immediately stopped arguing. 

“I’ll walk you home, sunshine”, Nishiki said before any one could say something. 

(Y/N) smiled gently. She didn’t think anything of it. 

“Thank you”

Nishiki wrapped his arm around her as they left. 

~~~

“You got robbed”, (Y/N) said alarmed. 

She sat by Hide as she spoke to Kaneki. She gripped Hide’s arm. 

“Yes”, Kaneki said unhelpfully as he glared at Hide. 

“Do you remember what his face looked like”, Hide asked. 

“No. I’m not even sure that it was a he.”, Kaneki said. 

“Do you file a police report”, Hide asked. 

“It’s not like there was any money in it.”, Kaneki said. 

“Dude, you’re pathetic. Those creeps wouldn't mess with you if you didn’t ooze pushover with every fiber of your being”, Nishiki said as he walked by. 

Nishiki placed a kiss on (Y/N)’s neck before continuing on. 

(Y/N) turned red. 

Hide tightened his grip on her. 

“I’ll work on that”, Kaneki said as he glared at Nishiki. 

_He had no right to kiss (Y/N)._

(Y/N) lightly hit her cheeks. She looked at her watch. 

“Oh no, It’s almost noon”, She said startled. 

She didn’t know it had gotten that late. 

“What? I got to jet. See ya”, Hide said. 

He leaned over to kiss (Y/N)’s cheek when she turned.

Their lips meet. 

Both of them lit up red. 

Hide hurried out as Kaneki broke a coffee cup. 

(Y/N) cover her face before standing up. 

“Kaneki, I’m going to see Touka. Would you be okay”, (Y/N) asked. 

Kaneki didn’t trust his voice because of how angry he was so he nodded instead. 

(Y/N) smiled brightly before leaving to go to Touka’s room. 

“See you later, Kaneki”, she said as she disappeared behind the door. 

~~~

Touka laid next to (Y/N) on their bed. She looked at (Y/N). 

“Touka. Do you have a mate”, (Y/N) asked. 

Touka sat up startled. 

“Why do you ask”, Touka asked. 

(Y/N) shallowed. 

“I think. I think that Kaneki thinks I’m his mate”, she said. 

Touka went quiet. 

(Y/N) turned away to get up. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bother you”, (Y/N) said. 

She quickly got up. 

“I’ll leave now. “, she started. 

_No!_

Touka was quick to pull (Y/N) back onto the bed. She pulled (Y/N) under her so that she was straddling (Y/N). 

“I have a mate”, Touka said. 

(Y/N) started up at her. She shifted. 

“You are my mate.”, Touka said. 

(Y/N)’s eyes widened. 

_I thought I was Kanekis._

"What?", (Y/N) asked confused.

"I don't wanna be your friend. I wanna kiss your neck", Touka said.

She leaned down and kissed (Y/N)'s neck. She sucked a bruise there.

(Y/N) tilted her head and moaned. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Touka pulled away from (Y/N)'s neck.

(Y/N) had to stop herself from whining in disapproval.

Touka took a gamble and leaned down. She connected her lips to (Y/N)s. 

(Y/N) kissed back. 

~~~

(Y/N) sat next to Touka at the coffee shop. She blushed lightly as she sipped on the cup of coffee she was given. 

“I wondered why it’s been so slow lately”, Kaneki said. 

He watched (Y/N) closely. 

Touka squeezed (Y/N)’s thigh. 

“Nobody wanted to risk going outside with all the Doves around.”, Touka said. 

(Y/N) blushed deeper as she remembered what happened the night before. She couldn’t believe that Touka was a bottom. 

The door opened. 

Both Kaneki and Touka turned towards the door. 

“Welcome sir”, Kaneki said. 

A tall man with piercing walked in. He sniffed around. 

“Can I help you”, Kaneki asked nervously. 

Touka stood and moved in front of her. 

“Is your manager here”, the man asked. 

“Excuse me”, Kaneki said. 

The man reached out and grabbed Kaneki. 

(Y/N) gasped. She gripped the back of Touka’s uniform. 

“I asked you if your manager’s here, you dumbass.”, He growled out. 

“No, I'm sorry. He stepped out for a little while”, Kaneki defended. 

The man shook Kaneki around. 

“You wanna tell me where he went, buddy”, the man asked. 

“Let him go”, Touka ordered. 

“Huh”, the man said. 

“You heard me. If you got business here, then you could at least order a cup of coffee”, Touka ordered. 

“What”, he raised his voice. 

(Y/N) flinched. 

The man let go of Kaneki. 

Kaneki grabbed a cup of coffee as the ghoul and Touka sat down at the table. 

(Y/N) stayed at the bar with her cup of coffee. 

Kaneki placed the cup in front of the man before joining them. 

“Sir, if you need to talk to our manager, I can relay a message to him for you.”, Kaneki offered. 

The man took a sip of his coffee. 

“No, don’t bother. I’ll just ask the two of you instead”, he said much calmer now. 

He sat his cup down. 

“You know a girl named Rize Kamishiro”, he asked. 

Kaneki and (Y/N) perked up. 

“My name’s [Banjo Kazuichi](https://images.app.goo.gl/x2DnHNhAzKy5qS1c7). I’m looking for her. I’m from the 11th Ward. In fact, that’s where I first met her.”, he said. 

Touka leaned in. 

“So, what makes you think she would show up here”, Touka asked. 

Her eyes darted to (Y/N). 

“Well, I knew she was headed to the 20th Ward and that she loved coffee shops.”, Banjo said. 

He sniffed the air. 

“No way. You wanna tell me why I can smell Rize all over you, you little prick”, he demanded. 

Banjo reached over and grabbed Kaneki again. 

(Y/N) stood up alarmed. 

Touka’s eyes darted towards (Y/N). 

“Let him go. No rough stuff in the shop”, she yelled. 

“Banjo chill out”, [Ichimi](https://images.app.goo.gl/XVTW6MYbiv2PrsTo9) said. 

Banjo sobbed. 

“So, it’s you”, Banjo sobbed. 

“Excuse me”, Kaneki asked confused. 

“Are you the lucky bastard dating Rize”, Banjo asked. 

“It’s not like that. But I guess you can say we’re close”, Kaneki said. 

(Y/N)s eyes widened. 

Banjo let go of Kaneki and screamed until his face was red. He started to throw pushes at Kaneki. 

Kaneki dodged each one. 

“Listen, you’ve got it all wrong. Now back off”, Kaneki said he head butted Banjo. 

(Y/N) tilted her head. 

Touka gasped. 

Banjo fell backwards. 

Banjos groupies surround him. 

“Holy crap, are you okay Banjo?”, [Jiro](https://images.app.goo.gl/GTkyKLQvTbcoJans5) asked. 

“I’m sorry”, Kaneki apologized. 

“Huh. He’s out cold”, Jiro said. 

“Can’t say I’m surprised. I’d like to apologize on behalf of your leader.”, [Sante](https://images.app.goo.gl/bGNY9cTjfUH8LWXP8) said. 

“What a wuss”

* * *

** Yanderes **

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Yakumo Oomori/ Yamori/ Jason](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yakumo_Oomori)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

** *See Yandere Profiles For More*  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> I would like to apologize for the short and late chapter. 
> 
> I hope everyone remains safe during this Coronavirus outbreak.
> 
> Take care of yourselves and be safe. 
> 
> With Love,
> 
> AGhostWriter


	16. I Love You So Much

“[Shinohara](https://images.app.goo.gl/kzXyunQv7F8S788v5) and Amon Reporting”, Shinohara said as they entered the room. 

“[Assistant Special Investigator Chino ](https://images.app.goo.gl/yMHqMJkD2sraQMCj6)and [Senior Investigator Tainaka](https://images.app.goo.gl/h4eisHm7dfmQkJM77), and Special Investigator [Arima’s](https://images.app.goo.gl/mwXF2REEuAChCheX6) old partner, Senior Investigator [Hirako](https://images.app.goo.gl/j9an56ozRFC2qHvX6). Special Investigator [Kuroiwa](https://images.app.goo.gl/ZnwGnNYbyhTLxMDp8) here too?”, Amon thought as he bowed in front of Kuroiwa. 

“Now everyone please take a seat”, Marude said as he walked across the room. 

Marude cleared his throat as everyone sat down. 

“As you may have already heard, the 11th Ward Branch was attacked. The enemy inflicted plenty of damage in the short amount of time they occupied the building. We’ve lost a number of brave souls. According to the police reports from the scene, the number of survivors was zero.”, Marude said. 

Amon couldn’t help but hold onto (Y/N)s phone. He needed to give it back to her but he couldn’t do that just yet. 

_Soon, this will be all over. Then (Y/N) and I can build a family together. Just the two of us. No one else._

Amon's mind drifted off. 

~~~

_Amon walked through the door. He could smell his favorite food cooking and the laughter of his two children. He loosened his tie and sat down his brief case. He took as his coat and placed it on the coat rack. Amon made his way to the kitchen._

_In the kitchen, he found his son and daughter were drawing pictures at the table. He smiled softly._

_(Y/N) hummed a song as she worked on making dinner for the family. She swayed slowly from side to side._

_Amon leaned against the door frame as he watched his wife. In his eyes, there was no one more beautiful than her._

_"Daddy, daddy", his son called._

_His son jumped off his chair and ran towards his father._

_His daughter soon followed._

_(Y/N) turned around and smiled at the scene before resuming her cooking._

_"Daddy, look I drew us", his son said._

_His son held up a picture of Amon, (Y/N) and their two children at the beach._

_Amon smiled._

_"I'll hang it up in my office", Amon said as he took the picture._

_His daughter held up her picture she had drawn. She was the more quiet of the two and looked more like her mother than she did her father._

_It was a picture of her father killing a kill and protecting his family._

_Amon smiled._

_"Thank you. Ill hang up your picture as well.", Amon said as he rubbed her hair._

_"Children, dinner is almost ready. Go wash up for me", (Y/N) asked as she started to set the table._

_"But momma", the two children whined._

_(Y/N) gave them a pointed look._

_"Do as your mother said and go wash up. If your good, we can have ice cream for desert", Amon offered._

_"Ice cream", the two children exclaimed._

_They hurried off to the restroom to wash up._

_"Welcome home, love," (Y/N) greeted as Amon wrapped his arms around (Y/N)'s waist._

_"Its good to be home, beautiful", Amon greeted._

_He leaned down and kissed her._

_They pulled away after a minute or so._

_"You know, our daughter would be a wonderful big sister", Amon started._

_(Y/N) blushed._

_"Amon, not with the children so close", (Y/N) chided._

_Amon pulled her closer._

_"I love you", Amon whispered._

_(Y/N) pulled him in for a kiss._

_"I love you so much"_

~~~

Amon was brought back to the land of the living. He looked around and saw a video playing. He placed his hands over his lower half after he realized that he had a visitor.

It was going to be a long meeting.

~~~

“Oh good. He’s coming to”, Ichimi said. 

Banjo groaned and sat up. 

“Here you go have some water. Hey, I’m sorry about Kaneki”, (Y/N) offered. 

She knelt and handed the water to Banjo. 

Kaneki moved to kneel by her side. 

Touka took a step forward. 

Banjo took the water and drank it. 

“No worries. What’s your name?”, Banjo asked the girl. 

“(Y/N)”, she said. 

She gestured to Kaneki. 

“And this is Kaneki”, she finished. 

“Nice to meet ya.”, Banjo said. 

He turned towards Kaneki. 

“You know, you’re a lot stronger than you look, man”, Banjo said. 

Kaneki blushed. 

“Thank you”, Kaneki said. 

“I get it now. That’s the reason she’s with you, cause you’ll protect her.”, Banjo said. 

“Uh, no. Its not what you think! Rize and I aren’t together or anything. (Y/N) is my mate”, Kaneki exclaimed. 

(Y/N) blushed and stood up. She wanted some distance between her and Kaneki. She couldn't get behind the fact that someone like her was a ghoul's mate.

Touka frowned. 

_(Y/N) is my mate! Not yours!_

“You mean I was wrong?”, Banjo asked. 

“Well, yeah”, Kaneki said. 

Banjo bowed lowly. 

“I’m sorry! That was my bad! Please forgive me!”, Banjo begged. 

“It’s okay. Seriously, lift up your”, Kaneki started. 

“No I can’t. I gotta pay my dues for makin a stupid mistake!”, Banjo explained. 

Banjo pulled himself up. 

“Hey, man. Do you have any idea where I can find her”, Banjo asked. 

Kaneki looked at Touka. 

Touka waved him off as she wrapped her arms around waist. 

“This is tough but, the truth is. She’s, un. She isn’t here anymore.”, Kaneki tried to explain. 

“Oh. I gotcha. I should’ve known. Ya can’t tie down a free spirit like her.”, Banjo said defeated. 

Kaneki stood up. 

“I’m sorry. I know that’s not much help”, He said. 

Kaneki walked over to (Y/N). He tugged her away from Touka and held her close. 

Touka glared at him. 

(Y/N) blushed. 

“Kaneki, listen. Ya mind if I ask a favor of you?”, Banjo asked. 

“No. So what’s up?”, Kaneki asked. 

“Thanks man. If you see Rize again, I need you to tell her something for me. Please tell her to run.”, Banjo asked. 

“What”, Kaneki asked. 

“A few months ago, a band of ghouls called [Aogiri Tree](https://images.app.goo.gl/vMVzhVHcWZbkdhcM6) popped up outta nowhere. They muscled their way into the 11th Ward and made it clear that they were takin over. Since then, they’ve set their sights on overpowering the doves and driving them out of our ward. And I’m sure they’ll do it. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if they’ve killed all the doves by now. Look, I’ve got nothing to do with them, I’m just a runner. But I know they’re headed this way. They are searching for Rize. I don’t know why but it can’t be anything good.”, Banjo explained. 

“They’re headed here?”, Kaneki asked. 

“They’re gonna pull through the same shit in the 20th Ward that they pulled on us. I would get out of her before it is too late. Trust me on this one.”, Banjo asked. 

Kaneki tightened his grip on (Y/N). 

“(Y/N) I need you to go upstairs and stay in Touka’s room. You and her wear the same size right?.”, Kaneki urged. 

“We do”, (Y/N) said confused. 

“Dear, take the bag out of my closet and pack it full of clothes for you”, Touka said. 

(Y/N) looked between them. 

“What? Why?”, she asked. 

“We are leaving the ward”, Kaneki said. 

“We can’t leave. I can’t leave. What about Hide? Nishiki? Uta? Yomo? All our friends?”, (Y/N) asked. 

“Please. I just want you to be safe”, Kaneki begged. 

He kissed her fully on the lips. He filled it with passion like no other. He pulled away and gestured her to the door. 

(Y/N) blushed deeply. 

Touka glared at Kaneki. She grabbed (Y/N) and kissed her soundly. 

(Y/N) blushed even more. She listened to them though. (Y/N), not wanting to, left towards Touka’s room. 

Both Touka and Kaneki watched her disappear behind the door. They looked at each other. 

_(Y/N) is in danger…._

The sound of breaking glass alerted Touka and Kaneki. 

The two turned towards the sound of breaking glass. 

A man kicked Banjo. 

“Whoa, what the hell?”, Kaneki said. 

“I gave you one job, and you blew it. Ya dumbass. I guess you didn’t learn your lesson the last time I kicked your face in. Did ya? Where’s (Y/N)? I need to meet the girl Jason is always talking about”, [Ayato Kirishima](https://images.app.goo.gl/cBmUrxV6kS3T3gFb9) demanded. 

“Uh, sorry, sir. I don’t know where she is”, Banjo lied. 

Touka walked past Banjo. 

“Hey! Wait!”, Banjo whispered. 

Touka stood in front of Ayato. 

“What are you doing?”, Kaneki asked. 

“Ayato”, Touka stated. 

_No way. That’s her brother? He’s after (Y/N) too?_

“What’s up? Long time, no see, dear “sister”. Where’s (Y/N)? I know she’s here. I can smell her.”, he mocked. 

“Don’t ever call me that. (Y/N) is not here. She left already. So where’ve you been all this time? I don’t see why you would care about a human after everything.”, Touka asked. 

“I’ve been out learning about the world. See, I’m not a close-minded hermit, like you.”, Ayato mocked. 

“What, you think you’re better than me?”, Touka demanded to know. 

“I don’t “think” that. I know it. Look around you. It’s clear.”, Ayato replied. 

The sound of the doorbell caught everyone’s attention. 

Yamori knocked on the open door. 

“Okay, we’ve given you plenty of time. Can we come in now? Where my sweet innocent (Y/N)? I can smell her.”, Yamori asked. 

Ayato tched. 

“What’re they doing here”, Banjo gasped. 

[Nico](https://images.app.goo.gl/UWbp66i1eqXw9i3v9) turned the open sign to close. 

“Please forgive the intrusion.” 

The door shut behind him. 

~~~

“The group we are dealing with is called Aogiri Tree. They have over two hundred members that we are aware of. We’ve never seen this many ghouls band together before. So we don’t know what to expect.”, Marude spoke. 

Shinohara crossed his arms. 

“What do you think their objective is, sir?”, Shinohara asked. 

“I really wish I could tell you. Who knows what the ghouls are thinking? At this point, they have control of the 11th Ward. That’s all we know for certain. We expect their numbers to grow. When word gets out that Aogiri Tree have taken control of an entire ward, the ghouls who’ve been acting on their own will most likely join their ranks. We must prepare for a war between humans and ghouls! And the CCG is going to be fighting on the front lines! We’ll give our lives for the cause! And that's an order, by the way! From here on, the 11th Ward special task force will be-” Marude was cut off by the door opening.

“Excuse me! Hi, I’m Mr. Shinohara’s underling, the name is [Juzo Suyuza](https://images.app.goo.gl/ZmhVDjc9EdSzQ1ky9)! Sorry to barge in late but I kinda got lost on my way here”, Juzo said carefree.

Marude was gasping. His epic speech was cut off. 

Shinohara rubbed his head.

“Juzo”, Shinohara mumbled.

“I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me”, Juzo said as he smiled. 

* * *

**Yandere Guide**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Yakumo Oomori/ Yamori/ Jason](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yakumo_Oomori)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

** *See Yandere Profiles For More*  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> I made a poll for you to decide if (Y/N) should be kidnapped or meet Juzo.
> 
> This poll will close on April 3, 2020.
> 
> Thank you for taking the quiz!


	17. And There Is No Remedy For A Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Sexual Themes ahead!
> 
> Warning! Flashback Scenes! 
> 
> See bottom for A/N

(Y/N) sat on Touka’s bed. She couldn’t believe that Kaneki and Touka wanted to leave the ward. She glanced at Touka’s closet. (Y/N) couldn’t bring herself to pack a bag like Kaneki and Touka wanted her to do. (Y/N) rubbed her cheek. She couldn't leave. What about all her friends? What about Hide?

~~~

_Hide and (Y/N) sat next to each other. The two were sharing some mint chocolate chip ice cream while at the park. They had spent the day together and were now resting. They eat in comfortable silence._

_“Hey, (Y/N). You have some ice cream on your cheek”, Hide pointed out._

_(Y/N) went to clean the wrong cheek._

_“I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to be so messy. Did I get the ice cream off my face”, (Y/N) asked._

_Hide shook his head._

_“Here let me”, Hide offered._

_He leaned over and licked the ice cream off of (Y/N)’s cheek. Hide leaned back and settled with his hands on his thighs. He looked at (Y/N) and was greeted with a very red (Y/N). It took Hide a moment before he realized what he had done. He blushed deeply._

_“I’m so sorry, (Y/N)! I don't know what came over me when I did that.”, Hide stuttered out._

_(Y/N) looked away. She was blushing so hard._

_An older couple walked by the younger couple._

_“Ah, young love”, the older couple said._

_(Y/N) and Hide glanced at each other._

_“We are not a couple”, (Y/N) tried to clarify._

_The older couple laughed before walking on, muttering about being young and in love._

_“I mean.. I mean”, Hide stated out while stuttering._

_(Y/N) turned towards him, surprised._

_Hide was bright red and tense. His hands were clenched tightly together._

_“I mean if (Y/N) would have. I would love to be hers”, Hide finished._

_(Y/N)’s eyes widened as her blush darkened tremendously. She looked away, unable to give Hide an answer._

_“I love you, (Y/N)”_

~~~

(Y/N) blushed and rubbed her cheeks as she remembered what happened a few days ago with Hide. She couldn’t believe that Hide had asked her out. Man, she couldn’t even give him an answer. 

She reached up and pushed a stand of hair behind her ear. She could feel the diamond studs that Tsukiyama, no Shuu, had brought for her against her will. She didn’t want to leave Shuu behind. (Y/N) played with the diamond stud earring as she remembered her last encounter with Shuu.

~~~

_“Tsukiyama, are you sure it's okay for me to wear this dress? It's very expensive and I don’t want to ruin the dress”, (Y/N) asked behind the curtain._

_Shuu sat in a chair as he waited for (Y/N)._

_“It's Shuu, princess. It’s perfectly alright for you to wear the dress I gave you”, Shuu offered._

_(Y/N) pulled down the purple lace dress. It was a little too short for her taste. She crossed her arms over her chest. The dress had a mesh lace upper half. (Y/N) felt exposed but didn’t want to offend Shuu by not wearing the dress he had given to her. She braced herself for the worst. She stepped from behind the curtain._

_“Magnifique! Absolutely beautiful, princess”, Shuu priased._

_(Y/N) could feel her cheeks heating up._

_Shuu stood up from his chair. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He held it out for (Y/N)._

_“To complete your look, princess”, Shuu said._

_Shuu opened the box to reveal a pair of diamond studs._

_(Y/N)’s eyes widened._

_“These are! Shuu-”, (Y/N) started._

_“I know you didn’t want me to buy you these, princess. But the sadness on your face when you saw the price tag was devastating. I just had to buy them for you”, Shuu said while portraying guilt._

_“Shuu… really, you didn’t have too. I feel bad that you are wasting your money on me”, (Y/N) said as she rubbed her arm._

_Shuu moved right in front of her._

_They were so close that all one had to do was lean in to touch their lips together._

_Shuu gently pushed the earrings into (Y/N)’s ears._

_(Y/N) blushed at the closeness._

_“You’re skin is soft, princess”_

_Shuu slowly leaned in._

_Their lips touched._

~~~

(Y/N) covered her face. She couldn’t believe that she had kissed Shuu. (Y/N) rubbed her face before biting her lip. 

_Uta!_

How could she forget Uta?

She didn’t want to leave Uta. She blushed. She didn’t want to leave him, especially after last time.

~~~

_(Y/N) laughed as Uta placed different masks on his face._

_They posed for pictures. They had to use Uta’s phone because (Y/N) had lost hers._

_She turned towards Uta as she placed her mask down._

_Uta placed his mask down as well._

_“Baby”, Uta started._

_Uta wrapped his hand loosely around (Y/N)’s wrist._

_(Y/N) looked at him confused._

_“Don’t ever leave me”_

_(Y/N) had never seen Uta so serious in the entire time he had known him. All she could do was nod._

_Uta tightened his grip on (Y/N)’s wrist. He pulled her close by wrapping his other arm around her waist._

_“Baby, I love you so much. So much that I would kill for you. Don’t ever leave me”_

_(Y/N) didn’t have time to respond before Uta captured her lips. She gasped._

_Uta used her gasp to push his tongue into her mouth. Uta let go of her wrist. He started to pull up her skirt. He started to push (Y/N) back against the table. He gripped her ass. Uta lifted her up and onto the table._

_(Y/N) held onto Uta harder._

_Uta slowly pulled away._

_“Baby, stay with me”_

~~~

(Y/N) touched her lips. She could still feel Uta's lips on her. Speaking of lips. She wanted to see Itori again. 

She knew from experience about how soft Itori's lips were.

~~~

_(Y/N) moaned as Itori played with her breast. Her hands where tied above her head._

_"Itori", (Y/N) gasped._

_Itori chuckled as she used her other hand to pull down (Y/N)'s panties._

_(Y/N) blush and squirmed as she felt Itori's hands._

_Itori moved herself to rest in between (Y/N)'s legs._

_"You're so beautiful, let me have you please", Itori begged._

_(Y/N) couldn't answer in time._

_Itori attached her lips to (Y/N)'s neck. She used her knee to rub (Y/N)._

_(Y/N) gasped. She clenched her hands._

_Itori pulled back._

_"Please"_

_She dove down to kiss (Y/N) in full. She let her hands roam (Y/N)'s body._

_They went on for several minutes as they kissed._

_Itori finally pulled away, panting._

_"Please let me have you"_

~~~

(Y/N) blushed and rubbed her thighs together. She couldn't believe she had done that with Itori.

She thought for a moment. Her and Yomo had done something similar. 

(Y/N) blushed. 

She was fucked with all her emotion for everyone...

~~~

_(Y/N) sat in Yomo's lap._

_Yomo rested his hands on her hips._

_They were a little busy shoving their tongues down each other throats._

_They had been drinking that night._

_(Y/N) moaned as she pulled away._

_"I love your taste", Yomo panted._

_"I love your tongue", (Y/N) said drunkenly._

_She leaned back and unknowingly shoving her chest into Yomo's face._

_Yomo licked his lips before attaching his mouth to her chest._

_(Y/N) let out a surprise moan. She gasped._

_"More", she begged._

_Yomo sucked harder._

_(Y/N) leaned forward again._

_She pulled Yomo away to kiss him again._

_They pulled away after a few minutes._

_"Tell me, can you please me with only your tongue", she tempted._

_Yomo licked his lips before kissing her. He groped her ass._

_"Always", he answered._

_(Y/N) giggled._

_"Then take me"_

_Yomo shot up with (Y/N) in tow. He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom._

_Even though he was the only one that lived there, he still shut the door and locked it._

_He tossed (Y/N) onto the bed._

_"I'm not gonna stop tonight. Not until you are pleased"_

~~~

(Y/N) blushed and shook her head. It was too dangerous to remember what happened between her and Yomo right now. She had to focus on the people she may be leaving. Like Nishiki and the outing they shared yesterday.

~~~

_Nishiki and (Y/N) were out in the shopping district._

_(Y/N) was window shopping while Nishiki followed her._

_(Y/N) paused in front of the bridal shop._

_She looked at the beautiful aline dress. (Y/N) couldn't help but rub the shoulder that had a bite taken out of it._

_Nishiki glanced at her._

_"Something wrong, sunshine", he asked._

_"I have always wanted to wear an aline wedding dress. But I guess now, I can't because then everyone would see my bite mark", (Y/N) said while focusing on the dress._

_Nishiki looked at the dress then back to her._

_"I think you would be beautiful in any wedding dress. No matter what, sunshine, Nishiki said._

_(Y/N) blushed and laughed softly._

_"It almost sounds like you are proposing to me", (Y/N) said._

_"Marry me", Nishiki said without fail._

_(Y/N) looked at him in shock._

_"Marry me and I will make sure that you are loved and cared for the rest of your life, sunshine"_

_(Y/N) blushed. She couldn't form an answer._

_Nishiki moved in and pushed his lips against hers._

_(Y/N) couldn't help but kiss back._

_Nishiki wrapped his arms around her tightly._

_(Y/N) struggled to pull her lips away._

_"Nishiki, we are in public", she stuttered out._

_"I don't care Sunshine", Nishiki whispered._

_He connected his lips to hers once more._

_(Y/N) had to force him off._

_"Marry me, sunshine"_

~~~

(Y/N) thought for a moment. Could she really marry Nishiki? She shook her head before thinking. 

_Amon offered that too..._

~~~

_(Y/N) sat on Amon's bed._

_Amon rested his head in her lap._

_(Y/N) gently ran her fingers through Amon's hair._

_She was reading Eyepatches ghoul report because she was nosey._

_Amon buried his head in her lap._

_She looked at the time._

_"Amon", she said softly._

_Amon opened his eyes and looked up at her._

_"Have you eaten today", (Y/N) asked._

_"No", Amon replied._

_"I can cook you something", (Y/N) offered._

_Amon seemed to think for a moment before sitting up._

_He reached over and opened a drawer. He fished out a ring. He held it in front of (Y/N)._

_"This was my mother's wedding ring. She gave it to me so I could give it to the woman I am going to spend the rest of my life with", Amon started._

_(Y/N) was confused. She didn't understand why he was telling her this._

_"I want to give it to you", Amon finished._

_It took a second for (Y/N) to realize what was going on._

_"Marry", (Y/N) asked._

_"Yes, marry. Then have a few kids. I'll keep you safe from the ghouls", Amon said._

_(Y/N) gulped and looked at the ring._

_"Marry me and I'll protect you"_

~~~

(Y/N) glanced at her bare ring finger. Could she even marry anyone and have kids? She stood up from the bed. 

Could she really leave everyone behind?

All she had were memories...

She sighed.

_And there is no remedy for a memory..._

* * *

**Yanderes**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Yakumo Oomori/ Yamori/ Jason](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yakumo_Oomori)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

** *See Yandere Profiles For More*  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... y'all wanted (Y/N) kidnapped and meet Juzo...
> 
> So (Y/N) will meet Juzo than be kidnapped. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


	18. Am I Not Good Enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!
> 
> Mature things ahead! 

Amon stood in front of Mado’s grave. 

“I have failed you. If I hadn’t (Y/N) would be safe. “

He turned and made his way out. 

He passed a girl with short blonde hair. He paused before going on. 

_(Y/N), I’ll save you._

~~~

  
  


“So. Where’s (Y/N)? I need her. And she needs me. I can’t wait to see her in my bed”, Yamori taunted. 

“She’s not here. She left a long time ago”, Pancho started. 

A flash of anger went across the room. 

Yamori kicked him in the face. 

“I can smell her. I know she’s here”, Yamori spoked. 

He licked his lips. 

“I can taste her”

Yamori moved forward as he smelled around. 

Kaneki and Touka were frozen. 

They couldn’t risk (Y/N) being caught. 

Yamori turned towards Kaneki. 

“You reek of **my** (Y/N).”, he jeered. 

He leaned over Kaneki. 

Touka sprang a kick at Yamori. 

Yamori effectless blocked the kick. 

“Stay away from (Y/N) or you’ll have to go through me.”, Touka warned. 

Yamori smirked. 

“Okay”

He pushed Touka into a wall. He turned and picked up Kaneki by his neck. 

“There’s no standing between me and what I want. And I **want** (Y/N).”, Yamori spoke. 

Kaneki wrapped his legs around Yamori’s arm. 

Yamori slammed Kaneki down on the table. He slammed Kaneki over and over until he went limp. After going limp, Yamori began to kick Kaneki over and over again. 

“Okay kid. Where’s (Y/N)?”, Yamori asked. 

He pushed his foot into Kaneki's chest. 

Kaneki screamed. 

Kaneki grabbed onto Yamori’s leg and would not let go. Kaneki managed to push Yamori off. 

Yamori used his kagune to stab Kaneki. 

Kaneki collapsed onto the ground. 

“Damn you”, Touka yelled. 

She started to rub towards Yamori but her brother pushed her away. 

“(Y/N) is our main Priority, Touka. That wing of yours can’t fly. Crawl like the insect you are. And who knows, (Y/N) might step on you”, Ayato said. 

Yamori picked Kaneki up by his hair. He began to punch him over and over while chanting his mantra. 

“Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)? Where is (Y/N)?”

Yamori started to slam Kaneki's head against the table over and over again. 

Blood splattered everywhere. 

“We should go sir”, Pancho tried. 

Yamori glared at him. 

“I haven’t gotten (Y/N)”, Yamori Warned. 

Nico put his hand on Yamori. 

“He is right. Make Kaneki into a present for (Y/N). Then go get (Y/N)”, Nico said. 

Yamori thought for a moment. 

_(Y/N) would like his present. She had to._

“Right.” 

Yamori dropped Kaneki before punching a hole in Nico’s stomach. 

“Hurry up and stuff the one eyed freak into the bag, Pancho”, Ayato said. 

~~~

(Y/N) stood in front of the fire exit. She bit her lip before leaving. 

_I’m sorry Kaneki._

_I’m sorry Touka._

_I can’t leave without saying goodbye._

She ran and ran and ran. 

She halted when she saw a white haired kid hanging on a railing on top of a building. 

She gasped.

Her eyes landed on an old building ladder. She ran and hurried up. 

She could barely breathe when she reached the top. 

“Don’t jump”,she practically begged. 

She panted. 

The white hair boy pulled himself up. He smiled widely at the sight of **his everything.**

He jumped down from the railing. 

“I won’t jump. I’ll be a good boy for you. Make you so proud of me”, Juzo started towards her. 

She stumbled backwards and tripped over her feet. She fell on her ass. 

Juzo moved to crawl on top of her.

(Y/N) struggled to try to free herself. 

Juzo gripped her wrists and held her down. 

He was very strong for someone who looked so weak. 

“aren’t I your good boy”, Juzo said. 

Juzo panted.

"Am I not good enough"

He tightened his grip on (Y/N)’s wrist. 

(Y/N) could feel her wrist crushing under his grip. 

She struggled against him every more. 

_It hurt!_   
  


“don’t you love me”, Juzo muttered. 

He leaned down and kissed her. 

He forced his tongue into her mouth. 

Her eyes widened as she slowly stopped struggling. 

She kissed back.

_I love you. Don’t you love me?_

~~~ 

(Y/N) sat next in a cafe with Juzo sitting across from her.

Juzo smiled at her so innocently. 

_Innocent my ass._

“Juzo, was it? Care to explain why you jumped me then bring me to a cafe”, (Y/N) asked.

“Because you are my friend”, Juzo said so surely.

(Y/N) crossed her arms,

She was dealing with a person with a crazy person. 

_So fun… said no one ever._

A cup of hot coffee was placed in front of her. 

She glanced at it before taking a sip.

Juzo smiled as he watched her every move.

“Juzo, are you a student? Do you have a job?”, (Y/N) asked.

“I work with the CCG”, Juzo said with a smile.

_That’s where Amon works._

_I need to say goodbye to him._   
  


_I need to see what he knows about ghouls too_

_Maybe I’ll be able to help Kaneki and Touka_

_Then we don’t have to leave the Ward_

“Juzo”, (Y/N) started.

She didn’t know how to word her thoughts.

“I will be your friend”, (Y/N) started.

Juzo perked up considerably.

“But” (Y/N) said sternly while trying to get her point across.

“You need to take me to the CCG”, She added.

(Y/N) could feel the guilt forming in her stomach. She hated to use Juzo. 

She placed her cup of coffee down. (Y/N) didn’t think she could stomach any more coffee. 

The guilt was eating away at her. But she desperately needed to see Amon.

_I am sorry, Juzo. But I need to see Amon._

Juzo tilted his head.

“The CCG”, he asked curiously.

_Surely, she wasn't going to put herself in danger by going there._

He didn’t want to take her.

“Yes, I want to see the place where you work.”, she lied.

She cringed. She didn’t like lying. But in this case, she had too.

Juzo’s smile widened. 

_You are so adorable! I love you! You care so much about me to see where I work at!_

“Of course. Lets go”

~~~

Juzo and (Y/N) stood in front of the CCG. 

(Y/N) let out a breath of air. 

She looked at the door.

_I don’t think I would be able to get to Amon though the front door._

At the very moment, Amon walked through the door.

He hadn’t seen (Y/N) just yet. 

(Y/N)’s eyes widened. 

She didn’t want to but she had to get rid of Juzo.

“Juzo, baby. This is where we part ways until tomorrow.”, (Y/N) started.

Juzo’s eyes widened as he pouted. 

He turned towards her.

“But”, he whined.

Amon was getting closer.

(Y/N) thought back to her earlier encounter with Juzo.

“Don’t you want to be a good boy for me”, (Y/N) baited.

Juzo nodded with determination.

“Then this is where we will part until later. Make me proud. Go draw mama some pictures if you want”, (Y/N) baited once more.

The guilt was crushing her.

Juzo hesitated. 

He didn’t want to leave his mama.

But he wanted to make her proud of him.

He knew! Juzo would draw some pictures for her like she wanted. Then she would never leave him. 

Amon caught sight of (Y/N) and was working his way over to her.

“Okay. I will make you proud”, Juzo said with a smile.

Amon stopped in front of the pair. He opened his mouth to speak.

Juzo planted his lips on (Y/N)’s lips.

~~~

“Are you sure you can’t tell me anything about the ghouls”, (Y/N) asked.   
  


“there is no need for you to worry about ghouls I’ll keep you safe”, Amon started 

Amon and (Y/N) stood in front of her apartment. 

His blood was still boiling from witnessing the strange man kiss his wife. 

He clenched his fist. 

(Y/N) looked down and noticed.

She placed her hand over Amon’s.

He looked at her.

(Y/N) took a deep breath.

_Maybe he’ll tell me if.._

“Stay the night with me”

Amon’s face went red. 

(Y/N) tightened her grip on him. 

Amon rubbed the back of his neck before nodding.

(Y/N) pulled him into her apartment. 

Amon followed like a puppy would a bone.

(Y/N) eased them to her bedroom.

She closed the door behind her.

Amon found his hands again.

He slowly undid her dress. 

It fluttered to the ground around her.

His eyes widened. 

His brain almost stopped working. 

_No underwear…_

Amon’s hands hovered. 

(Y/N) pulled one of his hands to touch her. 

This action jumpstarted Amon.

He captured (Y/N)’s lips. 

(Y/N) wrapped her arms around Amon’s neck as she pulled him close.

They fell onto the bed.

(Y/N)’s door was kicked open. 

“My, my. What do we have here”, Nico taunted.

The couple separated.

Amon shielded (Y/N)’s body with his from the intruder. 

Amon moved to defend (Y/N).

Nico effortless tossed Amon to the side. 

He proceeded to kick Amon until he was barely conscious.

Nico turned towards (Y/N).

“Hello, Yamori’s pet”, Nico said. 

He tossed her naked self over his shoulder.

“Off to deliver you to Yamori as a gift”, Nico sang. 

(Y/N) struggled to get away, but she was no match for a ghoul’s strength. 

Amon struggled to get up. 

He fall back down. The blood loss was too much.

He could barely see.

He closed his eyes and slumped forward.

(Y/N) reached for him.

“AMON!”

~~~

Hide emerged from (Y/N)’s closet. 

He looked at Amon.

He was half tempted to leave him there to die.

He clicked his tongue as he looked at the damage around the room. 

Hide rubbed the back of his head before picking up Amon.

He tossed him over his shoulder.

He carried out of the room and then out of (Y/N)’s apartment. 

Hide didn’t even bother to close the door behind him. 

Hide adjusted Amon before heading to the CCG. 

_The things I do for love…_

~~~

Yoshimura closed the door to the conference room.

He turned to the awaiting ghouls.

“Let's talk about the kidnapping of (Y/N) and Kaneki.”

* * *

** Yanderes **

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Yakumo Oomori/ Yamori/ Jason](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yakumo_Oomori)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

~~~NEW YANDERE ALERT~~~

 **Name:** [Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

 **Type:** Delusive, Manipulative, Obsessive  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** Am I Not Good Enough?  
 **Nickname:** Sugar  
 **Reason:** (Y/N) is so sweet. He gets a sugar rush when he is kissing her and touching her. He calls her sugar because when he first kissed her, she tasted sweet like sugar.

** *See Yandere Profiles For More*  **


	19. Unrequited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Mature themes ahead!
> 
> Have fun reading!

(Y/N) sat on a bed while wearing a white silk robe. She looked at her arms. Fresh bruises from Nico were forming. She felt so ugly. 

It had been a few hours since she had been kidnapped. 

She looked at the door.

It was unlocked but Ayato was guarding the door. 

It honestly reminded her of a dog guarding its master. 

(Y/N) slowly stood up from the bed. She pulled the robe tight around her. She prepared herself as she walked towards the door. She took a deep breath. Her hands were shaking. She opened the door. 

“Why do you want, Flower”Ayato asked. 

“I’m dirty, love”, (Y/N) stated. 

Ayato stood taller at the nickname. He smirked. 

“I could make you dirter, Flower”, Ayato teased. 

“I would like to take a bath or at least a shower, love”, (Y/N) tried to convince him.

Ayato thought for a moment. 

“You can use the bath in my room”, Ayato started.

(Y/N) perked up.

“But I bathe with you”, Ayato finished.

(Y/N) hesitated before nodding.

She felt dirty. She wanted, no, needed to be clean.

Ayato effortlessly picked her up. 

(Y/N) let out a yelp. 

Ayato carried her to his room.

He placed her down on his bed. 

“Stay”, He commanded.

_I am not a dog._

Ayato disappeared behind a side door in his room.

(Y/N) assumed that it was the bathroom.

She couldn’t help but get lost in her thoughts as she waited for Ayato.

_How was everyone?_

_Did anyone know if she was missing?_

_Did anyone care that she was missing?_

_Was Amon okay?_

_Was Kaneki okay?_

_My heart hurts._

_Why?_

(Y/N) closed her eyes. She could see everyone’s faces. 

_Was she following in love?_

_Itori…_

_Nishiki…_

_Amon…_

_Uta…._

_Touka…_

_Kaneki…_

_Juzo…_

_Yomo…_

_Hide…_

_Shuu…_

_All of them…_

_Was she falling for them?_

_She couldn’t tell. She was in danger._

_Why is love so hard?_

(Y/N) loved bitterly.

_Her love would be unrequited._

_She held no doubt about that._

_Who could love someone like her?_

“Flower, the bath is ready,” Ayato said as he re-entered the room.

(Y/N) eased herself off the bed. 

She followed him to the bathroom.

She did not hesitate as she let the white silk robe fall off of her body.

She had no time to be embarrassed. 

She could see the steam rising from the water

Ayato stripped down and climbed into the bath.

(Y/N) tried to ignore the ghouls nakedness the best she could. 

She climbed in and sat opposite of Ayato. 

Ayato’s eyes racked over (Y/N)’s body. He licked his lips.

_You are mine, Flower._

(Y/N) crossed her arms over her chest. 

Ayato reached under the water. He gripped one of her legs and pulled it up.

He ran his hands over the leg with care. He took great care of the leg as he washed the smooth leg.

He was in heaven.

(Y/N) tensed up. She watched him with close attention. There was no telling what the ghoul would do to her leg.

After a good while, Ayato switched to the other leg. Just like the leg before, he took great care in washing the leg. 

“I could have done that myself”, (Y/N) said quietly.

Ayato snorted.

“You are a delicate Flower. You can’t do anything for yourself. You need me to take care of you”, Ayato said.

Ayato shifted in the water. 

“Turn your back to me. I will wash your hair”.

(Y/N) had no intention to move for Ayato.

Ayato clicked his tongue. He reached in to the water and squeezed (Y/N)’s ankle tightly.

Her ankle protested the pain. (Y/N) forced herself to move. She turned her back to Ayato. (Y/N) didn’t like this one bit. 

Ayato wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her back so that they were pressed against one another. 

(Y/N) tensed up before forcing herself to relax.

She didn’t like this at all. But she knew, there was nothing she could do.

After all, how could someone like her beat a ghoul? 

Ayato held her for a while.

(Y/N) almost thought that he had fallen asleep - almost.

Ayato left bite marks on her neck. Not deep enough to draw blood but deep enough to cause her skin to bruise.

(Y/N) flinched at every bite. 

_Was he going to eat her?_

Ayato littered her neck and shoulders, and even her upper back with bite marks.

He pulled away after a little bit to see his bite marks.

_(Y/N) was truly his now. ONLY his. No one elses._

_Not his sisters._

_Not Yamoris._

_Not Kankei._

_Just_ _his._

Ayato pushed her body away from his. He pushed her under the water.

He held her down with ease.

He watched as bubbles left (Y/N) as she struggle to save her air.

Ayato let her surface.

(Y/N) came up coughing.

_Oxygen!_

_She couldn’t breath._

_Why?!_

_He wanted her dead._

Ayato poured some shampoo onto his hand.

He tangled his shampoo covered hands into (Y/N)’s hair. 

Ayato made sure to cover every last inch of hair on (Y/N)’s head. 

He pushed her under the water again when he was finished.

Like before, he gave no warning.

Ayato held her down longer this time.

He liked the feeling of her clawing at his wrists. 

No, he loved the feeling of her clawing at his wrist.

He felt like he had absolute power of **his** (Y/N).

(Y/N) struggled to breathe.

Her oxygen was getting lower and lower.

Her vision was going black.

_He is going to kill me._

_This is how I die._

After what felt like eternity, Ayato allowed her to surface. 

(Y/N) couldn’t stop coughing.

Ayato ran his fingers through her hair. 

He made sure all the soap was out. 

“We should bathe together more, Flower”, Ayato ordered.

(Y/N) couldn’t answer. She was still struggling to catch her breath.

Ayato moved his hands from her hair to her chest. 

(Y/N) reached and gripped his wrists.

“Now, now Flower. I have to clean you still”

Without hesitation, Ayato rubbed her chest.

He paid extra attention to her chest. 

Ayato absolutely loved everything about it.

(Y/N) tried to push his hands away.

She was met with a bite on her neck.

The bite from Ayato drew blood.

The blood dripped down (Y/N)’s body.

She had to be careful or he was going to kill her. 

Ayato licked some of the blood.

_Delicious. Absolutely delicious._

Ayato rolled around her chest. 

Ayato dragged his hands down from her chest. 

She let out a sigh of relief that he was no longer touching her chest.

She let out a shriek of terror when his hand rested right above her flower. 

(Y/N) breathed shakily. 

_He wasn't… was he?_

Ayato didn’t move his hand down any farther.

Ayato focused on kissing her neck.

He pulled away.

“Face me, Flower”

(Y/N) swallowed harshly.

She slowly turned to face him.

When she did not move fast enough, he slapped her ass.

(Y/N) squeaked.

Once she was turned around, Ayato pulled her onto his lap.

(Y/N) could feel his excitement.

Ayato took his liberty and started to bite (Y/N)’s chest.

This time he made sure to draw blood.

He wanted everyone to see that she was his Flower and only his Flower.

Trails of blood dripped from (Y/N).

Ayato pulled away to admire his handy work.

She looked so good covered by his marks.

She has to know now that she is his and his alone.

Ayato licked his lips.

He went in and started to lick up the blood.

He could not help himself.

(Y/N) was his Flower so it's only natural that he taste her blood.

Right?

She belong to him after all.

Tears, that (Y/N) was so desperately trying to stop, began falling. 

_It hurt so much._

_She wanted it to stop._

_Make it stop!_   
  


_It hurts!_

Trails of blood dripped from (Y/N).

Ayato pulled away to admire his handy work.

She looked so good covered by his marks.

She has to know now that she is his and his alone.

Ayato licked his lips.

He went in and started to lick up the blood.

He could not help himself.

(Y/N) was his Flower so it's only natural that he taste her blood.

Right?

She belong to him after all.

Tears, that (Y/N) was so desperately trying to stop, began falling. 

_It hurt so much._

_She wanted it to stop._

_Make it stop!_   
  


_It hurts!_

Ayato finally stopped his assault. 

He gripped her hips.

He pressed against her.

Ayato couldn’t help it. 

(Y/N) just felt so good against him.

(Y/N) gasped.

She froze.

_What am I supposed to do?_

_How do I stop this?_

Ayato ran his hands down (Y/N)’s hips and over her thighs.

“Flower, have you ever cheated on me”, he asked.

He had to know.

He had to be her first everything.

(Y/N) did not know how to respond.

She had no idea who he was until the accident at the cafe.

The accident where Touka and Kaneki got hurt.

She hoped they were okay.

Ayato frowned.

He slapped her thigh to get her attention back on him.

He was the only one who should have her attention.

“(Y/N), have you ever cheated on me”, he asked again.

This time he gripped her thigh tight enough to bruise. 

Her savior came in the form of Nico.

He opened the door and looked at him.

“Yamori wants (Y/N)”

* * *

**Yanderes**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Yakumo Oomori/ Yamori/ Jason](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yakumo_Oomori)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

~~~NEW YANDERE ALERT~~~  
 **Name:**[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

 **Type:** Violent, Isolating  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** Unrequited  
 **Nickname:** Flower  
 **Reason:** (Y/N) is frail and very easily broken. Ayato has no choice but to look after her and make sure she is okay. He calls her flower because she can be easily torn apart like a flower so he has to protect her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait.
> 
> I hit a road block with my writing, but I should be back now.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	20. Basorexia

Yoshimura looked at the ghouls in the room. 

Touka, Nishiki, Hinami, Koma, and Kaya we’re spread out in the room. 

“I am glad to see you’re all here. A few more will be joining us later but let’s go ahead and get started.”, Yoshimura started. 

He placed his hat on the hat hanger. He moved and sat down. 

“We need to discuss the problems unfolding in the 11th Ward. And then we must decide what action Anteiku should take. But before we get into that, let me address Kanekis and (Y/N)’s kidnapping and what it means to the rest of you”, Yoshimura said. 

Touka and Nishiki sat up more. 

Kaya and Koma shared a look. 

Hinami looked down and gripped the chair tighter. 

“Do yourselves a favor and forget about ever seeing him again.”, Yoshimura commanded. 

_Never see dear again? Like hell! I can’t live without her._

_I need my sunshine. She is my light, my life, my everything._

_I won’t abandon her._

_Never!_

“What the hell? How could you say such a thing?”, Nishiki yelled as he abruptly stood up. 

“Shut up”, Touka yelled at him. 

Nishiki looked at her. 

“Quit yelling.”, Touka said calmly. 

Nishiki grinded his teeth. 

He looked back at Yoshimura. 

“We’re going, right? To save sunshine? Well?”

“You have to understand, Aogiri Tree is a heartless organization. They are ghouls who live to fight. It won’t be easy to sneak into their base and recuse both (Y/N) and Kaneki. They’ll do everything in their power to stop us.”, Yoshimura explained. 

“But why? That’s so mean.”, Hinami cried. 

“And then, there is the CCG, we can’t ignored their movements. I’m sure it’s only a matter of time before they start sending their troops to the 11th Ward in hopes of wiping out Aogiri Tree. If we try to save them, there’s a very good chance that we’d be the ones who end up dead.”, Yoshimura went on. 

“We gotta do something. We can’t abandon sunshine. I can’t abandon sunshine. She’s my mate.”, Nishiki agrued. 

“I’m going. Have you forgotten our policy, sir? If you are not going to save (Y/N)... then I’ll go alone. I can’t lose my mate.”, Touka said. 

“I’ll go with you. That way I can prove to her that I am her one and only”, Nishiki said. 

The two ghouls glared at one another. 

“I wanna help too! (Y/N) has done so much for me, it’s the least I can do. Just let me know how I can help and I’ll do it”, Hinami stated. 

She gripped Touka’s hands in hers. 

Yoshimura looked at the locked hands. 

“It appears that there’s been a misunderstanding. I’m in no way abandoning (Y/N) and Kaneki. I always planned on rescuing them.”, Yoshimura started. 

The others gasped. 

_They were going to save (Y/N)._

“I would never abandon a ghoul or a ghouls mate in need, especially not one of our own. That being said, I can not guarantee your lives. If you want to save (Y/N) and Kaneki, then you will have to be willing to risk everything. It will be tough. But you won’t be alone, Yomo and I will protect you. After it is, Anteiku’s policy to help those who are in need. There’s one more thing”, Yoshimura said as he looked at the door behind Kaya and Koma. 

“You can come in now”, Yoshimura called. 

The door opened and the room looked at it. 

Both Touka and Nishiki went on the defense. 

“No way! Not that bastard.”, Nishiki snapped. 

“Amour! Je le coeur brisé! Imagine my horror when I was told, my princess (Y/N)’s life was in grave danger. The low life scum who captured her must pay! Yes. I’ll make sure of that!”, Tsukiyama promised. 

“Like hell he's tagging along. Whatever his reasons, they aren’t for our benefit.”, Touka yelled. 

“I know how you feel, but the hard truth is that we’re short on allies at the moment. With his help, we might save (Y/N) and Kaneki.”, Yoshimura offered. 

“How are you alive? We left you for dead.”, Touka demanded to know. 

“Oui, mon Cheri! But in desperation, I heeded your advice. And, to my surprise, it actually worked! Not only did I fully heal, I also discovered I’m quite tasty.”, Tsukiyama taunted. 

The others looked in disgust. 

“You really think he plans to help us? He’s only in it for a chance at (Y/N).”, Touka agrued. 

“He won’t get one, I’ll make sure of it. So put it out of your mind”, Yomo stated. 

“Has there been any movement from the CCG yet?”, Yoshimura asked. 

“It looks like they’ll be going for a full assault once the civilians are cleared out. “, Yomo said. 

“That’s when we'll move. If we use their attack as cover, we’ll have the best chance of getting (Y/N) and Kaneki out.”, Yoshimura started. 

He stood up. 

“Are there any objections?”

“No, sir”, Touka said. 

~~~

(Y/N) paced in the bedroom that Yamori gave her.

Nico had wrapped up her wounds that Ayato had caused.

Ayato had also been ordered to stay away from her.

It gave her some relief. 

(Y/N) looked at the black ankle length lace dress on the bed. 

Yamori had picked it out for her is what Nico said.

She was given no under garments.

She shuddered as she remembered what Nico had said.

_“You won't be needing them. Not for what Yamori has in plan”_

(Y/N) shallowed. She forced herself to put on the dress.

There was a cracked mirror on the back side of the door.

She hesitated to look at herself.

Her hair was a mess because no one gave her a hairbrush and there were bags under her eyes. She could see faint bruising and the ugly bandages on her body. 

There was a knock on the door.

“(Y/N)”, Yamori called from behind the door.

(Y/N) tensed up. 

_What did he want?_

“Are you ready for our date?”

_Date?!_

_What date?_

_I have to stall._

(Y/N) mustered up some courage.

“No”, (Y/N) said behind the door.

“...No”, Yamori asked with a slight edge in his voice.

(Y/N) flinched. 

“No, I am not ready. I have no hairbrush, shoes, or makeup”, (Y/N) stated as bravely as she could.

“I do not see why you need those for our date.”

“Because… I look ugly”, (Y/N) stated.

“Oh, (Y/N), you are the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on. You are not ugly”, Yamori said softly.

“But Yamori”, (Y/N) whined.

“I want our date to be perfect. It won't be perfect until I have those items. I want to look my very best for you. Please understand. I want nothing more than our date to be perfect”, (Y/N) lied.

She was shaking. She was so nervous.

“You want a perfect date”, Yamori asked.

“Yes, but I am so ugly. I want to be beautiful”, (Y/N) stated.

“Don’t leave this room. I'll be back after a while.”

She sighed as she heard his footsteps fade farther and farther from her. 

She fell to the ground while panting.

_She was going to die._

~~~

It was a few hours later, when she heard a knock at the door.

“(Y/N), I am leaving the items you wanted at the door”, Yamori said.

(Y/N) gripped the handle and turned it. She opened it.

There Yamori stood with a bag of items for her. 

He was wearing a nice white suit.

(Y/N) reached for the bag carefully. She accidentally rubbed her hand against Yamori’s much bigger one.

“Thank you”, She said.

(Y/N) retreated into her room.

She left the door open so Yamori took it as a sign to enter. 

(Y/N) pulled out a pair of black heels. The heels were taller that what she was used too. 

She pulled out a hair and a straighter.

(Y/N) smiled but it died down once she realized it was her straighter and her hairbrush from her house. 

That's why it took so long. He went to her house.

Yamori sat on the bed. He watched her closely.

(Y/N) could feel his eyes on her. She plugged in the straighter and let it heat up. She brushed out her hair before straightening it. When she finished, she applied some mascara, blush, and lipstick because that is all he gave her. 

She unplugged the straighter. No need to burn down the place...unless?

(Y/N) slipped on the heels. 

Yamori stood up and moved to stand behind her. 

(Y/N)’s breath hitched.

Yamori placed a diamond necklace around her neck. He kissed her neck. 

She flinched. 

“Ready for our date, my (Y/N)”, Yamori asked.

(Y/N) couldn't speak. She was too nervous. She nodded.

~~~

(Y/N) sat in front of Yamori. 

He was cutting some meat up. He took a bite.

Yamori eyed her plate. 

“Eat up, (Y/N). You will need your energy for the surprise I have planned for you.”

“I don’t eat humans”, (Y/N) said.

Yamori let out a boisterous laugh.

“My dear (Y/N). I would never feed you humans. It would make you sick. I can’t have that happen to you. It's beef”, Yamori said.

(Y/N) slowly took up her knife and fork. She cut the meat in front of her. She slowly brought it up to her mouth. She took a bite. Flavor exploded in her mouth. 

It was beef. 

She forced herself to eat slower.

She hadn't eaten in some time. 

Yamori watched her as she ate.

“How do you like it?” 

“It's perfect”.

“Say my name”

(Y/N) looked at him.

“Jason”, she said first.

Yamori frowned. He slammed his fist down on the table. The table cracked and fell.

There was nothing between them any more.

(Y/N) flinched.

“Yamori”, she said quietly.

“Louder”

“Yamori”, she said a tiny bit louder.

“Louder”

He reached over and pulled her to him.

“Yamori!”, she yelped.

“Why won’t you scream my name”, Yamori asked.

He had pulled her onto his lap.

(Y/N) swallowed. She hesitantly put her hands on Yamori’s face.

“Because I want to save my voice for when we have fun later”, (Y/N) tried to convince him.

Her answer seemed to please Yamori… for now at least. 

(Y/N) decided to press her luck. 

She leaned down and kissed him.

Yamori kissed back. 

(Y/N) pulled away. 

“Is our date over yet? I want my surprise”, (Y/N) asked.

Yamori tangled his hand in her hair. 

He wanted another kiss. He needed another kiss. 

_What is it called...? The word that Nico tossed around when he spoke of (Y/N)? Basorexia... That was it. She gave it to him._

He forced her down for another kiss.

He forced his tongue into her mouth.

(Y/N) pulled away for air.

“Yamori”, she whined.

She rolled her hips.

He groaned.

“I want my surprise”, She begged.

_Anything to postpone what was coming._

Yamori chuckled. 

_So cute. So mine. She’ll love the gift I have for her._

“Okay, (Y/N). Let's go to your surprise”. 

~~~

(Y/N) was blindfolded as Yamori carried her to her surprise.

She heard a door open and close. She could hear the door lock.

She was placed on a chair. 

Yamori removed the blindfold.

He smirked.

(Y/N)’s eyes widened in horror.

“Kaneki!”

* * *

** Yanderes **

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Yakumo Oomori/ Yamori/ Jason](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yakumo_Oomori)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

** *See Yandere Profiles For More*  **


	21. I Just Want To Be Loved By You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!
> 
> Sexual things and torture ahead! 

* * *

Kaneki was sitting in a chair. He had his hands chained up. He slowly blinked, his eyes opened. 

“Oh good. You’re awake”, Yamori said as he sharpened his weapon. 

(Y/N) sat in the chair in front of him. 

His eyes widened when he saw her. 

_What was she doing here? Didn’t she know it was dangerous here? Yamori would kill her._

“This is (Y/N) and mine’s room. Make yourself comfy. Tatara decided he didn’t need you, after all. But one man's garbage is another man's hobby. I’m glad you are here. I have wanted to invite you for a while now. Since before we met, in fact. So please do your best to not disappoint me, alright?”, Yamori said. 

He placed his mask on and cracked his finger. 

“(Y/N) will be our audience. We don’t want to disappoint her. “

Kaneki struggled. 

“RC fluid. You know what that does once it gets into a ghouls bloodstream? It suppresses all kagune activity. When that happens, their flesh might as well be construction paper. At least as far as my scalpel is concerned. Slices right through it. Just like a human. The only problem is, hypodermic needles can’t break your skin. So I’ll have to stick you in the one spot it will go through. The mucus membrane. Right in here.”, Yamori explained. 

He placed the needle in Kaneki's eye. 

Kaneki screamed. 

(Y/N) watched in horror. There was nothing she could do. 

She would keep her promise and watch. Then Kaneki would still be alive. 

She wouldn’t let him die. 

~~~

Amon looked at his briefcase. 

“It’s time. (Y/N), I am coming for you”. 

~~~

Kaneki screamed. Over and over and over again. 

“How many was that? I lost count again”, Yamori asked. 

“559” Kaneki struggled to get out. 

(Y/N) watched with her hands over her ears. 

Tears were streaming down her face. 

“Take some time to recover. We’ll be back in a little while. “, Yamori said. 

He picked up the crying girl and carried her away. 

She buried her face in Yamori’s blood stained chest. 

It was too much for her. 

But she couldn’t let him die. 

She couldn’t let Kaneki die. 

She wailed. 

~~~

“Is everybody ready to move?” Yomo asked the room full of ghouls. 

_It’s time to get (Y/N) back._

Uta appeared behind him. 

“Uta, hey! Are you coming with us?” Touka asked. 

“Of course I am. I can’t leave my baby to such a fate.”, Uta said. 

Yoshimura closed the door behind him. 

“It looks like we’re all here. Let’s go. “

~~~

Yamori placed (Y/N) on the chair in the playroom once again. 

He tore the lower half of her skirt. 

He wanted to show her off. 

Show everyone that she was his and his alone. 

He walked over to Kaneki. 

“The weak should be trampled underfoot. Crushed! Tormented. “

He held up a centipede. 

Yamori laughed. 

(Y/N) started to panic. 

“Yamori”, she called while trying to get his attention. 

“Please no. Don’t do it. Don’t!”, Kaneki begged. 

He screamed as Yamori put the centipede in Kaneki's ear. 

“Yamori”, (Y/N) yelled.

~~~

The CCG surrounded the building. 

It was very tense. 

The Anteiku ghouls were nearby. 

“You could hear a pin drop out there”, Uta said. 

Everyone could feel it. 

A war was about to start. 

~~~

After her outburst earlier, Yamori had ripped off her top. 

The only thing covering her lower half was part of her skirt.

She was cold. 

“223… 216…” Kaneki struggled. 

(Y/N) watched her as Yamori kissed up the side of her neck. 

She didn’t want it. 

She didn’t want it!

She let out a sob as she felt him spread her legs. 

_Why?_

~~~

A flare was shot up into the sky. 

Gun fire from both sides rang out. 

Juzo revved up the bike. 

He started off towards the building. 

He jumped in the air. 

“Eeny meeny miny moe”, he yelled.

He pulled out his gun and shot at the ghouls. He landed inside and took out the ghouls. 

“Give them hell”, Marude yelled. 

The CCG soldiers yelled before storming the building. 

The war had begun. 

~~~

The ghouls of Anteiku climbed the stairs. 

They killed any ghouls that got in their way. 

They were coming for (Y/N). 

Touka and the others were running everywhere to find (Y/N). 

“Dammit, (Y/N) where are you?” Touka thought as she ran around looking for her. 

She was struggling to fight off ghouls. 

“Stop right there! You think you can get past me Rabbit. You are dead wrong” Amon yelled at her. 

_Damn._

Touka put on her mask. 

_It’s the dove that wants (Y/N)._

“For (Y/N)”, Amon grunted. 

He held up his quinque. 

He lunged at her. 

“You’re mine rabbit. I’ve got you now”, Amon yelled. 

Touka dodged his quinque. 

_He is going berserk._

_Dammit. I don’t have time to deal with him right now. I have to find (Y/N)._

Two other ghouls stopped Amon. 

Touka used this as her escape. 

~~~

Yamori had left (Y/N) with Kaneki when he had left. 

He had two ghouls go in and clean up Kaneki. 

(Y/N) watched quietly. 

“Thank you”, Kaneki struggled. 

“Hey Kaneki. Just so you know, Banjo still hasn’t given up on you.”, the ghoul known as [Shu](https://images.app.goo.gl/wHF63EvabijM4oD58) said. 

“He sent a message, ‘I’ll get you outta here, bro. Count on it’. “, [Haru](https://images.app.goo.gl/8rWwAWZi5daJEJ9UA) said. 

“We’ll come back when we can. You stay strong”, Shu said. 

“If anyone can help you, it’s him”, Haru said. 

The door opened. 

Yamori walked through. 

The two ghouls bowed at Yamori. 

Yamori growled. 

Kaneki was whimpering and gasping. 

(Y/N) watched him. 

She could see the struggle in his head. 

She waited nothing more than to help him but she couldn’t. 

She was chained to her seat with fear. 

Yamori was kissing her neck and rubbing her chest. 

He pulled away and used his special weapon to tear off Kaneki's toes. 

Kaneki screamed. 

“How far did you manage to count?” Yamori laughed. 

“To 500”, Kaneki gasped. 

“I have a bucket here. I want you to fill it to the brim.”, Yamori said. 

(Y/N) couldn’t cry any more. Her tears had run out. 

“Don’t look (Y/N). Don’t look”, Kaneki begged. 

(Y/N) continued to look. 

_It’s all her fault._

~~~

Yamori stopped playing with Kaneki. 

He turned his attention to (Y/N). He pulled her off the chair. He sat down with her in his lap. 

He kissed her chest. 

“Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine.”, Yamori chanted. 

(Y/N) tensed. 

“In the bedroom please”, (Y/N) begged. 

“I don’t want anyone but you to see me. Please”, She begged. 

She didn’t want Kaneki to see her like this. 

Yamori laughed. 

“Okay. Only me”

He loved the fact that she only wanted him. 

_Only him._

_Only him._

_Only him._

(Y/N) closed her eyes. 

She let exhaustion cover her. 

~~~

When she came too, she was in a chair. She had a gag in her mouth and her arms tied up. 

The two ghouls cleaning up Kaneki were chained up in front of her and Kaneki. 

“You’re going to pick with one I kill, him or her. What’s the matter? You don’t owe them anything. Just choose. Say you weren’t holding out hope that they’d get you outta here, were you, kid? These weaklings? They’re your knights in shining armor. Pick one”, Yamori taunted. 

“Let me rephrase that. Which one do you want to save?” Yamori said. 

He cracked his knuckles. 

The two ghouls were struggling. 

“I can’t do it. Please. I can’t”, Kaneki begged. 

“Hurry. Times a wasting. Choose”, Yamori demands. 

Yamori let go of Kaneki. 

He walked over to the ghouls. He picked up the girl ghoul. 

Yamori strangled the girl ghoul to death. 

Kaneki whimpered. 

The male ghoul was growling before Yamori killed him. 

Kaneki held his head down.

(Y/N) wanted to comfort him. She wanted to save him. 

Her eyes widened as his hair turned white.

“Kaneki”, she said, muffled.

“Our play time has come to an end. Apparently, the doves are about to swoop down on us. It's my job to go out and clip their wings. Aogiri won’t hesitate to slaughter anyone who gets in our way. Obviously, that's mostly humans but ghouls aren't exempt either. That includes your adopted family of coffee drinkers. What do they call that cafe of theirs again? Anteiku, right? Yeah, that's the one. Aogiri’s got their eye on them. They are targeted for elimination.”, Yamori said. 

He walked over to (Y/N) and removed the rope from her arms so he could take her with him.

“Kaneki! Let me take from you! Let me devour you! Every last bite!”

Yamori froze when he felt the bloodlust from Rize. 

Yamori started to laugh. He dropped (Y/N) onto the floor. 

“Ill swallow you whole” Yamori shouted as his kagune shot out. 

The chains on Kaneki broke. He was free. Free to take (Y/N) back.

He used the chains to strangle Yamori.

(Y/N) scrambled to her feet.

She ran. 

Kaneki looked after her.

_Why was she running away from him?_

_He did this for her._

_He killed Yamori for her._

_He just wants her love._

"(Y/N) I just want to be loved by you"

* * *

** Yanderes **

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

~~[Yakumo Oomori/ Yamori/ Jason](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yakumo_Oomori) ~~*DEAD*

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

** *See Yandere Profiles For More*  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Yandere Profiles are new. 
> 
> I will put them in each chapter that way people can see the list of yanderes both dead and alive. Each Yandere Profile is added when (Y/N) meets the yandere for the first time. 
> 
> Thanks for all the support


	22. I Wish You Knew What You Mean To Me

Hide rode his bike past Anteiku. 

He had to hurry. 

(Y/N) was waiting for him. 

He finally had her to himself. 

He had to hurry. 

She was waiting for him. 

She was waiting for him. 

~~~

(Y/N) came to a stop when she came to a flight of stairs. 

There was a dead ghoul beside the stairs. 

_Up or down?_

She heard footsteps behind her. 

_Up it is._

She dashed up the stairs. 

“Touka! Ayato!”, (Y/N) called as she watched them fight. 

(Y/N) eyes widened as she watched Ayato bite into Touka’s kagune. 

She heard Touka scream. 

(Y/N) took a step back and stepped on a piece of metal. 

Two heads snapped towards the sound. 

Tears streamed down Touka’s face as she saw her. 

_(Y/N)... don’t look._

Ayato smiled. 

He let go of his sister and made his way over to (Y/N). 

(Y/N) started to step back. 

Ayato activated his kagune. 

(Y/N) panted.

It was as if time slowed down. 

Kaneki was there. He lifted her up and moved away from Ayato. 

“Kaneki…?” 

~~~

  
  


Hide watched the interaction from a pair of Binoculars from a few buildings over. 

“(Y/N)...”

_Why aren’t you running?_

_Why aren’t you running to him?_

_Can’t you see that you needed to run?_

_Needed to run towards him?_

~~~

“This is all my fault, (Y/N). I’m sorry”, Kaneki said. 

Ayato used his kagune to shoot Kaneki. 

He didn’t care if he hurt (Y/N). 

It would be her punishment for touching another ghoul. 

She was his. His flower. 

Kaneki used his kagune to block each shoot. 

He just got (Y/N) back. He wasn’t going to lose her. 

Kaneki places her down by Nishiki. 

“Take care of (Y/N) for me”, he said. 

(Y/N) hadn’t even noticed that he was there. 

She felt guilty for that. 

Nishiki removed his cloak. He put it on (Y/N) while blushing. 

“Thank you”, (Y/N) whispered. 

She was too afraid to speak any louder. 

Nishiki pulled her close. 

_Welcome back, sunshine._

_I have missed you._

_Have you missed me?_

“Are you trying to throw me off? I’m surprised you are not already dead”, Ayato spoke. 

He gave a succession of fire. 

Kaneki expertly dodged and made his way towards Ayato. 

He stood behind the other ghoul. 

“You hurt (Y/N). You tried to kill her. So for her sake, I’ll kill you”, Kaneki promised. 

The two ghouls began to battle. 

They appeared to be evenly matched. 

(Y/N) pulled away from Nishiki. 

He protested until (Y/N) kissed his cheek. 

“Thank you but Touka needs me”, (Y/N) whispered. 

(Y/N) quietly and slowly made her way to Touka. 

“Dear…” 

“It’s okay, Touka. Keep your strength.”, (Y/N) said. 

With some effort, she managed to pull Touka over to where Nishiki was sitting. 

Nishiki frowned when (Y/N) sat by Touka and not him. 

Touka leaned against (Y/N). 

Her wounds were already starting to heal. 

(Y/N) drew her attention back to the fight in front of her. 

“Hey, Nishiki, Touka. If I disappear, will the fight stop”, (Y/N) asked. 

“Sunshine!”

“Dear!”

(Y/N) stood up. 

She bent down. 

She kissed Touka while ignoring the blood. 

Touka froze. 

It felt too much like goodbye. 

(Y/N) leaned over and kissed Nishiki. 

He eagerly kissed back. 

(Y/N) pulled away. 

She knew the two ghouls couldn’t follow her. 

She knew that the other two ghouls were too caught in the fight to notice her. 

(Y/N) left. 

She didn’t even look back. 

She couldn't look back.

If she was gone, no one would have to worry about her.

They would be happy she was gone.

“(Y/N)!!!”

~~~

(Y/N) made it down the stairs when the ground started shaking. 

Parts of the building started to come down. 

(Y/N) yelled and quickly tried to find an exit. 

She found it. 

She ran and ran and ran. 

The building kept falling. 

She barely made it. 

She realized that she was surrounded by the CCG. 

_Damn._

She looked around and saw a path off to the side. 

_There._

She turned tail and made off that way. 

When she was a good while away, she turned and looked back at the burning building. 

_I’m sorry that I ran. But I am just causing problems._

_Please forgive me._

She turned and started to walk away. 

She had no energy to run. 

She wanted everything to go back to the way it used to be. 

But deep down, she knew that would never happen. 

She didn’t notice the figure behind her. 

She didn’t hear the footsteps. 

She didn’t see the figure raising a cloth. 

She felt the cloth against her nose and mouth. 

Her eyes slid close and her world went dark. 

Her body hit the ground. 

~~~

  
  


Sunshine spread there the curtains and onto (Y/N)’s eyes.

She slowly opened them.

She blinked a few times in order to drive the sleep away.

_Where am I?_

She could smell bacon and eggs. 

Her stomach growled. 

_So hungry…_

(Y/N) slowly sat up from the bed. 

_What…?_

_A night gown?_

_Who changed my clothes?_

(Y/N) placed her feet on the ground when the door opened. 

(Y/N) turned her head. 

_Hide…?_

“(Y/N)! You’re finally awake.”, Hide said excitedly. 

He carried a tray of food. He put the tray on the bedside table. 

Hide helped put (Y/N) back on the bed. He helped her sit up and placed the quilt on her. He then placed the food on the bed. 

“I made your breakfast. I figured you would be hungry”, Hide sat as he took a seat on the bed. 

“Hi-“ 

(Y/N)s coughing fit broke her sentence. 

Hide was quick to give her a glass of water. 

(Y/N) gulped down the water greedily. 

She was so thirsty. 

When she finished, she placed the glass down on the tray. 

“Hide, what happened?”

“I found you naked and passed out. You were all banged up. So I patched you back up. I brought you back to my house. That was a couple of days ago.” Hide said. 

If he gave her the whole truth, she would hate him. 

(Y/N) nodded. 

Her stomach growled. 

She blushed. 

Hide smiled. 

“Go ahead and eat”

(Y/N) picked up her chopsticks and quickly started to eat. 

It didn’t take long for her to finish. 

“Hide… thank you.”, (Y/N) said. 

Hide blushed and stood up. 

“You can take a shower. I left some clothes in there for you”, Hide said with a smile. 

He took the tray. 

“Thank you Hide”, (Y/N) said. 

She smiled and pulled herself off the bed. 

She made her way to the shower. 

(Y/N) sighed. 

She missed Anteiku. 

_It wouldn’t hurt to say goodbye… would it?_

~~~

Hide looked at his phone after he put the dishes away. 

He scrolled through the pictures of (Y/N) on his phone. 

Hide stopped at the ones he took a few days ago. 

(Y/N) looked so good without clothes. 

When they get married, they should sleep naked every night. 

He would love to feel her skin against his. 

“Hide…” (Y/N) called. 

Hides head shot up. 

He quickly pocketed his phone. 

She was wearing the long sleeve black top, white bottom dress he got for her. 

_She loved him! She was wearing the clothes she got him._

“I’m going to get a new phone”, (Y/N) said. 

She looked away shy. 

“I lost mine”. 

Hide nodded. 

_Why are you lying? You’ll going to see_ _them._

He smiled. 

“Okay. Be safe. I have to go to work.”, Hide said as he walked over to her. 

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. 

“Stay safe”, Hide said. 

~~~

(Y/N) stood outside Anteiku’s door. 

She had gotten a new phone. 

So she didn’t feel that bad about tricking Hide. 

She sighed. 

_What would Touka say?_

_What would Kaneki say?_

_What would Nishiki say?_

_What would anyone say?_

She placed her hand on the doorknob. She opened the door. 

“My back is killing me. How don’t we take a quick fiver?”, Nishiki said as he turned around. 

His eyes widened. 

“Sunshine…” 

Koma and Kaya looked at her. 

Hinami walked through. She couldn’t see (Y/N) because of the plant she was carrying. 

“Hey, Koma. Think this’ll look good by the door?”, Hinami asked. 

(Y/N) smiled softly. 

She missed Hinami. 

She missed them all. 

“Yeah. Good thinking. What do you think (Y/N)?” Koma asked. 

(Y/N) nodded. 

“That would be great”, (Y/N) said softly. 

Hinami lit up. 

“(Y/N)”, she said excitedly. 

She wanted to hug her. 

“It’s okay. Keep on working. I need to talk to Nishiki”, (Y/N) said softly. 

The others could see that her smile didn’t match her eyes. 

Nishiki shared a look with the others. 

“I’ll be back.”, he said. 

He went and wrapped his arms around (Y/N). 

Nishiki led her outside. 

“What’s wrong Sunshine”, Nishiki asked. 

“I wanted to say goodbye. This will be our last time seeing each other.” (Y/N) started. 

Nishiki stood up taller. 

_No…_

_No…!_

_No!_

_She couldn’t leave._

_He had just gotten her._

“No. I won’t let you leave me”, Nishiki said adamantly. 

_He couldn’t lose her._

_She wasn’t allowed to leave him._

Tears welled in her eyes. 

“Nishiki… please don’t make this harder for me”, (Y/N) whispered. 

Tears started down her face. 

Nishiki pulled her into his arms. 

She sobbed into his chest. 

“I’m sorry”, she repeatedly muffled. 

She couldn't believe that she was just going to leave them.

It hurt so much just to think about it.

She couldn't do it.

Nishiki held her. 

That was all he could do. 

“Sunshine. Let’s go on a date”

"I don't deserve to go with you on a date. Not after everything I have done", (Y/N) cried.

_Why couldn't she understand?_

"I wish you knew what you mean to me and how your name plays in my head like a song on repeat when I try to sleep at night", Nishiki said.

He looked away. His face was red.

(Y/N) eyes widened. She separated to look in his eyes.

He leaned down.

They kissed.

* * *

** Yanderes **

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

** *See Yandere Profiles For More*  **


	23. If You Leave Me, I Won't Forgive You

“One of their members' code names “Eye patch” was first spotted here in the 20th Ward. We suspect he might be one of Aogiri’s captains. If that’s true, then it’s highly likely that the organization has a base somewhere in this Ward.”, Shinohara said as he debriefed them. 

“Hey! If this eye patch guy is a captain with Aogiri, isn’t it possible they’ve got other members in this Ward, too? Like maybe the binge eater and the gourmet”, Seido said. 

”No, they are not affiliated.”,[ Akira Mado](https://images.app.goo.gl/Y9YWVnMHXN5hreCu6) said. 

Seido grunted. 

“And how would you know that? Don’t tell me it’s your intuition again, investigator”

“Sure you can call it that if that makes you feel better about yourself. Let me explain. I came across a number of interesting facts while scanning the 20th wards predatory attack data. Let’s take a look at the binge eater, for instance. There haven’t been any signs of predation in the last six months. Therefore it’s fairly obvious that she’s deceased.”, Akira explained. 

“Okay, sure”, Seido grunts. 

“The ghouls in the 20th Ward are being regulated by some sort of organization. And the binge eater broke the rules. She committed so many predatory attacks, she began attracting investigators. Fearing they’d be discovered they dealt with her.” 

“A ghoul organization regulating the Ward. Let’s assume this organization has ties to Aogiri. I think she’s spot on. However;”, Shinohara started. 

He placed a picture on the table. 

“This person has been seen with Aogiri, eyepatch, and the Rabbit. There has been multiple sightings of her at the raid a few days ago. It was said that she was wearing the same cloak as the ghouls of Aogiri. We should look into her. “, he finished. 

Both Juzo and Amons eyes widened. 

_(Y/N)...?_

~~~

(Y/N) stood outside Touka’s door. She raised her hand to knock on the door.

“(Y/N)...”, Touka asked softly.

(Y/N) turned around to face her. 

“Touka”, (Y/N) said with a sad smile.

Her lip quivered.

Touka launched herself at (Y/N).

They both landed on the floor.

“(Y/N)”, Touka cried.

The ghoul buried her face in (Y/N)’s chest. 

The human could feel her shirt becoming wetter by the second.

“Why”, Touka asked.

“Because I didn’t want you to suffer because of me”, (Y/N) whispered.

Touka pulled herself away.

“You idiot! Do you know how worried I was. I couldn't find you. I couldn’t eat because I was so focussed on you. Where did you go? Do you know how worried I was?”, Touka asked.

“I'm sorry”, (Y/N) said.

She couldn't fight Touka’s words.

She caused Touka so many problems.

Touka stood up. She pulled (Y/N) up and into her room. She pulled her all the way to the bedroom. 

“I have come to say goodbye”, (Y/N) said. 

“Goodbye”, Touka asked.

_Dear… you are never leaving me… never._

(Y/N) nodded.

Touka pushed her onto the bed. 

She climbed on top of (Y/N).

“You are never leaving me”.

Touka leaned down and connected her lips to (Y/N)’s.

_Never…_

(Y/N) tried to pull away but against the ghoul, she was too weak.

Touka separated from her lips.

She moved down to kiss (Y/N)’s neck. She worked on getting their clothes off. 

“If you leave me, I won't forgive you”

~~~

“Some of the words are hard”, Hinami said. 

(Y/N) stumbled out of Touka’s bedroom.

She was wearing some of Touka’s clothes. 

Touka owed her a new dress after she had torn her other on last night. 

(Y/N) couldn’t bring herself to care though. 

Any doubts she had about leaving had faded. 

“(Y/N)”, Hinami shouted excited. 

(Y/N) smiled softly as she sat by Hinami. 

Touka joined in and passed a bowl of cereal to the human. 

“Thank you”, (Y/N) said. 

She started to eat. 

“Sen Tasktaski is having a book signing tomorrow.”, Hinami said. 

“What time do we leave then”, Touka asked. 

(Y/N) smiled at the scene. 

She drew her attention to the tv. 

A group of ghouls attacked some CCG transports. 

“Eyepatch? That’s him, isn’t it”, Hinami asked as Touka turned off the tv. 

“Who is eyepatch”, (Y/N) asked. 

_Please don’t be Kaneki._

“I’m sure Kaneki has a good reason for this. He’s not the kind of person who does bad things.”, Hinami explained. 

(Y/N) put her spoon down. 

She couldn’t eat anymore. 

This was all her fault. 

“Hinami”, Touka started. 

She could see her dear’s mood shift. 

“Can we Please not talk about this anymore?”, Touka asked. 

“Why not”, Hinami asked. 

“He’s gone now”, she explained. 

(Y/N) pulled Hinami into her arms. 

“I miss him too”. 

~~~

(Y/N) stood at the door of Anteiku while waiting for Hinami. 

Hinami rushed down. 

“Touka look.”, Hinami said. 

It took a minute to recognize her old clothes. 

“Are those my old clothes?”, She asked. 

“Yep. (Y/N) found them.”, Hinami explained. 

She looped her arm around (Y/N)’s arm. 

“I hope you don’t mind”, (Y/N) said. 

“Not at all. Knock yourself out.”, Touka said. 

“Are you ready for the book signing, Hinami”, (Y/N) asked. 

“Yep”, Hinami said excitingly. 

“Give me a second and I’ll join you.”, Touka said. 

“It’s okay. (Y/N) and I will be fine.”, Hinami said. 

“It’s not safe”, Touka tried to argue. 

“It’s not that far. They should be fine. If you see any doves, return to Anteiku.”, Kaya warned. 

Hinami nodded. 

“Okay. We are off”, Hinami said. 

She pulled (Y/N) out of the cafe. 

(Y/N) smiled. 

To be young again…

~~~

(Y/N) and Hinami stood in line for the book signing when they saw a young girl with green hair run by. 

(Y/N) shook her head and wrapped her arms around Hinami. 

It didn’t take long for them to reach the front of the line. 

“Goodness! Well, aren’t you a lovely young lady. What’s your name dears” [Sen Takastsuk](https://images.app.goo.gl/Ro3H2zxExbzevukX9)i said to Hinami. 

She turned her gaze to (Y/N). 

She remembered her Juliet from her last book signing. 

It had to be fate that she had come to another book signing. 

It just had to be. 

“I’m Hinami and this is (Y/N)”, Hinami said nervously. 

“To the lovely Hinami and the My Juliet, named (Y/N)”, Sen started

(Y/N) blushed and looked away. 

She was about to start writing it down. 

“Um. Hold on!”, Hinami said. 

(Y/N) placed her hands on Hinami’s shoulders. 

“Or do you go by Hina instead”, Sen asked. 

“No, ma’am. This is going to be a gift. “, Hinami explained. 

“Oh, I gotcha”, Sen said happily. 

_For My Juliet, no doubt._

“So, who would you like me to make it out to, sweetie?”, Sen asked. 

“To Kaneki. Ken Kaneki”, Hinami asked. 

(Y/N) tightened her grip of Hinami’s shoulders. 

“Did you say Kaneki?”, Sen asked. 

Hinami nodded. 

_Not My Juliet?_

“All right. And how do I spell that?”, Sen asked. 

“It’s the same characters as “sweet osmanthus and shine ``'', Hinami explained. 

“Goodness. What a great way to remember it! To Ken Kaneki. So, is he your boyfriend?”, Sen asked. 

“Oh, no, nothing like that! He’s like family. He’s (Y/N)’s boyfriend after all”, Hinami said. 

(Y/N) blushed. 

_My Juliet's boyfriend?_

“Hinami”, (Y/N) started. 

“That’s beyond adorable. He must be one heck of a guy for you to do this for you”, Sen said. 

Sen closed the book. 

“Thanks for coming to see me, Hinami and My Juliet”,Sen said as she handed the book back. 

“No, thank you miss!”, Hinami said excitedly. 

The two girls bowed at Sen before leaving. 

The two girls stood outside of the book store. 

“How was it”, (Y/N) asked. 

“Wonderful”, Hinami said as she hugged her. 

(Y/N) went rigid as she saw the CCG Investigators. 

They were heading their way. 

“Hinami. Go back to Anteiku.”, (Y/N) said. 

“What? Why?” Hinami said. 

“Doves”, (Y/N) said. 

Hinami froze. 

“Go. I’ll distract them.”, (Y/N) said. 

She gave the ghoul a little push towards Anteiku before going to a newspaper stand. 

The two doves reached her. 

“(Y/N) (L/N), we are with the CCG. We are here to escort you back to the CCG”, One of the doves spoke. 

(Y/N) nodded and faked a smile. 

“Lead the way”. 

~~~

(Y/N) sat at a desk in a questioning room. Or that's what she assumed. 

There was only a table and two chairs.

Her hands were cuffed to the table.

"Be calm", she whispered to herself.

The door to the room opened. 

(Y/N) stood up but was stopped by the cuffs.

She was forced to bend over.

"Amon!"

"(Y/N)!"

~~~

Hinami opened the door to Anteiku. She panted.

"Hinami, how was the book signing? And where is (Y/N)?", Kaya asked.

The others had gone out.

"The doves took (Y/N)!"

* * *

** Yanderes **

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

~~~NEW YANDERE ALERT~~~

 **Name:** [Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

 **Type:** Delusive, Submissive  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **First Meeting:** If You Leave Me, I Won’t Forgive You  
 **Nickname:** My Juliet  
 **Reason:** She believes that (Y/N) and her are in a Romeo and Juliet situation. She believes that they love each other even though they are on opposite sides. Eto calls (Y/N) her Juilet because she is Romeo.

** *See Yandere Profiles For More*  **


	24. I’d Rip Their Heads Off If They Tried

(Y/N) rubbed her wrists.

Amon had her removed from the questioning room.

She sat at his desk, waiting for him to return to her.

Amon returned with Shinohara and a cup of coffee.

Amon placed the coffee in front of her.

(Y/N) took a sip of the coffee.

“Thank you”, (Y/N) said.

Amon took a seat beside her.

“(Y/N), this is Special Investigator Shinohara.”, Amon said.

“Mrs. (Y/N),” Shinohara started.

“Miss”, Amon cut in.

Shinohara sent him a look.

“Ms. (Y/N), there were several reports of you wearing an Aogiri cloak and being at the raid. There were several reports of you with the Eyepatch and the Rabbit. There is photographic evidence of all of this”, Shinohara claimed as he dropped a file in front of the girl. 

(Y/N) felt sick to her stomach. She wrapped her arms around herself.

“(Y/N), it's okay. You are safe here. No one will hurt you”, Amon said.

“The Rabbit. I only met once. Amon was with me. The Rabbit attacked two CCG members. I would have died if Amon hadn't been there.”, (Y/N) started.

“Why were you there in the first place”, Shinohara asked. 

(Y/N) looked at Amon.

“I was going to confess to someone but he ran off so I chased him. It led me to the scene of the Rabbit and the CCG members.”, (Y/N) said while tilting her head towards Amon.

_I can't let them know that I know the true identities of the ghouls._

Amon did not realize that (Y/N) was referring to him.

_Who was trying to take her away from him?_

Shinohara, on the other hand, understood who she was trying to confess too.

“What about the Eyepatch?”, Shinohara asked.

“I was kidnapped by a Ghoul named Jason.”, (Y/N) started.

Shinohara narrowed his eyes.

“He tortured me. He tortured others in front of me. He- he-”, (Y/N) started to panic.

(Y/N) squished her legs together tightly. 

“I can’t. Hell kill me. He’ll do _that_ again. 1000-7. 993. ”, (Y/N) was panting.

Amon began to calm her down.

He held her hands and let her scratch him over herself.

Shinohara recognized the signs. 

Jason had really done a number on this girl. 

When she was calm again, Shinohara began again.

He needed answers.

“Keep going.”, he encouraged.

“That day. Jason had stripped me.. He wanted to have his way with me again. Eyepatch saved me. He fought Jason. He freed me. I ran and ran and ran until I was somewhere safe. I was naked so I took the cloak from a dead ghoul. I wanted to be covered again”, (Y/N) explained.

Shinohara nodded.

“One last question. How do you know Amon”, Shinohara asked.

Amon blushed.

“Amon saved my life from a ghoul attack. He checked on me from time to time in order to make sure I was doing okay. He is really nice. He'd make a good husband”, (Y/N) trailed off.

She blushed when she realized what she had said. 

Shinohara nodded.

He stood up.

“That will be all. I will take you home. Amon and I will be heading back to work. Just wait here for us. I will escort you in a few minutes. Please bare with me”, Shinohara said.

Amon stood up.

“Bye Amon”, (Y/N) said.

“Bye (Y/N)”

~~~

(Y/N) sat in Shinohara’s car. 

Juuzou was curled up by her side. 

She rubbed his hair. 

Juuzou nuzzled her.

_She smelled so good._

Shinohara looked at them by using the mirror. 

His radio sounded off.

“Shinohara, there is an Aogiri attack at [Cochlea](https://images.app.goo.gl/ndhMPhMGEkLeHVjU7).”, Hojii said over the radio.

“Damn, really”, Shinohara asked.

“What's worse is that Amon and Akira are there”, Hoji said

Shinohara gritted his teeth.

“Damn. We are on the way”.

Shinohara started to speed.

“Ms. (L/N), I need you to remain in the car. I am sorry but under no circumstances do you need to leave this car. Do not worry nothing will happen to you”, Shinohara promised.

(Y/N) nodded.

“You could just drop me off on the side of the road”, (Y/N) offered.

“No! Don’t worry (Y/N). Ill keep you safe. I promise. I will protect you. The ghouls won't kill you. I’d rip their heads off if they tried.”, Juuzou perked up.

Juuzou moved so that he could kiss her. 

(Y/N) was taken back. 

Surely, he was just playing.

No one would love her like that.

No one.

~~~

(Y/N) sat in the car by herself.

She gripped one of Juuzou's knives.

_“Here. Take this. It will keep you safe”, Juuzou_ _said before he left._

She sighed at the memory.

She glanced at the prison.

_I wonder how everything is going._

(Y/N) buried herself in the seat. 

She yawned. 

She could go for a nap.

(Y/N) closed her eyes. 

_Maybe this will go away after a long nap._

~~~

When (Y/N) opened her eyes, she was no longer in the car.

She was somewhere in the prison.

_How did she get here?_

She looked around. 

All she could see were dead bodies. 

She had to get out of there.

She ran. She looked at the walls to see if she could find a map.

There was nothing.

She tumbled onto a large open area.

She could see a centipede like creature and Shinohara fighting.

_Wrong way._

She turned around and fled.

Kaneki (The centipede creature) caught her scent.

_She had come back to him._

(Y/N) slowed down to a stop. 

Two one eyed ghouls sat in front of her. 

The black haired one gripped the white haired one.

The black haired one sniffed the air before placing the white haired one down.

The black haired ghoul lunged at her.

(Y/N) stumbled back.

The black haired ghoul opened her mouth wide and took a bite of her arm.

(Y/N) screamed.

The stench of her blood filled the air. 

The white haired ghoul managed to crawl towards (Y/N).

The white haired ghoul took a bite out of her leg.

(Y/N) screamed louder.

_Make it stop!_

_Make it stop!_

(Y/N) screamed.

The two ghouls took turns in devouring parts of (Y/N)’s body.

The black haired ghoul pulled away. 

She wiped her mouth. 

“Come on”, the black haired ghoul urged her sister.

The white haired ghoul pulled away.

They ran off while leaving the bleeding human there.

(Y/N) panted.

_It hurt so badly._

_Make it stop!_

_Please make it stop!_

~~~

Kaneki sniffed the air.

_(Y/N) is bleeding._

_She smells so good._

Drool fell down his chin.

_I want her…_

_I want her…_

_I want her so badly…_

_She smells so good._

_She smells sweet… like honey._

_Did she always smell so good?_

_She's making me hungry._

_Does she taste as good as she smells?_

_Does she taste like honey?_

Kaneki took a step towards the scent of (Y/N).

He took another. Another. Another.

Soon, he was full out running.

_So hungry…_

_So hungry!_

_I want (Y/N) so bad._

_I want to taste her…_

~~~

Ayato sniffed the air as he laid defeated on the ground.

_Flower?_

_Is that you?_

_Is that really you?_

_Why are you here?_

_It's dangerous._

_Do I need to punish you?_

_Flower… are you here with other ghouls?_

_Other men?_

_I need to punish you._

_I need to remind you of your place, don’t I?_

The scent of (Y/N)’s blood was getting stronger.

Ayato knew that the other ghouls would be after the scent.

_Was this your plan?_

_Lure other ghouls so you could cheat on me?_

_I won’t have it._

_I won’t!_

Ayato forced his body up.

_I will find you._

_You will be sorry for cheating on me._

~~~

Tatara sniffed the air.

_What is this scent?_

_My mouth is watering._

_I want it._

_I want it as much as I want Fei and Yan._

_No… I want it more than I want Fei and Yan._

_Where is it?_

_Where is it?!_

_I have to find it!_  


Tatara began to sniff around.

He could not find a direct scent path to the smell.

It was all over the place.

It was frustrating him to no end.

Why couldn’t the scent be easy to find?

Tatara took another deep sniff.

He could deal with the other CCG officers later.

He just had to find that scent.

He had too.

_I wonder who is the one that has this scent._

~~~

Eto looked over the railing.

She had lost her Juliet after she took her from the car.

She looked around. 

_Her Juliet had to be here._

_What if someone ate her?_

_No._

_No._

_No!_

_She’s not dead._

Eto perked up when she heard a scream.

_(Y/N)?_

_That was her voice._

_She's hurt?_

Eto jumped down from the railing. 

She had to hurry.

(Y/N) was in danger.

Eto heard another scream.

She picked up her pace.

~~~

Amon carried Akira threw the building.

He thought he heard a scream but he guessed he was imagining things.

He needed to get out of there.

His wife was waiting for him.

He wondered how she was doing.

(Y/N) had been through so much. 

He had failed to protect his wife.

He was a horrible husband - no matter what his wife said.

Amon would have to make it up to her.

He would take her out to dinner.

Maybe even introduce her to his coworkers.

He thought for a moment.

They needed a bigger house for when they had kids.

He would have to take care of that.

_My wife… don’t worry. I'll be home soon._

~~~

Akira allowed herself to be carried.

She couldn’t help but think about the girl in the picture that Shinohara showed her.

The girl… (Y/N) (L/N)... was beautiful.

Akira couldn’t keep the girl out of her mind. 

Everywhere she went, she could see the girl.

Akira closed her eyes.

It had been decided.

(Y/N) (L/N) is her beloved.

She would spend the rest of her life with (Y/N), even if (Y/N) didn’t want to spend it with her.

Akira thought for a moment.

Could she implant a tracking device in the girl?

That way she could never lose her beloved.

Akira opened her eyes.

She had to observe and plan all of this through.

She couldn’t scare her beloved away.

Well… not until her beloved was in her arms. 

~~~

Juuzou stood outside the car.

He looked at the open door.

He could see the blood stains on the back seat.

_(Y/N) was gone._

He couldn’t believe it. 

Juuzou bit his nail.

_(Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone. (Y/N) was gone._

Juuzou turned his gaze back to the prison.

Someone took (Y/N).

He was mad. His blood was pumping through his eyes.

_(Y/N), sugar… I am going to save you._

He started his way towards the prison.

First, he had some heads to rip off. 

~~~

(Y/N) laid in a pool of her own blood.

Her consciousness was going in and out.

She was tired.

Everything hurt

Maybe she should take a nap. 

Then nothing would hurt anymore.

(Y/N) closed her eyes.

No more pain...

* * *

** Yanderes **

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

** *See Yandere Profiles For More*  **


	25. Who Did This To You?

Akira sat on a chair beside (Y/N)’s hospital bed.

She had only just now been informed of her beloved being in the hospital. She had hurried over as fast as she could.

Her eyes traced over the girl's figure.

(Y/N) looked so much prettier in person than in the picture.

Akira took out her phone and snapped a few pictures of her beloved.

She could not help but fawn over the injured girl.

Akira glanced over the (Y/N)’s body.

She didn’t like the bite marks.

She would kill whoever left those marks on her beloved.

How could anyone do this to her sweet beloved?

Why did someone do this to her beloved?

Her beloved was so kind and gentle.

Then again, all ghouls did was destroy everything that belong to her. 

She reached over and held (Y/N)’s hand.

So tiny... 

Akira’s mind started to wonder.

_Who did this to you?_

~~~

Amon opened the door to (Y/N)’s hospital room.

He was shocked to see Akira sitting in a chair holding (Y/N)’s hand. 

He frowned as he saw Akira.

Why was she touching his wife?

Why?

Didn’t she know that (Y/N) and him were married?

Amon didn’t say anything.

He simply glared at his partner.

He couldn’t cause (Y/N) anymore stress than she already had.

Amon took a seat on the opposite of Akira.

(Y/N) whined and shifted in her sleep. 

Amon was quick to run his fingers through his wife’s hair.

(Y/N) slowly relaxed in her sleep.

Amon gazed down at (Y/N).

His wife looked so peaceful when sleeping.

Amon wished everything would go back to normal soon.

He would love to be waking up to her face every morning. He would love to see her face before he fell asleep every night.

Amon smiled softly.

Oh, how he loved his wife.

Wait a minute.

_Who did this to you?_

~~~

Juuzou slammed opened the door.

“(Y/N)~”

Both Amon and Akira shoot up.

They glared at him.

(Y/N) shifted and before settling back into her sleep.

Juuzou looked at the other two.

_Why are they here?_

_(Y/N) is mine._

_(Y/N) is mine._

_She even said so herself._

_So why are these two people here?_

Juuzou glanced at the girl in the bed.

_Sugar… why are you still asleep?_

_I killed those ghouls for you._

_Why are you still asleep?_

Juuzou watched as Amon and Akira sat back down.

He smirked.

He moved past them.

Juuzou was quick to climb into bed before the other two could stop him.

(Y/N) made a sound of discomfort before she relaxed against Juuzou.

Juuzou wrapped his arms around her.

(Y/N) nuzzled him.

Juuzou smiled and stuck his tongue out at the others.

_Sugar, I love you._

_I am going to kill whoever brought you to the hospital._

_Would like be happy if I did that?_

_Would you only love me if I killed them?_

_Sugar, can you tell me who stole you from me?_

~~~

Hide opened the door to (Y/N)’s room at the hospital.

The hospital had called him.

Hide thanked himself that he had put himself as (Y/N)’s emergency contact. 

He glanced at the people in the room.

He knew Amon and Akira but not the one that made his home on the bed with (Y/N).

Hide frowned.

He worked on memorizing the faces of the other people so he could depose of them later.

Hide was smart and brought (Y/N) her favorite flowers.

He placed the flowers on the bedside table.

He looked at her softly.

_(Y/N), I told you it was dangerous._

_At this right, I will have to start locking you in our bedroom until you understand that going outside is dangerous._

_When you learn that, then, maybe, I'll let you out around the house._

_I have to (Y/N) proof the house._

_I know you are clumsy._

_I can’t have you getting hurt in our home._

He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

He could feel the others glares.

Hide watched as the white haired kid tighten his grip on (Y/N).

Hide frowned before turning his attention back to (Y/N). 

_Why do you keep getting hurt?_

_The person who brought you here._

_Was he the one who did it?_

_If so, tell me who it is._

~~~

Sen quietly opened the door to (Y/N)’s room. 

She had used her connections to find (Y/N).

She looked at the others and gave a smile.

No need to reveal that she is her for her Juliet.

Sen held up one of her books with her signature on it.

She went and placed it by the flowers.

Sen looked at the girl in the bed.

_How do you feel?_

_You must have been so scared without me there to protect you._

_Have your wounds been fixed properly?_

_I know that humans fuck up everything._

_When this is over, let us go out to dinner._

_I will treat you so well._

_Maybe you will feel better when this is all over._

_I am curious about who rescued you, my Juliet._

_Did the person do this to you?_

_Did they try to take you away from me?_

_WHO?_

_Please, tell who._

_Please, I am begging you._

_Tell me who hurt you._

~~~

Touka paced in her room.

_The Doves took (Y/N)._

_She could be getting totured right now._

_I haven’t seen her in days._

_I miss her._

_I can’t breath._

_I miss her._

_I need her._

_I should have gone with her._

_I should have been with her._

_She is in danger because I failed to protect her._

_I should have been there!_

Touka gripped her hair.

She tugged at it.

_(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!(Y/N)!_

Touka panted.

Her eyes snapped to (Y/N)’s jacket.

She grabbed it and smelled it.

_It smells like (Y/N)!_

_I need her._

Touka sank to the ground.

Her nose buried in the jacket.

She had one thing on her mind.

(Y/N).

~~~

Nishiki stood in the hospital. 

He looked over (Y/N)’s medical chart.

Good thing he was a medical student.

No one expected a thing when he took her chart.

He couldn’t risk going to her room. 

There were two CCG guards outside of her room at all times.

He glanced over her injuries on the chart.

He decided.

_I am afraid that after our date, it will be the last time you step outside for a while._

_It is much safer inside of our home._

_If you are lonely, I can get you some plants and maybe a kitten to help with the loneliness._

_No kids though, I don’t want to share you with anything else._

Nishiki put down her chart.

He needed a coffee.

He could feel that familiar itch crawling up his spine.

If he didn’t leave now, he was going to get caught. 

Nishiki looked towards Sunshine’s room.

He turned and left.

_Coffee.. I need Sunshine._

~~~

Uta looked in the mirror.

He could see the bags under his eyes.

_Baby, where are you?_

Uta ran his hands in his hair.

It was killing him. 

He needed (Y/N). 

He couldn’t finish any of the masks that needed to be done.

He just needed to see her first. 

Uta licked his lips.

He wanted to kiss her again.

_Baby, where are you?_

_Why aren’t you home yet?_

_Do I need to lock you up?_

_Then you can’t leave my side._

_Why did you leave me?_

_Baby._

Uta threw a punch and shattered his mirror.

“Fuck”

He needed (Y/N).

_Where are you?_

~~~

Yomo sniffed at the handkerchief with (Y/N)’s blood on it.

Her scent had worn off over time.

He needed a new one.

Yomo looked at some of the clothing of (Y/N) he had stolen.

Everything no longer held (Y/N)’s scent.

It was driving him crazy.

After the failed recuse attempt, he had been searching for his angel.

It was useless though.

He couldn’t find her.

He was going insane.

_Angel, where are you?_

_I miss you._

_I want to smell you again._

_I want to taste you again._

_I want to feel your skin against mine._

_Angel, where are you? Where are you?_

_Angel…_

Yomo desperately sniffed (Y/N)’s clothes.

He wanted something. Anything that smelled like his angel.

“Angel”, he whined.

~~~

Itori sat in her bar. 

She looked over the pictures of (Y/N). 

Their sex tape sat off to the side. 

Itori knew that (Y/N) would love the tape when she watched it with her. 

Itori took a sip of her drink. 

_Beautiful. Where are you?_

_I am so hungry for you._

_Will you let me have a taste this time?_

_I want to taste you._

Itori licked her lips. She looked over the newest picture of (Y/N). 

It was right before she was kidnapped. 

She needed more pictures. 

_Where are you?_

_I want more of everything from you._

_Where are you?_

_Where are you, beautiful?_

~~~

Shuu sat at the table while eating. 

He missed his princess. 

Where was she?

She has been gone far too long. 

Shuu took a bite of his food. 

He made a face of disgust. 

His food tasted so bland without (Y/N) by his side. 

_Princess, where are you?_

_I have prepared you a room in the mansion._

_You can have all the clothes and food you want here._

_All you have to do is ask._

_Anything you want, princess. I’ll get it for you._

_But first, you have to tell me where you are?_

_You aren’t by my side, so where are you?_

_I miss you._

_So tell me, where are you?_

~~~

(Y/N) slowly opened her eyes. 

She groaned. 

“What happened?”

* * *

** Yanderes **

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

~~~NEW YANDERE ALERT~~~

**Name:** [Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

**Type:** Manipulative, Isolating

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** Who Did This To You?

 **Nickname:** Beloved

 **Reason:** Akira is very formal when it comes to (Y/N). She feels like (Y/N) loves her even though (Y/N) spends her time with other people. She calls (Y/N) beloved because she knows that (Y/N) loves her.

** *See Yandere Profiles For More*  **

* * *

I am dropping my male verison of this book.

You can find it here at [Love Me...Please](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144146/chapters/63606988). 


	26. I Will Never Leave You. I Promise

(Y/N) quietly eat her food.

She held no memory for the past 24 hours… or so she told the people in the room when they asked.

To be frank, she could remember but it is all blurry. It made her head hurt thinking about it. 

(Y/N) couldn’t believe the people would even visit her.

“Are you still hungry, sugar?”

Juuzou broke her out of her thoughts.

She looked at him then around the room.

Everyone was still there.

(Y/N) flushed. She had forgotten about everyone.

“Sugar?”

(Y/N) shook her head no.

(Y/N) smiled softly and rubbed Juuzou’s hair.

“Does your throat hurt, (Y/N)”, Hide asked.

(Y/N) turned towards him. She nodded softly.

Juuzou frowned. He tightened his grip on (Y/N)’s legs. 

Hide handed her a glass of water.

(Y/N) drank it slowly.

“If-If you don’t mind, would you all be willing to tell me why everyone came”, (Y/N) asked slowly.

Her throat hurt. She touched it. 

Akira was the first to speak up.

“I came because the CCG wanted a statement about your ghoul attack but as it stands, you have no memory of what happened”, she particilly spoke the truth.

Akira really wanted to see (Y/N).

She licked her lips as she glanced over (Y/N)’s body.

“The CGG also wants to put a protection detail on you”, Akira finished.

(Y/N) balled up her fists.

If she had a protection detail, she couldn’t go back to Anteiku.

“No”

Akira sat up higher.

“No”, she asked.

“I don’t want a protective detail.”

“Miss. (Y/N), you have been attacked multiple times, I would highly recommend a protection detail. It is with your safety in mind that the CCG is offering this”, Akira tried to pursue.

(Y/N) smiled. 

“I am not worried. Amon and Juuzou will protect me”, (Y/N) said happily.

Juuzou had a widening smile on his face.

He reached up and held her face.

He kissed her.

Juuzou was yanked away by Amon.

Amon tossed Juuzou to the floor.

“Amon”, (Y/N) snipped at him 

“You didn’t give consent”, Amon agured.

_Really? The consent card?_

(Y/N) shook her head.

“Juuzou, are you okay”, (Y/N) asked.

Juuzou sat up. He faked some tears.

“Sugar, that hurt”, Juuzou cried.

(Y/N) shot Amon a look.

Amon glared at Juuzou.

“Come here”, (Y/N) offered.

Juuzou shot up.

He climbed into bed with her.

He laid his head in her lap.

(Y/N) rubbed Juuzou’s hair gently.

She shot a glare to Amon.

She turned her attention to Akira.

“Thank you, but no thank you. I will not be needing a protection detail”, (Y/N) said.

Akira stood up. She bowed deeply.

“Please, I ask you to rethink your decision”, Akira asked.

“I am sorry but I can not do that”, (Y/N) said.

(Y/N) turned towards Amon.

“Amon, if you don’t mind, would you please tell me why you came to visit me”, she asked.

She was giving him a second chance.

Amon stood up straighter.

He would take this chance.

“I am your husband. It is my job to protect you”, Amon said.

The word husband did not go unnoticed.

(Y/N) let out a deep breath.

“Amon, we will talk about this later”, (Y/N) said.

She knew that she hadn’t answered him. She kind of got caught up in everything else.

“(Y/N)”, Amon started.

“Please”, (Y/N) asked. 

Amon nodded.

“Very well”, Amon said.

(Y/N) shook her head.

(Y/N) looked towards Juuzou.

“Are you feeling better”, she asked.

Juuzou nodded slowly.

(Y/N) smiled.

“Why did you come and see me? I am sure you are busy”, (Y/N) asked.

“Because I was so lonely without you”, Juuzou said muffled.

He buried his face in (Y/N)’s legs.

(Y/N) smiled softly.

Her face was starting to hurt.

“Its okay. I will never leave you. I promise.”

Hide took his chance and jumped in.

  
“(Y/N), how do you feel”, he asked.

“I feel fine, How are you”, she asked.

“I am better now that you are awake. I missed you”, Hide said as he brushed some hair out of (Y/N)’s face.

(Y/N) smiled. She unknowingly leaned into his touch.

It made Hide so happy.

“If you need anything, please tell me”, Hide asked.

“I would like to go home”, (Y/N) said.

Hide looked down.

“Your home is under CCG lock down. You can stay at my place”, Hide said.

“Hide, you have done so much for me. I can’t ask you to allow me to stay with you”, (Y/N) said.

“It's okay. You would do the same for me”, Hide offered up.

She turned her attention back to the group as a whole. (Y/N) noticed her favorite author in the background.

“Ms. Sen, what do I owe the pleasure”, (Y/N) smiled.

Sen perked up. She moved closer to the bed.

She held up her new unreleased book.

“This is my new book. It hasn’t been published yet. I thought I would bring a copy to my biggest fan”, Sen said.

(Y/N) blushed.

“Thank you”

Sen smiled brightly.

She handed (Y/N) the book.

(Y/N) opened the book.

_To My Juliet,_

_I love you._

_Get better soon_

_Love,_

_Your Romeo._

(Y/N) blushed redder.

She snapped the book closed before anyone could see what was written.

Sen smiled at (Y/N).

She loved (Y/N)’s face. 

(Y/N) smiled.

“Thank you everyone for coming to see me”, (Y/N) said.

She looked at her hands.

“Is something wrong, (Y/N)”, Hide asked.

(Y/N) lifted her head with tears in her eyes.

“I just don’t understand why anyone would care about me”

~~~

(Y/N) bowed to the hospital staff. 

Amon was waiting for her.

She glanced at the darkening sky.

“Where are we going again?”, (Y/N) asked.

Amon wrapped his arm around her.

“To dinner. I figured you were hungry”, Amon offered.

He began to walk her down the street.

“Amon, I don’t have an answer for you”, (Y/N) said.

Amon looked away.

“Will you ever”, He asked.

(Y/N) looked away.

“I don’t know”.

She started to pull away from him.

Amon pulled his wife close.

“Someday”.

He kissed her forehead.

He pulled her into a kabob place.

Akira and Seido were already in the place.

(Y/N) gave a small bow.

Akira smiled at her.

“Miss (Y/N), please come sit by me”, Akira said. 

(Y/N) nodded. She went and sat down.

Amon frowned. He moved to sit on the other side of (Y/N).

There was a quiet conservation between the group. 

(Y/N) took a sip of her drink. It was alcohol. She made a face.

She zoned out as the others were talking.

She was tired and wanted to go home. 

(Y/N) closed her eyes as she rubbed them.

She hadn’t noticed that Seido had left.

She hadn’t noticed that Akira was drunk.

She hadn’t noticed that Amon and Akira were talking.

She just knew that she was tired

She wanted to crawl into bed and stay there.

She jerked when Akira laid her head on her shoulder.

(Y/N) could smell the alcohol on Akira.

Amon looked at the scene.

He frowned.

“Amon, let's take Akira home”

~~~  
  


(Y/N) closed the door behind Amon.

Amon shifted.

Akira was heavy and drunk.

She glanced down at the ground to see a cat.

She didn’t think that Akira was a cat person.

“Come on. Let's find her bedroom.”, (Y/N) offered.

(Y/N) started her search.

“Hey Amon”, (Y/N) said softly so she couldn’t wake Akira.

Amon started towards her.

He entered the room.

He placed Akira on the bed.

He stood up and loomed over (Y/N).

Amon leaned down.

(Y/N) placed her hands on his chest. 

She turned away.

“Not in front of others” 

“She's unconscious”

Amon wrapped his arm around his wife’s waist. He kissed her hard.

(Y/N) tried to pull away.

Akira coughed.

It was enough of a distraction for Amon. 

(Y/N) pulled away.

“I’ll be right back”, (Y/N) said.

Amon grabbed her arm.

“I am coming to get some aspirin for her. Please stay with her”, (Y/N) pleaded.

Amon released her. 

“Hurry back”

~~~

(Y/N) stepped outside of the convenience store. She had a bag with aspirin and water for Akira. 

She took a deep breath. 

“(Y/N)?”

(Y/N) turned towards her name.

“Hide”

Hide strolled up to (Y/N).

“I didn’t know you had been released from the hospital.”, Hide said. 

He knew. Of course, he knew. He knew everything about her.

“The CCG needed me for more questioning. I am on my way back to the CCG. I have a guard down the street waiting for me”, (Y/N) lied.

She hated lying to Hide, but she didn’t want him to get involved in her mess.

Hide rubbed the back of his head.

“If I had known you were here, I would have paid for your items”, Hide said.

(Y/N) smiled.

“It's alright.”

Hide looked at her lips before leaning down.

He gently kissed her.

“See you at our house. Try not to have so much fun with Amon. I’ll kill him”

~~~

(Y/N) opened the door to Akira’s place.

She panted. She had broken out in a run after her encounter with Hide.

Hide was acting strange in her opinion. She shook her head to clear it.

She made her way to Akira’s bedroom.

Amon was sitting by Akira’s bed.

“Akira, I got some water and aspirin. I will set it her”, (Y/N) said. 

She placed the water and aspirin on the table. 

“Amon and I will be leaving now”, (Y/N) stated.

Akira reached over and gripped (Y/N)’s shirt.

(Y/N) froze. 

“Please don’t go, beloved.”

Akira pulled herself off the bed. She leaned against (Y/N).

“Stay here with me”, Akira asked.

(Y/N) froze.

Amon had moved to sit up. He was ready to kill if needed.

“Are you sure”, (Y/N) asked.

“Yes” 

~~~

Akira opened her eyes. She found her beloved laying beside her.

She gripped her head. It hurt.

She could faintly hear Amon outside on her balcony.

_Good for him. He’s away from (Y/N)._

Akira leaned down and kissed (Y/N)’s forehead. 

She moved out of the bed. 

She opened the balcony door.

“Amon, come inside. We have much to discuss”, Akira said.

Amon stopped his push ups.

He went inside.

Akira started to make breakfast. 

“You have a long list of accompaniments. It would be ashamed if someone found out that you were a pevy investigator obsessed with (Y/N) (L/N).”, Akira mocked.

“(Y/N) has nothing to do with you.”, Amon answered.

“Let's make a deal. We share her. With the both of us, you would be safe and would never leave the house without someone with her”, Akira offered.

Amon thought about it.

Two people are better than one. And if Akira stepped out of line, he would kill her.

Amon nodded.

“Okay. Lets protect (Y/N)” 

* * *

** Yanderes **

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

** *See Yandere Profiles For More*  **


	27. Love

“What is love?”, Hinami asked (Y/N).

The young ghoul was so happy to see (Y/N) after (Y/N) had been kidnapped by the doves.

She was wondering how she escaped.

(Y/N) smiled at Hinami.

Nishiki glanced at (Y/N).

(Y/N) tucked her hair behind her ear.

She had so much on her mind. After last night and over hearing Amon’s and Akira’s talk, her first instinct was to come to Antieku. She even wanted to avoid Hide.

She turned her attention to Hinami. 

“Are you sure you want to ask me that question?”

Hinani nodded.

“I want to know what it is. How do you feel love”, Hinami asked.

“Well”, (Y/N) started.

Nishiki leaned up next to her.

“Love is…”

~~~

  


_Love is...Gentle.._

_(Y/N) could barely open her eyes._

_She looked at the thermometer._

_Damn… a fever._

_Her phone rang but she was too tired to answer it._

_Her eyes closed for what felt like a second._

_She opened her eyes when she felt something cool on her forehead._

_“Kaneki”, she croaked out._

_Kaneki smiled down at her._

_“You always take care of me so let me take care of you.”_

_Kaneki smiled ever so sweetly at her._

_“Thank you…”_

_(Y/N) closed her eyes._

_She could feel Kaneki’s gentle hands in her hair._

_It was nice._

_She smiled as sleep consumed her._

_Love is Gentle…_

~~~

_Love is… Happiness._

_(Y/N) and Hide rolled on the soft grass._

_Their laughter filled the air._

_“Stop it, Hide! You’re making my sides hurt”, (Y/N) said._

_Hide rolled over and looked at her._

_He had a small smile on his face._

_(Y/N) took deep breaths to calm down._

_She looked at him smiling._

_She could feel happiness swell in her chest._

_“What”, Hide asked._

_“I forget how much happiness you bring to me”, (Y/N) said._

_Hide blushed and looked away._

_“Come on (Y/N), don't say things like that”, Hide said shyly._

_(Y/N) smiled._

_“It's true though. We should do this more often”, (Y/N) said._

_(Y/N) sighed._

_She closed her eyes._

_Love is Happiness._

~~~

_Love is… safe._

_(Y/N) buried her head in Touka’s shoulder._

_She could hear the anime Ghost Hunt in the background._

_(Y/N) wasn’t scared of a lot of things but Ghosts were one of them.._

_(Y/N) felt Touka wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her hair._

_(Y/N) pressed harder against Touka._

_Touka felt safe to her._

_(Y/N) closed her eyes._

_She could feel herself get sleepy._

_She couldn’t help it, really! It was just that Touka felt so safe._

_Love is safe._

  


~~~

_Love is …. Sacrifice._

_(Y/N) laid naked in Nishiki’s bed._

_Nishiki laid there while kissing (Y/N) bandage shoulder._

_(Y/N) winced at the slight pressure._

_Nishiki pulled away._

_“I’m sorry.”_

_(Y/N) rolled and moved to press against Nishiki._

_“It’s okay. I don’t mind if you eat me”._

_“(Y/N)... why did you almost sacrifice yourself for me”_

_(Y/N) smiled. She pulled him down._

_“Because I care about you”_

_(Y/N) pressed their foreheads together._

_“And I would do it again in a heartbeat”._

_Nishiki leaned down and kissed her._

_Love is Sacrifice._

~~~

_Love is… Soft._

_(Y/N) sat in Amons arms._

_(Y/N) slowly opened her eyes._

_Amon was snoring softly._

_(Y/N) smiled as she blinked away the sleep._

_She guessed Amon felt her staring._

_Because not soon after she woke up, Amon was opening his eyes._

_Amon rubbed his eyes._

_He smiled as he looked at her._

_Amon reached out and placed a hand on the side of (Y/N)’s face._

_“I love you, my wife”_

_Love is Soft._

~~~

_Love is… Hot._

_(Y/N) was slammed against the wall of Yomo’s home._

_She wrapped her legs around Yomo._

_Yomo devoured her lips._

_(Y/N) moaned._

_So hot…_

_Yomo moved down to her neck. He sucked on it._

_(Y/N) threw her head back._

_“Bedroom?”_

_“Can’t wait”_

_Clothes started to fly off._

_Yomo pressed against her harder._

_(Y/N) pulled him down for a kiss._

_Love is Hot._

~~~

_Love is… Fun!_

_(Y/N) laughed as she watched Uta._

_Uta was trying on different masks._

_She smiled before going over._

_She picked up a mask and put it on._

_She gave a peace sign._

_Uta laughed._

_He took her mask and lifted it._

_“Why? I'm having fun”, she teased._

_Uta laughed and lowered the mask._

_He kissed it._

_Love is Fun._

~~~

_Love is… Strong._

_(Y/N) sat in front of Shuu._

_She glared at him._

_Shuu kneeled down in front of her._

_“Princess, please say something. Anything! Just please say something. I can’t handle you ignoring me”_

_(Y/N) shook her head._

_“Shuu.. I told you to stop buying me things. I don’t like it when people spend money on me”, (Y/N) started._

_“But princess, its to show you how strong my love for you is”, Shuu pleaded._

_(Y/N) sighed._

_“No more or I will really stop talking to you”, (Y/N) said._

_Shuu’s eyes widened._

_“B-but princess”_

_“No more. Be strong and stop”_

_Shuu nodded pitifully._

_Love is Strong._

~~~

_Love is commitment._

_(Y/N) sat in Itori’s bar._

_She slowly drank her coffee._

_Itori sat in front of her while drinking her glass of red liquid._

_She came here every week._

_She sighed and looked at Itori._

_“Itori.. We can’t keep doing this”, (Y/N) started._

_Itori frowned._

_“(Y/N)... why stop? We are having so much fun”_

_She leaned in._

_“This. We can’t keep doing this”_

_Itori kissed her._

_“Don’t be afraid of commitment. Stay with me, beautiful”_

_She kissed her again._

_"Stay with me forever. Never leave me"_

_Love is Commitment._

~~~

_Love is… sad._

_(Y/N) held Juuzou as he cried._

_She gently rubbed his hair._

_“It's okay. I am not going anywhere”_

_Juuzou tightened his grip on her._

_She could feel her shirt getting wetter by the minute._

_“Juuzou, it's okay. Please don’t be sad. Everything's alright. I am here”_

_Juuzou tightened his grip on her._

_“Don’t leave me. Don’t leave me”, came muffled to (Y/N)._

_(Y/N) smiled softly._

_“I promise. I won’t leave you.”_

_Love is Sad._

~~~

_Love is… Dangerous._

_(Y/N) knew she shouldn’t, but she couldn’t help herself._

_She scrolled through Ayato’s camera gallery._

_She had gotten curious after she saw that she was Ayato’s screen saver._

_She saw dozens upon dozens of pictures of her._

_She saw pictures of her that no one should have._ _No one._

_She gulped. Her breathing started to become ragged._

_Why?_

_Why did he have so many pictures of her?_

_Her head shot up when she heard him talking._

_She quickly put the phone up where she found it._

_(Y/N) smiled as Ayato entered the room._

_He sat beside her and leaned against her._

_He closed his eyes._

_Love is Dangerous._

~~~

_Love is… Craving._

_(Y/N) stood in line for her first Sen Tatsuki book signing._

_She stepped up when it was her turn._

_“Hello, juliet. How can I help you”, Sen teased._

_“Hello, (Y/N). I am a fan. Would you signing my book?”._

_“To the lovely, (Y/N)”_

_“Actually, To Kaneki, my best friend. It's a birthday gift.”_

_Sen smiled fakely._

_“Very well then. To Kaneki”_

_“Thank you. Do you mind telling me when your next book comes out? I have had a craving for it”_

_Sen smiled._

_“You’ll be the first to know”_

_Love is Craving._

~~~

_Love is… Patient._

_“What”, (Y/N) asked._

_She was confusion._

_Akira started to help her fill out the CCG Request form so she could deny a protection detail._

_Bless Akira for walking her through this._

_Akira brushed a piece of her from (Y/N)’s face._

_(Y/N) could feel her face heat up._

_She was glad that Akira was patient with her._

_“Thank you for helping me”_

_Akira smiled._

_“Anything for you”_

_Love is Patient._

~~~

“...Love”

Hinami looked at her confused.

"What do you mean? Love is Love?", Hinami asked.

(Y/N) smiled.

“Love is many things. It is not one single thing. It is walking home together. To asking if you have eaten that day. It is that feeling.. That warm feeling the blooms in your chest. Love is love. It is hard but soft. It is cruel but nice. It is warm but cold. Love is a walking contradiction. And it is perfect that way. Love is what you make of it. Love is so beautiful. Its-its love. It is so hard to explain and understand until you have found yourself so deep in love. You don't even realize. ", (Y/N) struggled to explain.

Nishiki placed his hand on (Y/N)'s tight.

She glanced at him. 

"Promise me this. Hinami, make your own definition of love.”, (Y/N) finished.

Hinami looked at her in wonder. 

"I promise (Y/N). For you, I promise." 

“Love is love, Hinami. Never forget that”, (Y/N) said as she rubbed Hinami’s hair.

Nishiki covered Hinami’s eyes.

“Hey!”

“(Y/N), I Love you”

Nishiki planted his lips on hers.

* * *

** Yanderes **

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

** *See Yandere Profiles For More*  **


	28. Disappear

The door to Anteiku opened. 

“Welcome!”

Nishiki pulled away from the kiss. 

“Oh. Great, it’s you”, Nishiki said. 

Shuu stepped through the door. 

Shuu smelled the air. 

“The lingering and illustrious scent of (Y/N), mixed with the inviting aroma of coffee, has kindled my appetite! The allure of such a decadent prize is calling me to conquer it for myself. This must be El Dorado” Shuu exclaimed. 

(Y/N) shook her head before getting up from her stool. 

The others looked at him blankly. 

Shuu brushed his hair. 

“May I speak to Yoshimura”, he asked. 

Shuu eyes moved to (Y/N). 

“(Y/N), come with us”, Shuu asked. 

The tone shifted. 

(Y/N) stood a bit taller. 

She nodded. 

Nishiki leaned down and kissed her. 

Shuu glared at him. 

How dare he taint princess?! How dare he?!

(Y/N) pulled away. 

“Nishiki. Not in public.”

Nishiki smirked. It fell though as (Y/N) took Shuu’s arm and led him to Yoshimura. 

Shuu shot him a smirk before turning his attention to (Y/N). 

~~~

(Y/N) took a sip of coffee as the other two talked . 

She wasn’t sure as to why she was there. 

“Are you sure about this”

(Y/N) attention back to the conversation. 

“Yes, sir. In fact, it appears that he’s committed numerous acts of cannibalism. It’s even worse when I found out he was doing it in the name of (Y/N)”, Shuu said. 

He placed his hand on (Y/N)’s thigh. 

(Y/N) took a deep breath. 

This wasn’t good. 

“Do you think he’s trying to become a Kakuja?” Yoshimura asked. 

“Serial cannibalism would lead to such a transformation. He doesn’t realize what he has done. He’s dragging (Y/N) through this.” Shuu started. 

He moved his hand up (Y/N)s thigh. 

“He’s changing his flavor even as we speak!”, Shuu finished. 

Maybe he could have both Kaneki and Princess. 

“If I may ask. I’d like for you to continue gathering information and reporting back to me. For (Y/N)s safety.” 

Shuu shot up from the couch. 

“Ah! Why. Of course, it would be my utmost pleasure, monsieur! I had planned to do so before I walked in. But you knew that.” 

Shuu bowed. 

He leaned down and kissed (Y/N). 

(Y/N)s eyes widened. 

“Princess. I’ll see you soon. Stay safe”. 

Shuu strutted out the door. 

(Y/N) slowly stood up. 

“Please sit back down (Y/N).”, Yoshimura asked as he stood up. 

He went over to the door. 

“There is something we need to discussion”

He locked it. 

(Y/N) slowly sat back down. 

Yoshimura sat back down in front of her. 

He handed her a box. 

She took it and slowly opened it. 

“A key?”

Yoshimura nodded. 

“It is a key to a safe house I have prepared. I want you to have it. Right now, things are heating up. You could easily get caught in the crossfire. Tell no one about this key. Promise me that. This is the one place that you can tell no one about. The ghouls you have met hurt you someday” Yoshimura spoke. 

“They wouldn’t hurt me”. 

“Love is a dangerous disease, (Y/N). You need to be careful”, Yoshimura stated.

(Y/N) looked at him.

His eyes were opened.

She can tell he wasn’t playing around.

“Why are you doing this for me?”

Yoshimura looked her dead in the eyes.

“Let me tell you a story”

(Y/N) leaned back on the couch while bracing for this story. 

“Once there was a human. This human was a female who captured the hearts of many- both ghouls and humans alike. Her kindness and beauty attracted them like moths to a flame. The human made her home amongst the ghouls. This made the ghouls desire for her to expand even more. This desire the ghouls felt towards this human girl grew and grew and grew. This single human girl became the obsession of many ghouls. For the ghouls, they realized how much competition they had between each other. It became a constant fight for the human’s heart. It even drove one to cannibalism. Each ghoul had their own role to play in getting the human girl to themselves. The first ghoul was a binge eater. This binge eater wanted nothing more than to fill her darling with love. The binge eaters love led the ghoul to her death. Then came Eyepatch, he did everything he could to stay with her. No matter what the cost. The second ghoul to fall for her was the human girls junior, the Rabbit. This ghoul can not function without the human girl by her side. She was killing herself without the human near her. Behind Rabbit, came a medical student ghoul. This ghoul took a bite out of the human. The human didn’t know that because of this, a sick obsession wiggled its way into the medical students' minds. The human girl went on to meet a ghoul named Raven. The Raven loved to devour the human body, yet he did not eat her. He just wanted her everything. Then came No Face. He loved the way the human girl felt against his skin. He loved the taste of her lips a little too much. The Gourmet came next. He took his precious human girl and showed her the sadistic fun that ghouls call killing. He forced the human girl to watch as her friend fought for his life. The informant took a liking to the human girl as well. She was absolutely stunned by the human girl’s beauty. She used every source she had to find more and more about the human. Her love held no privacy. Every ghoul is a ghoul in the human girl’s daily life. Terrifying isn't?”, Yoshimura asked.

(Y/N) nodded. She gripped the key tight. She could tell that he wasn’t anywhere close to finishing. 

Yoshimura started again.

  
“The human was oblivious to it all. She was too wrapped up in her own world to notice. She went and made friends with a male human. This human male fell so deep in his love for her that he would do anything for her. He followed her around everywhere. He did everything he could to make her happy. However; as time went on, this human male realized that his beloved girl was friends with ghouls. He got worried about how much time she spent with the ghouls. One night, the human girl was kidnapped by some ghouls. The male human’s mind broke. He no longer had his girl by his side. She was gone. Because of his relentless stalking, he easily found the girl. So he went after her. He found out that she had escaped from the ghouls. When he did, he set his plan in motion. He knocked her out and took her to his home. He lied and told her that he found her. He wanted to be her prince charming. And she believed every bit of it. He was so thrilled that he made a mistake. He let her go outside. He sent her back into the den of wolves. His beloved woman made new friends. Stronger friends.”

Yoshimura took a sip of his coffee.

He watched as his words started to sink into (Y/N).

He placed the cup of coffee down.

He started again.

“Her new friends were Doves. Her Doves were a threat to her ghoul friends so she did everything she could to keep them separate. It was hard but worth it all for the effort. Just like the ghouls and the humans, the Doves fell, one by one, in love with the human girl. It spread like wildfire. The love destroyed those around their human girl. They loved their human so much. The first one the girl made contact with was a man. He came to love the girl and gave her the nickname wife. He loved her so much that he was already married to her, even if she didn’t know this. Shortly thereafter, she met a white haired Dove. He had red stitches all over his body. He couldn’t bear to be away from her. She was his everything. He had killed for her before and he would do it again. When the human girl was attacked by twin ghouls, she woke up with a blonde female Dove by her side. This was their first meeting, but the human girl had already enticed the Dove. The female Dove fell so hard and so fast. It was amazing that the human girl had not been taken and locked away from this cruel, cruel world. But of course, the girl remained oblivious to it all. Without a doubt more Doves will fall for her.”

He paused so (Y/N) could take in more of his words. 

He could smell the faint scent of blood from where the key broke her skin.

“We can stop”, he offered.

“No. Keep going”, (Y/N) said quietly. 

Yoshimura nodded.

“The human girl went on to attract ghouls that belong to a ghoul organization. Their love was the sickest kind of love. It was full of desperation and fear. They focused purely on the breakable human girl. It became a game to the ghouls. Who would have the human girl first? Who would have her love? Who would keep her? The first act in this game of love came in the form of a ghoul named Jason. This ghoul relentlessly stalked this human girl. He even took her clothes from her home. He even held her captive. He was killed because of his obsession with her. He loved her and she loved him or so he thought. A ghoul called Eto found the human girl next. They had met before at a book signing. Eto loved the fact that the human girl read her books. Eto was in love. So much that she would do anything for the human. ANYTHING. The human girl went on to meet the Black Rabbit, brother to Rabbit. He loved this breakable human. He knew he had to protect even after he tried to kill her. He had to protect her. Did you know ghouls have a very sharp sense of smell? Now the ghoul isn’t a ghoul that the human has met before. This ghoul had only smelt her. But he was already so deep that not even his obsession with Fei and Fan could stop him. He had found a piece of clothing with the human girl’s smell. He has it with him now. Through it all, the girl was still oblivious.”

Yoshimura finished his story.

He drank his coffee.

“That girl… what happens to her”, (Y/N) asked softly. 

A single tear escaped her eye.

“Remember, no one must know about the house”, Yoshimura spoke. 

(Y/N) slowly stood up.

She wiped her tear away.

“Thank you”, (Y/N) said. 

Yoshimura stood up and handed her an envelope. 

“Disappear”

* * *

** Yanderes **

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

** *See Yandere Profiles For More*  **


	29. Nobody Does It Like You Do

(Y/N) stood behind the door. She looked around before pocketing the key and envelope.

She turned and went down to the coffee shop.

She bowed.

“I have to go. Please excuse me”, (Y/N) said.

She quickly fled from the cafe. 

She paused when she exited the cafe.

(Y/N) looked both ways before deciding to head to the store. 

When she arrived, she made a beeline to the hair dye. She grabbed the shade the opposite of her hair color. She moved to the makeup section. She got some black eyeliner and black lipstick. 

She made her way to the check out when she heard someone call her name.

“(Y/N)!” 

She turned around, only to be greeted with a Sen’s chest.

(Y/N) mumbled a hello.

Sen pulled away. She straight up kissed (Y/N). 

_...Met at a book signing...Eto would do anything for her…_

_Is Eto and Sen the same person?_

“Sen, can I have a favour”, (Y/N) asked.

Sen pulled away excitedly. She rested her hands on (Y/N)’s shoulders. 

“Of course, anything for my Juliet”, Sen said.

“I have a crush. Would you mind helping me?”

Sen tightened her grip on (Y/N)’s shoulders. 

“Who”, She demanded to know. 

_Who was stealing her Juliet away?! Who!?_

(Y/N) placed her hands on Sen’s hands.

“Who it is is not important. I need your help in making sure that no one but you knows of my crush. Eto, can I trust you to keep this a secret”, (Y/N) asked while looking into her eyes.

Sen caught how (Y/N) called her Eto.

She nodded. It was almost insulting that her Juliet didn’t think she could trust her.

“I want you to kill my crush”

~~~

_“I need information on Yoshimura”_

(Y/N) laid in a red silk robe in Itori’s bed. She opened her eyes and sat up as she felt Itori stare at him from the door. She looked over Itori’s black lace clad body. 

“Are you going to stare or join me”, (Y/N) asked.

She leaned back down on the bed. She could hear Itori walked over and felt her as she climbed into bed with her. 

“Beautiful, what you asked me. Are you sure?”, Itori asked.

She ran her hands over (Y/N)’s body. 

(Y/N) nodded.

“The cost is spending the night with Yomo and Renji while I watch”, Itori tried to convince her to stop her chase.

“If you do not feel comfortable with finding that information, I will find someone else.”, (Y/N) offered. 

She started to sit up. 

Itori was quick to push her down.

“No! I’ll do it, but first stay with me tonight”, Itori begged.

(Y/N) nodded.

Itori slowly undid (Y/N)’s robe. 

Itori knew she had seen (Y/N) naked many times beforehand, but she couldn’t help but be amazed about how beautiful (Y/N) was. She rubbed (Y/N)’s shoulders. She slowly moved down to (Y/N)’s chest. 

“Beautiful, can I taste you?”

(Y/N) nodded.

Itori moved down (Y/N). She kissed every inch of (Y/N) that she could as she moved down. 

(Y/N) adjusted her legs so they were spread out.

Itori rested in between (Y/N)’s legs.

She took to sucking on (Y/N)’s thigh.

She allowed herself to give a nip but not to break skin. 

“You shaved?”

“Yes, just for you”.

Itori smirked.

She moved up and latched herself onto (Y/N)’s womanhood. She sucked gently on it.

(Y/N) gasped and kneaded her fingers into Itori’s hair.

“H-hey”, the human stuttered out. 

She wasn’t expecting Itori to start off so fast.

Itori gripped (Y/N)’s thighs. She worked on pushing her tongue into (Y/N).

(Y/N) let go of Itori with one hand. She used her free hand to reach over to grab the bottle of blood wine. She took a sip. Because of her ongoing affair with Itori, she has long gotten used to the taste of it. 

Itori pulled away. She pulled herself up and wiped her mouth. She reached over and grabbed the wine.

She tipped it over (Y/N)’s body.

“Hey!”

(Y/N) moved to sit up on her elbows.

Itori giggled. She set the semi-empty bottle down.

She began to lick up the wine. She paid special attention to in between (Y/N)’s thighs.

“I can’t have a bite tonight. I have to save you for Uta and Yomo”

She took the bottle of wine. She poured the rest of it in between (Y/N)’s thighs.

(Y/N) gasped at the suddened coolness. She tried to close her legs but Itori made her home there.

Itori gave it a second before glancing over to her dresser drawer. She moved up to (Y/N).

She pushed the human down. She connected her lips as she did so.

(Y/N) kissed Itori. She sucked on the ghoul's tongue.

Itori pulled herself away. She found joy when (Y/N) chased after her lips. 

The ghoul moved and kissed her way down.

She planted her face in (Y/N)’s flower.

She stuck her tongue out. She loved the taste of (Y/N) and the wine.

(Y/N) reached over and opened the top drawer to the bedside table.

She pulled out the strap on and lube.

“Top or Bottom”

~~~

(Y/N) sat up from the bed. She buttoned up her bra.

“Leaving so soon”, Itori asked, blissed out.

She rested a hand on (Y/N)’s hip.

(Y/N) nodded.

“Yes, I have to meet up with someone tonight”, (Y/N) said.

(Y/N) glanced back at Itori.

“Someone other than you”

She stood up and let Itori’s hand fall off of her.

She pulled up Itori’s dress and put it on her. 

Itori licked her lips.

“Don’t forget tomorrow.”

“I won’t”

(Y/N) slipped on some heels.

“Goodbye, my informant”

~~~

(Y/N) sat in the living room of Eto.

She had decided to call the half ghoul by Eto from now on.

She was getting distracted.

She glanced to where Eto was slowly undressing her. 

Eto was slowly taking off (Y/N)’s heels. She kissed the human’s ankles. 

The ghoul moved up (Y/N)’s thigh. She nipped the human’s thigh hard enough to draw blood. 

(Y/N) didn’t flinch. She had long gotten used to the feeling of a ghoul bite. 

Eto’s hands travel up (Y/N)’s thighs.

(Y/N) could see the drool as Eto leaned towards her.

(Y/N) pulled up Itori’s dress. 

Eto lit up like a christmas tree.

“Consider it a reward for keeping your promise. Go ahead and have a taste.”

Eto surged forward.

She sunk her tongue into (Y/N). She moaned against (Y/N).

_My Juliet tastes so good._

(Y/N) rubbed Eto’s hair. She allowed Eto to have her time with her.

(Y/N) pulled Eto away. She enjoyed the whine that answered her.

“Your clothes, Eto. Get rid of them”

Eto was quick to strip- more like tear- her clothes from her body. 

“Eto, lay down on the carpet on your back”

(Y/N) was sure that carpet wouldn't hurt the ghoul.

Like a dog, Eto eagerly obeyed.

(Y/N) stood up. She let the dress she took from Itori fall from her body. She tossed her bra off to the side. 

Eto wanted to move so badly, but her Juliet hadn’t told her to move.

“Spread your legs, Eto”

Eto eagerly spread them.

(Y/N) went onto her knees. She moved back so she could lay down. 

She gripped Eto’s thighs. She could feel Eto shaking.

She moved down and placed her lips over Eto.

Eto jerked and tightened her thighs around (Y/N)’s head.

Eto couldn’t believe this was happening. She slowly relaxed.

(Y/N) waited until Eto was relaxed. She started to gently suck on Eto.

Eto’s hands moved down and found a home in (Y/N)’s hair. She tugged at (Y/N)’s hair.

(Y/N) slowly increased her sucking. It wasn’t long before she felt Eto shaking even harder. Her mouth was flooded.

(Y/N) swallowed before she pulled away. She wiped her mouth.

“Would you like to go again?”

~~~

(Y/N) stood outside Akira’s apartment. This time she was wearing Eto’s clothes.

She knocked on the door.

Akira had texted her and asked her to come over.

(Y/N) wasn’t sure how Akira got her number but oh well.

Akira opened the door with a bright smile. 

“Come in. “

(Y/N) entered the apartment. She followed Akira to the bedroom.

Akira was quick to push (Y/N) onto the bed. She fell with (Y/N).

(Y/N) yelped. 

“(Y/N) stay the night with me”, Akira all but begged.

(Y/N) nodded.

Akira was quick to push her hands up (Y/N)’s shirt. She was pleasantly surprised to find no bra. 

(Y/N) tried to bat Akira’s hands away. 

Akira was quidk to cuff those lovely hands to the bed frame.

(Y/N) looked up.

_When did that-_

Her head shot towards where Akira had started to pull up her skirt.

When finished, Akira moved to straddle (Y/N)’s waist.

She slipped off her shirt to reveal a pink lingerie surprise.

“Oh”

Akira smirk. She pushed up (Y/N)’s shirt before slipping off her own skirt.

She moved up to straddle (Y/N)’s face.

“Enjoy your meal”

(Y/N)’s tongue shot out to lick Akira. She clenched her fists as she attempted to suck Akira. 

Akira was too close and yet too far away.

Akira slowly bucked her hips. 

(Y/N) wanted nothing more than to touch Akira.

It's going to be a long night. 

~~~

  
  


Itori looked over the camera footage of her and (Y/N).

She couldn’t let but touch herself as she watched (Y/N) fuck her over and over again with the strap on. 

Itori brought her hand to her lips.

(Y/N) tasted better.

Itori replayed the video. Over and Over and Over.

She missed (Y/N) already.

Nobody does it like you do… (Y/N) 

* * *

** Yanderes **

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

** *See Yandere Profiles For More*  **


	30. But I Am Not Even Yours Anyway

(Y/N) sat down at the table in Yomo’s apartment.

Yomo, Uta, and Itori sat across from her. 

(Y/N) looked at the folder in front of her. 

“Are you sure about this, angel”, Yomo asked.

(Y/N) took a deep breath before nodding.

She stood up.

“A deals a deal”.

She made her way to Yomo’s bedroom with ease.

Uta and Itori were surprised and not in a good way.

Yomo smirked and stood up. He followed her with ease. 

“Clothes or”, (Y/N) asked.

Yomo began to run his hands over (Y/N).

Uta and Itori entered right as Yomo started to remove (Y/N)’s clothes. 

“Don’t start without us”, Uta complained. 

“Then stop standing around and join us”, (Y/N) shot back playfully.

Uta pouted but started to take off his clothes. 

Itori made her home in a chair facing the bed. 

(Y/N) glanced at her before moving towards the bed. 

Uta and Yomo quickly joined her. 

(Y/N) reached over to Yomo’s bedside table. She fished out some lube.

The two ghouls looked at each other than at her.

“Fine, you both can”, (Y/N) said.

Yomo smirked. He pulled (Y/N) into his lap and kissed the back on her neck. 

Uta moved forward to kiss (Y/N)’s lips. He took the lube from her. He squirted some on his fingers before moving his fingers down there. He gently pushed his fingers into (Y/N). He pulled his lips away surprised.

“I had a feeling both Yomo and you would share me so I planned a head.”

Uta moved his hand from (Y/N). He coated himself.

(Y/N) took the lube and moved her hand back to coat Yomo.

“Who’s first?”

~~~

(Y/N) stood in Yomo’s shower. 

Yomo gently washed her hair.

(Y/N) closed her eyes as she relaxed into his touch.

“I wasn’t too rough was I”, Yomo asked.

(Y/N) slowly opened her eyes.

“No, you were perfect, Yomo. However; my clothes are missing. I don’t have anything to wear. Can I borrow a shirt or something”, (Y/N) asked.

Yomo moved his hands down to (Y/N)’s shoulders once he finished with her hair. 

“You can always go ahead naked here. I won’t get mad”, Yomo tried.

(Y/N) laughed slightly. She shook her head.

“Yomo, if I walked around naked, I am pretty sure that we would be back in your bedroom again”. 

Yomo smirked. He moved to kiss her neck. 

(Y/N) batted him away playfully.

“Yomo, I am getting clean. I don’t want to be dirty”.

Yomo nipped at her neck.

“I can clean you after we get dirty”, Yomo offered.

(Y/N) turned around. She wrapped her arms around Yomo’s neck.

Yomo leaned down to kiss her.

“Make me dirty again”

~~~

(Y/N) sat at the table while looking at Itori’s report.

A cup of coffee was placed in front of her. 

She looked up.

“Oh, thank you, Uta”, (Y/N) said with a smile.

Uta sat down.

“Do you want my tank top? You look a little warm in that”, Uta said.

(Y/N) looked down. 

“No, Yomo’s sweater is good.”

(Y/N) reached for the coffee and took a sip.

“Why did you sleep with both Yomo and me”, Uta asked.

(Y/N) looked at him before placing the coffee down.

“I needed information and Itori could get it for me”, (Y/N) explained. 

She wouldn’t tell him any more.

“(Y/N), baby, I don’t want to share you”.

“But I am not even yours anyway”

~~~

_“You were mine the moment I met you”_

(Y/N) shook her head as she walked down the road.

Uta was doing a number on her after he told her that.

She shook her head again. She had stopped by her apartment and was told that it was still being examined by the CCG.

(Y/N) thought for a moment. She could use the safe house, but she might be followed. 

(Y/N) held the report tighter. She needed to do more reading of it once she figured out where to go. 

(Y/N) stopped and looked around before looking at her watch. 

Where was everyone? Its time for the nightlife. Why is the street empty?

“You have a bad habit about not paying attention to your surroundings”

(Y/N) whipped around. 

A ghoul with a red mouth guard and a white coat.

“Hello dearest, I am Tatara. I am truly sorry about this”, he said.

(Y/N) took off running. 

“Why are you running?”

~~~

(Y/N) quickly ran down an alleyway. She panted as she slowed to the stop. She had no idea how long she had been running. 

“Dearest, come out please. I just want to help you”

_Ah, shit._

(Y/N) took off running. She went down a few more alleyways as she held tight to the report. She could not afford to lose it. 

_Fuck_

“There you are dearest.”

(Y/N) flinched.

She really screwed up. 

“You should really learn the alleyways or you will end up back into the corner every time you run, dearest”, Tatara spoke.

“Listen, I don’t taste good”, (Y/N) tried to pursue. 

Tatara hummed.

“Why would I eat you”, Tatara asked.

(Y/N) backed away slowly.

“You are a ghoul”, (Y/N) stated. 

Tatara nodded. 

“You spent the night with three ghouls”, Tatara stated.

_So… I have a stalker._

Tatara took a step forward.

“I have an apartment for you. It is fully stocked with clothes, food and entertainment for you”, Tatara offered.

“Why should I trust you”, (Y/N) asked.

Tatara appeared to think for a moment.

“Its yours. All I ask is that I am the only ghoul you allow in the apartment”, Tatara asked.

(Y/N) thought for a moment.

_If I say no, he might eat me. If I say yes, he might eat me. However; I have nowhere to go expect Hide’s but I don’t want to bother him anymore. Hide has down enough for me as it is. I can’t keep bothering him._

(Y/N) slowly nodded.

“But first promise me that you will not eat me”, (Y/N) demanded.

Tatara nodded.

“I promise.”

~~~

(Y/N) sat in a chair. 

Tatara had placed her there. Tatara handed her the keys to it. He had kissed her forehead before leaving. 

(Y/N) looked around. She could see that there were multiple cameras watching her. She slowly stood up. She moved to the living room. 

The living room was black and white. It carried a lot of open space. 

(Y/N) grabbed the remote and turned on the tv to the news channel.

She opened the report and began to spread out all the paperwork. 

She picked up a paper and started to read. 

_“...Yoshimura is an SSS-rated ghoul and was the manager of the Anteiku café. He tries to help ghouls who cannot hunt or kill human beings for themselves due to his love of both species.”_

(Y/N) moved onto the next sheet because the page she had was not so helpful to her. She just wanted to know how Yoshimura knew those things about her. 

_“....Yoshimura has swept back white hair and his eyes are usually closed. A tall, powerful man who is commonly in a formal waiter uniform. When traveling he dons a black cloak and hat. He frequently smiles with his head held high and arms behind the back. With a tranquilizing composure and a discreet nature, Yoshimura is both an enigma and a gentleman. While he was younger, he had black hair….”_

She shook her head. She knew what he looked like.

She moved to the next one.

_“...A kind and generous old man, the manager shows that he is both wise and reasonable even among the ghouls. People like Nishiki Nishio often question his motives on how and why it is that he has come to be a solemn peacemaker in the 20th ward, but he is nonetheless reliable and great for those who serve him. As head of his organization Anteiku, he is not afraid to assert his authority, but his demands are mostly agreeable to Anteiku's members. Although rare among the ghouls, Yoshimura holds equal regard to both ghouls and humans.”_

(Y/N) reread the paragraph. She thought that maybe he knew everything because of the other ghouls at Anteiku.

She went on to read some more.

_“.... He has two to four kakuhou that form spikes and fires fast projectiles very rapidly. The other two kakuhou form concentrated Rc that fans out as heavy shotgun pellets and pours down through cover. With two types of ammunition in his arsenal, Yoshimura has the firepower to take down many unprepared foes. Despite his tall and bulky frame, he is quick to overpower many opponents in a matter of seconds. Unique to Yoshimura, he has shown the ability to shoot Rc projectiles out of his entire body, not just his kagune._

_Ukaku ghouls are known to specialize in long range attacks and can be overwhelmed at a close range. Having cannibalized ghouls, Yoshimura has sharpened and developed his kagune to form two large scimitar blades from his shoulders to counteract this weakness. With two large blades, he can cover the distance between his opponents, parry incoming attacks, and strike back synchronously. While his ukaku kagune extends from middle to far distances, his kakuja cuts down those in front; it is almost impossible to escape Yoshimura's reach. Yoshimura's kakuja kagune also forms a mask similar to the One-Eyed Owl's, with minor differences in the eye hole size and line curves. His kakuja form is potent enough to endure and counter multiple Special Class investigators' attacks and enhances his physical capabilities to where a lot effort from the aforementioned required in order to subdue him, as Yoshimura is also skilled enough to fight an army of investigators simultaneously without much trouble ....”_

(Y/N) rubbed her neck. What is an Ukaku ghoul and what is a kakuja?

Maybe Touka would know because she is a ghoul.

(Y/N) took out her phone and gave Touka a quick text asking if they could meet up.

(Y/N) rubbed her eyes. She stretched before going back to reading. 

_“... Yoshimura possesses immense skill as Kuzen and maintains some of that speed as he grows older. As Kuzen he was able to dodge multiple Special-Class Investigators and was able to attack them simultaneously. His speed matches that of the CCG's Reaper. His immense speed would allow him to dodge the all swift attacks without being fazed at all, which includes Narukami and T-Human's bolts._

_After several feats and clashes with the CCG, Kuzen developed a severe level of regeneration after fighting mobs and levels of investigators. This allows him to regenerate at a pace higher than any, regenerating any damage done to him in less than half a second. He was shown to have the greatest regeneration among all pure ghouls._

_Kuzen was able to take many hits from the CCG before developing his regeneration. He was able to take waves of hits from S and higher ranked quinques before taking even a subtle injury._

_Yoshimura was able to take multiple hits and enduring them while being unfazed by any of them, possessing an extremely high pain tolerance that is even extraordinary for Ghouls.”_

(Y/N) hummed.

Yoshimura is turning out to be a very dangerous ghoul.

Maybe that is how he knew so much about her. 

She picked up another piece of paper.

It was a picture of him and her together.

“Just who are you , Yoshimura”

* * *

All the infomation came from [tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yoshimura ](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Yoshimura%C2%A0)

* * *

** Yanderes **

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

** *See Yandere Profiles For More*  **

**~~~New Yandere Alert~~~**

**Name:[Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)**

**Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** But I Am Not Even Yours Anyway

 **Nickname:** Dearest

 **Reason:** (Y/N) is his most dearest love. He can’t get enough of her and it's driving him insane. He calls her dearest because (Y/N) is so very dear to him even more than anyone else.


	31. You Were In My Dreams

****

_(Y/N) took a step. She took another one. Then she was sprinting. She buried her head in Kaneki's chest and wrapped her arms around the ghoul. Tears threatened to leak from her eyes._

_Kaneki pulled (Y/N)’s head away. He leaned down and kissed the human. (Y/N) tasted like honey. So sweet. So edible. And Kaneki was starving._

_(Y/N) kissed back. She missed Kaneki. She wanted this to last forever._

_“Kaneki, (Y/N)”_

_The two separated. They turned to see Touka standing there._

_“I just finished speaking with Yoshimura”, Kaneki started._

_Kaneki slowly let go of (Y/N) when he didn’t want too._

_“He told me to come back to Anteiku.”, he finished._

_“Are you?”, Touka asked._

_“I haven’t decided. AIl I want to do is keep (Y/N) safe. I have lost people I have cared about. I don’t want to lose him too.”, Kaneki spoke._

_He cracked his knuckle._

_(Y/N) placed a hand on Kaneki’s arm._

_The ghoul shook the hand off._

_“I have to do what I can to get stronger.”_

_Kaneki looked at Touka._

_“That’s why you joined Aogiri. Because of (Y/N)”, Touka said._

_“The reason you joined Aogiri, was me?”, (Y/N) asked._

_The human couldn’t believe it._

_“They tortured you. They tortured me. Ayato tried to drown me and let's not forget Yamori and his knife. But you still joined them because of me?”_

_(Y/N) could feel her anger rising. She moved in front of Kaneki. She threw a punch at the ghoul._

_It was clumsy and Kaneki easily stopped it._

_Tears streamed down (Y/N)’s face._

_“If that's the case, you can stay there and never come back”_

_Kaneki’s eyes widened. He wasn’t able to stop the second punch. He stumbled back._

_“Why? Why?”, (Y/N) cried._

_“Why did you end up like this, Kaneki?”, (Y/N) cried as she gently hit Kaneki’s chest._

_Touka looked down.  
“I wish I could tell you”_

_“I hate you, Kaneki. I hate you so much”_

_“I love you, honey”_

(Y/N) eyes snapped opened.

_Just a dream. Just a dream. Or was it really, but she couldn't admit that._

_Kaneki... you were in my dreams... will you stay there for me?_

~~~

(Y/N) button up the top of her dress. She stared at the door. 

Tatara never said I couldn’t leave. He only said that I couldn’t have any other ghouls here.

(Y/N) slowly opened the door. She took a step outside.

Where to go?

~~~

(Y/N) hummed as she walked down the street. 

“Sugar!”

(Y/N) turned around. She was greeted with Juuzou burying his face in her chest. (Y/N) rubbed his hair gently before looking up at Shinohara.

“Hello, Mr. Shinohara”. (Y/N) greeted.

The older man smiled at her. 

“We are on our way to the coffee shop called Anteiku. Would you like to join us”, Shinohara asked.

(Y/N) felt her eyes widen. She cursed herself and forced her to take on a neutral face. 

Juuzou pulled away and looked at her.

“Why did you become so tense? Do you not like me anymore”, Juuzou pouted.

(Y/N) took a deep breath. She hadn't even realized that she had tensed up. She forced herself to relax.

(Y/N) took a step away from Juuzou.

Juuzou followed and tightened his grip on her. 

(Y/N) flinched.

“No, of course not. I still like you. I was just wondering if I would be intruding on you two if I went with you”, (Y/N) tried to explain.

Juuzou lit up like a firework. He looked so happy. He buried his face in (Y/N)’s chest. He rubbed his face against (Y/N).

“Its okay, Ms. (Y/N). You won’t be intruding. Please come with us, I insist. I will even pay for your coffee”, Shinohara tried to convince the girl.

(Y/N) looked at him before slowly nodding.

She had always had trouble with saying no. 

~~~

(Y/N) was dragged along to Antieku. 

Shinohara opened the door for them.

(Y/N) was distracted by Juuzou.

Juuzou loved it when (Y/N) had all of her attention on him.

(Y/N)’s head shot up when she heard the familiar sound of coffee cups breaking. 

“(Y/N)”, the unfamiliar ghoul said.

“Hello,” (Y/N) started.

(Y/N)’s eyes flickered to Kaya.

“Please have a seat anywhere”, Kaya started.  
  
“Thank you. Is it possible to speak to the manager of this place”, Shinohara asked.

Kaya smiled and nodded.

“Yes. Please give me a few seconds to retrieve him for you”, Kaya said before disappearing.

Shinohara gestured the two towards a table.

(Y/N) smiled. She could tell that it was strained.

Juuzou insisted that his sugar have the seat beside him.

(Y/N) sat down beside the white haired boy.

(Y/N) rubbed her throat. She felt sick.

It was not long before Yoshimura placed a cup of coffee in front of her.

(Y/N) swallowed before looking up at the ghoul.

Yoshimura straightened up before looking at the others.

“I heard that you were looking for me”, Yoshimura asked.

“Yes, I wanted to ask you about one of your workers, Ken Kaneki”, Shinohara asked.

(Y/N) gripped the coffee cup before slowly bringing it to her lips.

“What about him , sir”, Yoshimura asked.

“We were wondering what he had been up to over these past couple of months”, Shinohara asked.

(Y/N) took a slow sip of coffee.

Yoshimura appeared to think for a moment.

“I do not know however; I do know that he had an organ transplant so I assumed his disappearance was due to his health”, Yoshimura explained.

Shinohara nodded in understanding. 

Shinohara took a sip of coffee.

“This is good coffee. Excuse me if I am wrong but have we met before”, Shinohara asked Yoshimura.

Juuzou handed (Y/N) some of his sandwich. 

(Y/N) took a bite and swallowed.

Nope!

  
“Trashcan!”

Yoshimura was quick to grab one as (Y/N) scrambled to get away from the table. 

(Y/N) coughed up the sandwich. She panted.

Shinohara stood up. Juuzou followed suit.

(Y/N) rub her mouth.

“Let's get you home, Ms. (Y/N)”, Shinohara said as he stood up.

He placed some money on the table.

“Or to the doctors”. He suggested.

(Y/N) slowly nodded. 

Juuzou skipped over to (Y/N). He took her hand. He kissed it.

“Let's go see (Y/N)’s house”, the white hair boy exclaimed.

“I will come again”, Shinohara stated.

He helped guide (Y/N) out of the shop.

(Y/N) shot Yoshimura a weak look before the door shut.

~~~

“I can get home on my own”, (Y/N) said to Shinohara.

“Nonsense. You are sick. I will bring you home myself”, Shinohara said.

(Y/N) weakly shook her head.

“I am fine really”, (Y/N) tried to stand taller. 

Shinohara thought for a moment.

“If you insist, please call me if you need assistance.”

(Y/N) nodded. She bowed before making her way to Tatara’s place.

Shinohara watched her walk off.

“Juuzou, follow her”

~~~

(Y/N) stood in line at the check out when she felt a pair of arms wrapped around. She tense and turned her head. 

Nishiki stared down at her. He leaned down and kissed her.

(Y/N) gently kissed back.

Nishiki’s eyes flickered over to (Y/N)’s items.

“Pregnancy test?”

(Y/N) slowly nodded.

“I used a condom”

Uta and Yomo didn’t and Itori’s a girl...

(Y/N) nodded again.

“I know but I have been showing signs lately and just wanted to be sure that I am not pregnant”, (Y/N) tried to explain. 

Nishiki slowly nodded.

“Come home with me. Its been awhile since we have stayed together”.

Nishiki tightened his grip on her. 

(Y/N) took a deep breath. She gripped Nishiki’s arms in order to breathe.

“I can come over”, (Y/N) said.

Nishiki barely released her. He did it long enough to pay for her items.

“I could have paid”, (Y/N) said as Nishiki ushered her out of the store.  
He sniffed the air before frowning.

“Lets go home”

~~~

(Y/N) waited on the third pregnancy test. The other two had been negative. She let out a sign of relief when it came out negative.

She washed her hands before tossing the test. She guessed that earlier had been her nerves. She stepped out of the bathroom and was greeted by Nishiki.

“Negative’, (Y/N) said softly.

She was half expecting a look of relief on Nishiki’s face.

Nishiki frowned before nodding. He wrapped his arm around her before kissing her. 

(Y/N) placed her hands on his chest before pulling away.

“Nishiki, I thought you would be happy that I wasn’t pregnant” (Y/N) stated.

Nishiki licked his lips.

_If I get you pregnant, that means I own you._

“Sunshine, lets make a baby”

* * *

**Yanderes**

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

[Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

** *See Yandere Profiles For More*  **


	32. Why Are You So Obsessed With Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you guys want me to list the yandere type of each ghoul/person in the profiles?

(Y/N) limped her way to Tatara’s apartment. She had gotten some plan b. She shook her head. This was getting dangerous. She had to get out of here. And quickly. She stopped to look up at the sky. 

The sky was getting darker.

Soon… 

She had to leave soon...

~~~

Yoshimura poured coffee for Koma and Kaya. He placed the cups of coffee in front of the two ghouls.

“There you go. Now, drink up.”

“I have been looking forward to this”, Koma said as he picked up the cup.

Kaya copied him.

“Me, too. Thank you.”

They took a sip. 

Yoshimura walked over to the window.

“It won’t be the same without that human around”

“Like it or not, you are stuck with her whether you like it or not until the bitter end”, Koma spoke.

“I hope it's the former and not the latter”, Kaya added.

_(Y/N). It's unfortunate, but in the end, I could not protect you. I leave you in Koma and Kaya’s care._

~~~

The CCG surrounded Anteiku.

The Devil Ape and The Black Dog walked down the stairs.

The CCG soldiers backed away.

“What the hell? Where's the owl?”

“Aren’t the black dog and devil ape sworn enemies?”

“Are they it?”

“Don’t you know that apes and dogs travel in packs?”, the Devil Ape spoke.

From above the rest of the devil apes and black dogs appeared.

“Welcome to Anteiku. Care for a drink?” The black dog spoke.

~~~

(Y/N) looked around Hide’s apartment. She placed the goodbye letter down on the table. She was going to miss this place. She was going to miss all of the memories she had of HIde. 

“I am sorry, Hide. But it is time for me to go. Please forgive me, but I have to leave”

(Y/N) smelled the air. She smiled softly. Tears welled up in her eyes. 

“I am sorry”

(Y/N) turned and headed to the door. She looked back one more time. 

“I am going to miss everything we had”

(Y/N) turned back to the door and stepped out into the world.

She walked away, this time without looking back. 

~~~

(Y/N) stood there in the center of a busy intersection. She watched as the screen went by. She gripped the letters for her friends at Anteiku. This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t be happening 

She was only able to catch fragments of what the reporter was saying. She didn’t want to believe what was happening. 

“Coffee shop…”

(Y/N) turned around.

“Police force attack”

She started running.

“Ghoul attack”

_Everyone…_

_Please stay safe…_

_Please…_

_I am coming…._

~~~

Kaneki stood on top of a building while staring down at the Doves and ghouls fighting. He could smell (Y/N). He was hungry. 

Nishiki walked over to the white haired ghoul. 

“Would it kill ya to crack a smile now and then?”, Nishiki asked.

Kaneki turned around to face him. 

“What are you doing here?”, Kaneki asked.

“Heh. Catching up with an old friend.”

The two ghouls moved to sit down together.

“I got a message from Yomo. He took Touka and Hinami someplace safe. They are out of harm's way. But, (Y/N) is missing. He can’t find her. He’s worried that something has happened to her. Everyone is worried about her”, Nishiki spoke.

Kaneki sniffed the air. (Y/N) was closer. 

Nishiki took a deep breath. 

“Seems like such an abrupt end, doesn’t it? Things got so relaxed I started taking them for granted. Now it's all gone to hell. And (Y/N) isn’t here to see any of it. I am glad that she isn’t here, but I want to see her again. I miss the way she tastes.”Nishiki started.

The orange haired ghoul leaned back.

Kaneki shot a glare to the ghoul. That bastard tasted (Y/N).

“Can’t say that I’ll miss the old man’s coddling. The Codger’d probably wipe your ass, if you let him. Koma and Kaya were just as annoying. There was just something about them that struck a nerve, you know? I know that (Y/N) will miss them”, Nishiki finished.

Kaneki glanced at the other ghoul.

“Have you decided what you’re going to do next?”, Kaneki asked.

“Me? Finding (Y/N) and getting the hell out of Dodge, for starters. Sure, I could charge right into that flock of Doves, but that’d mean (Y/N) would die without me. So… I am going to find (Y/N) and then I am gone”, Nishiki said as he stood up. 

“Nishiki, (Y/N) is mine. I will get her first. Get in my way and I’ll kill you”, Kaneki said.

“I won’t let you do it!”, Tsukiyama spoke from behind them.

“Tsukiyama…”, Kaneki trailed off.

“There’s too many of them out there. They already have (Y/N). And, if I let you go after (Y/N), I would never forgive myself. Princess wouldn’t forgive me…”, Tsukiyama forced out.

Kaneki stood up and faced the purple haired ghoul.

“There is nothing you can do to stop me. I will be the one to have (Y/N)”, Kaneki rebutted.

Tsukiyama snickered.

“Is that so? Very well then. Then you die! Right here! Right now! For (Y/N)!”, Tsukiyama yelled. 

Tsukiyama’s kagune appeared as he jumped towards Kaneki.

The white haired ghoul dodged with ease. 

“You are not leaving me any choice, Kaneki! Even my Tsukiyama family blood couldn’t save me from a force of that size, so how do you expect to fare any better! What else would you have me do? What else? Have you forgotten that you’re Princess and my prey?! I wasted so much time waiting patiently. Now no one can keep me from my feast, got it? Not even you!”, Tsukiyama yelled. 

He kept trying to attack Kaneki while Kaneki continued to dodge him.

“Kankei!”

Kaneki cut the ghoul down. 

Nishiki pushed up his glasses. 

Tsukiyama sobbed.

“Have a heart, my sweet Kaneki. I would give anything if you’d only stay. Princess is fond of you. For her, I want you to stay”, the purple hair ghoul sobbed louder.

“You know that I can’t.”, Kaneki spoke.

He bowed.

“I am sorry. I appreciate that you tried to stop me. However; I will not stop until I have (Y/N) in my arms.”

Kaneki picked up his mask.

“But… I have always wanted to help. It's time that I did”

Kaneki slid on his mask. 

“Why are you so obsessed with me?”

The ghouls turned towards the sound.

“Princess"

“Honey”

“Sunshine”

(Y/N) stood there with the letters crumbled in her hand. 

~~~

Touka panted as she ran.

_(Y/N) was in danger._

Touka pushed herself to run faster. She had to get to (Y/N). She couldn’t let the Doves have her dear. She couldn’t let the ghouls have her. She had to hurry to get to (Y/N). She needed to see if (Y/N) was safe. She had to hurry.

_(Y/N) was in danger._

“I am coming!”

~~~

(Y/N) stood in the ledge of the building. She looked down. She could see Kaya fighting against the Doves. She had her safety net now. 

The ghouls looked at the letters he had given them.

“(Y/N)... why are you doing this”, Nishiki asked.

“I thought that I would be able to fall in love. I thought that I was able to trust my friends. But now I know better, I was nothing more than a prize in this sick game you where playing” 

The human turned around to look at them. She had no more tears left to cry.

“None of you truly loved me, did you? I was just a prize to be won”

“That's not true, Princess. I love you very much”

“Oh, please. You just want to eat her. I am the only one that loves Sunshine”, Nishiki shot back, irritated. 

“Honey, I have always loved you, both as a ghoul and a human”

(Y/N) looked at them.

“Then why compete for me like a prize. Do you know how I felt when I found that out? That is not love. You made me an unwilling prize in your game. Why?”

The ghouls look down.

(Y/N) let out a bitter laugh. 

“I hate you so much that I love you”

(Y/N) took a step back off the building. Wind rushed past her.

“(Y/N)!”

~~~

Kaya looked up and jumped up onto the building, She reached out and caught (Y/N).

“Damn it! Bad timing, (Y/N)”

One of the Doves shot at them. 

Kaya shielded (Y/N) with her body. The ghoul shielded the human all the way to the ground.

“I wish… I’d had a second cup of coffee”, Kaya spoke weakly.

She placed (Y/N) down before drawing out her claws. Kaya went after the two Doves.

“Run!”

(Y/N) scrambled to her feet. She ran.

Kaya glanced at (Y/N) as she ran.

_Please stay safe._

~~~

Kaneki landed by Kaya. (Y/N) was gone.

His kagune formed. He used it to bat away the Doves from Kaya. For now, he needed her alive. She knew where (Y/N) was.

Kaya watched.

_I am sorry we ever doubted you._

Kaneki cut down the Doves.

_You sacrificed yourself for (Y/N)._

Kaya closed her eyes.

_I leave her in your care… Kaneki._

“Thank you…”

~~~

“What will we do with you? We had the perfect plan to keep (Y/N) safe, but now, thanks to you, it's ruined.”, Kaya spoke.

“Aw, c’mon. Don’t be so hard on him. I mean, he did recuse us. He can rescue (Y/N).”, Koma grunted.

He looked over at Kaneki. 

“Hey, Kaneki, you're going back, right?”

Kaneki looked back at them.

The other two ghouls chuckled.

“Save (Y/N)” 

* * *

** Yanderes **

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

[Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

** *See Yandere Profiles For More*  **


	33. Monster

(Y/N) halted at the top of the stairs. She watched Juuzou run towards the Owl with his quinque. She watched them battle. She couldn’t explain what she was feeling as she watched the two battle each other. It felt like sadness, but it was so much more. 

“Hey you! Civilian, get out of here”, A random Dove called out.

The owl looked up. Yoshimura felt himself smile softly. (Y/N) was watching him one last time.

“(Y/N)...Anteiku”

Shinohara, who was helping Juuzou, looked back to see the human standing there.

“Ms. (Y/N). Run!”, He yelled.

“sugar ! Sugar! Watch me! Watch me kill him”, Juuzou yelled. 

Juuzou slammed his Jason down on the ghoul. He was so excited. (Y/N) was watching him. (Y/N) was there for him. He could feel his blood rushing as he attacked the owl. (Y/N) was here. (Y/N) was watching him. (Y/N) was proud of him. (Y/N) loved him. (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N).( Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N).(Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N).(Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N).(Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N).

"(Y/N)!", Juuzou yelled as he attacked the Owl. 

Blood rushed in Juuzou’s ears. He was so happy. (Y/N) was his. His. His!

Shinohara looked around.

“Somebody get her out of here! The Owl is after her”, Shinohara yelled.

The Doves cornered the Owl. They placed a barrier between the Owl and the human. 

Yoshimura jumped onto the building above. He climbed.

(Y/N) watched him. 

Juuzou quickly followed him. He had too. He had to show (Y/N) that he could protect her. 

(Y/N) turned and walked away. She would listen to Yoshimura and head towards Anteiku.

The Doves were too wrapped up to notice her leave anyway. 

~~~

Kaneki ran through the Doves. He wiped out anyone who got in his way. Anyone.

He sniffed the air. He wanted (Y/N) back. He needed (Y/N) back. 

He growled.

_(Y/N)..._

~~~

Touka sniffed the air. 

_(Y/N)?_

Touka could smell the human.

_(Y/N)?!_

Touka sniffed around. She couldn’t find the origin of the smell. It was killing her. 

_Where are you?_

~~~

Hide took off his helmet. He looked down at it.

_(Y/N)..._

He placed it back on before making his way to Anteiku.

He had a strong feeling that he would see (Y/N) there. He would see Kaneki too. 

Hide took a deep breath before cracking his fingers. He had a battle to win and a (Y/N) to woo.

_I miss you… (Y/N)._

_Please wait for me._

~~~

CCG Radios lit up with static.

“Soldiers. There is a civilian going by the name of (Y/N) on the field. I repeat. A civilian named (Y/N) is out there with the ghouls.”

~~~

Akira looked down at her radio in shock. 

This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. 

Akira looked around. (Y/N) couldn’t be here. She couldn’t be on this battlefield. What if she got hurt?

Akira gripped the radio tighter. Right now, it was the only thing that could get her to (Y/N). 

“Requesting update on (Y/-civilian.. Repeat requesting update on civilian” 

Akria waited with a bated breath. 

“Request understood. Repeat request understood” 

Akira let go of the breath she was holding.

She would find (Y/N) soon.

Soon…

~~~

Amon stood looking at Eyepatch when his radio sounded off. 

“Soldiers. There is a civilian going by the name of (Y/N) on the field. I repeat. A civilian named (Y/N) is out there with the ghouls.”

Amon frowned.

“You bastard. You brought my wife to this war.”

“(Y/N) was never yours to begin with. She was mine long before all of this started”

Amon cracked his neck.

“(Y/N) will always be mine, you damned ghoul.”

Kaneki glared at him.

“(Y/N) is mine. I own her”

Amon’s radio went off.

“Requesting update on (Y/-civilian.. Repeat requesting update on civilian” 

Kaneki cracked his knuckles.

“(Y/N) is mine”

Amon gripped his quinque.

“Over my dead body”

“Then you are dead”

They lunged at each other.

~~~

Arima stared down at the young man in his arms when his radio went off. 

“Soldiers. There is a civilian going by the name of (Y/N) on the field. I repeat. A civilian named (Y/N) is out there with the ghouls.”

“Hey, I am (Y/N)”

“Amon’s lover”

(Y/N) shook her head.

“No! I have never been Amon’s lover. I don’t want to be anywhere near him right now”

She looked around frantically.

Arima raised an eyebrow at the girl's behavior. 

“Who are you and why did you stop me?”

“Arima and there are ghouls around here. You need to get somewhere safe, bunny”

(Y/N) raised an eyebrow.

“Bunny?” 

Arima let the girl go.

His radio went off again. 

“Requesting update on (Y/-civilian. Repeat requesting update on civilian” 

(Y/N)’s eyes widen. Fear went down her spine. She gripped Arima’s arm. 

“Please, you can’t tell them you have me. I can’t go back to Amon. Please” 

Arima held (Y/N)’s face.

“What did he do to you, bunny”

(Y/N) looked down and gave Arima all the answers he needed.

Arima lifted up his radio. 

“No sign of civilian here. Repeat No sign of civilian here” 

He put his radio away.

“Thank you…Arima”

Arima stood up when he heard his name from bunny’s lips. He found himself liking the way the shorter one said his name. He wanted to hear it again. 

(Y/N) took a few steps away from Arima. 

Arima followed. His hand’s staying on (Y/N)’s face. (Y/N)’s face felt soft against his hands. It was another feeling that he was falling for. Was this love at first sight? 

“Arima?”

Arima gently rubbed (Y/N)’s cheeks with his hands. It had to be love at first sight. 

“Why are you out here, bunny”

(Y/N) looked down.

“I am running from… from… from Amon. He wants to marry me. I already told him no, but he won’t stop”

(Y/N) closed her eyes as she tensed up.

Arima pulled his hands from (Y/N)’s face. His hatred for Amon was growing. How could someone hurt this poor innocent bunny.

“I can get you out of here, bunny. Just say my name and I will get you out of here.”

(Y/N) slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at Arima. 

“A- Arima, please help me”

Lips collided with each other.

~~~

(Y/N) stood in just in the cafe. 

A CCG soldier stood there. He reached up.

(Y/N) took a step back - ready to run. 

The soldier removed his helmet and placed it on the table. 

“Hide”

Hide smiled at (Y/N).

“Hello (Y/N). It's been a while. I have missed you.”

(Y/N) took a step before she was running into Hide’s arms.

“I left you a letter”

“I know. I read, but (Y/N), I will never let you go. Even if I have to go to hell and back, I will always stay with you. Because I love you more than everything. I will never let you go. Even if I have to kill Kaneki”

(Y/N) yanked himself away. 

“Kill Kaneki?”

She took a step back. 

“(Y/N), I know that you like those ghouls. Why do you think I do everything I did? The tracking device, the constant stalking, the everything I did was for you. I love you so much. I kill anyone who gets in our way.”

"Tracking device?"

Fear etched over (Y/N)'s body. 

“Hide, you stay away from them. Away from Kaneki. This isn’t the Hide I know”

Hide chuckled. He tilted his head.

“But (Y/N), this is who I am. I am a lovesick fool for you. Ever since that first day we met as kids. Do you remember that day? I remember it like yesterday. I play it in my mind everyday. Do you remember it, (Y/N)?” 

(Y/N) shook her head.

“You were being attacked by a dog. I stepped in to help you. I remember turning around and looking at you. You were so beautiful even with tears streaming down your face. I remember my heart running circles. That’s the day I decided that you would be mine and mine alone. I went back, you know, to kill that dog. It made me so angery that stupid dog was still alive after hurting you. I had to kill it. I decided to kill anyone or anything that would hurt that day. I am surprised you didn’t notice when your bullies disappeared too. I killed them too. I planted a tracking device in your phone during middle school. I have been keeping up with you ever since. I waited like I promised you I would. Now we could be together.”

“Promise? What promise?” 

“The day your parent’s died. You came to me crying. I didn’t have the heart to tell you that I killed them. They wanted to take you away from me. So I had no choice but to kill them. You looked so sad that day. I promised you that I would be the one to take care of you until the day we died together. I gave you a ring and everything. I have that ring now. It's sitting by our bed waiting for you. We can finally be together .”

(Y/N) took another step back and hit the door.

“Monster. You are a monster. You are not the Hide I know”

Hide laughed.

“But I am the Hide you know. I am the monster you created, (Y/N)”

* * *

** Yanderes **

[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika)

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

[Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

~~~NEW YANDERE~~~

**Name:** [Kishou Arima](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kishou_Arima)

**Type:** Obsessive

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** Monster

 **Nickname:** Bunny

 **Reason:** (Y/N) is small and innocent like a bunny. He can’t get enough of her and everything that she does and is.. He calls her bunny because (Y/N) is his very own bunny.

** *See Yandere Profiles For More*  **


	34. What A Lovely Way to Burn

Amon and Kaneki faced each other. Their respective weapons defending them. They had to put it all on the line to save (Y/N). 

The two jumped away from each other while panting.

Kaneki’s kagune stopped the debris from falling on the CCG watching the fight.

Amon’s eyes widened. 

_He saved them. Just what is he up too?_

They two stared each other down. 

Amon gripped his quinque tighter.

_All this violence. Is there any reason for it? (Y/N) can be hurt by it. I don’t want my wife to live in the world. This world doesn't deserve my wife._

“If I had a choice, I would choose not to fight you. But (Y/N) is on the line and I can not lose”, Kaneki spoke. 

Kaneki lunged at Amon. He tossed Amon away. He was one step closer to (Y/N). Then they could live the rest of their lives together without anyone trying to kill them. He'd make sure of that.

Amon grunted as he forced himself up. He picked up his quinque and held it up. He pressed a button on it and it transformed into a new weapon. He ran towards Kaneki in anger. He had to win. He had to win for (Y/N)'s sake. Then (Y/N) and him could live the life they always wanted together. 

Once again, their battle resumed. 

Kaneki screamed as his kagune started to take over him. He gripped his head. No. No. No! He couldn't lose control. He had to save honey. He couldn't lose control now. 

“I thought that you were different from other ghouls. But you’re just another heartless killer after (Y/N), aren’t you?”, Amon yelled.

Kaneki panted as he swayed as little. He used his kagune to block all the attacks Amon sent his way. He had to wine. He had to win. (Y/N) needed him to win.

Grunts and pants and screams fell from both the human and the ghoul. They were both giving it their all. 

Eventually, the two collapsed.

Kaneki was the first to stand up.

“I meant it. I wish we didn’t have to fight each other.”, Kaneki spoke.

Amon struggled to stand.

“Me, too, but this is how it has to be. For (Y/N)’s sake”, Amon replied.

Kaneki removed his mask. 

“So what is your name if you don’t mind me asking”, the ghoul asked.

“Amon. Kotaro Amon.”

The two closed their eyes before attacking each other. 

The two collapsed after their clash. 

Blood leaked out of Amon. 

“(Y/N)... my dear wife... I am sorry"

Amon closed his eyes for one last time.

A picture a smiling (Y/N) greeted him.

_Let's go home, Amon!_

~~~

Seidou stood face to face with Tatara. His weapon was raised high. He was shaking. This can’t be happening. This can’t be. 

Tatara retracted his kagune. 

“You’re Hoji's partner aren't, you”, Tatara asked.

Tears stream down Seidou’s face. He can’t die like this. He can’t. He doesn't want to die.

Tatara laughed as he walked towards the human. 

Seidou screamed and started to fire at the ghoul walking towards him. He had to live. He had too.

Tatara’s hand reached around Seidou’s throat.

Seidou gagged.

“Tell me where to find him, or else.”, Tatara threatened. 

“You won’t find him. I made sure of that”, Seidou yelled.

“Is that right?”

Tatara tossed him into the air. He used his kagune to punch a hole into the human’s stomach.

Blood dripped from the human.

Tatara retracted his kagune as he sniffed the air. (Y/N) was closer than before. He licked his lips.

"Dearest... I am coming for you"

~~~

The door to Anteiku opened. Kaneki barely made it inside before collapsing. He could smell (Y/N) before darkness overtook him.

(Y/N) looked at Kaneki then at Hide. She threw her body over Kaneki. She wasn't going to let Kaneki die for her. 

“You can’t kill him. I won’t let you!”

(Y/N) closed her eyes as she shielded Kaneki with her body. 

Closing her eyes was a mistake. 

Because if she hadn't closed her eyes, she would see Hide walking over with a chloroform rag.

Hide gripped the back of (Y/N)’s head and pulled her up. He brought the rag to (Y/N)’s nose.

(Y/N)’s eyes popped open. She struggled but it was no use. Hide was stronger than her. 

Dark spots dotted her vision.

“Sweet dreams, (Y/N). It will be all over when you wake up again.”

That was the last thing she heard before her world went dark.

~~~

Kaneki opened his eyes and sat up.

“Anteiku?” 

He looked around. He spotted (Y/N) sleeping on the table. He tilted his head when he saw (Y/N)’s hands were tied together. 

“(Y/N)...?”

“Tell you what, making coffee’s a lot harder than it looks”, Hide said as he came around with two coffee cups. 

Kaneki stood up from the floor. 

"Hey. It's been awhile” Hide spoke. 

“Hide”, Kaneki gasped.

He covered his ghoul eye as he whimpered.

“It's okay. I know.”, Hide spoke.

Kaneki gasped. 

“I have always known. I had to know for (Y/N)’s sake”, Hide spoke as he looked over at (Y/N).

Hide placed the coffee down on the table. 

(Y/N) stirred a little before opening her eyes. 

“I am warning you, it might not taste very good.”, Hide warned.

He lifted up the coffee to his lips. 

(Y/N) struggled to get her hands free. She opened her mouth to speak when Hide pushed a clean rag into (Y/N)’s mouth.

Kaneki growled at Hide. 

Hide lowered his cup.

“Yeah, it's pretty nasty. I wouldn’t drink it, if I were you”, Hide warned once more.

(Y/N) struggled even harder. 

Hide slapped (Y/N)’s face. He didn’t want to. But he had to put on a show for Kaneki. He rested his hand on (Y/N)’s throat. 

(Y/N) whimpered.

Kaneki almost lunged at him until he noticed Hide’s hand was on (Y/N)’s throat. He knew that Hide would hurt (Y/N) if necessary. He had to be careful. 

“(Y/N) doesn’t want me to kill you. But I have no choice. You know that right?”, Hide said.

Kaneki growled. He took a step towards (Y/N). He could feel his kagune itching to be let out.

“I am jealous of you, Kaneki. Since the beginning.”, Hide said as he peered down at (Y/N).

(Y/N) tried kicking Hide. 

Hide didn’t budge. He clamped his hand around (Y/N)’s neck. 

Oxygen was cut off for (Y/N). She struggled and what she thought was an eternity later, oxygen started flowing again. 

Kaneki growled louder. He shook his head. He had to control himself. For (Y/N)’s sake. Her life was in Hide’s hands.

“I made a mistake and introduced (Y/N) to you. I wouldn’t have if I had known that she liked you more. (Y/N) used to have a crush on you. A big on at that. She came to me when you expressed that had a crush on another girl. That was the first time (Y/N) cried about you. It still made me angry that you hurt (Y/N) like that. I was going to kill you, but (Y/N) saved you by coming to me”, Hide started.

He forced himself between (Y/N)’s legs.

Kaneki’s kagune made an appearance. 

“I was so jealous of you. I was jealous every time (Y/N) spoke to you, about you, and just looked your way. And I hated how you looked back at her. I wanted to kill you. I still want to kill you. That's why I joined the CCG. You know, when you first came in, (Y/N) tossed herself over you. She didn’t want me to kill you. But, luckily for me, (Y/N) chose me. She wants to stay with me because if she does, I won’t kill you.” Hide spoke.

He removed the gag.

“Tell him, (Y/N). Tell Kaneki how you feel about me.”

(Y/N) looked at Kaneki with tears in her eyes.

“I - I love Hide. I want to stay with him. Please leave, Kaneki. Leave and stay alive”, (Y/N) begged. 

Kaneki growled.

“(Y/N) close your eyes”, Kaneki warned.

(Y/N) slowly closed them. She didn't want too because she had a feeling that she knew what was coming. She could feel warm blood splatter on her body and clothes. She could feel a heavy weight on her. She didn’t open her eyes. She didn't want tp see what Kaneki had done to Hide. 

“Stay here (Y/N)”, Kaneki spoke.

Kaneki used his kagune to pierce through Hide. They may have once been friends, but they would never share (Y/N). He dropped Hide on the ground. He moved over to (Y/N).

"Everything will be okay", Kaneki whispered.

The ghoul removed (Y/N)'s restraints. He rubbed the bruises forming on (Y/N)'s hands. He brought (Y/N)'s hands to his mouth. He kissed them before pressing his face against the soft skin. Kaneki closed his eyes and basked in this rare moment with (Y/N).

"Hide was a monster, (Y/N). Never forget that."

(Y/N) nodded. A tear went down her cheek. Hide was dead. 

How many more would die because of her? How many would suffer because of her

Kaneki moved up. He licked the tear away. 

"Do not waste any tears on him? He doesn't deserve your tears nor your heart"

Kaneki kissed the human.

"Stay here, I will come back for you"

(Y/N) nodded.

Kaneki stood up and picked up Hide. He glanced at (Y/N) before leaving.

It was quiet until the human heard something break, but she still kept his eyes closed. 

After a few minutes, (Y/N) felt warm. She opened her eyes.

Fire danced around her.

_Is this how I die?_

(Y/N) laughed.

"What A Lovely Way to Burn”

* * *

**Yanderes**

 ~~[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika) ~~*DEAD*

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

~~[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon) *~~DEAD ~~*~~

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

[Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

[Kishou Arima](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kishou_Arima)

  
** *See Yandere Profiles For More*  **

.


	35. Time Goes By So Fast, As To Stay In The Past

(Y/N) opened her eyes as her alarm clock went off. She slammed her hand down on the clock. She pulled the covers off of her before she rubbed her eyes. She looked over. Once again, she wakes to an empty bed. Her eyes focused on the lump under the covers.

The cover's started to move a little. A boy with hazelnut hair popped out from under the covers.

"mama!"

The boy launched himself at his mother.

(Y/N) rubbed the boy's hair.

"Nukiteru, its time for you to start getting ready for school ", (Y/N) hummed.

Nukiteru looked up at his mother. His ghoul eye formed. 

(Y/N) tensed up as she saw Nishiki. 

"I don't wanna. I want to stay with you", Nukiteru pouted.

(Y/N) kissed the boy's hair.

"Go get ready and I'll make your favorite for breakfast and dinner today", (Y/N) tried.

Nukiteru seemed to think for a minute. 

"Okay, mama"

The boy climbed off of the bed.

"Hurry up mama. I want my pancakes", Nukiteru said as he hurried off. 

(Y/N) watched her son go. 

Two years changed a lot for her. She gave birth to her son with Arima's help. She never knew that she would be able to work for the people who killed her family. However; finding in plain sight gave her more protection than running. So did marrying. 

(Y/N) climbed out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom for her shower. She started it before dropping her clothes. She stepped in the warm water. Her muscles started to relax. Her mind started to wonder to all those who she left behind at Anteiku.

_Time Goes By So Fast, As To Stay In The Past_

She stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror. Two years had done a lot to her. Her hair was longer and her eyes were sharper. Her skin was tougher. She watched the water drip down her body. Time changes people. 

She opened up the mirror compartment and pulled out her morning supplies. She brushed her teeth and hair before going back to the bed room. She pulled on her suit before putting on his bracelet. She opened up her bedside table drawer. 

(Y/N) paused as she looked at the diamond encrusted wedding band. She slipped it on to her finger before grabbing her and her son's train pass. 

"Time for breakfast"

~~~

(Y/N) waved by to her son as he walked into the school. 

Nukiteru waved to his mother.

"Bye Mama!", Nukiteru yelled as he went inside. 

(Y/N) wanted until her son was inside before she hurried off to work. 

~~~

“Who knows? Would you care to explain why you neglected to finish off that taxi driver yesterday? Are you beginning to feel sympathetic towards them? I shouldn't be surpri- ah”, Investigator Shimoguchi was cut off.

(Y/N) held her weapon to the investigator’s face. It was a gun with quinque bullets. 

Her hand rested on Haise Sasaki’s shoulder.

Haise frowned when he saw it was the left hand on his shoulder. He hated seeing that stupid ring on (Y/N)’s hand. 

“You couldn’t wait for the therapist before the meeting? How shameful. Remember Shimoguchi, It is Mado’s job to train the squad and mine to make sure it's in top shape. With that said, it is Mado’s and mine’s job to reprimand them. That being said. There was a raid on a ghoul compound last night, we would have never found it if Haise hadn’t let that cab driver go”, (Y/N) finished.

Shimoguchi glared at her.

“Fine. But I find your training to be lacking, Observer. It concerns me because I am heading the Torso case. Don’t forget you are only here because you spread your legs for Arima.”, Shimoguchi shot back.

(Y/N) stood straighter. She shot her gun off at him. The bullet barely missed Shimoguchi. 

Shimoguchi flinched. 

Haise would have killed Simoguchi if (Y/N) wasn’t touching him. 

“Your investigation is moving at a snail’s pace. I assumed you were smart enough to realize that they were throwing you a lifeline”, (Y/N) retorted.

“How dare you insult me!”, Shimoguchi barked out.

“That's enough, Shimoguchi. Respect the Observer and her husband. They both out rank you”, Hirako ordered.

Shimoguchi looked at him in disbelief.

“Let's get back on topic. Now regarding Torso, I’d like the Shimoguchi and Mado Squads to conduct the investigation as a joint operation. Meanwhile the Hirako Squad will continue our pursuit of Orochi. This concludes our meeting”, Hirako finished. 

~~~

Akira, (Y/N), and Haise walked down the hall together.

Akira stopped causing the other two to follow. She turned and punched Haise in the stomach. 

Haise grunted and collapsed to his feet. He held his stomach.

(Y/N) placed her hand in the half ghoul’s hair. She pulled Haise’s head back to look at Akira.

“You can’t be merciful when you’re fighting. If you are not careful, your kindness will be the death of you. Remember you’re their mentor. They look to you for guidance. Your leniency is starting to influence the Quinxes. Stop protecting the ghouls. Do it again, and you’ll get another Mado Punch to the gut. And I will limit the time you spend with the Observer.”, Akira went off.

“I’ll keep that in mind”, Haise said as he tried to push his head into the Observer's hand. 

“In any case, we’ll catch Torso before Shimoguchi’s squad. And perhaps Orochi. Special Investigator Arima expects a lot from you”, Akira said as she turned around to get walking.

“I won’t let him down”, Haise promised.

(Y/N) watched Akira. 

_This was going to be a long day. Someone has already brought up Kishou again._

(Y/N) sighed before walking on.

“I’ll be in my office if you need me Haise”

~~~

(Y/N) sat down at her desk. She opened up the folder she had created on the Quinx Project.

The Quinx Project. 

It was made with the goal of creating warriors who would surpass Kishou Arima. 

(Y/N) frowned. She really needed to finish this as well as all of the other profiles she needed to do. She glanced at the clock. She had some time before she saw Mutsuki Tooru. That being said. She would start on Mutsuki’s profile first.

She pulled it out. She opened it. It was empty. Damn... that sucks.

~~~

“Miss Chie Hori. You’re 24?”, Urie Kuki asked.

“”Mm-hm! I take pictures and sell them, then I trade in the information I gather. Pretty smart, huh?”, Chie said as she ate.

“Yeah, I guess. What kind of information fo you have on Torso?”, Urie asked. 

“A pic from the site of one of his predations.”, Chie said as she handed over the picture.

Urie took it and looked at it with Ginshi Shirazu. 

Chie placed her plate on the stack of plates. 

“It's not free though.”, Chie warned.

“How much do you want for it?”, Urie asked. 

“One million”, Chie said.

“What”, Shirazu exclaimed.

“Or… a personal item from (Y/N) Arima”

 _The Observer_ _?_

~~~

Urie and Shirazu stood outside.

“She won’t give us the rest of the information until we deliver her payment.”, Urie spoke.

“Let’s tell the Observer and ask her for her underwear.”, Shirazu tried.

Urie shook his head. He couldn’t ask that of Treasure. 

“No? But why not?”, Shirazu asked. 

Urie sighed.

“Let's put it this way. You’re desperate for money aren’t you, Third Class?”, Urie asked.

“What’s that go to do with it?”, Shizaru asked. 

“I know that the Observer takes care of me, but if we report to her, she is going to be worried about me and make this mission a squad mission and get involved. We can’t risk getting the Observer involved.”, Urie explained.

Shirazu stood up. He gasped.

“The Observer could get hurt if we tell her. That means she could die.”, Shirazu spoke worried.

“You’re damn right. The Doctor could die”, Urie said.

The Observer couldn’t die yet. Urie still needed the Observer. It was already bad that Treasure was married, now she could die if they weren’t careful. This was killing him.

”Haise is a problem”, Shirazu said

Urie looked at him.

”Haise is sleeping with (Y/N).” 

~~~

(Y/N) stirred the soup. 

“Where are Urie and Shirazu?”, she asked. 

Haise perked up from his spot by (Y/N). Why was (Y/N) asking about them?

“Uh… They went looking for Torso”, Mutsuki answered.

Nukiteru worked on some school sheets (Y/N) had given to him.

"Mutsuki, help me", Nukiteru demanded.

Mutsuki was quick to help. The ghoul knew that (Y/N)-sama loved her kid more than anyone else. So to make (Y/N)-sama his, he would help her kid. 

“Act acting on their own again, huh? I’ll have to punish them when they get back. And Mutsuki. If you miss another one of our sessions, I’ll punish you too.”

“Sorry, (Y/N)-sama”, Mutsuki said as he rubbed the back of his head. 

“What about Saiko? I haven’t seen her since her appointment yesterday”, (Y/N) asked.

“She’s in her room, probably playing some game”, Mutsuki answered. 

“Haise, would you please tell Saiko that dinner’s ready? Mutsuki please get the bowls” (Y/N) asked. 

“Hai”, the two half ghouls said.

"mama! Mutsuki was helping me", Nukiteru complained. 

(Y/N) rubbed her son's hair. 

"Come on. Time to eat"

Nukiteru jumped down from the seat and hurried over to the table. He took a seat.

"Hurry mama!"

Haise went over to the stairs.

“Hey, Saiko! Dinner’s ready!”

“Okay”, Saiko called back down.

Mutsuki sat out the table.

(Y/N) took a seat at the head of the table while Mutsuki sat by Nukiteru and Haise sat on right side of him.

“Thank you for cooking, (Y/N)-sama”

“With pleasure. Dig in.”

“Itadakimasu”

Mutsuki took a bite of food. 

“It's delicious.”, He said.

“I am glad to hear it”, (Y/N) said before taking a bite. 

The door opened.

Urie and Shirazu entered. 

“Welcome back. Dinner’s ready if you--”Haise started. 

“I don’t want any.”, Shirazu said as he brushed Haise off. 

(Y/N) put her utensil down. She stood up. 

“Shirazu, take a plate and eat in your room. It better be clean when I come and collect your plate”. (Y/N) ordered.

Shirazu huffed and went to get a plate. He then marched to his room.

“Urie? Listen, about the investigation…”, Haise tried.

Urie dropped some receipts in Haise’s lap.

“Don’t concern yourself. We are perfectly capable of handling the Torso case. All I need you to do is reimburse those receipts.”, Urie said as he glared at Haise.

“Urie meet me in the home office”, (Y/N) ordered.

“Yes, Treasure”, Urie said before bowing. 

He hurried his way to Treasure's home office.

Haise sighed as (Y/N) sat back down.

“They’re going to insist on solo investigations to the bitter end. Okay. Fine. Looks like I need to teach them a lesson and show them Haise Sasaki means business.”, Haise growled.

“Are you okay?”, Mutsuki asked.

“Let’s do it, Mutsuki! We’re gonna find Torso and rein him in! We’ll beat Urie and Shirazu to him! That way we can impress Observer”, Haise exclaimed.

“Uh. Yes, sir!”, Mutsuki agreed.

Mutsuki really wanted to impress (Y/N)-sama.

(Y/N) smiled at the two. She stood up.

“I’ll be in the home office if you need me”

"Haise, look after Nukiteru"

~~~

(Y/N) held onto the toilet bowl. She coughed up her dinner into the bowl. 

A knock has heard at the door. 

"You okay in there, mama", Nukiteru asked outside the door.

(Y/N) took a deep breath.

"I am fine. Just fine, baby"

* * *

**Yanderes**

~~[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika) ~~

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

~~[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon) ~~

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

[Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

[Kishou Arima](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kishou_Arima)

~~~NEW YANDERE ALERT~~~

**Name:** [Haise Sasaki](https://tokyokushu.fandom.com/wiki/Kaneki_Ken/Sasaki_Haise)

**Type:** Submissive, Delusive

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** Time Goes By So Fast, As To Stay In The Past

 **Nickname:** Observer

 **Reason:** (Y/N) the Observer in charge of the Quinz unit. Haise is very well acquainted with the Observer. He calls (Y/N) observer as a sign of respect. 

**Name:** [Mutsuki Tooru](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tooru_Mutsuki)

**Type:** Delusive, Obsessive, Submissive

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** Time Goes By So Fast, As To Stay In The Past

 **Nickname:** (Y/N)-sama 

**Reason:** (Y/N) was the first person Mutsuki met after becoming a Quinx. He instantly fell in love with the human. He calls (Y/N) “(Y/N)-sama” because he believes (Y/N) to be better than him in every way.

**Name:** [Ginshi Shirazu](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ginshi_Shirazu)

**Type:** Submissive

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** Time Goes By So Fast, As To Stay In The Past

 **Nickname:** Sweetheart

 **Reason:** (Y/N) was the first one to make small talk with him when he first joined the Quinxs. He fell slowly for the observer. He calls (Y/N) sweetheart because (Y/N) is an absolute sweetheart.

**Name:** [Urie Kuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kuki_Urie)

**Type:** Violent, Obsessive, Submissive

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** Time Goes By So Fast, As To Stay In The Past

 **Nickname:** Treasure

 **Reason:** (Y/N) is the only one he will listen to. He worships the ground (Y/N) walks on. He calls (Y/N) Treasure because (Y/N) is a treasure he wants nothing more than to have to himself.

  
** *See Yandere Profiles For More*  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya'll go. Here is the beginning of Tokyo Ghoul Re!
> 
> Kaneki and Haise are the same person however; they are going to have a different yandere type so I will do two separate profile of the two.
> 
> Also platonic yandere Hinami?


	36. I Am Not Who I Was

(Y/N) entered her office. 

Urie rose from his seat.

(Y/N) held up her hand.

“Sit down. We have much to discuss.”, (Y/N) said as she took a seat in his chair.

“Tell me what happened tonight while you were out”, (Y/N) asked.

Urie looked down.

“Nothing happened”, he defended.

“Urie, have you figured out why I placed you has the captain of this team”, (Y/N) asked.

Urie looked up and shook his head.

“No, Treasure”

(Y/N) leaned back in her chair. 

“It was because I trusted you.”, (Y/N) said.

She took a deep breath.

“Now, I am beginning to think that my trust was misplaced”, (Y/N) spoked. 

Urie nearly jumped from his seat. 

“No, Treasure. Your trust is very well placed”, Urie argued.

“If that is the case, then tell me what happened tonight”

Urie looked down.

“A Chie Hori offered us pictures of Torso and his hunting grounds. However; she wants payment for it.”, Urie said.

“Go on, you are not done yet”, (Y/N) pushed.

“She wants one million or”, Urie trailed off. 

“Go on”, (Y/N) urged.

“Your underwear”

(Y/N) blinked a few times before laughing. 

Urie looked at Treasure. Why is Treasure laughing?

“Treasure?”

“You should have just told me. We will deal with it tomorrow”, (Y/N) said.

She stood up with Urie following her.

“Go gather up everyone and get them to the living room. Tell them I have an announcement to make.” 

“Yes, Treasure”, Urie nodded.

He started to leave.

“Oh and Urie.”

Urie stopped and looked back at (Y/N).

“Thank you for trying to catch Torso, but next time you need to come to me. I am a lot stronger than you think”.

“Yes, Treasure”

_As if I would put you in harms way._

~~~ 

Urie had done what Treasure had asked. He gathered everyone like Treasure asked. His mind wandered to what Treasure had wanted with all of them, especially with him being the only one Treasure trusted. You don’t have to trust someone to sleep with them, do you?

Shirazu frowned. Urie was getting too close to Sweetheart for his liking. He looked down at the empty plate he had brought down. He had eaten like Sweetheart had asked. He thought for a moment. Sweetheart cared enough about him to make sure he ate. He would have to be better when eating from now on so he doesn’t upset Sweetheart. Maybe now Sweetheart wouldn’t be mad at him any more.

Saiko sat on the couch with her gaming system in hand. She flipped through the different pictures she had gotten of her Queen. It was her favorite prize. When Queen saw her, she would try to sneak a pic or two. Saiko licked her lips. She wanted to see (Y/N) again and wanted to do so now. Saiko's mind wondered to Queen. Maybe they could bathe together again? That would be so much fun!

Mutsuki stood at attention even though he was fidgeting slightly. His nerves were getting to him. What did (Y/N)-sama want? Did he do something wrong and he was being punished? Was (Y/N)-sama going to finally leave him once and for all? Mutsuki rubbed his fingers. (Y/N)-sama couldn’t leave. He needed the human. Mutsuki had to resist the urge to bite his finger nails. He didn't like this. He didn't like this.

Haise stood in the corner as he watched the others. It wasn’t like the Observer to call them all here. This was either going to be some really bad news or really good news. Haise shifted a little. His pants were tight. He was about to have his session with a picture of the Observer when Urie interpreted. That bastard.

(Y/N) walked down the stairs. He glanced at Shirazu’s plate. 

“Thank you for eating, Shirazu”

“Yes, Sweetheart”

The others quickly joined a line, side by side. 

“I have three things to talk about. The first one is no more going off on your own for solo missions. If I find out that you went on one without my permission, I will punish you accordingly. Two, dinner. Everyone, you need to eat. I understand lunch and breakfast, but for dinner, we should all eat together”, (Y/N) started.

He took a deep breath.

“Last, not least, due to your performance in the field, It has been decided that I will be living here until further notice.”, (Y/N) finished.

“What?!”

“Really, (Y/N)-sama? Where will you sleep? All the rooms are taken. You can have mine if you want. I’ll sleep on the floor.”, Mutsuki offered. 

The others shot a glare at him, but Mutsuki didn’t care. He wanted to see (Y/N) in his bed. 

(Y/N) smiled and nodded.

“It's okay. The couch in the home office turns into a futon. I will be sleeping there with Nukiteru. The reason being that if you ever need me, I will be closer.”, (Y/N) said.

“Observer, when do you move in”, Haise asked.

“Tomorrow, so I suggest hiding whatever dirty magazines you have”,(Y/N) spoke. 

She bowed towards the group.

Several of the members took a step back. They didn’t like it when (Y/N) bowed to them. 

“Please take care of me”

“Please you don’t have to bow, Treasure”

“Don’t bow. You are Queen”

“(Y/N)-sama, please don’t bow”

“Observer, Don’t bow. I am not worthy of you bowing.”

(Y/N) rose. 

“I will be back tomorrow with Nukiteru. Please don’t worry about me”. 

“I’ll walk you home Treasure”, Urie offered. 

(Y/N) shook her head. 

“Don’t worry about it. Nukiteru and I will make it home safe, I promise”. 

She bowed once more. 

“Good night everyone”

~~~

(Y/N) sat in Arima’s lap while she faced the man. She ran her fingers through the silky white hair. 

Arima rested his head on (Y/N)’s shoulder.

“Do I have to live there? What about Nukiteru? I can't just uproot him”, the woman said.

Arima nodded. 

"I made the Quinx Squad for the whole purpose of protecting you. You would be safe there. Nukiteru is a strong boy who can handle this change. I will be on speed dial if you ever need me. It is just that right now there are more and more ghoul attacks happening. The attacks are hitting closer and closer to us. I want you and Nukiteru to stay safe, and if I have to send both of you away to do so, then I will", Arima explained. 

Arima’s head leaned back. He looked at his wife of a year and a half. To him, this was the best thing to come out of the raid of Anteiku. He rubbed (Y/N)’s sides.

“I’ll protect both of you”, Arima promised.

(Y/N) gripped Arima’s hair. 

“I am moving in with the Quinx. I will anything to help them and improve the Quinx. I will miss you", (Y/N) whispered.

(Y/N) leaned down and kissed him.

Arima eagerly kissed back. He pushed his hands up (Y/N)’s shirt. He rolled them over so (Y/N) was beneath him on the bed. He pulled his bunny’s shirt off. 

(Y/N) flinched and looked away.

Arima kissed the scar on (Y/N)’s neck. 

“You are beautiful, so very beautiful”,Arima whispered.

(Y/N) blushed. She still wasn’t used to the way Arima spoke to her. She wondered if Arima knew that (Y/N) had married him out of safety and not love.

“Spend one more night with me, please”, Arima asked.

(Y/N) nodded. She closed her eyes. 

Arima looked at his wife. He leaned down to undo their pants.

“I love you, my bunny”

~~~

(Y/N) sat her and Nukiteru's suitcases down on the desk in the Quinx house. Nukiteru was curled up on the couch watching TV on the tablet with headphones in. 

“Urie”, (Y/N) called knowing the ghoul could hear him from anywhere in the house.

There was a knock on the door. 

“Come in”

“Treasure? You called”, Urie asked.

(Y/N) tossed him a pair of used underwear.

“Give that to Chie, bring me back that information”

Urie blushed and nodded. He bowed before leaving. 

(Y/N) cracked her neck before sitting down at her desk. She wondered how her old life was.

_I am not who I was._

She shook her head. Stop thinking about that life. She pulled out Haise’s folder. She opened it. She stared down at the empty page. She picked up her pen and wrote two words.

_Ken Kaneki._

~~~

Urie locked the door to his room. He buried his face in Treasure's underwear. He moaned. His pants were becoming increasingly tight. Urie hazardly undid his pants. He groaned as his hand wrapped around himself. 

Urie moaned. He moved his hand faster.

_(Y/N)’s scent._

Urie panted. He had dreamed of this moment. He never thought that it would occur. To have Treasure's underwear… It was a dream come too.

Urie’s hips bucked. He had to pull the underwear away so that he wouldn’t drool on it. His voice cracked.

Something warm covered his hand.

 _Treasure would be disappointed in him..._

~~~

(Y/N) stared down Donato Porpora in Cochlea. The ghouls file in her hand along with her tablet.

Mutsuki stood behind the doctor.

“Mutsuki, who is standing in front of us”, (Y/N) asked. 

“It's Donato Porpora. Commonly known as the “priest”, he is SS-Rated. If I remember correctly, he’s the one who fed on the orphans in his care”, Mutsuki recited.

“I see you have brought a newcomer with you today, Amon. Well, aren't you a tasty-looking treat. This is the first time I have ever met a Quinx. If I got my hands on you, I’d slice your belly wide open. Then I’d take out all the guts that come spilling out of you and stuff them into my mouth.”. Donato said as he stared at Mutsuki.

Mutsuki took a step back before hiding behind (Y/N).

“But, enough of that. May I ask what brings you here?”, the priest asked.

“First it's Arima, not Amon. Second, I need your help. We are looking for a ghoul called “Torso”. His predation sites are spread out over a wide area. His victims have all been female. As his name implies, he only takes the torsos of his victims.”, (Y/N) explained as she pulled it up on his tablet.

“Fascinating. I can’t help but wonder why his predation sites are so spread out. Perhaps he’s attempting to keep himself from being identified. If so, he’s probably incognito and doing whatever he can to blend in with human society. To cover so much ground, he must be quite familiar with the roads. Like a taxi driver”, Donato offered. 

(Y/N) frowned before turning.

“Urie figured that out.”

* * *

**Yanderes**

~~[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika) ~~

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

~~[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon) ~~

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

[Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

[Kishou Arima](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kishou_Arima)

[Haise Sasaki](https://tokyokushu.fandom.com/wiki/Kaneki_Ken/Sasaki_Haise)

[Mutsuki Tooru](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tooru_Mutsuki)

[Ginshi Shirazu](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ginshi_Shirazu)

[Urie Kuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kuki_Urie)

~~~NEW YANDERE ALERT~~~

**Name:** [Saiko Yonebayoshi](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Saiko_Yonebayashi)

**Type:** Manipulative

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** I Am Not Who I Was

 **Nickname:** Queen

 **Reason:** (Y/N) is willing to play video games with Saiko. Saiko always gives (Y/N) the nickname Queen in the video games they play together. She calls (Y/N) Queen because (Y/N) is a Queen and she will worship everything (Y/N) says.

** *See Yandere Profiles For More*  **


	37. Until We Meet Again

Hinami entered the cab. 

“I have a message from Aogiri Tree, Mr. Torso.”, Hinami spoke.

“And what is it?”, Torso asked as he drove.

“You’re eating too much. The Doves have noticed, and they have their eyes on you”, Hinami warned.

“The CCG, huh?”, The Torso questioned. 

“I don’t suppose that you’re familiar with the term “Quinx”, are you?”, Hinami asked. 

“No, why?”, Torso asked.

“You need to be aware of the danger you’re facing. Quinx are humans who’ve been given the powers of ghouls. You should be extra careful”, Hinami said.

She looked out the window.

_I’ll bring you home, (Y/N)._

~~~

“The doctor’s underpants”, Shirazu exclaimed as he watched Chie hold the underwear.

Chie sniffed them.

“Don’t worry, they are clean.”, Shirazu explained.

Urie sat there. The underwear Treasure had given him was locked away under his pillow. He would never give away that treasure that Treasure, herself, gave to him. 

“I made sure to grab you a pair fresh of the laundry”, Shizaru went on to say. 

“Thanks! In return, here is this”, Chie said as she handed them a picture.

It was a woman holding out her hand in fear.

“It's a photo that was left near one of the crime scenes. It shows the victim, see? I have got a feeling this Torso guy took it. Hear me out. That film’s special. It comes from overseas where there are only a handful of places you can get it around here. And this is the face of a customer who buys that kind of film in bulk. He’s Karao Saeki. Guess what he does?”

~~~

(Y/N) slid into the taxi. The taxi started off. 

(Y/N) took a deep breath. 

It wasn’t long before the cab rolled to a stop at the red light. 

“Sorry”, Torso said.

He reached back and grabbed (Y/N)’s neck with both hands. 

“Which are you?”, he asked.

(Y/N) used her arms to pry away the hands from her neck. She kicked Torso.

“Idiot! You think you can attack me?”, Torso yelled.

(Y/N) pulled out her knife. She cut the ghouls eye.

“You’re a Dove!”

Torso tried swinging at (Y/N). His hand went through the knife. He used his other hand to hit (Y/N)’s face.

(Y/N) dropped the knife and it slipped from Torso’s hand. 

Torso started to punch the doctor. 

“What the hell is wrong with you? Fight back. You’re too nice for your own good!”, Torso yelled.

He slammed (Y/N) against the seat.

They both panted. 

Lights shown into the cabin of the cab. 

Torso growled. He climbed into the driver's seat and started off. 

A motorcycle started chasing the cab.

He drove until he was cut off by the CCG. 

The motorcycle stopped chasing them. 

Shirazu and Urie sat on the bike while blocking the other exit. 

Torso covered his head with his shirt. He jumped out of the vehicle and started to attack Shirazu and Urie.

Shirazu jumped into the air.

“You are easier to hit when you’re standing still!”, Shirazu said as he shot at Torso.

Torso yelled.

Urie took off his coat as he went after Torso. He used his kagune to cut down Torso. 

Torso dodged barely.

(Y/N) opened the door to the cab. She got out holding her arm. She had to help Urie and Shizaru. She managed to stand up. She barely managed to grab her knife. 

“You see how fast he regenerated?”, Shirazu asked.

“Yes, but we still need to arrest him”, Urie said.

A car came crashing down behind them.

“That's not happening. Sorry Boys”, Orochi said.

(Y/N)’s head went towards the noise. That voice. 

_Nishiki?_

(Y/N) forced herself up.

“I have heard about you. You’re called Quinx’s right? You use Kagune’s, don’t you”, Orochi said.

(Y/N) walked between the two Quinxs.

“Treasure!”

“Sweetheart!”

“The S-Rated Orochi”, (Y/N) spoke.

Orochi stood up straighter when he heard the voice. He sniffed the air. He wouldn’t believe that sunshine was in front of him. She looks so much different now. Orochi sniffed a few more times. It was odd. Sunshine had another smell on her that was familiar to him. What could it be?

Light caught on (Y/N)'s ring. It drew Orochi's attention. 

_Sunshine's married? Does she have a kid? Could that be why she smells the same yet so different?_

“They’re willing to do some pretty sickening stuff for power, right Sunshine”, Orochi asked.

Urie and Shirazu looked at each other before back at the Observer.

_This ghoul knows the Observer._

(Y/N) nodded.

_It really is Nishiki. This isn't good. He knows its me. I have no choice but to hope, that no one else finds out about me. I have to protect Nukiteru at all cost._

“They are no better than Aogiri. I am disgusted yet curious. Lets see what you can do!”, Orochi baited.

He jumped towards Urie and hit him. 

Urie barely managed to block it. He was kicked away and hit a building. Blood spewed from his mouth.

“Nice try dove, but you won’t get any mercy from me”, Orochi sneered.

' Shirazu shot at Orochi, but the older ghoul easily blocked it. 

“What the hell was that? A popgun?”, Orochi asked.

“It didn’t even scratch him!”, Shirazu exclaimed.

Urie pushed himself off the wall and attacked Orochi. 

The ghoul dodged before kicking Urie away.

“Urie! Shirazu! Retreat!”, (Y/N) called out. 

The two didn’t listen. They continued to attack Orochi. 

The Quinx’s were pushed back.

“I will never retreat,” Urie yelled before taking a bite out of himself. 

“What the hell are you doing”, Shirazu asked. 

“Feeding on my own flesh to activate my kagune”, Urie explained. 

“Disgusting. Time to end this”, Orochi exclaimed.

He raised his kagune to attack the ghouls. 

(Y/N) put her body between the ghouls and Orochi.

"Treasure!”

“Sweetheart!”

(Y/N) closed her eyes tight.

“You okay, Observer?”

(Y/N) opened her eyes.

"Haise?"

“Who are you? Let me guess, king of the imitations?”, Orochi mocked. 

“Leave my observer alone!”, Haise yelled as he attacked Orochi.

(Y/N) forced herself up again. She could feel her body starting to give out. She used Urie and Shizaru to steady herself.

“Orochi”, (Y/N) whispered.

Orochi kicked Haise away.

“No pushback at all. I could of kicked right through you. You’re as weak as them”, Orochi mocked.

He raised his kagune and aimed it at Shizaru. He did this because he was farther from (Y/N) then the other one. 

(Y/N) pushed Shirazu behind him. 

The kagune stopped.

“Enough.” (Y/N) spoke clearly. 

Haise jumped to (Y/N)’s side. His sword ready. 

“Sweetheart, are you okay?”, Shirazu asked as he watch the kagune hover near (Y/N).

“Don’t worry about me. Retreat”, (Y/N) ordered.

“But Treasure!”, Urie exclaimed. 

(Y/N) pulled off of Urie.

“I gave you an order”, (Y/N) yelled.

“Its too late!” Orochi yelled.

He wrapped his kagune around (Y/N) and lifted the human into the air. He didn’t squeeze hard enough to make it hurt. He only squeezed hard enough to make sure (Y/N) didn’t fall.

“(Y/N)!”

Haise dropped his sword. He took off his jacket and loosened his tie. 

“Urie call Akira and Arima”, Haise ordered.

Haise’s kagune formed. He had to save the Doctor. He was the only one who could.

He cracked his knuckle.

Urie and Shirazu gasped at Haise’s kagune.

(Y/N) looked at the ghoul.

“Kaneki…”, she whispered. Her voice was last to the surrounding sounds.

Haise yelled and jumped. He cut Orochi’s kagune. 

(Y/N) fell to the ground. She groaned.

Urie ran off and helped get it off of (Y/N).

“Treasure, we need to get you out of here”, Urie tried. 

(Y/N) stood up.

“Stay out of this, Urie”

She started walking towards the ghouls. If Nishiki was the same Nishiki as in her past, he wouldn't hurt her.

Urie watched in horror as his Treasure walked towards the ghouls. This couldn't be happening. 

“Stand down, Urie or Shizaru. That is an order”. (Y/N) said as she watched Haise get thrown back.

She could tell that Haise was gone and Kaneki was back. She stopped a few feet from the two ghouls.

“You are not going past me, Orochi. Not when honey is in danger”, Kaneki said as he stretched. 

“Oh, really? I will be taking sunshine with me when we leave”, Orochi mocked. 

Kaneki cracked his knuckle. It made a sickening noise. 

The two ghouls clashed.

Kaneki penetrated Orochi a few times with his kagune.

The other ghoul held his stomach. His mask fell off.

“If you keep this up, you’re gonna kill me. Jeez, what is it with you. Doesn’t matter how hard you try, you’re irredeemable, Kaneki”, Nishiki said.

“It was you. Nishiki.”, Kaneki muttered shocked. 

(Y/N) started towards the ghouls when Kaneki grabbed his head. 

“Who the hell is Nishiki? Who is honey? I can’t think straight! What am I saying”, Haise yelled.

His kagune lashed out and cut (Y/N) as she walked over. (Y/N) went around and placed a hand on Haise’s head. Haise was back.

“Go Nishiki”

Two cars came rushing up.

Nishiki pick up his mask and slipped it on.

“Sunshine, our time is up until we meet again”, He promised before jumping away with Torso.

(Y/N) watched him leave before going back to Haise. 

“Time for a nap, Haise”

* * *

**Yanderes**

~~[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika) ~~

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

~~[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon) ~~

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

[Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

[Kishou Arima](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kishou_Arima)

[Haise Sasaki](https://tokyokushu.fandom.com/wiki/Kaneki_Ken/Sasaki_Haise)

[Mutsuki Tooru](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tooru_Mutsuki)

[Ginshi Shirazu](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ginshi_Shirazu)

[Urie Kuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kuki_Urie)

[Saiko Yonebayoshi](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Saiko_Yonebayashi)

~~~New Yandere Alert~~~

**Name:** [Karao Saeki/ Torso](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Karao_Saeki)

**Type:** Obsessive, Violent

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** And I Can't Hide Anymore

 **Nickname:** (Y/N) 

**Reason:** Torso really only wants to eat (Y/N). He is a yandere because of how obsessed he is with (Y/N). There is some but not a lot of love so he just calls (Y/N) by his name.

** *See Yandere Profiles For More*  **


	38. Do You Miss Me Like I Miss You?

(Y/N) opened her eyes as the doctor removed the needle. 

"Two pints of ghoul blood", the attending doctor said.

(Y/N) watched as the needle hole closed up.

"Thank you", (Y/N) said.

"Observer Arima, the more injections you have... the more the signs show your body changing.", The doctor tried.

(Y/N) held up her hand to stop the doctor. 

"I know. Trust me. I know"

~~~

(Y/N) sat down at her desk. She opened up the folder she had created on the Quinx Project. It was time to add more to it. 

The Quinx Project. 

It was made with the goal of creating warriors who would surpass Kishou Arima. The Quinx project if Chief Washu’s doing. He initiated the project himself. And he is the one who selected a half-ghoul, Haise Saski, to act as the Quinx Squad’s mentor. The question is: What are his true motives?

Haise Sasaki is to be treated as a human. However; if he loses control, investigators are required to treat him as a ghoul and he must be exterminated. 

(Y/N) put her pen down. She stood up and looked over at the couch.

Nukiteru snored softly.

(Y/N) smiled softly. She went over to her son and pulled the blanket over him. School must have been rough today for Nukiteru. 

She went back over to her desk . She unlocked the safe There was a book and folder in there. He looked at it at the folder.

Haise Sasaki, it said.

(Y/N) placed both folder’s inside. She grabbed the book before sitting down again. She opened it. There it was: the list of everyone that (Y/N) knew was obsessed with her. She went down to Nishiki’s name. 

**Name:** Nishiki Nishio

 **Status:** Alive

 **Alias:** Orochi

 **Notes:** He doesn’t know (Y/N) is alive or the location of (Y/N).

(Y/N) changed the notes. She put that Nishiki knows that (Y/N) is alive, but doesn’t know the location. Sheprayed that Nishiki would never know her location or know about Nukiteru.

(Y/N) closed the book before closing the safe and locking it. She had to be careful or she would start the circle over again.

But the truth is, that the circle has already started once more.

~~~

(Y/N) stood by Haise. (Y/N) turned and looked at Shirazu and Mutsuki. She shook her head before looking back at Urie.

Haise slapped Urie. 

Urie glanced at Treasure before looking back at Haise.

“As an investigator, if a foe threatens your life, you run!"

“Does that really justify a slap in the face”, Urie asked.

“You’re the captain! You never should have exposed them to danger. You should have never exposed (Y/N) to the danger”, Haise spoke.

“Isn’t it even more dangerous to turn your back on the enemy?”, Urie asked while looking at (Y/N). 

“If (Y/N) hadn’t stood between you and Orochi, you would all be dead. (Y/N) is lucky to be alive right now because of the injuries you gave him”, Haise said. 

More anger was creeping up his body.

(Y/N) placed a hand on Haise’s arm.

“Do you understand the finality of death? As long as you are breathing, you still have a chance of protecting (Y/N). But once you are gone, there’s no bringing you back. That is one less person protecting (Y/N). Urie. I can’t risk this happening again. You’re relieved as squad captain”, Haise said.

“I find that hard to accept”, Urie said.

(Y/N) moved between the two ghouls. 

“It was my order to relieve you. I can no longer trust you to be captain. I am sorry.”, (Y/N) said.

Betrayal bubbled up in Urie’s throat. 

“You have nothing to say since you're sleeping with Haise.”

(Y/N) slapped him. This was the first time she had raised a hand against the ghoul.

Mutsuki and Shirazu gasped.

Shirazu stood up from his seat. He kicked Urie.

“Urie. (Y/N) risked her life to save us, you ungrateful bastard.”, Shirazu yelled.

He pulled Urie up so he could get into his face.

“You’re much worse than any ghoul I have come across. I should kill you right here while I have got the chance!”, Shirazu yelled.

“I would like to see you try”, Urie baited.

“Urie. Don’t do this. Just apologize. Look at (Y/N)-sama”, Mutsuki said.

Urie glanced at (Y/N). 

(Y/N) held her hand. Her head was down. She couldn't believe she had hurt Urie. 

Haise wrapped his arm around the human.

Urie’s blood boiled.

“Good for nothing hypocrites. You both want to sleep with (Y/N) too”, Urie said.

Haise lifted his head and looked at Urie.

“C’mon, let him go, Shirazu”, Haise said.

Shirazu growled and let him go. 

(Y/N) looked Urie.

“Urie can say whatever he wants but it’s not going to change my mind. I have already decided on Quinx Squad’s new captain. It is Investigator Ginshi Shirazu.”, (Y/N) announced.

The others gasped.

“Who, me? Sweetheart?”, Shirazu asked.

Urie glared at (Y/N). 

“Hang on, are you sure, Sweetheart? That's a job for someone with smarts’, Shirazu asked (Y/N). 

“You may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I trust you”, (Y/N) said before walking over to Urie.

Her fingers touched where she had slapped Urie.

“Please forgive me", (Y/N) asked. 

She kissed the skin where she slapped.

Urie’s face started to heat up. He couldn’t stay mad at Treasure for long.

(Y/N) pulled away and walked away. 

“I will in my office if you need.”

(Y/N) shut the door behind her.

The ghouls looked at each other.

“Who is Kaneki”, Mutsuki asked.

~~~

“You chose Ginshi Shirazu?”, Arima asked his bunny.

(Y/N) slowly moved her hips as Haise whimpered below her. She bit back a moan as Haise used his mouth on her. 

“Yes. Appearance aside, he is considerate of those around him. There’s no doubt the Urie is outstanding, but…”, (Y/N) trailed off.

Haise touched (Y/N)’s thighs before placing his hands down again. He had to be good for the Observer. He wasn't allowed to touch.

Arima watched. He loosened his tie as he walked over to Haise and his wife.

“An interesting choice of direction, bunny”, Arima said.

He rubbed Haise’s legs before spreading them. He took out his manhood and pushed into Haise’s ready hole.

Haise moaned. He loved this. But he hated this. He didn’t want to share (Y/N) with anyone else. But He will take what he can get for now at least.

“I only hope that Urie sees this as an opportunity to work on his attitude before I decide to have him replaced”,(Y/N) said.

Arima slowly moved his hips. He disliked having to share with Haise, but he wanted to make (Y/N) happy.

“You almost sound like a parent, bunny. You care about them, don’t you?”, Arima asked.

(Y/N) moved her hips faster. 

“Yeah.. I do. They are like our high maintenance children”, (Y/N) said.

“Ours?”, Arima asked.

(Y/N) nodded.

“Ours” 

~~~

(Y/N) sat in the backseat while Akira and Sasaki rode in the front. She had her eyes closed.

“The attacker goes by Rabbit”, Haise asked Akira.

(Y/N)’s eyes popped open.

_Touka._

“Yeah. The same ghoul who teamed up with Fueguchi to kill my father”, Akira explained.

_You’re wrong. Mado tried to kill Hinami. They are innocent. I was there. Kaneki was there._

“The infamous Kureo Mado. Arima’s told me all about him. He said he was an excellent investigator. He also said he learned how to handle a quinque thanks to him”, Haise spoke.

“I suspect Torso is affiliated with Aogiri. If that's true, it's a matter of time before we lose the case. HQ will want it taken over by someone in S1 through S3.” Akira spoke. 

“Do you think Shimoguchi is going to be okay?”, Haise asked.

“I hope so, but he was the only one to survive. And that's a bitter pill”, Akira said. 

“Huh?”, Haise asked. 

“It's painful to lose those who you have spent so much of your time with”, (Y/N) spoke from the back.

Akira looked in the mirror at (Y/N). She had to keep her cool. Right now, Haise and Arima are in her way of getting (Y/N). She had to be careful, more so than ever. 

Haise turned to look at (Y/N). He could see the faint bruising of the Observer's hickies. For now, he will let that be his claim on (Y/N) until the day he could claim all of the Observer. 

(Y/N) closed her eyes again. Touka appeared behind her closed eyes. She hated seeing the ghoul there.

~~~

“Know that, once you join Aogiri, it won’t be easy to leave. Think long and hard before you make a decision.”, Ayato warned.

Torso gripped his head. He thought over his plan.

“Hi, Saeki”, Ayato said.

“Yeah? And you are?”, Torso asked.

Ayato removed his mask.

“The name’s Ayato”. 

“What do you wanna ask me?”, Torso asked.

“Rumor has it that you went up against the Quinx. Was there a woman named (Y/N) (L/N) among them?”, Ayato asked. 

_Do You Miss Me Like I Miss You? Right, Flower?_

~~~

(Y/N) entered the house with a limp. 

“(Y/N)-sama, are you okay”, Mutsuki asked while appearing at (Y/N)’s side.

Shirazu and Urie quickly made their way to (Y/N). 

“I am fine. I am fine. Where is Nukiteru? Is he okay? Arima didn't come for him?", (Y/N) asked fanatically. 

(Y/N) forced her to stand straighter. Where was her son?

The other knew the signs.

_That bastard! He’s abusing Sweetheart!_

_How dare that bastard place is hands on, (Y/N)-sama._

_He hurt Treasure. I will kill him._

_"_ Mama!"

A ball of energy collided with his mama.

(Y/N) stumbled back as few steps.

Urie braced (Y/N) to keep her from falling.

(Y/N) let out a sigh of relief. She wrapped her arms around her son. She held her son tight. 

Urie rubbed her shoulders.

"He's safe", Urie whispered in (Y/N)'s ear.

(Y/N) let out a breath before turning her attention to the others. 

“I have a new order for you all”, (Y/N) spoke.

The others stood up straight.

“We need to track down a ghoul called “Nutcracker”, (Y/N) said.

~~~

“Mr. Sass. As the leader of the “Shirazu Squad” I have got to ask.”, Shirazu said.

He pushed up his glasses. 

“Got any tips on how we go about finding out next target?”

Haise took off the glasses from Shirazu.

“Ah! Hey, what did you do that for? I was just trying to look the part. Sweetheart gave those to me!”, Shirazu complained.

The glasses were a gift from (Y/N). He wasn’t going to let Haise take them from him. 

Mutsuki laughed at the ghoul.

“She’s called the “nutcracker”. She operates in the red-light district. Her rating is still under review. However the Doctor believes her to be S rated.”, Haise said.

“What’s with the name “Nutcracker”. Seems weird to me”, Mutsuki asked. 

“Apparently, she has a thing for smashing the testicles of her victims”, Haise explained.

“That sounds painful”, Mutsuki spoke. 

“Oh, by the way, Captain Shirazu. May I ask why Urie and Saiko aren’t joining us?”, Haise asked.

“Sweetheart asked Urie to go on an errand with him. Saiko wouldn’t wake up this morning”, Shirazu answered.

“An errand with the Observer.”, Haise trailed off.

He didn’t like that. Nobody but him should spend time with the observer. 

Haise sniffed the air. (Y/N) was near. He stopped in front of a coffee shop.

“What do you know? There is the observer.”, Haise said.  
(Y/N) turned the corner with her son. She greeted everyone. 

Nukiteru glared at the other ghouls. He held onto (Y/N)'s side. 

“Where’s Urie?”, Shirazu asked.

“With Dr. Shiba”, (Y/N) said. 

“I have a feeling it’s going to be a great day.”, Haise exclaimed.

He was so happy to see (Y/N) again. 

“Why’s that?”, Mutsuki asked.

“Oh, no reason. Do you mind if we stop in really quick, doctor”, Haise asked.

(Y/N) looked at the coffee shop. 

_:re?_

He nodded. 

Haise opened the door so everyone could go in. 

(Y/N) smelled the air. Coffee was rich in the air.

“What an aroma! I guarantee you this cafe serves a delicious cup of coffee. Trust me. My nasal kagune hasn’t let me down yet”, Haise said excitedly. 

“Mr. Sass sure is stoked about this place, babe”, Shirazu said as he moved closer to (Y/N).

“He told me trying different coffee shops around town is sort of his hobby. Isn't that right, (Y/N)-sama”, Mutsuki asked while placing his hand on (Y/N)’s shoulder. 

(Y/N) nodded as she looked around. She spotted Yomo.

Yomo glanced at her before he whipped his head to openly stare at (Y/N). His eyes trailed to the little boy standing next to (Y/N). 

“Angel…?”

“Hello, Yomo”

(Y/N) let out a breath. That's two that know that she is still here. 

“Aw, c’mon. Yomo. How many times do we have to go over this? When customers come in, it’s your job to greet them and--”, Touka said as she came around.

She cut herself off with a gasp. 

(Y/N)’s head shot to the voice of the woman.

The two stared down at each other.

Nukiteru buried his face in his mama's side. 

(Y/N) hummed softly. That's three now who know that he is still here and alive. This was getting worse. 

“Touka”

“(Y/N)”

_Do You Miss Me Like I Miss You?_

* * *

**Yanderes**

~~[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika) ~~

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

~~[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon) ~~

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

[Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

[Kishou Arima](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kishou_Arima)

[Haise Sasaki](https://tokyokushu.fandom.com/wiki/Kaneki_Ken/Sasaki_Haise)

[Mutsuki Tooru](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tooru_Mutsuki)

[Ginshi Shirazu](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ginshi_Shirazu)

[Urie Kuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kuki_Urie)

[Saiko Yonebayoshi](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Saiko_Yonebayashi)

[Karao Saeki/ Torso](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Karao_Saeki)

** *See Yandere Profiles For More*  **


	39. Your Future Needs You. Your Past Doesn't

(Y/N) stared at Touka, 

The ghoul smiled at her before starting to make a cup of coffee for her. 

A floodgate of memories came pouring down on (Y/N).

~~~

_Touka stood up. She pulled (Y/N) up and into her room. She pulled the human all the way to the bedroom. She pushed (Y/N) onto the bed. She climbed onto the bed with her and laid against the warm body. She closed the door. Time to have some fun._

_(Y/N) let Touka do as she wanted. To herself, Touka smelt good._

_Touka hummed._

_“(Y/N), being in love with you seems like a bad idea”_

_(Y/N) nodded._

_“Then fall out of love with me”_

_Touka moved so she was hovering over (Y/N)._

_“I could never stop loving you. ”_

~~~

_“Are you okay, Touka”_

_Touka didn’t say anything as she launched herself at (Y/N). She took both of them to the floor._

_(Y/N) yelped as she landed on her butt._

_“(Y/N), where have you been? Hinami came back alone and told me you were kidnapped. I was worried. Beyond worried. I have been out ever since looking for you. I was so worried. How could you be kidnapped? I should have gone with you. So many people got in my way while I was looking for you. I am going insane. I couldn’t find you.”, Touka rambled._

_Slowly, it dawned on (Y/N)._

_The blood wasn’t Toukas._

_“Touka, what have you done”_

_Touka pulled away and looked (Y/N) in the eye._

_“I killed anyone who got in my way of finding you”_

_~~~_

(Y/N) drifted back to the present. That was the last time she had seen Touka. 

She glanced at the people around her. Her mind drifted to Touka once more.

(Y/N) came back to the present as a cup of coffee was placed in front of her. 

She looked up to see Yomo staring down at her.

Yomo gave a soft smile before leaving.

He picked up the coffee to drink.

(Y/N)'s mind drifted to Yomo.

~~~

_"What are you doing? You could die at this height", Kaneki._

  
_(Y/N) did not answer. Her eyes were trained on Yomo._

_"Are you a ghoul too", (Y/N) asked Yomo._

_"You know, angel", Yomo asked._

_(Y/N) nodded._

_Kaneki tightened his grip on (Y/N)._

_~~~_

_The door to the bar opened to reveal Kaneki and Yomo._

_(Y/N) pulled away fast enough to fall out of her chair._

_Uta reached out to grab (Y/N)’s hand . His nails raked (Y/N)’s skin hard enough to draw blood, but it wasn’t enough to stop (Y/N)’s fall._

_How dare he hurt (Y/N)!_

_The smell of (Y/N)’s blood filled the air._

_It smells so good… so delicious_

_Yomo was quick to catch his angel._

_“Yomo”, (Y/N) said startled._

_Yomo smiled softly._

_“Hello, angel”, Yomo said._

_He helped (Y/N) onto the stool and sat beside the human._

~~~

(Y/N) returned to the present when Haise handed her son a cup of coffee. She didn't want to think about Yomo anymore.

_I wonder if it would have been different if I hadn't met Kishou._

(Y/N) glanced at Haise's excited face then to her son

_No... if it means staying with Kaneki a little bit longer... I would do it again. I would do it to protect Nukiteru. I want to protect both of them._

(Y/N)'s mind drifted to Arima. 

~~~

_Arima gently rubbed (Y/N)’s cheeks with his hands. It had to be love at first sight._

_“Why are you out here, bunny”_

_(Y/N) looked down._

_“I am running from… from… from Amon”_

_(Y/N) closed her eyes as she tensed up._

_Arima pulled his hands from (Y/N)’s face. His hatred for Amon was growing. How could someone hurt this poor innocent bunny._

_“I can get you out of here, bunny. Just say my name and I will get you out of here._

_(Y/N) slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at Arima._

_“A- Arima, please help me”_

_Lips collided with each other._

_**~~~** _

_(Y/N) started down at the offer from the CCG. Become an Observer and run the Quinx. She looked up at Arima and Washou._

_"why", (Y/N) asked._

_She rested her hand on her stomach._

_"The CCG needs someone who is not prejudiced against ghouls and humans", Washou explained._

_"(L/N), this will be the first time that humans and ghouls will work hand in hand", Arima started._

_"On paper. Why me", (Y/N) asked again._

_"Because you have lived with ghouls. You know ghouls better than most experts.", Arima explained._

_(Y/N) picked up the pen. She signed the paper. As well as her life away. She had to protect her son._

_"Your school will be covered. You will receive your pay plus a 50,000 yen pension a month after retirement", Washou said as he stood up._

_He bowed before leaving._

_(Y/N) looked at Arima. A small smile formed on her lips._

_"Thank you... Kishou"_

_~~~_

_(Y/N) walked hand in hand with Arima. The other hand on her 38 week stomach._

_"Thank you for taking me to the doctors", (Y/N) said as she stopped at her apartment entrance._

_"I love you, (Y/N)"_

_Red painted (Y/N)'s face. But she couldn't bring herself to say those words back._

_"Thank you", (Y/N) said._

_Arima kissed the side of (Y/N)'s head._

_(Y/N) opened the door._

_"See you tomorrow, bunny"_

_"See you tomorrow, Arima"_

_(Y/N) shut the door behind her._

_~~~_

_(Y/N) held Arima's hand as she pushed. She let out a scream of pain._

_"You are almost there, bunny. So close. Just a little bit more.", Arima encouraged._

_(Y/N) groaned and tightened her grip on Arima's hand._

_"Why is this so hard?", (Y/N) groaned out._

_Her head tilted back._

_Arima kept telling her words of encouragement. He rubbed her hand softly._

_(Y/N) let out a cry before a crying filled the air._

_Arima looked over at the doctor._

_Tears streamed down (Y/N)'s eyes as the doctor handed her the baby. (Y/N) stared down at the baby who had a tuff of orange hair._

_She looked over at Arima._

_"Thank you for being here", (Y/N) said._

_Arima reached into his pocket and pulled a ring._

_"Let me be there for everything else as well"_

_~~~_

_(Y/N) stared down at the mutilated body of Ken Kaneki. She watched as the body was slowly healing itself._

_Arima placed a hand on (Y/N)'s shoulder._

_"Haise Sasaki is yours. Do whatever you please with him"_

_"Haise?"_

_(Y/N) nodded. She kissed Arima before the white haired man left. (Y/N) stared down at Kan-Haise._

_"I will keep you safe, I promise"_

_~~~_

_"_ What are you thinking so hard about, queen", Saiko asked as she leaned against the observer.

(Y/N) snapped back to reality. She looked around the table at the concern faces.

"I was thinking about the past and how I met everyone"

She picked up the cup of coffee. She took a sip.

_The past..._

_~~~_

_Haise bowed towards (Y/N)._

_"I will be in your care."_

_(Y/N) stared down at the ghoul. She smiled._

_"Would you like to join my husband and I tonight?", (Y/N) asked._

_Haise shot up with a red face._

_"I have seen the way you look at him", (Y/N) teased._

_He waved his hands in denial._

_"No, ma'am", Haise repeated._

_"Oh? You look like you want to devour him", (Y/N) teased._

_"You.", Haise shouted out._

_"Me?", (Y/N) asked._

_"Its you that I want to devour. You smell so good like honey. I want to eat you", Haise said._

_A smirk creeped onto (Y/N)'s face. It seems Kaneki is still there._

_"You will have to share with my husband."_

_"I will, I swear I will, Doctor"_

_~~~_

_(Y/N) watched as Urie Kuki beat the hell out of a punching bag._

_"How long are you going to watch me, Doctor", Urie spat out._

_"Until you come with me"_

_"Why would I go with you", Urie spat out again._

_"Because I want to help you"_

_"You don't know me. How can you help me", Urie shot back._

_(Y/N) sighed and walked closer to the other man._

_"You're father was a ghoul investigator. He died during the Owl Suppression Attack. You now blame his coworkers for letting him die. You also have a deep feeling of being inferior towards people who are better than you. Over all at your current standing, you are weak.", (Y/N) answered._

_Urie throw a punch at (Y/N) in anger._

_The observer dodged with ease._ _She flipped Urie over and tossed him to the floor._

_"If you are going to insult me, leave", Urie grunted out._

_"Do you want to be stronger", (Y/N) asked._

_"What", Urie asked as he looked up from his place on the floor._

_"If you want to get stronger, give me your life"_

_~~~_

_(Y/N) filled out Urie's medical forms where he heard a beggar. He turned to see his next objective kneeling in front of the doctor's._

_"Please just give me more time to get the money", Shirazu Ginshi begged._

_"We can't delay payment anymore", The doctor said._

_(Y/N) walked towards them. He stopped by Shirazu._

_"How much", (Y/N) asked._

_"W-what", the doctor asked._

_Shirazu looked up from where he was kneeling on the ground._

_"How much does he owe", (Y/N) asked again._

_"Roughly half a million yen", The doctor said._

_(Y/N) fished out her wallet and handed it to the doctor._

_"Put it on my card, tell me if you have any problems"_

_The doctor took the card and hurried off._

_(Y/N) looked down at the blonde man kneeling._

_"Stand up and save your dignity", (Y/N) ordered._

_Shirazu kneeled._

_"I can not stand up until I repay your kindness", Shirazu said._

_(Y/N) looked down at him once more._ _She held out her hand._

_"Take my hand and work for me and me alone"_

_Shirazu stared at the outstretched hand. He reached up to grab it._

_~~~_

_(Y/N) stared down Mutsuki Tooru._

_The man would not meet her gaze._

_"I will be with you every step of the way. It will be a painless process, Mutsuki", (Y/N) said._

_Mutsuki picked up the pen and signed the consent form._

_"Thank you... Tooru", (Y/N) said._

_The human blushed and looked away._

_(Y/N) stood up. She reached over and rubbed the younger one's hair._

_"Thank you for following me. I will be with you every step of the way. I promise", (Y/N) reassured._

_Mutsuki leaned into the hand above him._

_(Y/N) pulled her hand away._

_Mutsuki frowned._

_"Follow me, we need to get you ready for your surgery", (Y/N) said._

_She turned to leave._

_Mutsuki scrambled after her._

_(Y/N) smiled softly._

_Finally, an easy one to obtain._

_~~~_

_(Y/N) stared at the girl in front of her. She reached and moved the hair from the girl's face._

_"There. Now I can see your pretty eyes.", (Y/N) said._

_The girl's eyes widened in shook._

_"Saiko Yonebasyshi, was it", (Y/N) asked._

_The girl nodded slowly._

_"Would you like to live with me", (Y/N) offered._

_Saiko appeared to think for a moment._

_"I just ask that you work for me and give me all your loyalty"_

_Saiko slowly nodded. She pulled (Y/N) closer. She waited her head against (Y/N)'s chest._

_"My loyalty is yours and yours alone"_

_~~~_

(Y/N)'s phone ringing drew her from her past. She pulled out her phone and looked at it.

_Kishou_

She shook her head. 

_Your Future Needs You. You're Past Doesn't._

She stood up causing the others to stand. She raised her hand.

"It is my husband. I have to take it. Stay and enjoy the coffee"

(Y/N) bowed before walking outside.

Nukiteru trailed after her. He held onto his mama. He was going to keep her safe. 

She picked up her phone. 

"Its (Y/N)"

* * *

**Yanderes**

~~[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika) ~~

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

~~[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon) ~~

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

[Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

[Kishou Arima](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kishou_Arima)

[Haise Sasaki](https://tokyokushu.fandom.com/wiki/Kaneki_Ken/Sasaki_Haise)

[Mutsuki Tooru](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tooru_Mutsuki)

[Ginshi Shirazu](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ginshi_Shirazu)

[Urie Kuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kuki_Urie)

[Saiko Yonebayoshi](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Saiko_Yonebayashi)

[Karao Saeki/ Torso](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Karao_Saeki)

** *See Yandere Profiles For More*  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I wanted to say thank you for reading my book! It means a lot to me!


	40. Where Are You?

“Master Shuu. Here”, Kanae said as he kneeled.

Tsukiyama laid on the bed. 

Kanae had placed the pair of (Y/N)’s underwear out for Tsukiyama.

“Tell me. Can you smell anything, Master?”, Kanae asked.

Tsukiyama sniffed the underwear.

“No, I can’t”, Tsukiyama muttered.

Kanae gasped.

“However...There is something familiar about them. At any rate, I am very fond of the design.”, Tsukiyama said.

He let the underwear fall to the ground. 

Kanae picked up the underwear. 

“(Y/N)...Princess, where are you?”

~~~

(Y/N) entered the home with the others in tow. She had the bitter taste in her mouth after seeing Touka and Yomo and then the call from Arima. 

“Urie, go to my office. Mutsuki, take care of Nukiteru”, (Y/N) ordered.

The ghoul stood up from the couch and bowed.

“Yes, Treasure”

"Mama, I want to come with you", Nukiteru begged. 

He tugged at (Y/N)'s shirt. 

Mutsuki gently pulled Nukiteru to him. 

“What's that about?”, Mutsuki asked.

“Nothing. Shirazu try to convince Saiko to help us. Tomorrow, we will be working with the Suzuya Squad. We need everyone there. Tell Haise to come see me in my office when he returns.”, (Y/N) said.

“Hai”, The two ghouls said.

They glared at each other despite working together.

(Y/N) shook her head at the two before leaving to go to her office.

~~~

Urie was standing there when (Y/N) entered. She locked the door. 

“Urie, why did you lie to me”, (Y/N) asked.

“I didn’t lie to you, Treasure”, Urie started.

(Y/N) yanked him down by his tie.

Urie whimpered. (Y/N) was so hot like this.

“Then tell me why Arima called about you undergoing frame surgery. I ordered only a physical to be done.”, (Y/N) demanded to know.

“I am sorry, Treasure”, Urie tried.

“Do you know what that makes me look like? It makes me look like I have no control over the squad. Your act of defiance could make me be resigned to another squad.”, (Y/N) said as she released the tie. 

(Y/N) removed it from the tie from Urie. She knew that would never happen, but Urie didn't know that. 

“No, Treasure! I am sorry. Please don’t leave. Please. I will never do it again without permission from you. I swear. Treasure, please don’t leave”, Urie cried.

He broke from attention to grab at (Y/N). 

“I won’t have a choice if I am reassigned.”

“No! I'll do anything. Please, Treasure. Stay. I will do anything you ask of me”, Urie begged.

(Y/N) looked at him.

“Take off your clothes”, the observer ordered.

Urie’s breath hitched and his face turned red. He slowly started to undress. It was happening again. It was happening. 

(Y/N) watched him with a close eye. Her eyes trailed down to Urie’s manhood.

“Treasure?”, Urie asked.

This was a dream come true for him. (Y/N) was staring at him and only him. 

“Urie, are you okay with what we are about to do”, (Y/N) asked.

Urie nodded his head rapidly. 

“Yes, Treasure. I am yours”

(Y/N) walked closer to him. She wrapped she hand around Urie’s manhood. She slowly moved her hand. 

Urie moaned. It felt so much better than his hand. He couldn’t believe that (Y/N) was doing this to him. He loved it.

(Y/N) moved his hand faster. Luckily, Urie was already excited so he didn’t need to worry about lotion. 

Urie gripped (Y/N)’s arm with both hands. Pleasure was building up in his brain. He moaned and moved his hips. He didn’t hear the knock at the door.

(Y/N)’s hand slowed to a stop. She removed her hand.

Urie whimpered. He was so close. He had never gotten so close before in such a short amount of time. 

(Y/N) walked over to the door. She unlocked and opened it and let Haise in.

Urie immediately covered himself with his hands. Why was **he** here?

“Treasure?”, Urie let out.

“You were right when you said Haise and I were sleeping together. I saw how jealous you got. Your punishment for stepping out of line is watching Haise and me while not touching yourself.”

As soon as those words were out of (Y/N)’s mouth, Haise attacked the observer's lips.

Urie whimpered. It was going to be a long night. 

~~~

Urie, Mutsuki, and Haise sat at the table with other investigators.

They were waiting on Saiko, Shirazu, and (Y/N).

Urie glanced at the door. It wasn’t like Treasure to be late to a meeting. Did he go too hard last night? Treasure seemed to enjoy it through. Urie suppressed a shiver. He wanted a repeat of last night. (Y/N) was so warm and tight. It left him wanting more. However…. Urie glanced at Haise. He wanted a night with (Y/N) and no Haise. He needed to do something about that bastard and fast. Screw working together. Then he needed to figure out how to get rid of Arima. Then he could have many last nights with (Y/N), whenever he wanted. 

Mutsuki looked at the clock on the wall. (Y/N)-sama was running late. Mutsuki tapped his foot. Was (Y/N)-sama hurt? Did something happen to (Y/N)-sama? Did (Y/N)-sama decide he wasn't good enough so she left the squad for good? Was (Y/N)-sama attacked by a ghoul on the way here? Was (Y/N)-sama lying in an alleyway bleeding out at the moment? Mutsuki looked at the clock. Only a minute had passed. (Y/N)-sama… (Y/N)-sama….? (Y/N)....! 

Haise waited patiently. He knows that the Observer was a busy woman. So why was he feeling so irritated? His mind kept wandering off to all the things that could be happening to the Observer. The Observer knows about this meeting. Haise, himself, reminded the Observer last night. Did the Observer forget because of how Urie placed his hands on her? Haise shot a glare to Urie. What did Urie have that Haise didn’t? How could Urie make (Y/N) forget something? Haise sure as hell can’t make the Observer forget. Maybe he needed to be harder or listen better to the Observer. 

“We have waited long enough for the others to arrive. Shall we get started.”, Investigator 2nd Grade Hanbei Abara asked.

The door opened. A black haired Juuzou stood there alongside (Y/N).

“Hey, everybody. Sorry we are late”, Juuzou said. 

Habei stood up. The rest of the Suzuya stood up as well. They bowed.

“Investigator Suzuya. Good morning to you, sir!”, the squad spoke.

“Morning!”, Juuzou said with a salute. 

Haise stood up and waved.

“Good to see you, Juuzou”, Haise greeted.

“Haise!”, Juuzou exclaimed.

He ran over to Haise with his arms raised. 

Haise raised his arms. 

Juuzou began to pat down Haise. He pulled out a bunch of snacks.

“Oh! You always come through to me!”, Juuzou said. 

(Y/N) smiled. She walked over to Urie and placed her hands on the ghouls shoulder.

Urie shivered.

“Sorry, we are late”, Shirazu said as he entered. 

He was carrying Saiko on his back. 

“Shirazu and Saeko?”, (Y/N) asked.

“Sorry, Sweetheart. I tried so hard to be on time!”Shirazu apologized.

“It's perfectly fine. I know that Saiko can be a handful, so thank you for bringing her along. "

Urie gritted his teeth. He wanted Treasure’s attention back on him.

Juuzou looked around. 

“There is no seat for Sugar”, Juuzou said.

Juuzou glared at his squad. A collective shiver went down their spines.

“It's alright, I can stand. Let's begin the meeting”, (Y/N) offered.

Mutsuki stood up from his chair.

“(Y/N)-sama, please take my chair. I will stand with you if you don’t”, Mutsuki said.

(Y/N) looked at him before nodding.

“If you insist”, She moved to sit down. 

They others took their seats. 

“Now, if you please refer to the handout. What you see before you is a list of “ingredients” that were confiscated from Nutcracker’s home.”, Hanbei spoke.

“These are ingredients”, Haise asked.

“Yes, we believe Nutcracker is abducting people to fulfill these orders. She’s gathering them as goods to be auctioned off.”, Hanbei continued.

“So, like human trafficking?”, Mutsuki asked. 

“Yes, exactly, but they’re sold to ghouls”, Haise explained. 

“Does that mean the highest bidder eats them?”, Mutsuki asked.

“Its possible, but it could end up a Juuzou situation or a breeder situation”, (Y/N) answered as she looked over the file. 

“That's disturbing”, Mutsuki said. 

“I ask that you approach this mission with caution. The SS-Rated ghoul, Big Madam, may be involved. As a result, there is a possibility that this will become a joint operation with Division II”, Hanbei spoke.

(Y/N) stood up. 

“Then let's pray that it doesn’t come to that. I say this meeting is over. Juuzou, don’t be late for our session today. Shirazu Squad, come with me”, (Y/N) said as she gathered her things to leave.

“See ya, sugar!”

* * *

**Yanderes**

~~[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika) ~~

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

~~[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon) ~~

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

[Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

[Kishou Arima](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kishou_Arima)

[Haise Sasaki](https://tokyokushu.fandom.com/wiki/Kaneki_Ken/Sasaki_Haise)

[Mutsuki Tooru](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tooru_Mutsuki)

[Ginshi Shirazu](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ginshi_Shirazu)

[Urie Kuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kuki_Urie)

[Saiko Yonebayoshi](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Saiko_Yonebayashi)

[Karao Saeki/ Torso](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Karao_Saeki)

** *See Yandere Profiles For More*  **


	41. If You Love Me, Let Me Go

Nishiki took off his mask. He picked up the letter (Y/N) had written to him all those years ago. He slowly opened the letter. He already memorized it word from word. It was the only thing keeping him going at this point. His eyes trailed over (Y/N)’s handwriting.

_Dear Nishiki Nishio,_

_I am sorry to have to say goodbye like this. It was not my intention to say goodbye this way. I didn’t want to leave you behind. But I have too, for our safety. I will miss you and all the times we spend together. I love the memories we shared together._

_Do you remember when you proposed to me? I meant what I said. Don’t wait for me. Go on and live your life without me in it. I can not return to you anymore. It is no longer safe for us to see one another. If You Love Me, Let Me Go Live your life without me, I beg of you._

_There are so many things that I wish I could say to you. However; none of those words would be “I love you”. I never did. You were a warm body for me to sleep with. You were just a warm body. You were just a warm body. I never loved you. I never loved you as a friend. I never loved you as a lover. You were just a warm body._

_You ate from me. I let you eat me. But I did it out of pity. I figured that if I let you eat from me then you would protect me. It worked, didn’t it? You did anything I asked of you. Thank you for that, but as of now, I will never see you again. You know, I let others eat from me too. Just ask Tsukiyama._

_This is my goodbye to you. Please have a good life without me. Let go of me._

_Love,_

_Sunshine_

  
  


Nishiki stared at the tears on the paper. (Y/N) may have written those words, but his tears say otherwise. (Y/N) was just saying those things in order to make herself think those things were true. (Y/N) was trying to protect herself. If (Y/N) had a child like he thought, than (Y/N) probably left to keep the child safe. What if it is his child? Why did (Y/N) ran if it was his?

Nishiki gently put the letter in its envelope. He kissed it.

“Let Go”

Nishiki picked up his mask.

“Never”

~~~

Yomo sat in his room. He held the letter (Y/N) had given in tight hands. He couldn't believe after all these years that (Y/N) was still alive. Angel was still alive. (Y/N) hadn’t left him. (Y/N) was still there for him. (Y/N) came back to him. (Y/N) was truly an angel.

Yomo’s eyes found the words on the page. His name was blurred by a tearmark. He brought it up to his face to smell it as the words of the letter played in his mind.

_Dear Renji Yomo,_

_I wrote this letter to you so I could say one last goodbye. I don’t want to leave you behind, but I have no choice. I am backed into a corner with no way out. I have no choice but to fade away and go where no one can follow me. Please just let go of me. It will be better for us in the long run._

_Hey, Yomo. Do you remember that first night we spent together? It was just us and a bottle of wine. I will never forget that night. It was an amazing night that I wish that we could repeat. But unfortunately, I will no longer be here. I have a favor to ask of you. Forget about me and that night. It is too painful to remember._

_I wanted to tell you this, but I was terrified to do so. I loved being your friend. I never wanted that to change. But as you can see, I have no choice. I miss you, but it's too late for me to stay. There is just too much. I am sorry. Please forgive me._

_I am sure you know this. I let other people have me. I am sorry but we were never exclusive. I needed some things and sometimes the only way to get those things was through my body. I wonder what life would be like if it was just us. Just let go of me. It is the best thing to do for the both of us._

_This is my goodbye to you. Please have a good life without me. If you love me, let me go_

_Love,_

_Angel_

Yomo pulled the letter away from his nose. (Y/N)’s scent had faded away over time. But (Y/N) was alive. He could take some of Angel’s clothing before taking (Y/N) again. He had to be careful. (Y/N) was surrounded by some powerful ghouls. 

Yomo stood up.

“Let go is a joke. Angel you are mine”

~~~

Touka rocked on her heels as she stared up at the wall. Pictures on (Y/N) sat there. In the center of it all was the letter that (Y/N) had written her. Touka gently pulled it from her wall of (Y/N).

She opened it. Her eyes trailed over the single tear mark at the end of the letter.

(Y/N) was alive. (Y/N) was alive. (Y/N) was alive. (Y/N) was alive. (Y/N) was alive. (Y/N) was alive. (Y/N) was alive. (Y/N) was alive. (Y/N) was alive. (Y/N) was alive. (Y/N) was alive. (Y/N) was alive. (Y/N) was alive. (Y/N) was alive. (Y/N) was alive. (Y/N) was alive. (Y/N) was alive. (Y/N) was alive. (Y/N) was alive. (Y/N) was alive. (Y/N) was alive. 

Touka began to read the letter out loud.

_Dear Touka Kirishima,_

_I am sorry to have to say goodbye to you. The war of Anteiku is going to begin soon for you. I will be long gone when it starts. I can no longer stay with the ghouls at Anteiku. It is time for our goodbyes to one another. I am sorry. Do me a favor and just let go of us._

_Do you remember the day we met? I remember thinking to myself: how could someone be so beautiful? I wanted to get closer to you that day. I truly thought that we could have been more than friends. But now I know that we can’t. I am no longer able to trust you._

_I thought that I could love you more than a friend. But then, everything started to fall apart. I found that I could no longer trust you. I found out that you hurt some people really close to me. The love I thought I felt vanished. I am sorry but please forget about us. Just let go of it all._

_I loved Kaneki and the idea of sharing both of you was delightful. I wished that this could have happened. I am sorry that it did not turn out this way. So I have one more request. I am no longer (Y/N) so forget about me and let go._

_This is my goodbye to you. Please have a good life without me. If you love me, please let me go_

_Love,_

_Dear_

Touka held the letter gently. She put it back on the wall. 

“Trust me, (Y/N). I will never ‘Let Go’. You were mine since I first saw you”, Touka promised.

Touka turned and left. She had a dear to hunt down.

~~~

Tsukiyama laid in his bed as he read the letter (Y/N) had sent him. He had read it over and over and over again. This was the last thing (Y/N) had given him before the human had disappeared. These words were all the ghoul had left. 

_Dear Shuu Tsukiyama,_

_I will miss you. I have to go away for my safety. It's no longer safe for me to be near you. I did enjoy the times we had together. It was amazing, but now, I have to say goodbye. I will be leaving and do not plan to return. It is time for us to end our friendship. Just let go of me and live your life._

_Do you remember when I stepped on you? It seriously grossed me out. However; you seemed so excited. I figured that if you asked then I would step on you again. I guess though, that will never happen again. I will never see you again._

_I always thought of you as a friend, but I never loved you. I love someone else. I am sorry that I can not love you like the way you loved me. The love you have for me. Please give it to someone more worthy than me. I will not ever return that love. Please give it away to someone else._

_You asked me who bit my shoulder. I would never tell you when you asked. I feared that you would go after the ghoul who eat from my body. I wanted to protect that ghoul because I thought he loved him, but he really just wanted to win the prize in the game. The ghoul who bit me was close to us. His name is Nishiki Nishio._

_This is my goodbye to you. Please have a good life without me. If you love me, please let go_

_Love,_

_Princess_

Tsukiyama cried. He moved the letter away so his tears would not damage the letter.

(Y/N) couldn’t have written this letter. He couldn’t have. The (Y/N) that loved him had to have been forced into writing this letter. That had to be it.

“I can’t let go, Princess. I need you”, Tsukiyama wailed. 

~~~

Uta stared down at the letter with his name on it. This was the first time he had ever seen it. The very faint scent of (Y/N) was on the letter. He had cleaned up his work center when he found the letter. It had been years since he last saw baby. How could he just find the letter now? How?

He ripped it open. His eyes started to skim over the words on the page.

_Dear Uta,_

_This is my goodbye to you. I heard a rumor that you would not be at the war against Antieuki. That's okay. I am glad that you will be a little safer. Please do not be mad at me. I need you just let go. I should not be in your mind anymore. Goodbye, Uta._

_Do you remember our date together? I need you to forget about it. Its time to forget. I am leaving and want now trace of that date left. I wanted more from that date, but I was disappointed. You can’t change the past though. I wish I could change it all. But it's far too late to do that._

_I heard from Itori that you had a crush on me. Sorry, but I can not return your feelings. You were just a friend to me. And I love you as just a friend. I am sorry. I figured that this would be the best way to end our friendship. Maybe in another life, we could meet again._

_This is my goodbye to you. Please have a good life without me. If You Love Me, Let Me Go_

_Love,_

_Baby_

Uta let out a deep breath. 

(Y/N) was gone all this time and he had a letter from baby. How could he be so stupid. 

Uta tossed the letter onto the table. How could he not know about that stupid letter. What if baby expected an answer?

“Let go, my ass.”

Uta grabbed his mask.

He had to find (Y/N).

~~~

Itori looked at the computer screen with the video surveillance of (Y/N) Arima’s house. She frowned. (Y/N) had moved out so now she had to do something else to watch the human.

She glanced at the letter (Y/N) had sent her. She opened it. One more time won’t hurt.

_Dear Itori,_

_Goodbye, Itori. I know that we had spent some time together. So I am sorry that I have to write this letter to you. I am sorry that I have to leave so abruptly. I had a wonderful time with you. I am sorry to have to ask this of you. Please just let go. I know that it might be hard, but you are a good friend so I believe you can handle this._

_Do you remember that night we had? I loved that tongue of yours. That was a fun night that we spent together. Would you be willing to forget me and that night? I know that it is a lot to ask, but I do not want you to remember me. I have moved on with my life and will not be back. Please forget about me._

_Love is dangerous. That is why I ran. I trust you enough to tell you. I love you as a friend. I hope that can be enough for you. There are two many factors that could get me killed right now so that is all I can give you. I am sorry._

_Uta told me that you loved me. But I know you are smart enough to know that I don’t love you. Please understand that. Because I will not be coming back to my past anymore. It is time for me to move on._

_This is my goodbye to you. Please have a good life without me. If You Love Me, Let Me Go_

_Love,_

_Beautiful_

Itori sighed. She both loved and hated that letter.

She turned back to her computer. She clicked the camera label “Let Go”

(Y/N) sat there on camera.

Itori smiled.

“You will love me, Beautiful.”

~~~

(Y/N) sat at her desk. She stared down at the letter she had written to Kaneki. 

It has come back to haunt her after all this time. Those stupid little words… 

_Dear Ken Kaneki,_

_It's time to say goodbye. I tried so hard to stay with you, but I just can’t anymore. It's too dangerous for me to stay with you anymore. I want you to know that none of this was your fault. It was never your fault. It will be easy for you to just let go. So goodbye, my best friend._

_That day we first met. I love it. You were so kind and soft. You treated me so well. I loved every moment of it. We were so close to one another. It was amazing and wonderful and the best thing in the world for me. I am sorry that it had to end this way. Please don’t hate me for leaving._

_I loved you from the very beginning. I still love you. I might always love you. So for that, I need to forget about you. Love is dangerous. I kind of want to live, you know? Maybe someday, in another life, we can see each other again. Let’s start over when that happens. I love you, but it’s time to forget._

_I had a crush on you. I had a crush on you for years. I never wanted to tell you, but this will be our time together. Please live on without me. It is time for us to move on from one another. Just let go._

_This is my goodbye to you. Please have a good life without me. If You Love Me, Let Me Go_

_Love,_

_Honey_

(Y/N) finished reading. She pulled out her lighter. She lit a flame. 

She watched the letter go up in flames.

“If You Love Me, Let Me Go?”

Even she couldn’t believe that.

* * *

**Yanderes**

~~[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika) ~~

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

~~[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon) ~~

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

[Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

[Kishou Arima](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kishou_Arima)

[Haise Sasaki](https://tokyokushu.fandom.com/wiki/Kaneki_Ken/Sasaki_Haise)

[Mutsuki Tooru](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tooru_Mutsuki)

[Ginshi Shirazu](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ginshi_Shirazu)

[Urie Kuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kuki_Urie)

[Saiko Yonebayoshi](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Saiko_Yonebayashi)

[Karao Saeki/ Torso](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Karao_Saeki)

** *See Yandere Profiles For More*  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I am going to make Nukiteru a platonic yandere. It would be like he inherited it from Nishiki, but (Y/N) is too blind to see it because Nukiteru is her son.
> 
> Also, so just so I can get the feeling of how I want to do the endings. I have made a poll on my quotev. Please take it. It will be opened until I start the endings.
> 
> Poll Link: https://www.quotev.com/quiz/13323343/Love-Me-Endings-Poll


	42. Dance With Me?

(Y/N) sat down in front of Donato. 

“So, Torso got away from you”, Donato said.

“Yes, but your insight helped immensely. So, thank you for that”, (Y/N) said.

“No problem. I could not care less about what happens to him. It makes no difference to me”, Donato spoke.

“Anyway. What did you have me come all the way out here for”, (Y/N) asked. 

‘Well, Observer. I wanted to ask you how Haise felt about his memories”, Donato asked.

(Y/N) leaned down into his chair.

“What brought this on? Why are you asking me this?”, (Y/N) asked.

“There's another ghoul who has a personal interest in Haise”, Donato offered.

“Another ghoul?”

“That’s right. His name is….”

(Y/N) eye’s widen. 

_No…_

_It can't be..._

~~~

“For this mission, we become women!”, Haise said. 

“What”, (Y/N) asked.

Mutsuki, Saiko, and Shirazu looked between (Y/N) and Haise. 

"Mamas a girl", Nukiteru said as he sat on the couch.

Saiko had given the boy her gaming device. She was sure this would make (Y/N) like her more. 

“Haise, I am already a woman.”, (Y/N) said.

“I know because you will be the Nutcracker’s bait”

Mutsuki and Shirazu wrapped themselves around each of (Y/N)’s arms.

Saiko wrapped her arms around (Y/N)’s waist. She pushed her face into (Y/N)'s chest. 

“Like hell, babe will not be the bait”, Shirazu spoke. 

“Don't you dare harm Queen, Haise”, Saiko growled.

“(Y/N)-sama, do not listen to Haise. You are not bait”, Mutsuki begged.

(Y/N) glanced at the three ghouls. 

“I will be okay, I promise. I have been through things worse than being bait”, (Y/N) said as she tried to soothe the Quinx squad.

Her mind flashed to Ayato and Yamori.

“Have you told Urie?”, (Y/N) asked Haise.

Haise shook his head.

“I want Urie to recover before he returns to the field”

(Y/N) smiled.

“You are such a good mentor, Haise. Thank you for your hard work”, (Y/N) praised.

Haise lit up while the other ghouls glared in jealousy. They wanted nothing more to be in Haise’s place.

“It's all for you, Doctor”

Nukiteru stood up from the couch. He glared at the ghouls. His eye turning. 

"Stay away from Mama"

~~~

The Quinx Squad looked at one another.

Haise glanced around and sighed.

"We all like (Y/N) don't we?", he asked.

There were nods around the room.

Haise thought for a moment.

"Lets work together as one"

"What do you mean, Mr. Sass", Shirazu asked.

"We all work together and share (Y/N)"

"Why should we do that? She clearly favors me", Urie said.

Haise gave a tight smile.

"We are stronger together.", Haise said.

"As much as I hate to say this, (Y/N) likes all of us. We have all spent the night with her", Mutsuki piped up.

"He is right. (Y/N) likes us all", Saiko agreed.

They all looked at each other.

"Alright, we will all work together for (Y/N)'s love"

"The auction is coming up. One of us should stay with (Y/N) at all times", Urie said.

Haise nodded.

"He is right. Someone needs to be with (Y/N) at all times", Shirazu agreed.

"Whoever (Y/N) chooses, we can't be mad or jealous because it was (Y/N) to choose", Mutsuki said.

The others nodded in agreement.

It's all Quinx's for themselves. 

~~~

“Master Shuu says that he does not smell anything”, Kanae said.

He pushed Chie the underwear.

“Really? Nothing”, Chie asked. 

“Afraid not. We have no need for these dingy shorts anymore. Get rid of them”, Kanae ordered.

Chie picked up the underwear.

“Are you sure”, she asked.

“Hartnaeckig! Roses do not lie!”, Kanae said.

He lifted up a rose.

“Incidentally, may I ask who those undergarments belong to, Chie?”, Kanae asked.

Chie answered, “a ghoul investigator.”

“What’s his name?”

“(Y/N) Arima”

Kanae glared angrily at the underwear.

_The whore!_

“I know you were a schoolmate of Master Shuu, but that means nothing to me. You are just a lowly human. Better thread carefully, because I can kill you at any time”, Kanae threatened as he stood up.

The ghoul turned to leave.

Chie looked at her camera. 

She smiled.

_This was fun._

~~~

Music played in the club. 

(Y/N)'s back was against the wall with the Nutcracker shoving her tongue down her throat. 

The other members of the Quinx squad watched from the distance. Anger boiling in them. 

The drunk Mutsuki barged to them. 

(Y/N) and the Nutcracker separated.

(Y/N) used this to escape. She bumped into Saiko. 

Saiko latched onto her.

(Y/N) stay close enough to hear the two talk.

"Check it out! We match! Mine's an eyepatch, but that's close... I overheard you offer that chick a job."

Mutsuki laughed and ran over to (Y/N).

"(Y/N)-sama! Believe it or not, the Nutcracker offered me a job. Thanks to me, our undercover investigation is go! On man, I am feeling so good right now. I am going to do a victory dance", Mutsuki exclaimed.

Worry flashed over (Y/N)'s face. 

"hang on, Mutsie, I am coming with you!", Saiko said.

_(Y/N) was worried, so I will take care of Mutsuki for her._

"Hey, what about me? I wanna dance, too!", Shirazu said.

_I will take care of the Quinx because (Y/N) trusts me too._

(Y/N) settled onto the wall with Haise. 

"Good grief", Haise said.

(Y/N) nodded.

"Dance with me, Haise?"

~~~

Juuzou, (Y/N) and Haise sat in front of Washu. 

(Y/N) tapped she fingers on the table.

She hated this man.

“When is this auction being held?”, Washu asked.

“The 11th of November, sir”, Haise said.

He glanced at (Y/N).

“Then let's have Investigator Mutuski go in. On his own”, Washu said.

(Y/N) glared at him. She sat up straighter.

‘You want him to infiltrate alone?”, Haise asked.

“Do you have a problem with that? We can not risk taking in quinques because they might do a pat down. Therefore, its the perfect job for a Quinx.”, Washu said.

“But, sir. Mutsuki’s never been on a-”, Haise tried.

“That’s enough! I do not want your excuses. I have given you an order.”, Washu glared.

“I will go in Mutsuki’s place. Thats final. I am a woman and human. That means there would be less doubt of me being there. ”, (Y/N) spoke.

Washu looked at her before nodding.

“Very well, (Y/N) will go in alone”, Washu said.

Even he would not go against an Arima.

“Doc-”, Haise started.

He was interrupted by (Y/N) squeezing his thigh. It took everything he had to stop from moaning. 

Juuzou raised his hand. He was not about to let Sugar go somewhere alone.

“Excuse me, I have got a question!”, Juuzou said.

(Y/N) glanced at him.

“Do you, think I could infiltrate the auction, too?”, Juuzou asked. 

“Are you sure you wanna do that?”, (Y/N) asked.

Juuzou smiled at her. He would never let (Y/N) be in danger. Never. 

“If we are going to go in there and stir things up, it'd be best to have at least one more person working on the inside.”, Juuzou explained.

Washu sighed.

“Very well.”

“I promise you won’t regret it, sir”

There was knocking at the door. The other two turned around, but (Y/N) kept her eyes on Washu.

“Come in”

The doors opened. 

“For this mission, the S2 and Suzuya Squads will be working alongside Investigators Hirako, Mado and Shimoguchi. Each of whom will be heading up their own squadron. Now, allow me to brief you about the Auction Search-and-Destory Operation.”, Washu spoke.

(Y/N) clocked out mentally. She was done with this meeting. 

~~~

“You like looking down from above, don’t you?”

Ayato looked down.

“Eto?”

“I have a message for you from Tatara, Ayato. He wants you to be Big Madam’s bodyguard during the upcoming auction.”

“What’s the breakdown?”, Ayato asked as he stood up.

“Like, I said, you job is to protect Big Madam. You can bring Naki and Miza, if you like.”, Eto offered.

“Consider it done”, Ayato promised.

“Thank you”, Eto said. 

Eto jumped away.

Ayato looked over at Saeki.

"Saeki. You are coming along with us."

"Hm?", Saeki asked.

"You need all of the experience you can get right now. From here on out, the job is only gonna get riskier.", Ayato said as he walked away.

"Uh. If you say so. I will do what I can.", Saeki said.

He played with his fingers.

"(Y/N). (Y/N). How I long for your cold body. (Y/N)", he whispered.

~~~ 

(Y/N) watched the Quinx squad train. 

"Don't just stand there, cover your squad mates!", Haise commanded.

(Y/N)'s eyes trailed over Haise.

Haise could feel (Y/N) staring at him. He couldn't let the Observer down. 

"Damn it", Shirazu yelled as he came after Haise with a wooden sword. 

He wanted to impress Sweetheart with his skills.

Haise jumped and kicked Shirazu's arm causing the blonde ghoul to drop his weapon.

Shirazu grunted.

"Don't let go out your weapon!", Haise yelled.

He kicked Shirazu away. 

"Talk about pathetic. Remember, the ghouls are not going to hold back in battle! Let's try again." 

(Y/N) stood up. She picked up a wooden sword. She aimed for Haise.

Haise couldn't dodge. He went flying away from (Y/N).

"Who ever can beat Haise, can sleep with me tonight", (Y/N) proposed.

The Quinx squad as rejuvenated. They attacked Haise at once.

(Y/N) smiled at the scene. 

_It's almost like we are a real family._

~~~

(Y/N) glanced at Juuzou. They nodded at one another.  
  
(Y/N) looked back to the building in front of them.

The Auction was about to begin. 

_~~~_

The Quinx squad rode in the CCG vehicle.

Saiko yawned.

Haise tilted his head back.

_Observer. Please be safe._

_Sweetheart, I will save you._

_I will be there soon, Queen._

_I will not fail you, Treasure. I will not fail you again._

_~~~_

Washu sat behind the large computer screens. 

"Commence the Operation"

* * *

**Yanderes**

~~[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika) ~~

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

~~[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon) ~~

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

[Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

[Kishou Arima](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kishou_Arima)

[Haise Sasaki](https://tokyokushu.fandom.com/wiki/Kaneki_Ken/Sasaki_Haise)

[Mutsuki Tooru](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tooru_Mutsuki)

[Ginshi Shirazu](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ginshi_Shirazu)

[Urie Kuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kuki_Urie)

[Saiko Yonebayoshi](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Saiko_Yonebayashi)

[Karao Saeki/ Torso](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Karao_Saeki)

** *See Yandere Profiles For More*  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do ya'll what a background chapter where the yanderes relive how they met (Y/N) for the first time?


	43. Run Away With Me

(Y/N) sat in the center of the stage. 

A spotlight glared down at her.

The room was quiet. 

She could feel the stares of the ghouls. 

_The last thing I remember was getting into Nutcracker’s car with Juuzou._

“We will start the bidding at 1,000,000 yen”, A voice said.

(Y/N) turned his head towards the voice. She knew that voice.

_Uta…?_

Uta walked closer.

“Excuse me, I stand corrected.”

Uta bent down. He sniffed.

_So familiar…. Why? It could not be…. Her right?_

Uta kneeled down and placed his hand on (Y/N)’s stomach. 

“This item’s special. It has quite an unusual scent”

Uta tore the fabric off. 

A scar laid there. 

Uta sucked in a breath.

_My scar from Nukiteru’s birth?_

“A human that gave birth to a ghoul”, Uta finished. 

The audience appeared intrigued.

(Y/N) frowned. 

This wasn’t good.

Uta sniffed (Y/N)’s neck.

 _It really is (Y/N)._ _She has a kid?_

“This is a rarity, ladies and gentlemen. Its far too precious for a measly 1,000,000 yen. Let’s start the bidding at 10,000,000 yen”, Uta exclaimed.

He would kill the ghoul that won and take (Y/N) without anyone realizing that.

(Y/N) looked at Uta. Damn.. maybe she shouldn’t have told Uta to forget her. Now she has to figure out how to get out of here. There is no telling how many ghouls know it's really her now. Stupid letter. She should have never written it.

“Ten million!"

“Twelve million!”

“Fifteen Million!

“Seventeen Million!”

Bids kept rolling in for (Y/N).

She looked around. She had to get out of here. 

Kanae held up his card.

(Y/N)’s head shot to the voice. 

_Damn… Shuu’s underling. This was even worse._

“100 million”

Big madam held up her card.

“120 Million”

A bidding war started. 

“140 Million”

“150 Million"

Kanae looked at his opponent. He had no choice.

“180 million”

“200 Million”, Big madam yelled.

Kanae gasped. 

The audience started cheering. 

Kanae collapsed in defeat.

The gavel hit down on the table. 

“The winner is bidder number one: Big Madam!”, Uta announced.

“You merchandise will be delivered after the auction”

(Y/N) looked around. She had to escape.

(Y/N) had forgotten one tiny little detail. Ghouls have an excellent nose. 

~~~

Nutcracker walked her down the hall.

“Amazing. 200 Million.”, she said.

She wrapped her arms around (Y/N) and kissed the human’s cheek.

“You deserve a kiss.”

(Y/N) pulled away.

“200 Million. I can’t believe it!”

(Y/N) really needed to get out of here.

~~~

Kanae looked at the fleeing ghouls.

“That human. I could take advantage of this confusion.”, Kanae said to himself.

He turned towards his partner.

“Matsumae. You can go on ahead. There is something I need to take care of. And I can handle it alone.”

Kanae turned.

~~

“Quinx Squad. Arriving at the entrance. Aogiri sighted. Engaging now!”

The ghouls attacked their on coming opponents.

Shirazu sliced up a ghoul while saying, “How ya like that?”

Saiko struggled to keep up..

“I am coming!”

The Quinx Squad carried one thought in mind.

_(Y/N)._

~~~

The Nutcracker held (Y/N)’s hand as she dragged (Y/N) around. She stopped when she saw the panicked ghouls.

“What's going on?”

(Y/N) smirked. She pushed Nutcracker forward before kicking the ghoul. 

She took off running. 

She had to get to the Quinx squad. She had too. 

~~~

(Y/N) sat in a storage room, panting. The corset she was wearing was getting to her. Worst part was that her hands were still tied. 

Her mind flashed back to Uta. Her heartache. She knew that her heart shouldn’t ache, but it did. Uta had really forgotten about her. She should have known that Uta, out of all the people, would follow her last request.

(Y/N)’s head shot up when she heard footprints. She scolded herself. She should be in the present not the past. 

“Guten abend! What are you doing here? Hein kleines Kätzchen”, Kanae spoke.

Kanae slapped (Y/N). 

(Y/N) fall backwards towards the ground. Blood trickled down her face.

Kanae brought his bloody fingers to his lips. His eyes widened. 

“Uberraschung!”

He pulled his fingers away. Tears streamed down his face.

“Master Shuu… This will bring you back to me.”

Kanae looked at (Y/N).

“I have finally found it! Oh, glorreiche tag!”

A kagune tore through Kanae’s stomach. 

Torso screamed as he jumped on the ghoul. His fists hit Kanae over and over again. He left no room for a fight.

(Y/N) pushed herself up. She could barely watch Torso.

Torso looked at (Y/N).

“I am so glad you’re okay”

(Y/N) stood up. She ran past the ghoul.

“Wait! It’s me, Torso!”

Torso stood to follow (Y/N).

"Run away with me, (Y/N)", the ghoul tried.

Kanae hissed.

“You can’t run!”, he shouted.

He used his kagune to pierce through (Y/N)’s leg. 

(Y/N) yelled.

Torso gasped.

Kanae’s kagune retracted. 

(Y/N) fall to the floor.

Torso turned towards Kanae.

“What have you done?” 

Torso screamed as he ran towards Kanae.

Kanae pushed him. He then kicked the other ghoul. 

Torso hit the wall, causing it to crack. 

Kanae walked over to the fallen ghoul. He started to kick him.

“You lowly trash! You dare to defy me? Who do you think you are?”

While Kanae was kicking the ghoul, (Y/N) managed to limp away while leaving a trail of blood.

Kanae turned back to (Y/N) only to find the human gone. 

“Scheisse! Damn you! Why did you have to go and get in my way? If I don’t catch her, I’ll be back to kill you. Might as well just lie there and wait.”, Kanae said before leaving.

“(Y/N). My (Y/N)!”, Torso wailed.

~~~

(Y/N) limped down the hall. She had torn some of her dress to bandage her wound. She came to a door. She opened it and was greeted by dead bodies. She bit her lip and continued on. She had no choice. She could feel her wound healing. 

She peaked around the corner. She took off running the best she could. This place was like a maze. 

A rose shot past him.

(Y/N) came to a stop and turned around.

“Well, hello. Going somewhere?”, Kanae asked. 

(Y/N) grabbed the fire extinguisher. 

“Oh, you bandaged yourself up. Oh, Master Shuu is going to adore you”, Kanae spoke.

(Y/N)’s eyes widen.

_He doesn’t know that I am (Y/N). I can work with this._

“You’ll bring him countless hours of entertainment.”, Kanae yelled as he ran towards (Y/N).

(Y/N) tossed the fire extinguisher at the ghoul. It busted, causing a smoke screen. 

(Y/N) went flying back.

“Splendid. Now that I know you can bandage yourself…”

Kanae’s kagune formed.

(Y/N) moved to her feet. Her leg was starting to protest.

“This’ll make it easier for me to carry you!”

Kanae’s kagune shot towards (Y/N).

A sword cut through Kanae’s kagune.

Haise stood in front of (Y/N).

(Y/N) let out a sigh of relief. 

“You okay, Observer? I am sorry I am late”, Haise spoke as he glanced at (Y/N).

He frowned when he saw (Y/N)’s leg.

“Thanks, Haise. I am fine”, (Y/N) answered.

Mutsuki kneeled down by (Y/N). He began to treat the wound.

Shirazu shot at the ghoul.

Urie used this as a distraction. He kneed the ghoul in the stomach.

“Nice one, Urie”, (Y/N) praised.

Urie’s ears turned red. He loved the praise (Y/N) gave him. He jumped and aimed his sword at Kanae.

Kanae blocked the attacks with his kagune. 

Urie jumped back and joined the others. 

Haise, Shirazu, and Urie formed a protective layer in front of (Y/N).

“That’s a rinkaku”, (Y/N) said.

Saeko sat in front of him. She raised her weapon.

Urie and Shirazu attacked Kanae together. 

Kanae blocked them before pushing them away.

Haise swung his sword at Kanae.

“Urie! Shirazu!”, Haise grunted.

He pushed Kanae back.

The two ghouls cut the offending kagune. 

A kagune wrapped around Kanae and pulled him back. 

Matsumae stood there while holding Kanae.

(Y/N) stood up and moved to the front. 

“Kanae, tell Shuu that Princess is waiting for him”

(Y/N) held out her arm to stop the others from attacking. 

It was time to stop running from the past.

It was time to face it.

~~~

(Y/N), Urie, and Mutsuki stood on the stage.

“Are you sure about this (Y/N)-sama? We should be getting you to safety,” Mutsuki tried.

(Y/N) looked around the stage before kneeling down. 

“Found it. The basement. This is where those ghouls went. When I was running, I noticed it was only Aogiri or CCG members, but not any of the attending ghouls. It gave me the idea that the attending ghouls were hiding.”, (Y/N) explained.

Her wounds had already healed. Having a half ghoul child was really helping at the moment.

(Y/N) stood up.

“Chances are they’re hiding down there somewhere.”,(Y/N) answered.

“Wanna check it out, Treasure?”, Urie asked.

(Y/N) looked at the two.

“If we find the enemy, we'll come right back and call for back up”, (Y/N) stated. 

She started down the stairs. 

“We are just scouting out the place”, (Y/N) continued. 

The other two followed her.

The trio stared down at the ghouls.

“Bingo”, Urie said.

(Y/N)’s eyes scanned the crowd. She didn’t see anyone she knew. 

“Sugar?”

(Y/N) turned. 

Juuzou walked to her. 

The two Quinx members hovered close to (Y/N).

“What are you doing down here?”, (Y/N) whispered.

“I made a split decision to follow them, and this is where I ended up. Do you have a communicator on you, sugar?”, Juuzou asked.

“It won’t work. We are too far below ground to get a signal.”, Urie said.

This was his chance to prove himself to (Y/N).

“Really? Did you try it?”, Mutsuki asked.

“Yeah, a moment ago.”, Urie said.

(Y/N) looked down at the ghouls. 

“What should we do, (Y/N)-sama?”, Mutsuki asked. 

(Y/N) held out her hand towards Juuzou.

Juuzou gave her one of his knives.

“We fight. ”, (Y/N) said before jumping down. 

“Its the Doves”

The other two followed over her. 

Mutsuki stayed above to fight the ghouls there. 

Urie activated his kagune.

“Way to take them down, Urie”, Juuzou praised.

_See that Treasure. I am stronger because of you._

It wasn’t long before the bodies of the ghouls around (Y/N) started to gather up.

Mutsuki and Urie watched as she efficiently cut down ghoul after ghoul.

“(Y/N)-sama!”, Mutuski yelled.

(Y/N) turned to look at the ghoul.

“It’s Big Madam, she’s over there!”

(Y/N) turned to where Mutsuki was pointing. (Y/N) took off running towards Big Madam. She had to bring the ghoul down once and for all. She came to a stop before dodging the kagune heading towards her.

Urie, who had followed her, wasn’t as lucky. He was pushed into the wall. He coughed up blood.

“You are a delectable specimen aren’t you, cutie? I could just eat you right up.”, Big Madam spoke as she gripped onto the wall. 

“Urie!”

* * *

**Yanderes**

~~[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika) ~~

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

~~[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon) ~~

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

[Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

[Kishou Arima](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kishou_Arima)

[Haise Sasaki](https://tokyokushu.fandom.com/wiki/Kaneki_Ken/Sasaki_Haise)

[Mutsuki Tooru](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tooru_Mutsuki)

[Ginshi Shirazu](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ginshi_Shirazu)

[Urie Kuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kuki_Urie)

[Saiko Yonebayoshi](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Saiko_Yonebayashi)

[Karao Saeki/ Torso](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Karao_Saeki)

** *See Yandere Profiles For More*  **


	44. Nothing Lasts Forever

“It's rude to watch someone while they are trying to eat”, Big Madam complained.

She was stuffing Urie in her mouth. 

(Y/N) had been tossed over to the side. 

Mutsuki trembled before running to Big Madam.

“Leave him alone!”

One of Big Madam’s bodyguards kicked the ghoul.

(Y/N) stood up and grabbed the knife Juuzou had given her.

One of Big Madam’s bodyguards cut an x on Mutsuki’s back causing Mutsuki to go down.

“Mutsuki!”, (Y/N) called. 

She started attacking the bodyguards. 

“Urie”, (Y/N) called.

She could her something crack as Big Madam bit down on Urie. She gritted her teeth as she stabbed one of the bodyguards.

Big Madam let out a yell as Urie pried open the Big Madam’s mouth. 

Urie kicked Big Madam away from him.

“Treasure”, Urie called. 

“I am fine! Mutsuki?”

“I’m okay, (Y/N)-sama” 

“Give me more credit.”, Urie grumnbled.

(Y/N) killed one of the guards. She glanced at Urie.

“I need Treasure. I deserve (Y/N). (Y/N), (Y/N), (Y/N), (Y/N), (Y/N), (Y/N), (Y/N), (Y/N), (Y/N), (Y/N), (Y/N)!”, Urie yelled.

His kagune started to take over him.

(Y/N) frowned. This wasn’t good. This really wasn’t good.

“Give Treasure to Me!”

The remaining guard went running towards Urie.

“Get out of my way!”, Urie yelled. 

He cut the guard down with ease.

(Y/N) held her knife ready. She would have to subdue Urie if he got worse.

“Say, that was kinda fun, don't cha think, fellas? Yeah this is such fun!”, Urie laughed.

(Y/N) walked and placed herself in front of Mutsuki.

“What is this feeling. My head is so full of (Y/N)!”, Urie yelled. 

Urie drooled.

“This must be it! Yeah! This is Love!”, Urie settled on.

(Y/N)’s frown deepened. She had no time for another sick obsession.

“This kid must’ve lost his damn mind!”, Big Madam yelled.

The ghoul used her kagune to aim at Urie. 

Urie sliced through the kagune like it was nothing.

“Now you’re all… mine!”, Urie yelled.

Big Madam dodged him. She punched him in the stomach. She punched him over and over. 

Urie’s kagune retracted.

(Y/N) watched before kneeling down to help Mutsuki.

Urie went flying over to (Y/N).

“Why is it always me getting screwed by fate? It's not fair. Why am I the only one?”, Urie said.

(Y/N) leaned over him.

Urie rolled over to his side.

“Why? When I am trying so hard. I know Treasure thinks I am just dead weight. I bet that’s what the rest of them think, too. I can’t stand it. I hate every last one of your guts. Die. All of you, die. Just die.”, Urie sobbed. 

“Urie-”, (Y/N) started.

She placed her hand on Urie’s side. She gasped and looked down.

Urie’s fist went through her stomach. 

She leaned down against Urie’s arm.

Urie gasped and looked at her. 

“Treasure?”

_How could he do that? How?_

Mutsuki’s kagune formed. It wrapped around (Y/N).

(Y/N) glanced at it before back at Urie. She ignored the blood falling from her lips. She wrapped her arms around Urie.

“Hey. I get it. I know what it’s like. How agonizing it is to think you are all alone. You’re good. You were never in the way, and we are going to be alright.”, (Y/N) whispered in Urie’s ear.

Mutsuki’s kagune retracted.

Urie removed his hand.

“I hope I am not interrupting anything. I got the winning bid for that little sweetmeat, so I am taking it. Your flesh seems a bit tougher, so… I’ll eat you minced.”, Big Madam yelled. 

Her kagune shot after the trio. 

Urie held out his arm to shield (Y/N).

Juuzou stood before them.

“Sugar. You can rest now. I am here”

(Y/N) closed her eyes. She collapsed against Urie.

“Thank you” 

~~~

(Y/N) sat in the wheelchair. 

“Ginshi Shirazu. Saiko Yonebayashi. I appoint you second class investigators”, Yoshitoki spoke.

_See that, Sweetheart. I did it._

_Queen, I did it for you._

(Y/N) was brought back to the room.

The two Quinx Squad members stepped forward before stepping back.

“Miyuki Mikage. Mizuro Tamaki. Hanbei Abara. Kuki Urie. Takeomi Kuroiwa. Tooru Mutsuki. I appoint you first class investigators.”, Yoshitoki said.

Urie glanced at (Y/N). 

_Are you proud of me, Treasure?_

Mutsuki had to control herself. (Y/N) was watching her. 

Each one stepping forward when their name was called.

“Kuramoto Ita. Keiji Nakarai. Naoto Hayashimura. Haise Sasaki. I appoint you senior investigators.”, Yoshitoki continues.

(Y/N) watched Haise step forward. She was proud of him. 

“Senior Investigator Akira Mado. I appoint you associate special investigator.”, Yoshitoki said.

Mado stepped forward. 

_Beloved, I can protect you better now._

“Juuzou Suzuya. Matsuri Washuu. I appoint you special investigators.”, Yoshitoki spoke.

_Sugar! Sugar! I did it for you!_

Yoshitoki looked at (Y/N).

“(Y/N) (L/N). I grant you the title of Honorary Special Investigator” 

(Y/N) rolled herself forward. She didn’t want to be here.

Eyes trailed after her. 

Yoshitoki bowed to them before they broke off to speak with one another.

(Y/N) turned and rolled herself out of the room.

She wanted to be with her son.

Mutsuki followed (Y/N). He gripped (Y/N)’s wheelchair handles. 

(Y/N) looked up. 

“Mustuki, you don’t have too. Go back to the ceremony.”, (Y/N) said.

“I don’t want to. I want to help you. It is the least I can do for you”, she said.

(Y/N) smiled softly.

“Where to (Y/N)-sama”, Mutsuki asked.

“My office. That is where my son is.”

Mutsuki started to push (Y/N).

They walked for a while. 

“Mutsuki, am I a bad mother”

Mutsuki started to hum as he pushed (Y/N).

“(Y/N)-sama, you don’t need to concern yourself with that.”

Mutsuki stopped walking. He went around to the front of the wheelchair. 

“Because you are the perfect human”

Mutsuki kissed the human. 

~~~

Haise helped (Y/N)’s arms as she took a few steps. 

It had been a while since (Y/N) had moved her legs.

(Y/N) made it a few steps before falling into Haise’s arms. 

Haise held the Observer close. He could smell the coffee scent on her.

(Y/N) pushed herself away. She tried walking again. She could do this. She could do this.

Haise took a step back. He started to hover (Y/N).

“Hey, Observer. Let’s get some coffee.”

“Another time Haise. Another time.”

~~~

“Welcome home, you two! Did you have a good day? Was it fun? You are not hurt, are you?”, Haise asked.

“No, we are fine”, Shirazu answered.

“Good. Then come along, hurry up, wash your hands and change! I have invited some guests to come over tonight. We are having a party for (Y/N). So let’s try to impress the Observer”, Haise exclaimed.

Shirazu and Mutsuki stared at Haise. 

“You sure are enjoying yourself, Teach.”, Mutsuki said.

“Of course I am, it's a celebratory dinner party for (Y/N)!”

Haise started to push Shirazu down the hall.

“Come back and help me when you’re done, okay?”

“Sure thing teach”

“Alright, I’ll do it”, Shirazu answered. 

When Shirazu, Mutsuki, and Saiko were done, they went to the kitchen.

They watched in awe as Haise chopped up the lettuce. 

Shirazu attempted to put the plates out but failed. 

Haise went rushing to his side.

“Shirazu, be careful!”

Saiko tried her hand at the stove. She caught the pan on fire.

“Saiko, it's burning!”

“That’s why they call it flambé” 

Saiko burnt all the food in the pan.

Haise handed Mutsuki a list of items to get.

Mutsuki walked to the door. He stopped when she saw Urie.

“Urie. What’s cha doing?”

“Going to work out.”

“You can’t! We are having a dinner party for (Y/N)-sama”

“Count me out”

“Urie”, Mutsuki said firmly.

Urie looked at Mutuski, a little surprised. 

“You are helping us. Get this stuff”

Mustuki held out the list. 

Urie grabbed the list before leaving. 

Urie wasn’t gone long. He dropped the food on the ground. He panted. 

“Urie, I am sorry. That must've been heavy”, Haise said as he hurried to the door.

“No. by the way, someone sent you a package. There is one for Sir as well.”, Urie said.

Haise picked up the package.

“Wonder who?”

“I told you to cut it out with the flambé, Saiko!”, Shirazu said from the kitchen.

Haise turned towards the sound. 

“I got it this time!”, Saiko said.

“No. No! Gimme that bottle!”, Shirazu yelled. 

“Hey teach!”, Mutsuki yelled.

“Coming”, Haise said as he hurried to the kitchen. 

After a while, the food was cooked and placed on the table for (Y/N).

The others were practically drooling over the food.

“Thanks guys. You were all a big help in this”, Haise praised. 

The doorbell rang. 

Haise went to get it. 

“Whatever you made, it smells delicious”, Akira said.

Arima and her stood at the door.

“Hope we're not too early. Where is my wife.”, Arima asked.

The door opened.

“Kishou? Akira?”, (Y/N) asked. 

Nukiteru held his mama’s hand. He glared at Arima. 

The two turned to look at her.

“Welcome home, (Y/N). We have a special dinner planned for you tonight.”, Haise spoke. 

They walked to the table.

"Wow”, (Y/N) said as she saw the food. 

Her stomach growled.

Arima pulled out a chair for (Y/N) and then one for Nukiteru.

(Y/N) sat down.

Nukiteru reluctantly sat down.

“Thank you.”

Arima kissed her forehead. He sat down beside his bunny. 

The others sat down. A lively conversation started. 

(Y/N) listened in as she slowly ate. She wished that this would last forever. (Y/N) glanced at Arima and then her son.

_Nothing lasts forever._

* * *

**Yanderes**

~~[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika) ~~

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

~~[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon) ~~

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

[Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

[Kishou Arima](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kishou_Arima)

[Haise Sasaki](https://tokyokushu.fandom.com/wiki/Kaneki_Ken/Sasaki_Haise)

[Mutsuki Tooru](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tooru_Mutsuki)

[Ginshi Shirazu](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ginshi_Shirazu)

[Urie Kuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kuki_Urie)

[Saiko Yonebayoshi](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Saiko_Yonebayashi)

[Karao Saeki/ Torso](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Karao_Saeki)

** *See Yandere Profiles For More*  **


	45. I Will Wait For You

(Y/N) helped put away the dishes. She hummed softly.

Nukiteru was dozing off as he held onto his mom's shirt. 

(Y/N) smiled at the site.

"Go on to bed. I will be there soon"

There was little protest before Nukiteru was walking to the office. 

“Docter, a letter came in the mail”, Haise said.

(Y/N) took it. She looked at it. Her name was written in familiar writing. She frowned.

“Thank you, Haise.”

(Y/N) smiled at the ghoul.

“Goodnight, Kan- Haise”, (Y/N) said.

She moved past the ghoul. She stopped at the door. 

“Haise, would you like to get some coffee tomorrow”, (Y/N) asked as she looked back.

Haise nodded happily. 

“I would love too”

~~~

(Y/N) entered her office. 

Arima sat on the futon with a book in hand. He placed it aside when he saw it was (Y/N).

(Y/N) paused at the door.

"Where is Nukiteru?"

"With Mutsuki. "

"Why?"

"Because I wanted some time with you. It has been a while since we last saw each other"

(Y/N) locked the door behind her. She placed the letter on the table. She undid her pants and shirt. She climbed into the futon. 

Arima removed his shirt before laying down by (Y/N). He wrapped his arms around his bunny.

“It’s been a while since we have slept together.”, Arima started.

He kissed (Y/N)’s neck.

“Arima, I love you, but I am not having sex with you in a house full of people with advanced hearing.”, (Y/N) stated.

Arima moved down to (Y/N)’s shoulder. He nipped at it.

“They are all fast asleep.”, Arima tempted. 

(Y/N) thought for a moment.

“Fine, but not too rough. I have work in the morning. The others have already seen me limping because of you”, (Y/N) stated.

Arima smirked. He moved up and looked down at his bunny.

“Anything for you, my bunny”

They kissed.

~~~

(Y/N) looked at Haise. She then looked around the coffee shop. She glanced at Touka and Yomo. She look back at Haise. She could see Uta and Nishiki in the reflection behind Haise. She pulled Nukiteru closer to her. 

Nukiteru sipped on his hot chocolate while pouting. His mom wouldn't let him off coffee because he was "too young". 

“What are you reading, Haise”, (Y/N) asked.

Haise placed down the book.

“It was sent to me in the mail along with Eyepatch’s mask”, Haise said.

(Y/N) sat up straighter.

“When?”

“Last night.” 

(Y/N) glanced at him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Haise blushed and looked away. 

“I was… but you and Arima were having some personal time together”

(Y/N) sighed and leaned back. She should have not agreed with Arima last night. She knew that this would happen.

“There is a return address on the package. I want to find it.”, Haise tried.

(Y/N) looked at him.

A cup of coffee was placed in front of (Y/N).

She looked up to see Touka.

“Thank you”, (Y/N) said with a soft smile. 

Touka smiled and walked off to the counter where Yomo was.

(Y/N) picked up the coffee and turned around.

Nishiki was sitting there with his eyes closed. 

She should have left the moment she saw Nishiki was here.

Uta was sitting at the bar while drinking a cup.

(Y/N) smiled sadly. It almost felt like the old days. Almost. She turned back to Haise. 

“Haise, there is something I need to do. Why don’t you head back for me?”, (Y/N) asked.

Haise nodded. He stood up to leave.

“Oh, and Haise, don’t go after that address without me.”

Haise bowed before leaving. 

(Y/N) stood with her cup. She walked over to Nishiki. She sat down.

Nukiteru trailed after her. He gripped (Y/N)'s side as he glared at Nishiki.

Nishiki lifted his head and pulled his hoodie back. 

“Hey, Touka. Get me a refill.”, Nishiki asked.

“Brew it yourself, ya bum.”, Touka shot back. 

(Y/N) pushed the coffee towards Nishiki.

“Here, take it.”

Nishiki took the coffee and brought it to his lips. His eyes trailed towards the kid that shared features with him.

"I had to protect him"

"I know"

(Y/N) look at Nukiteru then back to Nishiki. They were more alike than she wanted.

Nishiki opened his mouth before closing it. 

(Y/N) smiled softly. She stood up and kissed Nishiki’s forehead. 

Nishiki blushed and put down the cup. 

“I never forgot you, Sunshine”

“I know”.

(Y/N) walked over to the bar. She pulled her son along. She sat down by Uta.

Nukiteru stared down the ghoul his mom had been talking too. He thought the ghoul was familiar but didn't know why. 

Nishiki’s eyes trailed after (Y/N).

“Uta”, (Y/N) started.

Uta passed (Y/N) his own cup of coffee.

(Y/N) took a sip.

“Tell me, do the clowns see him as a problem or what? Do you have any idea what they plan to do?”, (Y/N) asked.

“Baby, No. The boss has yet to let me in on her thinking.”, Uta answered. 

(Y/N) looked at the coffee cup. She lifted her head. She gripped Uta’s shirt.

“Thank you for forgetting about me”.

She stood up and moved to sit in front of Yomo at the bar. 

“What about all of you? Still waiting for me”, (Y/N) asked jokingly.

"Always", Yomo answered.

“Dear,”, Touka started as she walked over.

“I will wait for you”, Touka said.

(Y/N)’s eyes widen. She nodded.

“Thank you for the coffee”

~~~

“Impossible. Cochlea will not fall again. How many times must you ask?”, Tatara said.

“Hinami’s abilities are indispensable to Aogiri. She can help us find (Y/N)”, Ayato argued.

“Since when were you one of my advisors, Ayato? I will judge who’s dispensable for myself”, Tatara asked.

Seidou crackled. 

“Something funny, Takizawa?”, Ayato asked.

“Oh, I just think the way ghouls care about each other is kinda kooky, and kooky kinda sounds like cookie, and cookies are good. Don't Cha think? I like cookies especially those that taste like (Y/N).”, Seidou taunted.

Ayato’s eyes turned.

“What did you say?”, he growled. 

Tatara moved. He stood behind Ayato with his hand on the lesser ghouls head.

“Don’t”, he warned.

He squeezed.

“You and Fueguchi knew the risks when you decided to act alone. We will simply recruit a replacement for her.”, Tatara stated.

He let go of the ghoul and walked away.

“Tatara...Yamori, the Bin Brother, and all the other dead. What is Aogiri to you? Just a bunch of interchangeable pawns in your game?”, Ayato asked.

“That’s right. And you are just a stray dog. So know your place.”

~~~

(Y/N) stood beside Shirazu. She had a soft smile on her face.

“I am proud of you, Shirazu”

Shirazu looked at Sweetheart before back at the quinque box. He has started to sweat. 

“So that’s it”, Shirazu said.

“Congratulations!”, Chigyo announced.

Shirazu shifted a little. He wasn’t sure he could do this.

“Completely natural chimera quinque are very rare. You hit the jackpot!”, Chigyo exclaimed.

(Y/N) looked at Shirazu closely.

“Shirazu? What's the matter?”, (Y/N) asked.

Shirazu nearly flinched. He shouldn’t make (Y/N) worry about him.

“Go ahead and open it”, Chigyo encouraged.

Shirazu took a step forward and reached his hand out. He gasped before collapsing to his knees.

“Shirazu!”, (Y/N) exclaimed.

(Y/N) moved to help the Quinx.

“Hey, you’re not sick, are you?”, Chigyo asked.

Shirazu held his hand over his mouth.

“Lets go outside.”, (Y/N) said.

She pulled him outdoors. (Y/N) rested Shirazu against the wall.

“Stay here. I will be right back”, (Y/N) said.

He hurried off.

Shirazu watched Sweetheart hurry off. 

_Damn, I am pathetic._

(Y/N) came back and handed him some ginger soda. She smiled.

“It’s okay, Shirazu. It happens all the time. This might help”, (Y/N) offered.

Shirazu took it. He opened it.

(Y/N) took a seat beside him. 

“Lots of people get sick when they first see a quinque. Especially when it’s from a ghoul they killed.”, (Y/N) spoked.

Shirazu moved closer to (Y/N). He laid his head on (Y/N)'s shoulder.

“That's… not… I am all right. So hey. The bounty I got for taking out the Nutcracker. It was 1.7 million. You think that’s a lot”, The ghoul asked. 

(Y/N) looked at the sky.

“I don’t know"

~~~

“Thank you for the tip”, (Y/N) said as she stared at Hinami.

“Not at all”, she said with a small smile.

“Here for you”, (Y/N) said.

The human passed her the books that had been brought. (Y/N) knew that it wasn’t much, but maybe it could make it easier on the ghoul.

“You are always so kind, (Y/N).”, Hinami said.

(Y/N) looked down. Memories as her time with Hinami came rushing back to her.

“Whenever I was feeling down, you’d always bring me books, same as you are now. It’s strange. I have no idea how I am supposed to treat you. But I guess a lot of us are feeling that way now. You had friends, you know that right? Everyone misses you.”, Hinami said.

“I am sorry, but I am not the same (Y/N) you once knew”, (Y/N) said.

Her throat felt like it was burning. She didn’t like that. 

Hinami looked down.

(Y/N) stood. 

“I will come back soon. I promise”

“Please do. I miss you”

~~~

(Y/N) stopped walking.

_How do I save Hinami?_

“Oh! How’s it going? I definitely wasn’t trying to hide or anything.”, Furuta Nimura said. 

He stepped from behind the pillar.

(Y/N) looked at him as she was pulled out of her thoughts.

“I was wondering where you’d run off to, Furuta.”, Kijima Shiki said.

(Y/N) brushed her hand against her quinque. Her hairs standing on end.

“Oh, why hello there. I am Kijima, nice to meet you.”, Kijima said.

“And you as well. I am Arima”, He introduced himself.

“Yes, I am well aware.”, Kijima said.

(Y/N) narrowed her eyes.

“I believe this Rose case will find us working closely together. When the time comes, I hope you’ll take it easy on me so I don’t fall behind. Well, I am afraid we must be going. Do come along, Furuta. “, Kijima said as he walked away.

“It was nice to meet you.”, Furuta said as he scurried off after Kijima.

(Y/N) watched them leave. Something was going on and she didn't like that. She needed to find out what.

* * *

**Yanderes**

~~[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika) ~~

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

~~[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon) ~~

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

[Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

[Kishou Arima](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kishou_Arima)

[Haise Sasaki](https://tokyokushu.fandom.com/wiki/Kaneki_Ken/Sasaki_Haise)

[Mutsuki Tooru](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tooru_Mutsuki)

[Ginshi Shirazu](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ginshi_Shirazu)

[Urie Kuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kuki_Urie)

[Saiko Yonebayoshi](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Saiko_Yonebayashi)

[Karao Saeki/ Torso](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Karao_Saeki)

~~~NEW YANDERE ALERT~~~

**Name:** [Kichimura Washuu/ Furuta Nimura/ Souta](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kichimura_Washuu#Anime)

**Type:** Delusive, Violent, Submissive

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** I Will Wait For You

 **Nickname:** Mommy

 **Reason:** He is someone with mommy issues. He suffers from abandonment from his own mother. He projects it onto (Y/N) and will do anything he has to in order to keep (Y/N) from leaving him even if (Y/N) doesn't know him in the beginning. That is why he calls (Y/N) mommy.

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading my book! And thanks for all the comments! and Bookmarks!


	46. Every Face Wears A Mask

(Y/N) watched as the doctor removed the needle from her veins. 

"Two pints of ghoul blood", the doctor said.

(Y/N) watched as the needle hole closed up. She both hated this and loved it. Her mind flashed to Kaneki and then to her son. If she wanted to save Kaneki and protect her son, she would have to keep doing this. 

"Thank you", (Y/N) said.

"Doctor Arima, the more injections you have... the more the signs show your body changing.", The doctor tried.

(Y/N) held up her hand. 

It wouldn't long before she would reach the point of no return. 

"I know. Trust me. I know"

“Observer Arima, the x-rays you took…”, The other doctor said as he pulled it up.

(Y/N)’s eyes widen. 

“That is… that is”, (Y/N) couldn’t bring herself to say it.

“Decay. Your body is eating itself”, the attending doctor said.

(Y/N) stood up.

“Tell no one of this"

~~~

“Hey, Saiko. Wake up, will ya?”, Shirazu tried.

(Y/N) looked up from her tablet. She glanced around the room of people until her eyes landed on Saiko. 

“First, you forced me out of bed, then you made me skip breakfast.”, Saiko complained as her head rested on the table.

“That’s what happens when you sleep until the last minute”, Shirazu scolded.

Saiko’s stomach growled. She groaned. 

(Y/N) reached into her pocket and pulled out a granola bar.

“Saiko, here.”, (Y/N) said.

She stood up and went around to Saiko. She wasn’t hungry anyway.

Saiko sat up and eagerly took the granola bar.

_Player one loved her! Player one cares for her! She was so happy._

The others shot a glare towards the lazy ghoul.

The door opened.

(Y/N)’s eyes shot to the door.

_Kijima…. Furuta..._

Three people followed the other too. 

(Y/N) hummed before taking his seat back.

“I am Koori Ui, captain of S1. Greetings. My squad will take the lead in this operation. We look forward to working with you”, Koori said.

His two squad mates took a seat.

Koori walked over to the board.

“These are largely mass abductions, and there’s been no sign of predation at the scene. This leads us to believe that Rose consists of organized and well-trained ghouls. Since they leave very little evidence behind, we will need to pull on a lot of threads if we’re to track them down. That means coming up with effective methods of investigating outside the box. And Quickly.”, Koori said.

(Y/N) looked at the people around the table.

_Rose… why is that familiar?_

~~~

“So he wants us to think outside the box, huh?”, Shirazu asked as the Quinx squad plus Sweetheart walked down the hall.

“And with practically no leads…”, Mutsuki said.

“Excuse me”, Ihei Hairu said quietly.

(Y/N) halted causing the others to do the same. She turned to face the girl.

“You are the members of the Quinx Squad, is that right”, she asked.

(Y/N) looked over the girl.

“Uh. Yeah, that's right”, Shirazu stepped up as (Y/N) remained quiet.

Shirazu slipped his hand in (Y/N)’s hand.

“I am the squad captain. What’s up?”, Shirazu said as he squeezed (Y/N)’s hand in concern.

Mutsuki appeared in (Y/N)’s other side. He wrapped his arm around (Y/N)’s arm.

“Hey, captain. You seem a little tense.”, Mutsuki teased Shirazu.

“Shut up, I am totally relaxed!”, Shirazu shouted.

(Y/N) cracked a small smile. 

“Well, hello there. My name is Hairu Ihei, and I am Special Investigator Ui’s partner. As it turns out, I am pretty sure I am the same age as all of you. Seeing as we were all part of the same class, I was just hoping that we might become friends.”, Ihei said.

Shirazu stood up straighter.

“We are the same age?”, Shirazu asked.

(Y/N) shook off Mutsuki and Shirazu. 

The two glanced at her. 

(Y/N) bowed slightly to Ihei because walking through the Quinx Squad. She stopped at Urie.

“We are leaving Senior Investigator Ihei.”, Koori called.

The pink haired girl turned.

“Yes, Sir!”

She walked away from the Quinx.

(Y/N) looked at Urie. She rubbed the ghoul's hair before walking on. She waved back at them.

“I have something I need to do. Don’t follow me”

~~~

(Y/N) took a deep breath. She knocked on the door before opening it.

Her son stared up at her. He followed his mama into the weird shop.

“Hello, Uta”

“Baby…”

(Y/N) looked at the walls as she walked over to Uta. 

Nukiteru followed and held on tightly to (Y/N). His eye change. 

“Anything special you were looking for, baby”, Uta asked.

(Y/N) took a seat next to the ghoul. She held out the mask Uta had made her all those years ago. 

Nukiteru sat in her lap. He focused on the strange ghoul in front of him.

“I have come to return this.”

“Why, baby?”, Uta asked.

“Because I need you to make me a new one as well as one for my son”

“A new one?”

“Yes, I need a mask with a special design.”

Uta tilted his head confused.

(Y/N) slide him a piece of paper.

“An eye patch”, Uta asked.

“I am… changing. I need that to be safe. "

She looked at her son.

"I need to keep Nukiteru safe."

“Changing? Baby, are you okay”, Uta said as he brushed over Nukiteru's topic. 

“Uta… I have no right to ask the question… But will you please help me and my son", (Y/N) asked.

Uta thought for a moment. He didn't want to help a basterd son. (Y/N) was his after all. Her son was Nishiki's. Well, he could use Nukiteru to stay with (Y/N). 

“On one condition. Go on a date with me. A proper late unlike last time”

"No"

Uta glared at Nukiteru.

_Stupid brat was getting in his way._

"Nukiteru. Behave."

She looked at Uta before nodding her head slowly.

“One date”

~~~

Kanae stood by Tsukiyama’s bed. 

Tsukiyama hold the picture of (Y/N) (L/N) in her coat with CCG on it with child that looked like Nishiki. 

Tears fall onto the picture. 

“Kanae. This…”

Kanae gasped as Tsukiyama gave him a dead look.

“... heartbreaking.”

~~~

Tsukiyama sat in the wheel chair. He watched as his princess walked with a child in hand. He hated the doves around his princess. 

Things could finally go back to the way they were before princess had left. Oh.. thats right… princess had left him….Well, that would never happen again. His mansion would be a lovely place for (Y/N) to stay at… stay forever at.

“Master Shu… (Y/N) (L/N) is not the same person that you knew before. Master, I am begging you, please, don’t forget that she abandoned you”, Kanae tried.

Tsukiyama was running down the street before Kanae could finish.

(Y/N) was the only thought on the ghouls mind. 

The ghoul tripped and landed in front of (Y/N).

The human(?) looked down at the ghoul. She pushed her son behind her. (Y/N) blinked before kneeling down.

_Shuu....?_

Saiko and Mustsuki followed. 

“Are you alright, Shu-sir?”, (Y/N) asked.

“I like your crazy suit, mister”, Nukiteru said.

Kanae ran towards Tsukiyama. He held the ghoul up and carry him off. 

“Excuse us”, Kanae said as they hurried off. 

(Y/N) watched them leave. 

Her son held her tighter. 

_Was that Shuu Tsukiyama?_

~~~

“Hello, everyone.”, Uta greeted.

(Y/N) took place by Uta with her son. A cup of blood wine was waiting for her. 

The members of the Quinx Squad looked around the room.

“That guy’s a ghoul, right? Sure looks like one”, Shirazu whispered to Mutsuki.

Mustuki shhed him.

“Okay, everyone. Uta is going to be making masks for everyone today.”, (Y/N) exclaimed with a smile.

The Quinx Squad shifted. 

“Masks?”, Mustuki asked.

He took a step closer to (Y/N).

“What kind of masks? You mean like the ones ghouls wear”, Shirazu asked.

His foot moved out so he could step forward, but he hesitated as he saw Sweetheart glance at Uta with an unnerving expression. **Love**. 

“I want us to go undercover.”, (Y/N) said.

“First, you made us dress like chicks, and now this?”, Shirazu bit out.

His anger getting the best of him. 

"Everyone wears a mask", (Y/N) said, "human or ghoul. We both do. So wear one to get to the enemy"

Haise took a step in front of (Y/N). His arm out to shield the human(?).

Nukiteru stuck his tongue out at Shirazu. 

(Y/N) leaned out from behind Haise’s back.

“You already have abilities like theirs, but with these masks you can wear their uniforms. He can make it look like you have two kakugans instead of one”, (Y/N) explained.

“What good is that going to do for us?”, Shirazu shot back.

“It will help us infiltrate their world”, Haise cut in for (Y/N).

(Y/N) took a deep breath. She moved and sat on the desk where Uta was.

Nukiteru sat on the chair by the table. He glared at the Quinx Squad.

“Besides, I have a special reward for everyone after this. So I ask that you do this for me”, (Y/N) asked with a slight pout.

Shirazu flushed red and looked away. 

(Y/N) pointed to the seat. 

“Who’s first”

Shirazu was quick to sit down. He almost started drooling when he saw (Y/N) staring down at him. 

Uta glanced at (Y/N) before turning his attention to Shirazu.

“I like your jagged teeth, man, they look cool. You got a girlfriend”, Uta asked.

“Well no, not at the moment”, Shirazu said.

He placed his hand beside (Y/N)’s leg.

“Is there anyone you are interested in”, Uta asked.

“That’s kind of personal.”, Shirazu said.

It wasn’t long before Uta was done with Shirazu.

(Y/N) rubbed Shirazu’s hair before Urie took Shirazu’s place.

Urie had no problem leaning against (Y/N)’s thigh.

Uta smiled through a glare.

“That scowl tells me you are a very sersous guy. Is it cool if I make your mask really weird”, Uta asked.

“Why would you wanna do that?”, Urie asked.

_To embarrass you in front of Baby._

Uta pinched Urie’s face.

“Because I think it would be funny”, Uta said.

He let go of Urie before finishing his work.

(Y/N) rubbed Urie’s hair before Saiko traded places with him. 

Urie blushed and looked away.

Saiko gripped (Y/N)’s thigh with her hand. 

“You know, you remind me of a mischievous little elf.”, Uta said.

His eyes darted to the hand on (Y/N)’s thigh.

“I get that a lot. The name’s Saiko.”, Saiko announced proudly.

“So what are you favorite things?”, Uta asked the young ghoul. 

“I am into (Y/N), food, video games, sleeping, candy, manga, and anime.”, Saiko said unashamed.

(Y/N) smiled and rubbed the girls hair.

Uta finished with Saiko.

Mustuki took Saiko’s place. He was too shy to touch (Y/N).

“Love the eyepatch. Looks good on you. You like it?”, Uta asked.

He was happy that this ghoul hadn’t touched (Y/N).

“I guess so”, Mustuki said confused.

“You have such a lovely face. A little full, but you have excellent bone structure…”, Uta trailed off as he looked at Mutsuki.

Mutsuki’s eyes widen. 

(Y/N) placed her hand on Mutsuki’s shoulder.

Mustuki looked at her. 

(Y/N) looked at the ghouls. She had to get Ui on with her plan. She glanced at Uta. And she had a date with Uta.

* * *

**Yanderes**

~~[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika) ~~

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

~~[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon) ~~

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

[Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

[Kishou Arima](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kishou_Arima)

[Haise Sasaki](https://tokyokushu.fandom.com/wiki/Kaneki_Ken/Sasaki_Haise)

[Mutsuki Tooru](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tooru_Mutsuki)

[Ginshi Shirazu](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ginshi_Shirazu)

[Urie Kuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kuki_Urie)

[Saiko Yonebayoshi](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Saiko_Yonebayashi)

[Karao Saeki/ Torso](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Karao_Saeki)

[Kichimura Washuu/ Furuta Nimura/ Souta](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kichimura_Washuu#Anime)

~~~NEW YANDERE ALERT~~~

**Name:** [Koori Ui](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koori_Ui)

**Type:** Obsessive, Violent

 **Status:** Alive

 **First Meeting:** Everyone Wears A Mask

 **Nickname:** Mine

 **Reason:** He has been watching (Y/N) since (Y/N) first came to the CCG. He despised (Y/N) because (Y/N) was able to do whatever she wanted without punishment it seemed like. He calls (Y/N) mine because his hatred blossom into love.

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	47. I Want To Make You Mine

(Y/N) sat in front of Uta. She picked at her food. 

“Is it not to your liking, baby”, Uta asked.

(Y/N) looked at the food then to Uta.

“It's okay. I am not hungry”, (Y/N) said with a smile.

“You haven’t been back to the cafe in a while”, Uta observed.

(Y/N) nodded. 

“A lot of ghouls want me dead. It is best not to visit a place full of ghouls.”, (Y/N) answered.

She picked up her glass of wine. She brought it to her lips as she watched Uta.

“I knew it was you”, (Y/N) said as she put the glass down.

Uta raised an eyebrow in question. 

“At the auction. I knew that you were the auctioneer”, (Y/N) said.

Uta sat up more.

“I was going to kill her.”, Uta said.

“Kill who, Uta”, (Y/N) asked.

“Big madam. I knew where you where going to be and I has going to kill that bitch and steal you away from that place.”, Uta said without much room for disagreeing. 

“I won’t die that easily”, (Y/N) said.

_You’re lying._

“I want to make you mine, (Y/N). And I will”, Uta promised.

(Y/N) stood up.

“I have fulfilled my part of the agreement, now it is your turn”, (Y/N) said with ice.

She turned and walked out the door.

Uta watched his baby leave. There was the time left before it was time to take (Y/N). Just a little bit longer. He just has to wait a little bit longer. 

~~~

“Absolutely not. You want to go masquerading as a ghoul of all things? This makes me question your character as an investigator, Arima”, Ui said.

(Y/N) frowned and stared at the man in front of her. 

“Sir”, (Y/N) said coolly. 

“Tell me. Where would your allegiance lie if you lost control of that situation?”, Ui mocked.

A smirk creeped on (Y/N)’s face.

“I understand, sir”, (Y/N) mocked.

(Y/N) sent a glare causing Ui to step back.

“You forget exactly who I am, but thank you for your concern”, (Y/N) answered.

(Y/N) turned on her heel. She waved as she left.

She had an operation to prepare. 

~~~

(Y/N) sat at her desk. She replayed the video Kijima had posted. She replayed it again when she finished. Over and over again. She watched it. 

“How did it come to this”, (Y/N) said. 

A knocked sounded on her door. She looked up.

“Come in”, she said.

Haise opened the door. 

“Wanna go for a destress walk with me and Nukiteru, Observer”, Haise asked with a smile.

(Y/N) nodded. He stood up and joined Haise. 

The two walked in silence for a while. They left the building all together for a better atmosphere.

Haise slipped his hand into (Y/N)’s hand. He was so happy. He finally had some alone time with the Observer.

The two of them took a seat in a nearby 

Tsukiyama approached them. 

(Y/N) frowned and was about to stand up when Haise spoke.

“Feeling better?”

“Yes, thank you for asking”, Tsukiyama said.

_So it was Shuu earlier._

“You look much healthier than before.”, Haise said as he wrapped his arm around (Y/N).

He pulled the Observer close. He subtly sniffed. The doctor smelled like honey.

“I am. May I… Princess”, Tsukiyama purred. 

(Y/N) bite her lip. Her eyes darted towards Haise then to her son playing a few feet away. 

“Sure, be my guest”, (Y/N) said the best she could. 

(Y/N) moved closer to Haise.

Haise welcomed her. He could feel the body heat from (Y/N). It was amazing.

“Do you enjoy reading, princess”, Tsukiyama asked.

(Y/N) leaned against Haise.

“Yes, that is usually how I spend my free time with Haise”, (Y/N) said.

Haise leaned onto (Y/N). He was in love. 

“I enjoy the reading as well. Have you ever read any of Sen Takatsuki’s works”, Tsukiyama asked.

_Eto?_

“Yeah”, Haise cut in after (Y/N) didn’t answer. 

He gently squeezed (Y/N)’s side to make sure that he was okay.

“She’s a talented author, but her books aren’t for me.”, Haise said. 

“I agree”, (Y/N) said as she looked at Haise.

Tsukiyama straighten up in surprise.

“Really”, He asked.

“I get attached to characters when I read, but in her novels, she’ll kill anyone off even the main. It is just too painful.”, Haise explained.

“Oh. Is that so? As you have seen, I am rather frail. My condition makes it difficult for me to make friends with anyone around my age. I would love to talk books with you again sometime.”, Tsukiyama tried.

(Y/N) glared at him.

“Player one!”

The three turned towards the noise. 

Saiko and Mutsuki walked up to them. 

“Guess that’s our cue. Time to get back to work. Glad you are feeling better. Take care of yourself.”, (Y/N) said as she stood.

"Nukiteru, time to go", (Y/N) called.

The half ghoul looked up at his mama. He stood up and went running over to her. 

(Y/N) held his hand as she started towards the Quinx Squad

Haise quickly followed.

(Y/N) hurried to get away. She glanced back to see Tsukiyama talking to Kanae as he stared at them. She shook her head. She had to focus on work.

~~~

Tsukiyama looked down as he sat on the bench.

“Stupid kids. I will never be alone with Princess.”, Tsukiyama said. 

Kanae held out a picture. 

“Look at this, Master Shu.”, Kanae offered.

The picture was a CCG sign of (Y/N).

“(Y/N)!”

Tsukiyama looked at Kanae.

“Hori?”

Kanae nodded.

“Of course! She is such a good friend. I daresay she knows me almost as much as princess knows me. After all this time, I’d like nothing more than to chat up that little mouse. I can’t help, but wonder what happened to the others. The Anteiku folks. Little Hinami and the rest. Its been so long. They probably don’t even know (Y/N)’s alive and well. And…”, Tsukiyama said.

He frowned at his next words.

“I am sure they would love to see her.”

Kanae frowned.

_Master Shuu. I will see to it that you have your time alone with her._

~~~

Kanae approached the cloaked ghouls.

“Are you with Aogiri Tree?”

The ghouls turned around.

“If, so I have a job for you”

Kanae held out an package.

_All for you, Master Shuu._

~~~

The Aogiri tree ghouls looked down at the Quinx Squad. 

The Quinx Squad walked with no care.

“Sir, do you think the other squads are making any process”, Urie asked.

“Without any leads? I doubt it. They are being cautious. The video’s got them on edge.”, (Y/N) said.

“I guess we’ll just have to wait for crazy old Kijima to be attacked.”, Shirazu said.

“Don’t be rude”, Haise chastised.

“Huh? Is that… the guy from the auction”, Urie said.

_Kanae?_

Kanae turned and ran away. 

Shizaru and Urie ran after him.

“Where are you guys going?”, Haise shouted at them. 

(Y/N) took off running after the two. The others followed.

“Urie! Shirazu!”, (Y/N) yelled when they entered a parking garage.

(Y/N) came to a stop in the front of two ghouls.

“Look at them, Shosei! They are nothing but a bunch of kids.”, one of the ghouls spoke.

“It’s the white suits. What are Aogiri ghouls doing here”, Haise said. 

“Man, what a letdown. If I had known, I never would have brought all these men”, Hoguro said. 

“Hoguro. This is an incredibly important job for us. In this case, its better to be safe than sorry”, Shosei said.

“True. We will get this job done in no time. And we will do it for Boss Naki”, Hoguro replied.

Shosei and Hoguro jumped towards the doctor.

(Y/N) dodged. Her eyes scanning for a way to win. She hit one of the ghouls and jumped back. She activated her quinque. She felt a sharp pain in her back. She bit her lip until it bled.

Mutsuki ran to help. 

“(Y/N)-sama! I have got you covered”, Mutsuki promised.

“I am fine. Go help Shirazu and Urie.”, (Y/N) ordered.

“You’re coming with me, Saiko”, Mutsuki yelled.

“Okay”, Saiko said as she joined Mutsuki.

They ran off towards the other two ghouls.

“Haise, can I leave this too you”, (Y/N) asked.

“Yes”, Haise agreed.

_Anything for you. Anything. I would do anything._

Haise looked at (Y/N).

(Y/N) retracted her quinque. She had to get out of here. It was too dangerous in her condition. She took off running after the others.

“Hold on. I can’t remember if this guy was even in the photo or not.”, Hoguro said. 

“I dunno. He may have been.”, was Shosei’s reply.

“Screw it. I can’t remember. Let’s just kill him too”, Hoguro said. 

The white suits jump at Haise.

He would make (Y/N) proud. 

~~~

It didn’t take long for (Y/N) to catch up with Mutsuki and Saiko.

“Poor Haise”, Saiko mocked.

_At least he was away from Player one._

“Don’t worry, Saiko, he is going to be fine”, Mutsuki reassured.

“Shirazu and Urie need our help more than he does”, (Y/N) said. 

“(Y/N)”, a voice called.

(Y/N) came to a stop. Her lower back ached harder. She held out her quique to defend the other too.

Mutsuki and Saiko followed and came to a stop.

“Its really you”, Torso exclaimed.

He peaked around the corner like a creep.

“Torso…”, (Y/N) muttered.

She shielded Mutsuki and Saiko with her body. She readied her knife.

“Wow! Did you change your hair? It looks lovely! That style really suits you…”, Torso rambled in excited.

“This guy is trouble. Find some place to hide and stay there!”, (Y/N) ordered before starting her attack.

She started to cut Torso over and over again. 

Torso groaned.

“You were stronge before, but now you are even stronger”, Torso praised.

(Y/N) grunted and attacked Torso harder. 

“Ah, you are so incredible”, Torso praised.

(Y/N) aimed for Torso’s stomach.

“My beloved (Y/N) really is the greatest!”

(Y/N) frowned. She didn’t need another obsessed ghoul.

“I am going to make you mine, even if I have to sacrifice it all!”

(Y/N) started going after Torso’s arms and legs.

“Are we forming a connetion through your blades”, Torso asked.

(Y/N) cringed. Hell no. There was no connection forming.

“Maybe it is just me, but I find this terribly exciting!”, Torso yelled out.

(Y/N) gave a look at disgust. Why did this ghoul have to have a good healing rate?

“Yes, that’s it (Y/N)! Connect with me some more!”, Torso yelled.

(Y/N) sliced open part of Torso’s chest. 

“Stab me, stab me, stab me, stab me, stab me, stab me, stab me, stab me, stab me, stab me, stab me, stab me!”, Torso pleaded.

(Y/N)’s knife was blocked by another ghoul. She jumped back. 

“Are you all right, Torso”, The newcomer asked. 

“(Y/N)”, Torso let out.

“Geez, you’re useless”, The new ghoul said. 

The ghoul pushed Torso off of the building ledge. 

(Y/N) lunged at the ghoul. 

The ghoul was barely able to block. 

(Y/N) jumped back when the ghoul swung at her.

_Thats not a kagune. Is that a quinque?_

(Y/N) dodged the next few attacks. She aimed for the hand holding the quinque. It went flying and lodged itself in the ceiling.

The ghoul’s kagune shot out.

(Y/N) barely dodge. Her back was throbbing. 

“Whaddya say we see who is stronger”, the ghoul asked. 

(Y/N) pushed herself up. 

“Allow me to introduce myself, My name is Grave Robber”, the ghoul said.

(Y/N) raised her knife.

“And I am about to take your quinque from you!” the ghoul shouted.

Grave Robber’s kagune shot towards (Y/N).

(Y/N) struggled to dodge.

Grave Robber jumped up to grab the quinque in the ceiling. 

(Y/N)’s knife went flying else where. (Y/N) looked up to see Grave Robber coming down towards her.

“Shit”

(Y/N) closed her eyes. She heard metal colliding. Her eyes snapped open to see Urie shielding her. 

“Stand back. Let me handle this, Sir!”, Urie grunted.

Urie became to advance towards Grave Robber.

“Now, Shirazu!”, Urie yelled. 

(Y/N) looked back to see Shirazu.

“You’re going down, bitch!”

Shirazu used his kagune to shoot at Grave Robber.

Grave Robber decide to take her leave.

(Y/N) stood up when Shirazu came running over to her.

“Hey sweetheart, are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah”

“Lets head back”, Urie said.

“Go help Haise.”, (Y/N) ordered. 

She walked over to her knife and picked it up.

“Sir, where are you going”, Urie asked as (Y/N) started to walk the opposite direction.

“Help Haise. That is an order”

Urie and Shirazu looked at each other and ran to help Haise.

“Saiko, Mutsuki. I am coming”

~~~

(Y/N) ran through the parking garage. She looked around for Saiko. 

“Ya, better not move or I’ll snap it!”

(Y/N) stopped. She focused on the sound. She took off running towards it. 

“So nice and spongy. Nice and spongy”

(Y/N) came to a stop. She threw her knife at the ghoul.

The knife pentrated the ghouls back. The ghoul slowly stood up and turned around.

_Shit._

“I will eat you instead”

The ghoul lunged at (Y/N).

(Y/N) dodged and ran towards Saiko. She placed herself in front of Saiko.

The ghoul stood up and lunged at the two when he went flying the other way. 

A cloaked figure stood with their back to the two. They turned their face a little. 

_No way, It's Amon._

“Thank you, Amon”, (Y/N) said.

The figure started to walk away from the two. 

_Why does this feel familiar?_

(Y/N) stood up and helped Saiko up.

“Observer, Saiko”, Haise yelled.

The other members of the Quinx Squad ran up to them.

(Y/N)’s eyes were glued on the figure walking away. 

“Thank goodness. You okay”, Haise asked the two.

“That big man in black saved us”, Saiko told Haise. 

(Y/N) shook her head. Her vision started to dot. She had used all of her strength fighting. And the shock of Amon wasn't helping her. 

“Tired”, (Y/N) said.

Her eyes shut as her body gave out. She had no memory past that.

* * *

**Yanderes**

~~[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika) ~~

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

~~[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon) ~~

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

[Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

[Kishou Arima](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kishou_Arima)

[Haise Sasaki](https://tokyokushu.fandom.com/wiki/Kaneki_Ken/Sasaki_Haise)

[Mutsuki Tooru](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tooru_Mutsuki)

[Ginshi Shirazu](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ginshi_Shirazu)

[Urie Kuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kuki_Urie)

[Saiko Yonebayoshi](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Saiko_Yonebayashi)

[Karao Saeki/ Torso](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Karao_Saeki)

[Kichimura Washuu/ Furuta Nimura/ Souta](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kichimura_Washuu#Anime)

[Koori Ui](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koori_Ui)

* * *

**ALERT! ALERT!**

**Name:** [Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon)

 **Type:** Delusive, Isolating  
 **Status:** ~~Dead~~ ALIVE  
 **First Meeting:** I Want You  
 **Nickname:** Wife  
 **Reason:** He wants to marry (Y/N). Amon slips up sometimes and believes that he has already married (Y/N) even though he hasn’t. He calls (Y/N) wife because marriage is the easiest way to tie her to him. 

** *See Yandere Profiles for More* **


	48. I Still Remember The First Day I Met You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here is the long awaited yandere meet reader! Warning this is over 30 pages long. I did all the alive yandere and the dead, but not dead yanderes. For the people who read both the male and female version of my book, some of the meetings are the same and some are not This is because of how I wrote parts of my story. I included two platonic yanderes (Hinami and Nukiteru) in this chapter. I hope you enjoy the chapter! 

Hide fidgeted with his mask. He closed his eye's as (Y/N) flashed in his mind. He missed the human. He was so frustrated that he couldn't see the human yet. He wanted (Y/N). He needed (Y/N). It had been so long since they had last touched each other. (Y/N) was probably lonely without him. His mind supplied him with the memory of when he first meet (Y/N).

_Ten year old Hide walked down the street with a ball in his hands. He had just finished at the park and was on his way home. He smiled. He had tossed the ball with Kaneki. He perked up at the sound of crying. Barking followed the sound of crying._

_Worried, Hide took off running towards the sounds. He came to the stop. His eyes widen as they landed on a crying child cornered by a barking dog. The child must have been so scared. He could feel the strings pull at his heart. Hide had the sudden urge to help. For some reason, he felt like he was falling. He look at his feet. He was still on the ground. He looked back up at the child. He held up his ball and through it at the dog._

_"Get out of here!", Hide shouted._

_The dog yelped as the ball hit him. He took off running the opposite direction._

_The crying child sniffled before crying harder._

_Hide walked past the ball. he stopped in front of the child._

_"Hey, its okay. You are safe now"_

_Hide reached out to wipe away the offending tears. He didn't like them on this child's face._

_The crying started to lessen._

_Hide smiled._

_"That's better. I am Hide"_

_The child sniffled._

_"I am (Y/N)"_

_Hide smiled brightly._

_"Let's get you home"._

_Hide held (Y/N)'s hand as the walked to (Y/N)'s house. The ball long forgotten._

Hide hummed as the memory played. He was so lonely. He needed (Y/N). He wanted (Y/N). He rocked on his feet as his mind tormented him with pictures of his (Y/N). His mind wondered to where he would store his (Y/N) away. He couldn't risk losing his (Y/N) again. He needed a place where he could keep (Y/N) safe. If that meant locking up the love of his life, so be it. 

* * *

Haise gripped his head. 

Kaneki fought him for control. The ghoul pushed forward the memory of when he first meet the human. Just so he could have a picture of his honey before Haise took over again. 

Drool dropped from Haise's mouth as he witnessed the memory. 

_"Kaneki, wait up!"_

_Kaneki slowed to a stop. He turned to see Hide walking slowly towards him. His eyes shifted to the person whose hand Hide was holding. A strike of jealousness went through him. He was suppose to be Hide's friend._

_Hide walked up to him._

_Kaneki watched as Hide pulled the boy closer so he could practically show him off to Kaneki. Kaneki gave a soft smile at the boy._

_The boy blushed and looked away shy. He hid partially behind Hide._

_"Kaneki, this is my friend, (Y/N). I saved her from a wild dog and wanted to introduce you to each other.", Hide explained._

_(Y/N) took a step from behind Hide. She bowed towards Kaneki._

_Kaneki took a step back._

_"I am (Y/N). Please treat me well"_

_(Y/N) rose from her bow._

_Kaneki bowed next._

_"I am Kaneki. Please treat me well"_

_He rose from his bow._

_(Y/N) smiled brightly._

_Kaneki had to force himself from shielding his eyes. He was sure an angel was in front of him. He wondered if (Y/N) tasted as sweet as she looked. His eyes trailed to where (Y/N) and Hide held hands. He bit back a frown. He didn't want (Y/N) to think he didn't like her by frowning. He would have to step it up and hold (Y/N)'s hand and keep Hide from doing so._

_"Let's be good friends, Kaneki", (Y/N) said._

_Kaneki smiled brightly. He was so happy. (Y/N) said his name. He wanted to hear it more. He took (Y/N)'s hand in his own._

_"Yes, (Y/N). Lets be the best of friends. Forever"_

_Hide frowned, but Kaneki didn't miss it._

_Kaneki knew that Hide wouldn't be his friend much longer. Not as long as (Y/N) was alive. Kaneki looked at (Y/N)._

Haise blinked as the memory ended. Kankei and him shared the same lust over (Y/N). He didn't like it. (Y/N) deserved so much better then Kaneki. Kaneki would hurt (Y/N). Haise though would never hurt (Y/N). He would make sure of that.

Kaneki surfaced for a second. He wanted (Y/N) back and wanted him now. He just had to wait just a little bit longer. 

* * *

Touka sat on the floor as she stared up at the wall covered with pictures of (Y/N). She held the shirt (Y/N) had left all those years ago. The scent had long since wore off, but she couldn't bring herself to throw it away. It was something that had belong to (Y/N) after all. She brought the shirt to her face. She rubbed her face against it as the first time she had met (Y/N) surfaced. 

_Touka waited the tables when she heard the door open. She glanced at it and saw a rather plain girl, but she carried a nice scent. She turned her attention towards the table she was at. When she finished, she turned the order in to Koma. She readied her pad before moving to the table where the girl sat._

_"May I have a name?", Touka asked, ready to write._

_"Its (Y/N)", the girl answered with a smile._

_Touka looked up. She really shouldn't have. The smile was blindingly perfect. Touka felt the blush creeping up her neck._

_"This is my first time here. Would you mind recommending me a drink?"_

_Touka tilted her head._

_"What is your favorite type of coffee to drink?", she asked._

_(Y/N) thought for a minute._

_"Normally, I have a hot black coffee in the mornings, but I like an iced black coffee with hazelnut crème in the afternoon", (Y/N) said shyly._

_Touka nodded._

_"How about a black coffee with a hazelnut scone?"_

_(Y/N) thought for a moment before nodding._

_"That would be perfect. Thank you"_

_(Y/N) smiled brightly._

_Touka blushed and used her pad to cover her face._

_"I will be right back with your coffee and scone", Touka said as she hurried off._

_Touka, personally, worked on making (Y/N)'s coffee. A warm feeling was blossoming in her heart. A smile formed on her face. She felt lighter than normal. She didn't know why. She had completely brushed past the human when she had walked in. Now she was all she could think about._

_She finished pouring the coffee. She placed the scone on a plate before pouring some hazelnut crème on it. She hurried to the table where (Y/N) was siting. She gently placed down the plate and the cup of coffee._

_"Thank you, Touka"_

A smiled formed on Touka's lips. She was utterly and totally in love with this human. She buried her face in the shirt. She wanted (Y/N) back. She needed (Y/N). How much longer was she going to have to wait? She craved her dear. She was so lonely. She wanted her dear back. She wanted to live together and have coffee with her dear again. Maybe. Touka looked around. (Y/N) wouldn't leave her again. Never. 

* * *

Nishiki watched over the 20th ward from his spot on top of (Y/N)'s old apartment building. He kept finding himself coming here even though (Y/N) was long gone. There were faint traces of (Y/N)'s scent. He wanted to savor it just a little bit longer. After all, it kept bringing him memories he loved. 

_A sweet, yet not overly sweet smell filled Nishiki's nose. He looked up from his place on the steps of the college of medicine. The smell was making his mouth water. He wiped his mouth. He was waiting for his student that he was suppose to mentor this semester. He didn't have time to be hungry._

_"Hello, excuse me", A small voice said behind him._

_Nishiki turned around towards the voice_

_A small girl stood there. A light seemed to surround the girl._

_Nishiki thought the girl was the sun. It was bright, but ever so beautiful._

_The sweet smell dominated the area around him._

_Nishiki could barely keep himself from drooling._

_"Hello, are you Nishiki Nishio?", the girl asked._

_Nishiki forced himself to nod normally and keep himself from moving his head like a chicken. The girl sounded as sweet as she smelled._

_"Yes, it is. Are you my student?", Nishiki asked._

_(Y/N) smiled and nodded._

_Nishiki melted. He turned towards the building to avoid the human seeing the drool. He would have to do better and avoid drooling if he wanted to spend more time with the human. He composed himself. He turned back towards the person._

_"Here. Let me get your number so that if you need me for anything, you can call or text me", Nishiki said with a smile._

_He wanted nothing more than for the girl to stay forever with him._

_The girl took out her phone and handed it to Nishiki after staring a contact._

_Nishiki handed her his phone._

_They entered each other's number._

_"Hello, I am (Y/N) (L/N). Thank you for being my mentor this semester."_

_Nishiki stood up straighter._

_"I am Nishiki Nishio. Thank you for being my student."_

Nishiki jumped from the rooftop. He jumped rooftop to rooftop until he landed on (Y/N)'s new apartment building. His hackles were raised. It was impulsive to come to the building that housed some of the strongest Doves around. He sniffed and watched as (Y/N) entered the building with her husband and her son. Their son. Nishiki still couldn't believe that sunshine and he had a son together. Well, it is just one more pawn in order to take (Y/N) as his.. Nishiki frowned. He was supposed to be in sunshine's husbands place. He had proposed before that bastard. He would just have to remind sunshine of her place. Nishiki growled before leaving. He couldn't afford to get caught. Not yet at least

* * *

Amon stared at the picture of (Y/N) he had torn out of a newspaper. It had Arima in it, but he had torn Arima's face from the picture in jealousy. He missed his wife more than anything. He wanted nothing more than to hold the human in his arms again. He thought back to the first time he had held (Y/N). 

_Amon followed Mado through the crime scene. There had been an apparent ghoul attack._

_"Amon, I will look on this side, you take the other", Mado said as he walked off._

_"Yes, Sir", he replied before walking over to the other side._

_He stopped once he came to a trail of blood. His eyes trailed the blood spill as he activated his quinque. His eyes landed on a mangled body. He started towards the body. He used his quinque to poke the body. He was sure the person was dead. He took a step back at the noise._

_The person was alive._

_He lowered himself and gently rolled the person over. His heart skipped a beat._

_The body had dozens of wounds with a large one on the stomach._

_Amon worked on cleaning up the wound with the shredded fabric on the body. He realized that the body was a young girl who couldn't be older than twenty. He briefly wondered, as his eyes trailed over the body, if the girl was single. He waited until the blood stopped running before taking off his jacket and putting it on the girl. For some reason, he didn't want to tell Mado that he had found someone. His hand moved to grasp at his chest more especially at where his heart was. His hand sought out the girl's own hand. His fingers rubbed the girl's ring less finger. Amon wondered what how good the girl would look with his mother's ring on it. No, wait, he was getting a head of himself. He needed the girl's name first before he could give her the ring. That way he can engrave said name on the ring._

_"Amon", Mado called._

_Amon flinched. He quickly made sure the girl was completely covered before picking her up. He made his way to Mado._

_"I found someone"_

_"We will take them with us."_

Amon crumbled the paper in his hand. He was so desperate to fell (Y/N) in his arms again. He wanted to feel the ring on his wife's finger. He wanted it. He wanted it now. They could spend the rest of their lives together and have as many kids as they could. Amon stared down at the mess he had made. He gently unrumpled the picture. It was the only picture he was ever found on (Y/N) in the news. He was to take care of it. He has too... For his wife's sake. 

* * *

Yomo held the scarf his angel had left. Well... he had killed and eaten the homeless man. He didn't want to share (Y/N)'s scent with anyone. It was his. Only he should have it. Maybe he should kill Uta and the others. They also want his angel. It would be a sweet revenge for him. He could even bring his angel Uta's head. Yomo pushed his face into the scarf. His mind supplied him with the first time he saw his angel.

_There is an angel in front of him. It was strange. Because now, he felt like he was falling. But, that didn't stop his hunger._

_"Eat me, but leave the other's out of it.", the angel begged._

_Yomo resisted the urge to tilt his head. The angel in front of him was talking. His brain took a second to register what the angel was saying. How did such an innocent angel think that he was going to eat him? His eyes darted towards the children that the angel was protecting. The child where ghouls, but the angel didn't know that._

_"Angel, why are you protecting the children", Yomo asked._

_"Because they have every right to live. Just like you do."_

_Yomo's eyebrow raised under his mask. The angel was too kind for this world. The angel was his. He decided that the moment he saw the angel._

_"Children, I don't like sharing my meals", Yomo warned as he activated his kagune._

_The children took off running._

_The angel smiled._

_"Thank you. Maybe I ask that you kill me swiftly"_

_Yomo frowned. He couldn't eat an angel so pure and innocent. Not when they had yet to get to know each other._

_"I never said that I would kill you."_

_The angel looked up at him in surprise. A pitiful smile melted onto the angel's face._

_"If you are worried about getting caught, you don't have too. No one will even notice that I am gone", the angel promised._

_Sorrow struck the ghouls heart. He would remember that the angel was gone. How? No, why? Why did the angel feel this way? Who made this angel feel this way? Someone had to be responsible. No one should feel like they would be forgotten. So why did this angel think that they would be forgotten._

_Yomo knelt._

_"Who says that I would not mourn for you", he asked._

_The angel tilted her head._

_"Why would a ghoul who wants to devour me, mourn for me?"_

_Yomo thought for a moment. He slowly pieced together the words he wanted to say._

_"Because everyone, both ghoul and human, have the right to be mourned for. So I will mourn for every human I have to kill in order to live one more day. It may not seem logical, but I am a ghoul who hates to kill those who would be forgotten. So I mourn for them in place of being forgotten."_

_The angel reached forward. Her hands rested on Yomo's mask._

_Yomo allowed the angel to touch his mask._

_The angel slowly started to lift up his mask._

_Yomo didn't stop the angel._

_She lifted the mask up just above his lips. She leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the corner of his lips._

_Yomo pushed his own lips forward._

_"HEY! WHO"S THERE?"_

_A light shined at them._

_The two separated quickly._

_"A dove."_

_Yomo pulled his mask back down._

_"Until we met again, angel"_

_Yomo used his kagune to cause a distraction to get away. He looked down to the angel watching him leave._

_"Until we met again."_

Yomo pulled away from the scarf. He placed it in a bag and sealed it tight. He didn't want to waste the scent. The scent would probably be all he had left before he had (Y/N) all to himself. He needed to finish up their house before his angel came home. He placed the scarf in the desk by his bed. He also couldn't risk Touka finding the scarf. She was already a pain in his ass when it came to angel. Maybe he should give (Y/N) Touka's head instead. Or even Nukiteru's head.

* * *

Uta hummed as he redid (Y/N)'s mask. No matter how many masks he made. He couldn't seem to make one that perfectly suited his baby. The face mask was a fail. The black mask was a fail. He couldn't make a mask worthy of (Y/N). He fiddled with the mask in hand. It wasn't good enough. Another failure. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Maybe if he thought about when he first met his baby, he could make the perfect mask. 

_“Boo”, Uta said._

_His eyes widen as he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in front of him. She was perfect. Perfect and his. It was strange though. Why did he suddenly want the human in front of him? Could it be the scent the human had or even the looks the human held? Well, it wasn't his intention to scare the human, but it was a bit too late._

_(Y/N) yelped._

_Both Touka and Kaneki turned to his direction._

_Uta nearly frowned at the other two ghouls. His eyes shifted to the girl. He had forget he scared the girl for a second._

_(Y/N) tumbled back and fell on her butt._

_Uta was quick to get up to help the fallen girl. He noticed that the human's skin was soft._

_“What the hell do you think you’re doing”, Touka snapped at Uta._

_“Everyone needs a good scare now and then”, Uta said._

_He picked up the girl and placed her on the stool. He wanted to keep his hands on the girl, but knew that it would cause a scene with the other ghouls. He couldn't risk a fight breaking out and the girl being hurt._

_“Thank you”, (Y/N) said._

_Uta smiled softly. He couldn't wait to lock this girl up and keep her to himself forever._

_“This is Uta. He’s going to make your masks. For both of you.”, Touka explained._

_“What’s your name, baby”, Uta asked (Y/N)._

_“I’m (Y/N)”, she said while looking at Uta’s eyes._

_“I’m Kaneki”, Kaneki piped up._

_Uta frowned. He didn't like the ghoul interrupting her. Uta sniffed. He started to smell Kaneki first. That way baby wouldn't blink when he went to smell her._

_“That smell. Very unusual.”, Uta said._

_He moved to smell (Y/N). It smelled so good._

_“So sweet. Human?”, Uta asked._

_(Y/N) nodded shyly._

_“Yes. And you are a ghoul”, she said while hunched over a little._

_Uta nodded and turned towards Touka._

_“Hey Touka. I heard the Doves are on the prowl”, Uta said._

_He needed the others to think that he wasn't attached to (Y/N) that way he could take his baby without anyone suspecting anything._

_(Y/N) tilted her head._

_“Doves”, (Y/N) asked._

_Uta glanced at (Y/N). Was his baby really this naïve?_

_“CCG investigators, baby”, Uta explained._

_(Y/N) blushed._

_To Uta, the color was perfect on his baby. He wanted to see it more._

_“(Y/N) is fine”, (Y/N) said._

_“Baby suits you”, Uta said._

Uta opened his eyes. Even with the memory of his first meeting with baby, he didn't know how to make the perfect mask. He looked over his supplies. He would just have to try over and over again until he found the perfect mask for his baby. That being said. He needed to finish up the room he had started for (Y/N). Would the human need bare chains or padded chains? He didn't won't to hurt his baby, but at the same time, he wanted his baby to know his place. Uta would decide later. He went back to working on the mask at hand. 

* * *

Tsukiyama held onto the picture of his princess that Chie had gotten for him. He cried into the handkerchief. He held the picture from his body. He didn't dare to risk ruining it. He couldn't risk the only picture he had of his princess in the current times. He couldn't even find anything online when he searched for (Y/N). It was all he had of his princess along with the memories he had made. His mind wondered to the first time he met his lovely princess.

_Tsukiyama adjusted his tie. Normally, he wasn't worried or nervous before coming to Antieku, but for some reason, he was today. Maybe it was the sweet smell coming from the door. He opened the door once his tie was fixed._

_“Hello. Welcome”, Kaneki said._

_Tsukiyama entered. His nose wanted to follow the smell. Maybe there was some good meat nearby. His eye's glanced around the room._

_“My. My. What an aroma. All of a sudden, I feel the need to be much more relaxed.”, Tsukiyama said._

_His eyes landed on (Y/N). This was the origin of the sweet smell. He should eat it. However, instead of eating it, maybe he should just have a bite here and there. That way he could have it longer._

_(Y/N)’s phone dinged._

_Tsukiyama ignored the phone. But he was curious on who would be texting his meal._

_Kaneki and Touka moved in front of (Y/N)._

_Tsukiyama bit back a frown. Why the hell were these two second rate ghouls getting in his way?_

_“Tsukiyama!”, Touka said._

_“Long time no see, mon Cheri”, Tsukiyama greeted._

_“What is it”, Touka snapped._

_“Oh. Come now. I’m a customer. Besides, do you have someone to introduce to me? " Tsukiyama asked._

_“She wants nothing to do with you.”, Touka defended._

_“Touka”, (Y/N) started._

_She placed her hands on Touka's shoulders._

_Tsukiyama was subtle and sniffed the air. Yes, this female human carried the scent he had been smelling._

_“It’s alright”, (Y/N) said as she moved from behind the two ghouls._

_The was very little protest Tsukiyama noticed._

_“Hello, I am (Y/N)”, (Y/N) greeted._

_“Tsukiyama Shuu, at your service princess”, Tsukiyama said._

_He bowed to (Y/N)._

_(Y/N) pouted._

_It was adorable._

_“You’re lucky I’m at work right now”, Touka warned._

_She placed her hands on (Y/N)’s shoulders._

_Tsukiyama looked at Kaneki._

_Kaneki wrapped his arm around (Y/N)’s waist._

_Tsukiyama’s eyes narrowed._

_“Who is this morsel,” he asked._

_Tsukiyama walked towards Kaneki. He could smell (Y/N) better now. And this way, his princess would not be worried that he was a creep. That being said, (Y/N) smelled delicious._

_“What’s your name”, Tsukiyama asked._

_“Kaneki”, Kaneki said coldly._

_Tsukiyama sniffed Kaneki._

_“C’est magnifique”, Tsukiyama said._

_It was clear that Kaneki was uncomfortable. It was payback for keeping his princess from him._

_“Excuse me but could you not make Kaneki uncomfortable, please.”, (Y/N) asked._

_Tsukiyama smirked and looked at (Y/N)._

_“Anything for you princess.”, Tsukiyama said._

_Anything…_

_“Stop soliciting and take your seedy sideshows somewhere else”, Touka said._

_“You really have no sense of tact, Touka. “ Tsukiyama chided._

_He placed a hand on (Y/N)’s shoulder._

_“I look forward to trying your coffee, princess. Give Yoshimura my best. “, Tsukiyama said._

_He ran his hand dangerously close to (Y/N)’s neck. He wanted to sink his teeth in the appetizing skin. Tsukiyama moved to leave._

_“Ciao then. See you soon… Princess”, Tsukiyama purred._

_Tsukiyama closed the door behind him. He stood behind the door and brought his hand up to his nose. He smelled it. His mouth watered. He needed to make (Y/N) his and his alone. But his princess was human, so he would have to be careful. If he ate too much, his food source would die._

Tsukiyama sobbed. Why did his princess have to leave him? Why? Why did he have to be alone? He just wanted his princess back. He wanted (Y/N). Was it something he did? He could change. He would change anything his princess didn't like.... as long as princess stayed. He wasn't planning on hurting his princess. Maybe lock her up and wait until (Y/N) loved him too. Yes, that would work. Plus his princess wouldn't be hurt. Yes, that would be perfect. Perfect.

* * *

Itori watched the surveillance video from last night. Her eyes trailed the two forms having sex. She rolled her eyes when Arima made a move that left her beautiful (Y/N) with a bored look. She was so much better in bed than Arima and (Y/N) knew that too. She picked up the cup of coffee. She made a face as she took a sip. She made it the way (Y/N) liked. It definitely was bitter. Just like the first time they met.  
  


_“Hey Uta”, Itori greeted._

_Her eyes trailed to the person beside Uta. Her nose protested at the overly sweet smell._

_“Itori.”, Uta greeted._

_He helped (Y/N) onto a stool by picking her up._

_Itori's eyes traced the rough treatment. It didn't sit right with her. The human was obvious weak and needed to be taken care off._

_“Uta”, (Y/N) said startled._

_Uta sat down on the stool beside her._

_Itori poured two drinks in front of the couple. Let's see if this human can handle a little bit of blood._

_“Enjoy, beautiful”, Itori said to (Y/N)._

_Uta placed his hand on (Y/N)’s thigh._

_Itori resisted the urge to roll her eyes._

_(Y/N) blushed. She took the glass and took a sip. Her eyes widened. She spit the drink back into the glass and started to cough._

_Uta rubbed her back. He took her glass and took a sip._

_“Itori”, Uta snapped._

_“What? It’s your usual.”, Itori mocked._

_“She’s human”. Uta said._

_(Y/N) wipes her mouth._

_“It’s okay. I’m fine. Can I have coffee if you have any”, (Y/N) asked._

_She is stronger than Itori gave her. She would have to keep a close eye on this human._

_“Anything for you, beautiful”, Itori said._

Itori was brought back by a loud moan. Her eyes darted to the camera to see Arima finishing and the disgusted looked on the beautiful girl's face. That very look made it worth while for watching the tapes. Her eyes flashed to the carpet behind the bar. (Y/N)'s room was almost ready. Just a few more chains and everything would be perfect. Her eyes went back the tapes. Might as well figure out what her beautiful didn't like in bed. 

* * *

Juuzou played with his stiches. He glanced over at (Y/N) who was sitting at her desk. He had come to his sugar for a meeting, but his sugar wasn't just done with her work just yet. But that was okay. It simply meant he could spend some more time with his sugar without any distractions. He glanced at the calendar on the desk. Has it really been years since the first time he had met his sugar? Maybe he show lean off the side of the building again. That would keep (Y/N)'s attention on him. His eyes closed. He wanted a repeat of the first time.

_Juuzou leaned off the side of the building. He spread his arms out. The wind felt so good. All he had to do was let go and he would fall. It would be so much fun. He laughed._

_“Don’t jump”, a voice practically begged._

_Juuzou pulled himself up. He smiled widely at the sight of his everything. The person he pickpocketed had been carrying a picture of the girl in front of him. Now he understood why, but still, the girl in front of him was so much prettier. Maybe the reason he kept the picture was to find the person in it. Well, that is exactly what he had done since he took the picture. HE found the girl, not anyone else. He couldn’t believe that they were finally meeting in person and no longer from a distance. He jumped down from the railing._

_“I won’t jump. Not since you came to save me. I missed you so much.”, Juuzou started towards the boy._

_The girl stumbled backwards and tripped over her feet. She fell on her ass._

_Juuzou moved to crawl on top of (Y/N). This was perfect. He finally meet the person in the picture, and now they get to spend the rest of their lives together. It would be the best. He would have someone to love him forever._

_The girl struggled to try to free herself._

_Juuzou gripped (Y/N)’s wrists and held his sugar down. He was very strong for someone who looked so weak and he knew that. He didn't like his sugar trying to leave him. He wouldn't ever allow that to happen. They belong together._

_“You're scaring me”, (Y/N) started_

_Juuzou frowned before he tightened his grip on (Y/N)’s wrists. He hadn't meant to scare his sugar. Not when they belong together._

_“Aren’t I your good boy? Didn’t you miss me”, Juuzou said._

_Juuzou panted. The longer he was on top of his sugar. The more desperate he was becoming._

_"Am I not good enough"_

_He tightened his grip on (Y/N)’s wrist even more. He wanted his sugar to know that this was his place for as long as they lived. Juuzou was the only one for her._

_She struggled against Juuzou even more._

_“Don’t you love me”, Juuzou muttered._

_He leaned down and kissed (Y/N). (Y/N) tasted like sugar to him. Pure sugar. He could feel a rush coming on. He wanted more. Much more. He forced his tongue into his sugar’s mouth._

_(Y/N)’s eyes widened as she slowly stopped struggling._

_I love you. Don’t you love me?_

"Juuzou, I am done. Are you ready for the meeting", his sugar ask.

He blinked a few times. He stood up with a smile.

"Yes, sugar."

He wrapped his arm around his sugar as they started to walk. He listen to his sugar's voice as they walked. He needed to start preparing a permanent place for them to live together. Maybe out in the woods where no one was around. It would be perfect to live together. After he got rid of his competition, of course.

* * *

Ayato beat the shit out of the ghoul in front of him. This nameless bastard had the nerve to follow his flower around. He, himself, was the only one that should stalk his flower, and yes, he was stalking his flower. It was for his flower though. (Y/N) was so weak and delicate. His flower knows that so why the hell is she walking around without protection? Ayato activated his kagune. He shot at the ghoul. He was so angry. Why couldn't his flower understand that she was weak? Do they need a repeat of the first time they met?

_Ayato looked at the door. He had been watching the human since Yamori left him too. This was getting on his nerves. He wanted to finally see the human that everyone was so obsessed with. He was sure that he would not follow the others and fall in love. A ghoul falling for a human was such a laughable thought._

_The sound of the door knob turning alerted Ayato._

_He looked at the human who had opened the door. This was it? The human in front of him was so plain and simple. How could anyone fall for this human? You know, this human seemed weaker than a flower._

_“What do you want, Flower”,Ayato asked._

_“I was wondering if I could freshen up and maybe get new clothes”, (Y/N) asked softly._

_Ayato racked his brain. He could easily watch the flower change clothes. Or... they could bath together. The human didn't look like she could take care of herself. Ayato might as well help the human bathe._

_“You can use the bath in my room and have some of my clothes”, Ayato started._

_(Y/N) perked up._

_Ayato felt something curl in his chest._

_“But I bathe with you”, Ayato finished._

_(Y/N) hesitated before nodding._

_Ayato effortlessly picked the human up and over his shoulder. This was the easiest way to carry the human. And a small punishment for hesitating._

_(Y/N) let out a yelp._

_Ayato carried the human to his room. He placed (Y/N) down on his bed. Well, more like dropped her on the bed._

_“Stay”, He commanded._

_Ayato grabbed some clothes before disappearing behind a side door in his room. Once in the bathroom, he started the water. He got it as hot as possible. He wanted the human to burn. He looked at the water. How would (Y/N) drown? Would she fight back? Would she drown peacefully? Would (Y/N) die for him?_

_After several minutes of looking at the water, Ayato came to the realization. (Y/N) was weak. She needed protection. He could be the protection his flower needed. He understood now. He understood why everyone was so obsessed with his flower. They all felt the need to protect (Y/N) because the human was too weak to take care of herself._

_Ayato gritted his teeth. From now on, he would be the only one to protect his flower. They belong together this way._

_He stood up and started back to the human._

Ayato's memory was cut of by the ghoul in from of him screaming as he was pierced by Ayato's kagune. Ayato frowned. He didn't even make it to the drowning part of his memory. How disappointing. He rubbed his neck. Maybe he should spend more time preparing the bathroom. He would love to see (Y/N) drowning again. 

He looked down at the ghoul. He kicked it and it went flying. He turned and started to walk away. He had preparations for (Y/N) to do. 

* * *

Eto looked over her manuscript. Her mind started to wonder to her Juliet. She brought her hands up to her face to slap it. She had to stop thinking about her Juliet. She needed to focus on the scene in her book. She was at the part where the ghoul meets the human for the first time. Her eyes trailed over the words. Should she? Should she write the scene just like how she met (Y/N) for the first time? Then their love would be told for decades- no- centuries. She readied herself to write.

_Eto started to sign the people's books one by one. Time seem to drag on and it wasn't long before the book signing was almost over. The line of people seemed to vanished. Eto rested her head against hand. She closed her eyes and what seemed to be an eternity later, she heard a voice._

_"Hello, is the book signing still open?"_

_The soft voice lead Eto to open her eyes. And the rest was history. A halo surround the young human girl in front of her. Her eyes glanced at her watch. It was technically two minutes pass closing time for the book signing. Her eyes gazed over the hopefully look on the humans face. She stood up._

_"Yes, the book signing is over"_

_Eto's heart broke at the sight of the human's face._

_The human bowed._

_"Sorry for disturbing your time"_

_Eto glanced over at one of her books._

_"Would you like to have coffee with me?"_

_The human rose from his bow with a surprise on her face._

_"To be honest, it was been dead for a while. It would be nice to spend some time with a fan. So would you like to have a cup of coffee with me?"_

_A bright smile greeted Eto._

_"I would love too"_

_Eto waved the human to follow her. She grabbed one of her books. She opened the door to another room._

_(Y/N) followed eagerly._

_"Take a seat, Mrs...?"_

_"(Y/N) (L/N).", she said as she took a seat._

_Eto placed the book down on the table. She poured both them a cup of coffee. When finished, she placed it in front of (Y/N)._

_"Thank you, Ms. Takatsuki", (Y/N) said as she picked the cup._

_"Sen is fine. After all, it is not everyday I have a fan have coffee with me."_

_(Y/N) blushed._

_It was a beautiful shade of red. Eto wanted to see more of it. So much more. She wondered if the red went farther than the human's neck and cheeks._

_"Thank you for your time... Sen"_

_Eto brought the cup of coffee to her lips. Her name should have not sounded so good on (Y/N) lips. But it did, she wanted to hear it more._

_"So how do you like Romeo and Juliet", Eto started._

_She was going to have this human. She didn't understand why. But she wanted him. Maybe she just wanted someone to be her Juliet._

_The two fell into a mindless chat. It was the sound of rain the brought the conversation to an end._

_(Y/N) looked out the window. She glanced at her watch._

_"I apologize, Sen. It seems that I have kept you a few hours after your signing. I should be going", (Y/N) said._

_Eto opened the book in front of her. She wrote, "To Juliet, Love Romeo". She closed the book and picked it up and she stood._

_(Y/N) stood as well._

_Eto held the book out to the human. She smiled._

_"Here, for my favorite fan", Eto said._

_(Y/N) blushed and glanced to the side, but none the less, she took the book._

_"Thank you", she said happily._

_She started towards the door. She stopped in the door frame._

_"Goodbye, Sen"_

Eto pulled her fingers from her writing. A shiver went up her spine. It was perfect. (Y/N) was perfect. She loved her so much that she went and spent time with the ghoul. This was a sign that they were meant to be together. Maybe she didn't need the leather restraints after all. No... she would have them just in case of course. Can't risk her Juliet's safety or even their childs.

* * *

Akira scrolled through the different houses for sale. She clicked on one that was secluded in the woods. It was obvious that the house was built for seclusion. The nearest neighbor was almost an hour away. There was a large stone wall covering the house. There was a state of the art security system. The house itself came with a basement and attic. It had three bedrooms and three baths. There was even a pool. It was perfect. If (Y/N) behave enough, she would let her go swimming. She looked at the price. It was in her range. She placed her bid on the house.

She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. With this house, there would not be a repeat of the first time they met. She thought she was going to die when she saw (Y/N).

_Akira sat on a chair beside (Y/N)’s hospital bed. She had only just now been informed of her beloved being in the hospital. She had hurried over as fast as she could. Her eyes traced over the girl's figure. She thought she was going to have a heart attack when she first saw the girl laying in the hospital bed. She was so scared. She needed to do something in order to keep the girl safe. Maybe place some guards around her._

_(Y/N) looked so much prettier in person than in the picture._

_Akira took out her phone and snapped a few pictures of her beloved. She could not help but fawn over the injured girl. She had been this way since she first saw the girl in the picture. The picture didn't do justice to the sleeping girl._

_Akira glanced over the (Y/N)’s body. She didn’t like the bite marks. She would kill whoever left those marks on her beloved. How could anyone do this to her sweet beloved? Her beloved was so kind and gentle. Then again, all ghouls did was destroy everything that belongs to her. She reached over and held (Y/N)’s hand. It was so tiny compared to her own. (Y/N) was tiny. Was she eating properly? She would have to start planning her meals once they started to live together._

_Akira’s mind started to wonder. It wasn't fair that Amon married her beloved. It wasn't fair._

_Why did you do that to me, (Y/N)? Why marry Amon? Now, I have to kill him._

Akira opened her eyes and leaned forward. The auction still had a few hours left. She grabbed a pen and pad. While she waited for the auction to end, she would write down everything she needed for the house and for (Y/N). (Y/N) would definitely not be cooking. She was not eating right and still isn't eating right. Maybe she could leave laundry to her beloved... no there were chemicals that could hurt her. Her beloved like to read. Maybe she should make one of the bedrooms into a small library. Then they would still have one room for a child or two. She was sure the Nukiteru would like to be a big brother. And to separate (Y/N) from Nukiteru if needed. But only if (Y/N) behaved and she would have to take into account that she would have to let (Y/N) take over some household chores. Once the baby was born, she would let (Y/N) take care of them. Then she could focus on taking care of (Y/N). It would be perfect. Perfect. 

* * *

Tatara looked over the map. His fingers trailed each path (Y/N) had taken over the past two years. He was slowly, but surely, finding out (Y/N)'s routine. His dearest was smart enough to change her routine frequently. She was better than she was all those years ago. That was a good and a bad thing. It made it harder for his enemies to find his dearest, but at the same time, it made it harder for him to find his dearest. Maybe once he found his dearest, he could kidnap her again. Just like the first time they had met. His finger land on the spot where he had first kidnapped (Y/N). It forced a memory to come forward. 

_“You have a bad habit about not paying attention to your surroundings”_

_(Y/N) whipped around._

_Tatara watched her with close eyes. He couldn't believe that they were finally meeting. He had been waiting so long for this moment. He just hoped that he hadn't scared (Y/N). But first, he needed to kidnap the human._

_“Hello dearest, I am Tatara. I am truly sorry about this”, he said._

_(Y/N) took off running._

_“Why are you running?”_

_It wasn't like he was going to kill the human. He just wanted to talk. He hurried after his dearest human._

_~~~_

_(Y/N) quickly ran down an alleyway. She panted as she slowed to the stop._

_Tatara easily found his dearest, but in order to not spook the human, he didn't interfere just yet._

_“Dearest, come out please. I just want to help you”_

_(Y/N) took off running. She went down a few more alleyways._

_Tatara followed with ease. He wasn't going to let himself lose his dearest. He came to a stop._

_“There you are dearest.”_

_(Y/N) flinched._

_Tatara frowned. He didn't want (Y/N) to be scared of him._

_“You should really learn the alleyways or you will end up back into the corner every time you run, dearest”, Tatara spoke._

_“Listen, I don’t taste good”, (Y/N) tried to pursue._

_Tatara hummed. Clever human._

_“Why would I eat you”, Tatara asked._

_(Y/N) backed away slowly._

_“You are a ghoul”, (Y/N) stated._

_Tatara nodded. He was indeed a ghoul._

_“You spent the night with three ghouls”, Tatara stated._

_Tatara took a step forward. He had stalked (Y/N) long enough to know her patterns._

_“I have an apartment for you. It is fully stocked with clothes, food and entertainment for you”, Tatara offered._

_It is my way of keeping you from the hands of other ghouls._

_“Why should I trust you”, (Y/N) asked._

_Tatara appeared to think for a moment. Because I will make you trust me._

_“Its yours. All I ask is that I am the only ghoul you allow in the apartment”, Tatara asked._

Tatara stopped when his fingers landed on the Quinx house. This was the only place his dearest visited often. Tatara tilted his head. Could this be... could this really be where.. where his dearest was living? A glint appeared in his eyes. He pushed up his mask. Well... he could always go and look. He turned and quickly began his way to the house that his dearest would visit. 

* * *

Arima played with his ring as he read over his will. He had changed his benefiter to his wife. He had to make sure that his wife and their child was taken care of in case he died. He didn't think that the possibility of him dying was too high, but there was still a chance. And he couldn't risk his wife having no way to take care of herself if he died. Especially with the raid of Antieku still fresh in his mind. On the plus side, he was able to marry his wife due to the raid bringing them together. Hmm... together. Arima's eyes trailed to his ring. He still loved (Y/N) calling him by his name. The first time his wife called him by his name...was two years ago. Time flies when in love, but memories stay.

_Arima stared down at the young woman in his arms when his radio went off. He had grabbed the human when a ghoul attempted to attack. He killed the ghoul without any mercy. And he was glad he did. Now he had the warmth of another body next to him. He loved it._

_“Soldiers. There is a civilian going by the name of (Y/N) on the field. I repeat. A civilian named (Y/N) is out there with the ghouls.”_

_“Hey, I am (Y/N)”_

_“Amon’s lover”_

_Arima bit back a cringed. What was so good about Amon? He blinked. Why was he getting jealous? He had just met (Y/N)._

_(Y/N) shook her head._

_“No! I have never been Amon’s lover. I don’t want to be anywhere near him right now”_

_She looked around frantically._

_Arima raised an eyebrow at the girl's behavior. What did Amon do to this girl?_

_“Arima and there are ghouls around here. You need to get someone safe, bunny”_

_(Y/N) raised an eyebrow._

_“Bunny?”_

_Arima let the girl go. His eyes trailed down (Y/N)'s body. The woman in front of him was definitely skinny and soft looking._

_His radio went off again. He wanted to smash it for interrupting his time with his bunny._

_“Requesting update on (Y/-civilian. Repeat requesting update on civilian”_

_(Y/N)’s eyes widen. He gripped Arima’s arm._

_“Please, you can’t tell them you have me. I can’t go back to Amon. Please”_

_Arima held (Y/N)’s face. His bunny was petrified. Why? What did Amon do to make this person so scared? To make his own lover so scared? Amon would never lay a hand on his bunny again. He wouldn't allow it._

_“What did he do to you, bunny”_

_(Y/N) looked down and gave Arima all the answers he needed._

_Arima lifted up his radio. There was no way in hell that he was going to tell anyone who he had found._

_“No sign of civilian here. Repeat No sign of civilian here”_

_He put his radio away._

_“Thank you…Arima”_

_Arima stood up when he heard his name from bunny’s lips. He found himself liking the way the woman said his name. He wanted to hear it again._

_(Y/N) took a few steps away from Arima._

_Arima followed. His hand’s staying on (Y/N)’s face. (Y/N)’s face felt soft against his hands. It was another feeling that he was falling for. Was this love at first sight? It had to be. They were perfect together._

_“Arima?”_

_Arima gently rubbed (Y/N)’s cheeks with his hands. It had to be love at first sight._

_“Why are you out here, bunny”_

_(Y/N) looked down._

_“I am running from… from… from Amon”_

_(Y/N) closed her eyes as she tensed up._

_Arima pulled his hands from (Y/N)’s face. His hatred for Amon was growing. How could someone hurt this poor innocent bunny? He was so innocent. How could Amon make this bunny have such a reaction to his name alone?_

_“I can get you out of here, bunny. Just say my name and I will get you out of here._

_(Y/N) slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at Arima._

_Arima was in love._

_“A- Arima, please help me”_

_Lips collided with each other._

Arima carefully signed his will. He folded it up and put it in a folder. He then placed it in a safe. He locked it using (Y/N)'s birthday as the code. His phone vibrated. He glanced at it. He had won the building action. Now he had a plan for if he was still alive when he retired and if he died before he retired. It was perfect. He sat back down at his desk. Now he needed to go shopping for everything that he, his bunny and his son would need. 

* * *

Haise wiped the drool from his mouth. He looked in the mirror. His fist went flying towards it, causing it to shatter. He didn't want to see Kaneki. He didn't want to see the ghoul that the observer was in love with. Why would the observer love him? Love Haise and not the ghoul he used to be? It wasn't fair. He didn't want to suffer anymore from the feelings he had. But he knew that he would never be able to get rid of those feelings unless Kaneki or him was dead. Kaneki's first memory of meeting the doctor was pushing his own first memory forward. 

_Haise bowed towards (Y/N). Though he had seen the observer before, this was the first time meeting him in person. However; the person in front of him felt very familiar. It felt as though he had known the observer for a long time._

_"I will be in your care."_

_(Y/N) stared down at the ghoul. She smiled._

_"Would you like to join my husband and I tonight?", (Y/N) asked._

_Haise shot up with a red face. He knew that Arima was the husband, but he really didn't want to share. He wanted to have alone time with the observer. He wanted to talk about why he felt like he had known the observer for a long time._

_"I have seen the way you look at him", (Y/N) teased._

_He waved his hands in denial. He wasn't looking at Arima. He was looking at the observer._

_"No, ma'am", Haise repeated._

_"Oh? You look like you want to devour him", (Y/N) teased._

_"You.", Haise shouted out._

_Damn, why did he let that slip?_

_"Me?", (Y/N) asked._

_"Its you that I want to devour. You smell so good just like honey. I want to eat you", Haise said._

_A smirk creeped onto (Y/N)'s face._

_"You will have to share with my husband."_

_"I will, I swear I will, Doctor"_

_Even if he had to share, he would just for a small taste of honey._

Haise let out a deep breath when he heard a knock on the door. 

"Haise", the observervoice came from the other side.

His breath hitched.

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine. Please leave"

Haise couldn't handle the observer being here. He couldn't not after the wave of memories he just had. It made his heart worse. It wasn't fair that the observer to love the ghoul inside of him and not Haise himself. He felt like his whole world was breaking and there was nothing he could do. He just wanted the observer's love and no one else.

"Haise... I am here for you"

"Leave please", he choked out.

"Okay, I will leave"

He placed his ear against the door and listened to the observer leave as well as part of his heart. His legs gave out underneath him. His heart hurt. He wanted to tear it out and never touch it again. 

* * *

Mutsuki looked at (Y/N) from the distance. He had followed the human on her lunch. He didn't want to leave (Y/N)-sama alone and defenseless. There was a chance that someone would try to make a move for (Y/N)-sama's love. (Y/N)-sama's love belong to him. HIM. He had done so much for (Y/N)-sama's love. It was his. Just like every memory they shared together.

_(Y/N) stared down Mutsuki Tooru._

_Mutsuki would not meet her gaze. He was scared that he would do something to make the person in front of him mad. They had just met, but he was so scared to mess up. (Y/N)-sama radiated power and demanded respect. He couldn't bring himself to look at the person who held so much power._

_"I will be with you every step of the way. It will be a painless process, Mutsuki", (Y/N) said._

_Mutsuki picked up the pen and signed the consent form. He could feel the excitement filling his stomach._

_"Thank you... Tooru", (Y/N) said._

_Mutsuki blushed and looked away. He loved the sound of his name on (Y/N)-sama's lips. He wanted to hear it again and again._

_(Y/N) stood up. She reached over and rubbed the younger one's hair._

_"Thank you for following me. I will be with you every step of the way. I promise", (Y/N) ressured._

_Mutsuki leaned into the hand above him. (Y/N)'s-sama's hands where soft. He didn't want this to stop._

_(Y/N) pulled her hand away._

_Mutsuki frowned. Why did (Y/N)-sama stop?_

_"Follow me, we need to get you ready for your surgery", (Y/N) said._

_He turned to leave._

_Mutsuki scrambled after her. He refused to be left behind. Not since they are perfect for each other. But the distance between them was getting larger and larger._

Shit.

Mutsuki took off running after (Y/N)-sama when the memory got in his way. He had almost lost the her because he was too busy reliving the first ever memory he had with (Y/N)-sama. As much as he loved the memories he shared with the human, he could not let it interfere with his following. He definitely was not stalking (Y/N)-sama. He was simply protecting (Y/N) from the distance. 

Shit.

Mustuki looked around. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be. He lost (Y/N)-sama. Where is (Y/N)-sama? Where? Why did he have to lose the love of his life? Why? He was going to die. DIE.

WHERE IS (Y/N)-SAMA?! 

* * *

Shirazu laid on the hospital bed. He stared up at the picture of (Y/N) he had in his outstretch arm. He wanted Sweetheart to watch him even when he slept. Man, he really missed his sweetheart. He was the only one other than Saiko who hasn't spent a full night with sweetheart. He wondered how it would feel to spend the full night with his sweetheart. He didn't want to go forever without a night with (Y/N). His head moved to the side. He looked at the EMCO machine. He hated the hospital. It always reminded him of the first time he met sweetheart. He grimaced. He wished he could have met (Y/N) when he wasn't at his lowest. However; the kindness (Y/N) showed him was... breathtaking. Absolutely breathtaking. 

_"Please just give me more time to get the money", Shirazu Ginshi begged._

_"We can't delay payment anymore", The doctor said._

_"How much", (Y/N) asked._

_"W-what", the doctor asked._

_Shirazu looked up from where he was kneeling on the ground. A person he had never met before stood in front of him with a kind smile on her face. He could feel the tears swelling in his eyes._

_"How much does he owe", (Y/N) asked again._

_"Roughly half a million yen", The doctor said._

_(Y/N) fished out her wallet and handed it to the doctor._

_"Put it on my card, tell me if you have any problems"_

_The doctor took the card and hurried off._

_(Y/N) looked down at the blonde man kneeling._

_"Stand up and save your dignity", (Y/N) ordered._

_Shirazu kneeled. He couldn't stand up. Not when this kind person paid for his bills. He couldn't. He wanted to pay her back as much as he could. He could give the person in front of him, his body. Yes, he would give up his body, soul, and mind to the person in front of him._

_"I can not stand up until I repay your kindness", Shirazu said._

_(Y/N) looked down at him once more. She held out her hand._

_"Take my hand and work for me and me alone"_

_Shirazu stared at the outstretched hand. He reached up to grab it. He could give everything to the person in front of him. Everything._

Shirazu flinched when he heard a loud beep. He was brought back to the hospital room he was in. Damn... he was trapped here and couldn't do anything for (Y/N). It made him so mad. It wasn't fair that he had to stay here. Not when sweetheart was out there and in danger, but sweetheart did personally asked him to stay here. He was so torn. He just wanted to be with (Y/N), but at the same time, he wanted to obey her and stay here. Shirazu laid back on the bed. He rolled over to his side and held the picture close. He closed his eyes. Maybe if he slept, the time would hurry up. 

* * *

Urie threw his fist at the training dummy. He couldn't understand how he could never beat (Y/N). No matter how hard he trained. No matter hard many hours he trained. He could never beat Treasure. Why? Could it be that he subconsciously didn't want to hurt Treasure he was holding back without realizing it. Now that he thought about it. He held back the first time they had met. The first time...? That was a while ago, but it was a constant memory he relived. 

_(Y/N) watched as Urie Kuki beat the hell out of a punching bag._

_Urie could feel the eyes on him , but he couldn't bring himself to turn around to face (Y/N)._

_"How long are you going to watch me, Observer", Urie spat out._

_"Until you come with me"_

_"Why would I go with you", Urie spat out again._

_He didn't want to be looked down on. Not by anyone else._

_"Because I want to help you"_

_"You don't know me. How can you help me", Urie shot back._

_(Y/N) sighed and walked closer to the other man._

_"You're father was a ghoul investigator. He died during the Owl Suppression Attack. You now blame his coworkers for letting him die. You also have a deep feeling of being inferior towards people who are better than you. Over all at your current standing, you are weak.", (Y/N) answered._

_Urie throw a punch at (Y/N) in anger. He didn't like to this whore. How dare she assume what he was and where he stood._

_The observer dodged with ease. She flipped Urie over and tossed him to the floor._

_"If you are going to insult me, leave", Urie grunted out._

_How did he lose? How? He was holding back...? That had to be it. He was holding back because he couldn't hurt a girl._

_"Do you want to be stronger", (Y/N) asked._

_"What", Urie asked as he looked up from his place on the floor._

_"If you want to get stronger, give me your life"_

Urie gave one last hard hit to the training dummy. He let out a deep breath. He had to get ready. He had dinner plans with treasure tonight. He couldn't show up smelling and looking like trash. He rubbed his face. He was so looking forward to it. It had been so long since he last went out with (Y/N) one on one. He was going to milk every second he could. 

He turned and left the training room. 

* * *

Saiko played her video game. Her mind kept running to Queen. It wasn't fair. Urie got to eat dinner alone with (Y/N), and Mutsuki got to follow Queen during her lunch. She didn't want to be caught so she stopped following. How long has it been since she had alone time with Queen? It had to be a least a year or so. (It has been two days.) The first month she was a Quinx, Queen never left her side. She left her video game controller fall off to the side. The first time they met.... seemed so long ago.

_(Y/N) stared at the girl in front of her. She reached and moved the hair from the girl's face._

_"There. Now I can see your pretty eyes.", (Y/N) said._

_The girl's eyes widened in shook. This person was gentle. It was like nothing before. There was no hitting or hair pulling. There was no spitting or choking. There was no harsh words said or starving. It was simply gentle. She pushed her head against the person's hand._

_"Saiko Yonebasyshi, was it", (Y/N) asked._

_The girl nodded slowly. This person even knew her name. Why? She was no one special. She was a weak little girl who deserved to die._

_"Would you like to live with me", (Y/N) offered._

_Saiko appeared to think for a moment._

_"I just ask that you work for me and give me all your loyalty."_

_Saiko slowly nodded. She pulled (Y/N) closer. She rested her head against (Y/N)'s chest. This person's heartbeat was so relaxing. It was pulling her to sleep._

_"My loyalty is yours and yours alone"_

Saiko sat up and picked up her controller. She went back to her game. It wouldn't be much longer before she had (Y/N) to herself. She was just counting down the minutes before she would have the rest of forever with (Y/N). It would be perfect. Saiko cracked her neck. The others thought she was lazy and weak, but once Queen was hers and hers alone, no one would think that. She would use their own opinions about her against them. No one would see her coming. 

* * *

Torso watched the news clip. His eyes focused on (Y/N) in the background. It was clear it was (Y/N) even with the wig on her head, but she has her son with her. It made it so more obvious. On top of that, the body type was the exact same as (Y/N). So it had to be (Y/N). Excitement was filling his body. It had been so long since they had seen each other. (Y/N) must have been so lonely without him. It didn't matter though they would be reunited once again. Maybe they would reunite in a taxi. It would be perfect just like the first time they had met. 

_(Y/N) slid into the taxi with her son. Her son cuddle against her side. The taxi started off. (Y/N) took a deep breath as she looked out of the window. Her arm wrapped around her son._

_Torso watched over (Y/N) through the mirror. The human was making his mouth water. How long had it been since he had eaten._

_"Where too, ma'am", Torso asked._

_"The CCG, please"_

_Torso bit back a frown._

_Why there of all places?_

_He started off towards the CCG._

_"What's the matter? You seem like you have a lot on your mind", Torso asked._

_(Y/N) glanced at him causing him to shiver._

_"My husband is an idoit"_

_Torso raised an eyebrow._

_"Husband? You look young to have one much less a child", Torso said as his eyes shifted to Nukiteru._

_The child was a ghoul. That much was obvious._

_"Thank you"_

_Torso frowned when he pulled to a stop in front of the CCG._

_"How much?"_

_Torso looked back at him._

_"Nothing. Considerate a thank you for protecting us from the ghouls."_

_Torso felt like puking._

_(Y/N) gave him a smile._

_"Thank you!"_

_She got out of the cab with her son. Nukiteru glared at the taxi driver. They walked into the building._

_Torso watched her enter the building. He already wanted to see the human again._

_He would see the human again. He would make sure of that._

Torso frowned when the image of (Y/N) disappeared on the television. He wanted to watch (Y/N). His eyes trailed to his calendar. There was a CCG Live Conference tomorrow. He would watch it and see if he could see (Y/N) again. This would be the only way to do it. (Y/N) had 24 hour protection so there was no way for him to spy on (Y/N) directly. He sighed. He was in love. Like deep in love. Now he just had to deal with the people trying to take (Y/N) away. Then everything would be perfect.

* * *

Furuta moved the book case against the wall. He took a step back. His mommy liked to read. So it was the perfect addition to their home. Now all he had to do was fill the book case up with his mommy's favorite books. He hummed to himself as he started to look around the room. He made this room as a reward room for his mommy. It would have all of her favorite things. It would have books, games, and even clothes to dress up in. He would even make a room for their children, but not his mommy's current child. He would have to use that child to keep (Y/N) in place. Though he would have to remind (Y/N) of the first time they met all those years ago. His mommy didn't remind him and its that **child's** fault.

_Furuta stood there crying. Those bullies had stolen his doll._

_"Hello. Are you okay?", (Y/N) asked as she approached the boy._

_Furuta sniffled._

_"My doll was taken away from me by those bullies"_

_He pointed towards the group of bullies._

_(Y/N) reached over and rubbed the boys hair. She smiled._

_Furuta blushed and looked away._

_"I will be back"_

_She started walking towards the group._

_"W-wait", Furuta tried._

_The stranger was going to get hurt because of him. He didn't want that to happen. He just wanted his doll back. He cried harder._

_It wasn't long before the stranger came back. She held the doll in her hand._

_She held it out to Furuta._

_"Is this your doll?"_

_Furuta wiped his eyes as he nodded. He reached up and took the doll._

_"How did you get it back?"_

_He reached out to touch the girl's face.._

_(Y/N) smiled brightly._

_"I told them that it was my doll and you were my f Why did they take your doll", (Y/N) asked._

_"I wanted to play family, but they laughed at me and took my doll", Furuta sniffled._

_(Y/N) smiled._

_"Let's play family together than. I will be the mom and you can be the dad", (Y/N) offered._

_Furuta nodded._

_"I am (Y/N), by the way"_

_"F-Furuta. My name is Furuta."_

Furuta smiled as he placed the doll on top of the book case. He would have to show (Y/N) once he moved in and Arima and Nukiteru was dead. Then they no longer had to play family. They could be a real family. They could live happily ever after. He smiled and gave a twirl. He couldn't wait. He was so excited! A family together with (Y/N) forever. It was amazing and perfect!

* * *

Koori sat at his desk doing his and (Y/N)'s paper work. He couldn't trust the observer to handle the paper work so late at night. It was bad enough that he was going to do a lecture with the observer tomorrow at the academy. He wasn't looking forward to having to be stuck in a car with (Y/N) for 2 hours. He dropped his pen and leaned back. Was he always going to be second best to (Y/N)? Just like in the academy.

_Koori looked up at the list of scores. There his name stood at second place. He had always been first so why was he second now. Who took his place at first?_

_His eyes trailed up one place._

_"(Y/N) Arima. Who the hell is that?", he let slip._

_"That would be me", a voice said from behind him._

_Koori turned around to see a thin girl. She didn't look like she was eating._

_The girl appeared to look down on him before looking up at the score sheet._

_"Congratulations are getting second place", She said before turning to leave._

_Koori didn't like it. He didn't like being looked down on. He was the best of the best at the academy. How could this no body take his place as the best? How?_

_He quickly started to follow (Y/N). He came to a halt when he saw the first place stealer with Kishou Arima._

_Was (Y/N) getting special attention? Special training? Was the how she stole first place?_

_Oh?_

_Koori watched as (Y/N) and Arima kissed._

_So (Y/N) was sleeping around in order to get to first place._

_Koori took at his phone and snapped a few pictures. He would just save these for blackmail._

Koori leaned forward. He cracked his knuckles. Back then, he would have never guessed that (Y/N) and Arima were married. The age gap between the two was larger than most. For some reason, he made his stomach flutter. He didn't like Arima and (Y/N) together. He would prefer if (Y/N) was single and alone in life instead of someone older. He, himself, was (Y/N)'s age. They would be perfect together age wise. Maybe... at another time, they could be together. For (Y/N)'s sake, of course. She couldn't take care of herself anyway.

* * *

Hinami paced in her cell. She was so bored. It had been a while since her sister had came to visitor with her. She stopped pacing and looked at the books her sister had brought for her. The books were the ones they read together. She missed her sister. Through who knew that they would be sister's from the moment they first met. 

_Hinami and her mother entered Antieku. She didn't listen as Touka barked orders. She just wanted to go back to her daddy. Her nose shifted at the smell. She glanced back to see a girl. She watched as an unfamiliar ghoul started to dry the girls hair._

_(Y/N) flinched but let him._

_Hinami wondered why the girl flinched. Her eyes shifted to the unfamiliar ghoul. Had this ghoul hurt the girl before?_

_Touka started to dry of Hinami._

_Ryouko took a towel to dry Hinami's hair._

_Hinami allowed both of them to rub her hair. Her attention still on the girl._

_“I'm sorry to trouble you.”, Ryouko said._

_“Don't be silly.”, Touka chided._

_“Hinami, long time no see.”, Touka said, trying to cheer Hinami up._

_Hinami buried herself in her mother's side. She whimpered. It was too loud. Why couldn't Touka be quite like that girl was being._

_“Hinami”, Touka softly said._

_Hinami didn't look at Touka. She wanted to see the girl again._

_“Where is Yoshimura?”, Ryouko asked Touka._

_“Inside. Kaneki! Give her a new one! She needs a new towel”, Touka snapped at Kaneki._

_“I’m sorry”, Kaneki spoke._

_He took the old towel and handed Ryouko a new towel._

_Hinami glanced at Kaneki. She didn't like this ghoul. He was annoying and blocking her view of the girl._

_Kaneki softly smiled at Hinami._

_Hinami once again buried her face in her mother’s side. What was the point of looking if she couldn't see the girl?_

_Ryouko looked at (Y/N)._

_"Are you (Y/N)?", she asked._

_(Y/N) nodded._

_"Yes, I'm (Y/N)", (Y/N) answered._

_(Y/N) smiled at Hinami._

_Hinami fought back a smile. The girl was finally looking at her._

_Ryouko tightened her grip on Hinami. Ryouko and Hinami were escorted through the door to Yoshimura._

_Hinami looked up at her mama. Why was her mama taking her away from the girl?_

Hinami sat on the bed that the CCG gave her. She picked up one of the books and opened the book up. Might as well read one of the books (Y/N) gave her. She smiled as she realized which book she had picked up. It was her sister's favorite. She laid against the wall. Now all she had to do was let time pass.

* * *

Nukiteru worked on his homework. He was supposed to write down to share his favorite memory with the class tomorrow. The only memory he could think of was his first ever memory he had of his mother. Yet, the memory carried a sad tone. His mama was sad as she sang him a song. But he could never ask her why she sounded so sad. Nukiteru started to hum. The memory came flowing back.

_Nukiteru cuddled up to his mom on the bed._

_"Can't sleep", his mother's warm voiced asked._

_Nukiteru nodded and pressed closer against his mom._

_"How about a lullaby?", his mother asked._

_Nukiteru nodded._

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away"_

_Nukiteru pulled away to look at his mom. Why did his mama sound so sad?  
  
"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamt I held you in my arms  
And now that you're here, my dreams are waking  
And I will keep you from all harm"_

_Nukiteru reached out to held her arm. He held his mama's hand tightly._

  
_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
But, please don't take my sunshine away"_

_Nukiteru wanted to speak. But his voiced failed him.  
  
"I'll always love you, and make you happy  
I'll pick you up when, when you've fallen down  
You turn the sky blue when it is raining  
You always keep the sunshine around"_

_Nukiteru wrapped his arms around his mama._

_(Y/N) reached down to rub the boys hair.  
  
"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away"_

_"Mama, please don't cry", Nukiteru said._

_"Who says I am going to cry"_

_"Your voice seems sad. I don't want you to cry", Nukiteru said as he gripped his mama's clothes._

_"I promise, I won't cry, my son"_

Nukiteru looked at the paper. He didn't want to share his favorite memory with everyone. It was his and his alone. Just like his mama. 

* * *

**Yanderes**

~~[Hideyoshi Nagachika/ Hide](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika) ~~

[Ken Kaneki/ Eyepatch](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ken_Kaneki)

[Touka Kirishima/ Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Touka_Kirishima)

[Nishiki Nishio](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Nishiki_Nishio)

~~[Koutarou Amon](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koutarou_Amon) ~~

[Renji Yomo/ Raven](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo)

[Uta/ No Face](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Uta)

[Shuu Tsukiyama/ Gourmet](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama)

[Itori](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Itori)

[Juuzou Suzuya](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Juuzou_Suzuya)

[Ayato Kirishima/ Black Rabbit](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ayato_Kirishima)

[Eto Yoshimura/ Sen Takatsuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Eto_Yoshimura)

[Akira Mado](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Akira_Mado)

[Tatara](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tatara)

[Kishou Arima](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kishou_Arima)

[Haise Sasaki](https://tokyokushu.fandom.com/wiki/Kaneki_Ken/Sasaki_Haise)

[Mutsuki Tooru](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Tooru_Mutsuki)

[Ginshi Shirazu](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Ginshi_Shirazu)

[Urie Kuki](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kuki_Urie)

[Saiko Yonebayoshi](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Saiko_Yonebayashi)

[Karao Saeki/ Torso](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Karao_Saeki)

[Kichimura Washuu/ Furuta Nimura/ Souta](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Kichimura_Washuu#Anime)

[Koori Ui](https://tokyoghoul.fandom.com/wiki/Koori_Ui)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I want to know something. Who are your favorite Yanderes and who are your least favorite Yanderes?


End file.
